Coeurs et âmes
by Fumseck
Summary: TADAMMMM! Voici l'épilogue après tant de mois! Quelle larve je suis, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons tout de même! Allez, laissezmoi une ptite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé! Vous me connaissez, je ne pouvais pas passez à coté de ca...
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapitre 1: _Plongée dans ses pensées_

Le soleil de juillet se reflètait sur l'eau christaline de la piscine, auprès de laquelle une jeune femme, très concentrée, lisait un bouquin fort intéressant. Ses jolis yeux noisette parcourait les phrases à une vitesse folle et, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle s'arrêta net. 

- Dernière année à Poudlard, soupira-t-elle, en refermant son livre de métamorphose niveau élevé. Elle caressa de sa main la page couverture cuirée et poussa un dernier soupir, avant de se lever pour faire un saut dans sa piscine. 

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux long et soyeux, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle y était enfin arrivée! Elle avait dû travailler sur cette potion pendant deux années entières, mais elle avait finalement atteint son but! Grâce à cette potion miracle, ses cheveux, autrefois broussailleux, étaient devenus magnifiquement lisses et doux. Hermione Granger avait, une fois de plus, prouvé qu'elle était une élève extrêmement brillante et fortement douée.

- Je devrais peut-être vendre ce produit à une compagnie, songea-t-elle, avant de se lancer à l'eau. 

Lorsqu'elle fût rafraîchit, elle sortit et s'entendit au soleil. Les rayons chauds de l'astre faisaient perler les goutellettes d'eau sur sa peau satinée. Elle se sentait bien et reposée, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait au fond d'elle-même…Il lui restait une année, une seule, à étudier à Poudlard, mais elle en avait déjà fait son deuil. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie là-bas et qu'elle avait vécu des aventures rocanbolesques en compagnie des ses deux meilleurs amis, elle savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Ron, Harry et elle ne se quitteraient jamais et son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Elle travaillerait au Ministère et un jour, elle deviendrait auror…son avenir…c'était cela. Avec qui partagerait-elle sa vie dans les années à venir? Certes, elle avait tout son temps, elle était encore jeune, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de réellement aimer un jour. L'année dernière avait été très dur. pour son petit cœur sans expérience. Après avoir fréquenté Victor Krum durant quelques mois, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas cette petite étincelle pour lui; ce vide dans l'estomac lorsqu'on aperçoit l'être aimé…

Elle avait donc cessé de le voir et tranquillement, elle et Ron s'était grandement rapprochés. Harry les avait encouragé à s'avouer leurs sentiments et un jour, pendant qu'ils se promenaient ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard, Ron l'avait attiré contre lui et l'avait embrassé. Elle avait ressentit comme une explosion à l'intérieur de son cœur. Ron était vraiment le garçon qu'il lui fallait: il était vraiment mignon et il avait un charme fou! Bref, il avait énormément évolué depuis sa première année…

À cette époque, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de confiance en elle et elle n'en avait pas vraiment plus aujourd'hui...mais quand même... Elle se trouvait moche, ordinaire et sa popularité était pratiquement nulle. Son cercle d'amis se résumait à Ron, Harry et Ginny, même si parfois, Lavande et Parvati étaient "aimables" avec elle. Le fait de fréquenter Ron l'avait aider à sortir un peu de sa coquille et à se dégêner avec les autres étudiants, qui avaient beaucoup de difficulté à la supporter lorsqu'elle se mettait à faire "sa-mademoiselle-je-sais-tout". Grâce à cette relation, elle avait appris à être comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire...être un peu plus spontanée et... amusante! Elle s'était fait plusieurs nouveaux amis, dont une... Ellie Sampson. Ellie était à Gryffondor, mais seulement depuis deux ans, car elle avait été transférée de Beaux-Bâtons. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient plusieurs points en commun, dont l'intelligence! Ellie était une élève qui pouvait rivaliser facilement avec Hermione, mais ni une ni l'autre ne sentait de compétition entre elles: au contraire! Elles pouvaient en faire des trucs avec leurs deux cerveaux réunis! Enfin bref, elles se complètaient et étaient devenues inséparables. 

Ellie était issue d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur, mais avait toujours adoré le monde moldu, ce qu'Hermione se faisait une joie de lui faire découvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Ron et Harry aimaient bien cette nouvelle venue…Harry plus particulièrement. Hermione le soupçonnait de la trouver beaucoup plus que juste gentille! Dans tous les cas, ils feraient un beau couple, mais Ellie était le genre à ne pas révéler ces sentiments au grand jour très facilement. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de lui en reparler… Et Ron…c'est là que l'histoire devenait un peu plus douloureuse et elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve. C'est à ce moment que sa mère arriva derrière elle.

- 'Mione, dit-elle, Ellie et ses parents vont arriver bientôt. Tu serais peut-être mieux de commencer à faire tes valises…

- Oui, je devrais, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration et en se retournant pour faire face à sa mère. 

- Crois-moi ma chérie, ajouta celle-ci en la prenant dans ses bras, comme si elle avait deviné à quoi sa fille pensait, ce petit séjour chez ton amie va te faire beaucoup de bien. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser comme une vraie sorcière! Tu ne seras pas entourée de tes pauvres parents qui ne savent même pas faire la différence entre du sang de dragon et de la bave de sauterelle… dit-elle dans le but de faire sourire sa fille adorée.

- Maman, répondit Hermione avec un sourire sur les lèvres, vous n'êtes pas si idiots tout de même! Elle rit de bon cœur en se séparant des bras de sa mère. Ellie m'a promis que nous nous amuserions énormément…mais elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Nous irons chercher nos effets scolaires ensembles et je vais te téléphoner avant la rentrée. C'est ma dernière année, tu te rends compte?

- Oui et je suis certaine que tu vas décrocher tous les honneurs ma 'Mione adorée, répliqua sa mère en lui souriant. Allez… vas-y.

Sur ce, Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Ellie devait arriver à 16:00 et il était 15:30. Elle ramassa toutes ses affaires et les déposa dans sa grosse valise. Oui, elle espérait vraiment que ces vacances chez Ellie sauraient lui remonter le moral.


	2. Un nouveau départ

Salut à tous! Wow… c'est vraiment fou! C'est ma première fic et j'ai seulement écrit un chapitre…et j'ai déjà 7 reviews!!! J'trouve ça complètement génial!!! Bon, le premier chapitre était pour mettre dans le contexte et vous préparer à la suite…bref, rien de bien spécial… En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le deuxième, comme avez apprécié le premier….ou même plus! Bonne lecture!

Ah, j'ai oublié de l'écrire pour le premier chapitre, mais rien de tout ceci est à moi…personnages (sauf Ellie et p-e d'autres éventuellement) et blalblalb… Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour elle, c'est à J.K. Rowling.

**Tyla**: Salut! Eh oui! Tu es la première et c'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir reviewer…(ca se dit tu?) lol…merci!

****

Sweet Candy: Hermione avec de beaux cheveux…j'avoue que tout le monde aimerait qu'elle soit comme ca…peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de chance avec les garçons si elle avait un autre look…lol Mais y'a pas juste le physique dans la vie…mais d'accord, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit comme ca! C'est la vie! Merci pour ton review!

****

Winzar: Salut! J'adore ton review, j'adore recevoir des reviews comme le tien, j'adore le fait que tu adores ma fic et que tu adores adorer! lol… Au fait, je tiens à le souligner, il n'est rien arrivé à Ron, à part peut-être qu'il est…tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce que je veux dire…Merci!

****

Dumati: Eh oui, c'est la première fic que j'écris, mais j'adore écrire! Merci pour le compliment!! Je me sens flattée puisque je suis la première à qui tu laisses un review! C'est vraiment gentil! Et pour ce qui est de Ron, il ne lui est rien arrivé…tu vas voir dans ce chapitre! 

****

Padmacho: Merci pour ton review! Le voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer…

****

Cemeil: Merci pour ton review et pour le compliment! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais le fait est que…j'adore écrire! lol Voilà le deuxième chapitre, dans lequel tu trouveras une réponse à ta question…j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!

****

Tinkerbell: Salut! Merci pour ton review! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! J'ai l'intention de continuer si les gens l'aime bien…parce que moi, je l'aime bien!! 

****

Chapitre 2: _Un nouveau départ_

À 16:00, très précisément, un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée des Granger. Trois personnes émergèrent des flammes verdâtres. Ellie courut dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et toute deux se mirent à rire comme deux gamines. 

- J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir 'Mione, dit Ellie en sautant de joie. Ça fait un mois et demi que j'attend cette journée! Enfin! On va réellement s'amuser, ajouta-t-elle en sachant très bien que son amie avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

- Moi aussi, j'avais tellement hâte, répondit immédiatement Hermione en continuant de rire. Et j'espère bien qu'on va rigoler!

- C'est sûr! Bon, reprit Ellie en reprenant un peu plus son sérieux. M. et Mme Granger, Hermione… je vous présente mes parents: Evelyn et Damien Sampson. 

Les deux adultes qui se tenaient debout derrière leur fille s'approchèrent en souriants et serrèrent la main des parents d'Hermione. 

- Je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin Hermione, ajouta Evelyn en se retournant dans la direction de celle-ci.

- Moi également, Madame.

- Tu peux m'appeler Evelyn, ajouta cette dernière.

La mère d'Ellie ressemblait énormément à sa fille. De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux verts et une silouhette menue. Par-contre, son père constrastait quelque peu avec sa femme et sa fille. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns lui donnait un certain charme. Il avait une forte carrure et elle se surprit à penser qu'il ferait un bon joueur de Quidditch.

- Enchanté Hermione, dit celui-ci en souriant également. Tu dois m'appeler Damien, sinon…. ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

- D'accord… Damien, répliqua la jeune femme. 

- Bien, maintenant, nous devrions peut-être y aller. La réception commence à 20:00 et connaissant ma fille, il lui faudra énormément de temps pour se préparer, dit Damien à l'intention de tous.

- Quelle réception, demanda Hermione intriguée. Tu ne m'avais pas parler d'une soirée…ajouta-elle en se retournant vers Ellie.

Celle-ci sourit et Hermione crut reconnaître le sourire malicieux qu'elle voyait toujours apparaître sur les lèvres de son amie, lorsque cette dernière avait une idée derrière la tête.

- J'ai dut oublier de t'en parler, fit Ellie en prenant un air innocent. Allons-y! À bientôt M. et Mme. Granger, nous allons prendre soin de votre fille…faîtes-nous confiance!

- Aurevoir maman, papa… dit Hermione en serrant ses parents contre elle.

- Aurevoir 'Mione. Amuses-toi bien, ajouta sa mère en la regardant dans les yeux.

La famille Sampson et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et Damien lança de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. 

- Vas-y avec Hermione, chérie, dit M. Sampson à sa fille.

Les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione avait toujours un peu de mal avec se moyen de transport et elle avait souvent mal au cœur en l'utilisant. Avant de disparaître, elle dit à Ellie, en faisant la grimace…

- J'ai vraiment hâte de passer mon permis pour transplaner…

- Moi aussi, répondit Ellie en comprenant sa copine et en faisant elle aussi la grimace.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à destination, Ellie aida Hermione à monter ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière fut frapper par la grandeur de la maison! Elle était immense! En plus, il y avait plein d'effets magiques qu'elles ne connaissaient pas encore. Elle se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Arrivées à la chambre d'Ellie, Hermione poussa une exclamation de stupeur. 

- Wow! Ta chambre est plus grande que ma maison entière! s'exclama-t-elle en se jettant sur son lit à baldaquin. C'est vraiment extraordinaire!

- Ça, c'est l'avantage d'être enfant unique et aussi du fait que mes parents travaillent tous les deux au Ministère, dit Ellie en se jettant elle aussi sur son lit. Tous les objets que je possède dans cette chambre viennent des voyages que mes parents ont fait et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas souvent à la maison, ils voulaient que j'aie le maximum pour ne pas m'ennuyer…

- Ah d'accord, c'est dommage pour toi, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le bord.

- Pas vraiment, ils étaient toujours « là » pour moi si j'en avait besion et en plus, je me faisais garder par ma grand-mère! Elle est géniale! Il va falloir que tu la rencontre, ajouta la jeune sorcière.

- Ce serait bien…

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent et soudainement, Ellie se redressa et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle, très sérieusement.

- Oui, pourquoi? dit Hermione en sachant très bien où voulait en venir Ellie.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi et vides ton sac…dit-elle en faisant sa dure.

Hermione sourit en voyant cela… elles se ressemblaient tellement….comme des sœurs! Elle prit une grande inspiration et avala de travers.

- Je m'en sors, dit-elle timidement.

- À ta place, je lui planterais mon poing dans la figure! répliqua Ellie, en faisant mine de frapper une personne imaginaire.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Nous n'avions pas la même vision des choses, de l'avenir… répondit-elle en sentant l'émotion l'envahir.

- Franchement Hermione, je me demande comment tu fais pour lui parler encore… Jamais je ne lui aurais pardonné, si j'avais été à ta place! J'espère que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui….dit Ellie, en levant un sourcil.

- Je peux pas dire ce que je ressens… Je l'aimais tellement et je vais toujours ressentir quelque chose pour lui! Je ne peux pas l'oublier aussi facilement…c'est trop dur…

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait?! Il a joué avec tes sentiments, rien de plus, rien de moins! 

- Tu as raison, mais nous avons tellement vécu de choses ensembles et je ne voudrais pas tout briser…

- Mais c'est lui qui a tout briser 'Mione! Même Harry était choqué par ses agissements! Il s'est conduit en parfait imbécile….pire que ca! En espèce de…

- Je sais, coupa Hermione. Mais j'ai tellement mal…j'ai refoulé tout ça au fond de moi pendant 3 mois et maintenant que tu en parles, je me rends compte que je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre complètement ! Je croyais que j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie…ajouta-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues roses.

- 'Mione, dit Ellie en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie et en perdant son agressivité, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi… Peu importe ce qui arrive! Tu peux tout me dire! Par-contre, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ron… il t'a fait du mal et c'est comme s'il m'en avait fait à moi aussi.

*********************************************

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle, dit Ron, très sérieux.

- Que se passe-t-il? répliqua la jeune femme en souriant à son petit ami. Tu sais que ça fait bientôt un an que nous sommes ensembles? C'est génial, non?

Elle s'avança pour embrasser celui qui, selon elle, la rendrait heureuse tout sa vie, mais il la repoussa en évitant son regard. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en commençant à se poser des questions. Il n'avait jamais fait cela…

- Hermione… Il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux… Depuis quelques temps, je trouve que toi et moi…ça ne fonctionne plus à mon goût.

- Quoi, réussit-elle à dire, la gorge serrée.

- En fait, je crois que je n'ai plus aucun sentiments pour toi. Nous avons pris deux chemins différents et je crois que ce ne sera plus possible de continuer ensemble, répondit-il brusquement.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tout allait bien, encore hier…

Les larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux, mais Ron restait très calme. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire…

- À vrai dire, il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je ne pensais pas que ça évoluerait, mais…

- Ne m'en dis pas plus… 

Hermione savait de quoi il parlait. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute…cela faisait presqu'un an qu'ils étaient ensembles et elle n'avait jamais voulu…elle n'était pas prête…elle n'avait pas assez de confiance en elle… Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, mais il n'avait pas pu…. Elle le comprenait très bien. En fait, non. Elle ne comprenait pas. S'il l'aimait pour vrai, il aurait dut pouvoir attendre, mais il n'avait pas pu, donc…

- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis… Tu sais, je crois que nous étions mieux lorsque nous étions amis…

- Oui… (et c'est là que tu t'en rends comptes, pensa-t-elle) 

Elle se leva et le regarda. Elle ne pouvait rien ajouter. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, lui crier dessus… Lui dire qu'il était un salaud et qu'il s'était bien moqué d'elle…qu'elle lui ferait payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait… Mais on ne pouvait pas classer ce qu'elle ressentait dans « mal »…s'était beaucoup plus que ca. Son cœur était brisé et jamais il ne pourrait se refermer totalement. Elle, qui avait cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais à vivre ce genre de douleur, parce que Ron était fait pour elle… tout était détruit. Elle courut vers la sortie de la salle commune et Ron n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle traversa la portrait de la grosse dame, elle croisa Harry. 

- Est-ce que ca va 'Mione? dit celui-ci en voyant son amie qui semblait démolie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, Harry. Seulement, Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensembles. Il n'a pas pu attendre et il l'a préféré à moi. Il y a certaines choses qui font que…

Mais elle s'arrêta. Ron s'était dirigé vers eux. Il regarda Harry et il ajouta comme si de rien n'était…

- Nous revoilà comme au bon vieux temps! Les trois amis inséparables…

- Quoi? Harry semblait choqué. Ron, comment as-tu pu…

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la fin. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle courut jusque dans le parc de Poudlard et se jeta dans l'herbe. Elle pleura. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus de larmes. L'été allait être difficile…mais par chance, Ellie était là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

******************************************************

- Merci Ellie, dit Hermione en séchant ses pleurs. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux…c'est profiter du temps que je passe avec toi!

Elle avait parler franchement. Il fallait qu'elle recommence tout à neuf. Elle reverrait Ron, mais d'ici là, elle voulait avoir construit un mur de brique autour de son cœur. Elle ne voulait plus montrer sa faiblesse. C'était décidé.

- Bien dit! dit Ellie en se levant avec énergie. Il faut oublier ce co…euh pardon…Ron. Maintenant ma petite chérie… il va falloir descendre souper et ensuite, il faudra se préparer pour aller à cette fameuse réception! Ca va être génial!

- En parlant de cette soirée…c'est en quel honneur? demanda Hermione en se levant à son tour.

- C'est une soirée bénéfice. L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste collecte des fonds pour pouvoir donner de meilleurs soins à ses patients. Mes parents et moi donnont de l'argent à chaque année. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer quelques-unes de mes amies de Beaux-Bâtons… tu verras, ce sera vraiment amusant!

- J'y compte bien! Mais… Hermione sursauta. Je n'ai rien à porter pour ce genre de soirée, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de porter des trucs de filles….

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent aux éclats et Ellie ajouta…

- Laisse-moi faire! Tes cheveux sont déjà géniaux! J'avais oublié de te le dire!…désolé… Tu as enfin réussi cette potion…c'est vraiment…féminin! dit elle en riant. Et pour le reste….tu verras bien…


	3. Changements à l'horizon

****

Chapitre 3: _Changements à l'horizon _

Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Je suis désolée, comme je suis nouvelle dans le coin, j'avais même pas remarqué que je ne pouvais pas recevoir des reviews anonymes…en tout cas, j'ai remédié à ça, je crois! Merci à ceux qui m'ont averti! Voici le troisième chapitre…j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Désolé d'avoir été si longue! Quelques petits changements s'annoncent… bonne lecture!

****

Mamoru Kusanaguy: Salut! Merci pour ton review! J'avoue que ron s'est comporté en salaud, mais bon… faut croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour aller ensemble! Il l'aimait, mais il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'amour de sa vie…et pour Hermione, elle va s'en sortir! lol Pour ce qui est du petit Harry, il va arriver, mais c'est juste que pour l'instant, l'histoire tourne plus autour d'Hermione! 

****

Deedlit: Salut! C'est gentil de m'avoir reviewer… en effet, Ellie c'est une bonne fille et une excellente amie pour Mione. Je trouvais que ca serait le genre d'amie qu'il fallait à Hermione…une fille un peu plus exentrique! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! J'attends tes commentaires! lol

****

Annab: Merci bien! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Tu me donneras ton avis…lol à bientôt! 

****

Melepha: En fait, Ron a cassé avec Hermione parce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que ça ne valait plus la peine qu'ils restent ensembles, puisque lui n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Tu comprends? Le fait qu'Hermione est pensée que Ron l'ait trompé estjustifié, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ca qu'il l'a laissé…les sentiments y sont pour quelque chose… je compte bien mettre les choses au clair un peu plus tard… Ron et Hermione vont bientôt se revoir et…. Merci pour ton review!

****

Petite Puce: Salut salut! Merci pour ton review! C'est gentil! Eh oui, Ron a mal agit, mais s'il veut revenir comme au bon vieux temps…y'a du chemin à faire ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? lol Enfin bref, il ne réalise pas que pour Hermione, c'est vraiment dur…parce que lui, il l'aimait…mais pour elle, c'était carrément le gars de sa vie ! Mais bon, tout le monde peut se tromper! Ca fait mal, mais il faut se relever! Et j'ai un truc pour l'aider…lol J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! J'attends tes comments.

****

Luthien: Salut toi ! C'est gentil de m'avoir reviewer! Au fait…aurais-tu un sixième sens? lol Non sans blague…c'est ma faute…lol en tout cas, c'est très possible qu'il soit là…mais bon…je t'en dis pas plus! Je l'aime bien et je compte bien l'utiliser! lol J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! J'attends de tes nouvelles!****

****

Sandi: Salut! Merci pour ton review! Tu risques de l'apercevoir dans ce chapitre-ci…lol j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

****

Tinkerbell: Et voici la suite!!! j'espère que tu vas aimer! Merci pour ton review!

Bon, assez de blabla…(c'est pas que je vous aimes pas….lol j'adore recevoir des reviews et y répondre! C'est tout nouveau! lol) …allons-y pour le chapitre trois!

****

Chapitre 3: _Changements à l'horizon _

Le jeune homme qui se regardait dans la glace à ce moment précis, n'avait plus rien d'un gamin. Au contraire, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en rejouir… Son père avait une allure qui faisait tourner bien des têtes du côté des femmes…c'était le côté positif de lui ressembler. Par-contre, il répugnait plus que tout de voir ce « père », user de ses charmes afin de conquérir d'autres femmes autres que sa propre mère. Le jeune homme n'était pas un enfant de cœur lui non plus, mais il adorait sa mère encore plus que sa propre personne. Un mari se devait d'être fidèle, à son avis. Enfin, bref… lui, il n'avait aucun engagement et avec ses yeux gris acier et ses cheveux blonds quelque peu décoiffés, Drago Malfoy en faisait craquer plus d'une!

Il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes au fil des années, mais aucune relation sérieuse. Il y en avait que pour le sexe. Il se disait qu'il avait amplement le temps de trouver une épouse digne de lui et à qui, il serait loyal jusqu'à sa mort. Eh oui, le jeune blond avait beaucoup de principes et le plus important étant, de ne jamais devenir comme son père…toujours en faisant exeption du physique… Il détestait l'idée d'être au service de quelqu'un d'autre et de lui lécher les bottes, comme Lucius faisait en permanence avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait déjà décidé à l'avance de l'avenir de Drago, mais lui, n'était pas d'accord du tout. Les deux hommes avaient eu une petite discussion en début d'été et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Lucius pouvait bien être une larve face à Voldemort, mais lorsqu'il était au manoir, il devenait un monstre qui frappait lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins. La mère et le fils avait subi largement la colère permanente de ce dernier, mais cette journée-là, Drago ne l'oublierait jamais. 

************* flash************

- Mon fils, il est grand temps pour toi d'honnorer ton père.

- Comme si je n'avais jamais essayé… pensa Drago. Que désirez-vous père? ajouta-t-il à haute voix.

- Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de retrouver sa puissance d'autrefois…

- Oui père, je me souviens que vous m'en avez parler, il y a quelques temps…

- Oui et le maître désire que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Il te veut parmi ses Mangemorts.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort et rien d'autre ne pourrait le rendre fier. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était jamais assez bien. Il avait toujours su pourtant qu'il en arriverait là, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus éviter le sujet… Il devait lui dire en face…mais à quel prix…

- Père, sauf le respect que je vous dois, je refuse de devenir Mangemort. Je veux un autre avenir, que celui de servir quelqu'un pour toujours…

Drago avait essayé de rester calme et de dire cela avec fermeté…

- Comment oses-tu, avait commencé son père d'une voix doucereuse, je ne te le demande pas Drago, je l'exige! Tu vas rejoindre les rangs des fidèles et tu ne discutes pas avec moi…

Sa voix avait augmenté d'intensité et il serrait sa baguette fortement. Drago avait touché le point sensible en disant qu'il ne voulait pas « servir », comme s'il avait insinué que son père n'était qu'un simple servant. Pourtant… 

- Père, je ne veux pas… Drago commençait lui aussi à s'énervé. Je suis assez vieux pour prendre mes décisions et la dernière chose que je voudrais faire de mon existence, c'est de servir un sorcier supposément tout puissant et qui s'est fait réduire à néan par un bébé!! 

Il avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, tous seuls… Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas nier que le binoclare avait plusieurs atouts dont personne ne se doutait de l'existence. Il ne devait pas être le seul à penser comme cela, mais pour Lucius Malfoy, se fut trop…

- CA SUFFIT DRAGO! CROIS-MOI , TU VAS LE REGRETTER!ENDOLORIS!

Drago s'effondra sur le sol et hurla de douleur. Sa mère accouru aussitôt qu'elle eut entendu les cris poussés par son fils, mais Lucius la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba et sa tête entra en forte collision avec le plancher du manoir. Drago continuait de souffrir, mais une colère intense se développait en lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la douleur diminuait à mesure que la colère augmentait. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pour faire face à ce qui avait été autrefois, son père.

- Ne touche pas à ma mère, avait-il réussi à dire entre deux gémissements.

- En as-tu assez, fils, dit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. Il abaissa sa baguette.

Drago profita de se moment de répit, pour saisir lui-même sa baguette et la pointer sur son père.

- JE NE SUIS PLUS TON FILS! JE TE HAIS! TU VA ME LE PAYER! ENDOLORIS!

Drago était hors de lui à présent. Son père tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur. Drago lui cria des injures et lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds supplémentaires. Il cassa sa baguette en petits morceaux et laissa tomber les miettes devant les yeux remplis de souffrance, de son père. Ensuite, il lui commanda de ne plus jamais revenir au manoir et de rester avec son stupide maître. Il lui promis que s'il revenait, il le tuerait et il en avait amplement le pouvoir. Drago était un grand sorcier, même s'il l'ignorait encore, et dorénavant, ils ne seraient plus sous son contrôle, lui et sa mère. Lucius Malfoy ravala sa fierté et dut se plier aux ordres de son fils, puisqu'il n'avait plus de moyen de défense. Il quitta le manoir, non sans menaces…pour ne pas perdre les habitudes, tout de même… 

***********************************

Encore aujourd'hui, Drago se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'il était sorti de leurs vies et Drago et sa mère étaient très heureux. Sauf que ce soir, Narcissa voulait que son fils l'accompagne à la réception de bienfaisance que l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste organisait. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée, où tout le monde était gentil et dansait en buvant du vin. En plus, il y avait souvent des sang-de-bourbes. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre eux, mais depuis toutes ses années à vivre avec Lucius, il avait appris à ne pas les apprécier. Spécialement une. Encore de vieille habitudes. Bref, depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, il essayait de faire un nœud de cravate convenable, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa mère arriva derrière lui.

- Tu lui ressembles, dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux vitreux. Tu es très beau mon fils.

- Je lui ressemble en apparence mère…répondit Drago. Jamais je ne serai comme lui…

- Je le sais bien Drago et j'en remercie le ciel chaque jour…dit elle en s'approchant pour l'aider. Voilà. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Je descends, pour appeler la voiture.

- D'accord mère, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il se comtempla sous tous les angles. Il avait une fière carrure et il la devait bien sûr, à ses entraînements de Quidditch. Étant capitaine depuis 2 ans, il avait remporté la coupe l'an dernier. Potter avait fait toute une tête, lui qui était capitaine également depuis 2 ans, mais le plus drôle, ce fût celle de Weasley. Ron était gardien et il avait bien failli tomber de son balai lorsqu'il avait vu Drago attraper le vif avant Harry. Malgré tout, il devait avouer que ça n'avait pas été un match de tout repos et il devait aussi admettre, avec difficulté, que Potter avait un talent incroyable! Le jeune Malfoy avait laissé volontairement des mèches de cheveux blonds, tomber devant ses yeux. Il se fit un petit sourire… que plusieurs filles adoraient littéralement, et il se dit…

- Quand faut y aller… 

******************************************************************

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminées leurs repas, Hermione et Ellie sortirent de table et coururent jusqu'à la salle de bain privée d'Ellie. 

- Woow, fit encore une fois Hermione. Non mais… c'est quoi ce palace?

- C'est tout simplement ma maison! répondit Ellie en riant. Ferme ta bouche, on dirait une carpe! Assieds-toi, on va te faire une beauté…

- Euh, d'accord…mais n'en fais pas trop. Je te fais confiance! répliqua Hermione, avec un peu de rétissance dans la voix.

- Tu DOIS me faire confiance. Je t'assure que lorsque tu va sortir d'ici…va falloir que tu changes de nom! On ne te reconnaîtra plus!

Ellie entreprit de maquiller le visage d'Hermione, avant que celle-ci ne réplique autre chose. Elle mit ses yeux noisettes en valeur, avec du fard à paupières nacré, une ligne noir en dessous et du mascara magique, qui fait recourber les cils et qui les font briller à chaque battement. L'artiste regarda la bouche de son amie et décida que le rouge vermeille lui convenait le mieux, le tout agrémenté par un contour plus foncé. Elle lui ajouta un peu de fard à joue et l'aspergea légèrement de poussière dorée. Cette poudre la faisait briller de mille feux! Ensuite, vînt les cheveux. Ils étaient déjà sublimes, mais elle les détacha et ils déroulèrent en cascade jusqu'au mileux de son dos. Elle les lissa et les soupoudra de poussière doré également. Donc, à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient, les cheveux d'Hermione rayonnaient. 

- Enfin! C'est fini! dit Ellie, tout joyeuse. Tu es m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e! Plus que ca, tu es…hé! Ne bouge pas! Je t'interdis de te regarder avant d'avoir choisi ta robe.

- Mais quelle robe? Je ne vais pas prendre une des tiennes… dit Hermione, qui avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

- C'est sûr! Je vais t'aider à la choisir! Bon, allez regarde…

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'immense garde-robe d'Ellie et passèrent en revue toutes les robes de soirée possible de trouver dans ce château. Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements de sa vie. Elle hésita longtemps, mais ce fût Ellie qui trancha.

- C'est celle-ci et pas de discussion! dit-elle fermement, mais avec le sourire. Je vais aller me préparer et toi, mets la. Ensuite, va dans ce coffret et choisi les bijoux que tu veux. Ce qui est à moi, est à toi…ajouta-t-elle, en voyant l'expression estomaquée d'Hermione.

La jeune femme enleva son pull et son jeans. Elle enfila la robe, en la sentant à peine glisser sur elle. Elle adorait la soie et cette robe en était entièrement faite. La merveille était rouge et elle était ouverte jusque dans le milieu du dos, ainsi que sur les côtés. De fines bretelles s'attachaient dans le cou et le décolleté plongeant donnait à Hermione des allures de séductrice. Enfin, elle se rendit jusqu'au coffret à bijoux et admira le contenu. Tout à l'intérieur scintillait. Elle choisi une rivière de petits rubis et d'argent, qui s'agençait parfaitement à sa tenue. Elle opta également pour le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles qui lui était assorti. 

- Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air? dit Ellie en immitant un mannequin.

- Tu es vraiment très belle. Le vert te va comme un charme! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Harry aimerait vraiment cela…

- Harry…euh..mais…quelle importance? Pourvu que je paraisse bien…répliqua-t-elle en changeant légèrement de couleur.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en riant intérieurement, et moi? De quoi j'ai l'air?

- Tu es divine! Tu vas faire tomber les garçons comme des mouches!

- N'exagère pas…

- Si, si…regarde toi maintenant…

Ellie fit apparaître un grand miroir. Hermione se regarda, sans trop se reconnaître. Elle resta muette durant environ 5 bonnes minutes. Elle brillait…c'était le mot idéal. Elle BRILLAIT!

- Allons, dépêche toi Mione…mes parents vont nous attendre. 

- Bon, allons-y! répondit la jeune femme qui paraissait encore sous le choc. Les mecs…attention à vous! On arrive! ajouta-t-elle en riant, mais avec un léger pincement au cœur. 

- Faites gaffe! ajouta Ellie, en sachant très bien qu'Hermione n'était pas tout à fait sincère…

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE! 

J'espère que vous avez aimé…j'ai été longue, mais l'école et la job, ca occupe pas mal de mon temps! bon bin…vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! BYE BYE!


	4. Soirée mélangée

****

Chapitre 4: _Soirée mélangée_

Salut tout le monde! Merci pour tous vos reviews! Je suis vraiment contente! Désolé pour les retards…les écarts entre les chapitres sont plus espacés, parce que j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête…mais je ne laisserai pas cette fic de côté! Je l'aime bien moi! Et vous aussi je crois… j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas!! Comme plusieurs ont du le remarquer, Drago jouera un rôle important dans cette fic et oui, il y aura p-e quelque chose entre lui et Hermione…mais ca promet d'être mouvementé! lol J'adore Drago, mais j'adore aussi son côté méchant, donc…lol bon d'accord, voici les réponses aux reviews!

****

Parques: Merci pour ton review! La voilà la suite!

****

Watery136: C'est ce que je fais! lol Merci!

****

Lunenoire: Merci pour ton review et désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Ce n'était pas mon intention! Faut me croire! ;o) Mais, tu peux pas savoir comment je comprends…En tout cas, tu supposes bien, car en effet, se sera une Drago-Hermione…non sans petits problèmes par-contre! 

****

Annab: C'est gentil! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là…lol

****

Mione 11: Merci pour ton review! Et voici la suite!!!!

****

Karotte: Comme ça, j'avais une lectrice secrète! lol j'espère que tu vas m'envoyer d'autres reviews! Si tu as des questions, tu peux toujours me les poser! lol Merci!!!

****

Katarina: Merci pour ton review! Bon, je dois avouer que Drago n'a pas eu trop d'ennuis avec Lucius parce qu'il lui avait enlever sa baguette, donc il n'a pas eu le choix de se soumettre…car son fils est puissant! (bin dans mon histoire en tout cas…lol) Mais, Lucius Malfoy n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot! Inquiète toi pas! lol Ensuite, je me suis imaginée Hermione également et je me suis dit que rouge et or serait les meilleures couleurs pour elle! Je suis certaine qu'elle serait très belle, en effet! Pour ce qui est des mecs…tu vas voir ce qui va arriver, dans ce chapitre!

****

Chapitre 4: _Soirée mélangée!_

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher derrière les collines qui entouraient le domaine des Sampson. Une immense voiture antique s'avança dans l'allée et le son d'un klaxon retentit. 

- Dépêchez-vous jeunes demoiselles, cria Damien Sampson, la voiture nous attend…

- Nous arrivons papa! cria Ellie, à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent le gigantesque escalier de marbre qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée, avec grâce et élégance. Hermione se sentait un peu exitée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait jolie et pour le première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie de s'amuser! Réellement!

- Vous êtes très jolies les filles, dirent en chœur les parents d'Ellie. 

- C'est gentil, répondirent les deux adolescentes.

Elles grimpèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture et Hermione dut, encore une fois, refermer sa bouche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait dit quelque chose, Ellie lui dit…

- Mon père en fait collection. Il adore les voitures antiques moldues. Celle-ci a été magiquement aménagée pour être plus spacieuse…ta bouche n'est pas encore totalement fermée, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ils discutèrent tous ensembles durant tout le trajet. Hermione se sentait très à l'aise dans cette famille et elle avait très hâte d'arriver à la réception. Ellie lui présenterait de nouvelles personnes et elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à….

- Nous sommes arrivés à destinations, dit Damien. Après vous mesdames…

Il était sorti de la voiture et tendait la main aux femmes. Il embrassa Evelyn et les deux jeunes sorcières sourirent à cette petite démonstration affective. Une ayant le sourire un peu plus forcé que l'autre…

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, des dizaines de personnes se dirigèrent rapidement vers les parents d'Ellie, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Allez-vous amuser les filles…chuchota Evelyn pendant que son mari serrait la main à un gros homme chauve. Je crois que nous en avons pour quelques temps…

- C'est un des ennuis d'avoir des parents reconnus… il y a trop de monde qui les reconnaissent justement… dit Ellie, l'air maussade.

- Allons voir ce qui se passe près de la piste de dance, dit Hermione pour changer les idées de son amie. 

Ellie retrouva son sourire et entraîna Hermione vers un groupe de filles qu'elles venaient juste de remarquer. Mione jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui travaillait pour le ministère, à ce qu'il semblait… il y a avait beaucoup de jeunes également. Sûrement les enfants des ministres et ainsi de suite… La salle était énorme et vraiment bien décorée! Il y avait des lumières de toutes les couleurs et de la musique en permanance. Elle n'était pas trop forte pour le moment, mais elle remarqua qu'il y avait des instruments disposés sur une estrade. Peut-être allait-il y avoir un groupe? Pendant qu'elle inspectait les lieux, Ellie la sortie de ses pensées…

- Les filles, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger! dit Ellie à l'intention de quatre jeunes femmes.

- Salut! répondirent chacune d'entre elle.

- Salut, dit Hermione, un peu gênée.

- Hermione, voici mes amies de Beaux-Bâtons. Sandy, Natascha, Lydia et Jenny.

Hermione se secoua mentalement. « Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être gênée, ma pauvre vieille… » pensa-t-elle. Alors, elle se mit à discuter avec ces jeunes sorcières, qui étaient toutes très aimables. Elles riaient toutes de bon cœur, lorsqu'une musique plus rythmée indiqua qu'il était temps de danser! Elles déposèrent leurs verres et se dirigèrent vers la piste. Hermione était vraiment heureuse… elle se sentait bien et appréciée. Quelques garçons l'avaient même regarder à plusieurs reprises! Les six jeunes femmes dansèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient les joues roses. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait… soudain, la musique endiablée laissa place à une musique plus douce. 

Plusieurs hommes se levèrent pour inviter une dame à danser et c'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva seule à sa table. Ellie avait été invitée par un camarade de son ancien collège et les autres filles également… elle aurait aimé danser, mais aucun jeune sorcier ne lui avait demandé…

- M'accorderiez-vous une danse jolie demoiselle, dit une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnu son grand ami: Harry.

- Harry, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est la faute de Sirius…dit-il en la serrant. Il m'a emmené de force ici, parce qu'il trouvait que je travaillais trop. Il voulait que je m'amuse!

- Comment va-t-il, au fait? demanda Hermione.

- Disons qu'il s'est très vite habitué à sa nouvelle liberté! répondit Harry en riant. Il parle avec plein de gens et il s'était mis dans la tête de donner généreusement à Ste-Mangouste, cette année… Il dit qu'il a 13 ans à rattraper…

Hermione rit de bon cœur et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Depuis que Harry était allé vivre chez son parrain, il se portait beaucoup mieux! Il s'était mis à travailler très dur… il savait qu'il affronterait Voldemort un jour et il voulait être prêt. Il avait également commencé un entraînement pour devenir animagi…illégalement bien sûr…pour que personne ne soit au courant et surtout pas le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était très heureuse de le voir ici; elle s'était énormément ennuyé de son meilleur ami et c'est maintenant que ça la frappait! Il l'avait tellement aidé lorsque tout avait été de travers pour elle…

- Tu es vraiment très belle Mione. Je ne t'ai pratiquement pas reconnu, c'est Sirius qui me l'a fait remarquer…dit Harry en riant.

- C'est très fort M. Potter! Même pas capable de reconnaître sa meilleure amie! ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Avec qui es-tu venue ce soir? demanda Harry.

- Avec Ellie et ses parents…répondit Hermione, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est génial! Où est-elle? répondit Harry, soudainement très énervé.

- Là-bas…dit elle en pointant du doigt la magnifique jeune femme vêtue de vert. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien…dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Je suis juste content qu'elle soit avec toi…elle est gentille…

- Vas donc l'inviter à danser! Allez, vas-y! dit elle en lui poussant dans le dos.

- Mais voyons Hermione, de quoi je vais avoir l'air…

- D'un gars qui invite une fille à danser…ait confiance! ajouta-t-elle, en se disant qu'elle devrait faire la même chose.

Le jeune sorcier respira profondémment et alla rejoindre Ellie, qui lorsqu'elle le vit, rougit de la tête aux pieds. Il l'invita à danser et elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle regarda dans la direction d'Hermione, qui lui sourit d'un air innocent. Ellie lui fit une petite grimace et se colla contre Harry. Les deux sorciers discutèrent ensembles durant toute la chanson. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignons! Hermione regarda autours et remarqua un jeune homme, seul, assis à une table. Il paraissait bien. Elle prit tout son courage et se dirigea vers lui. Il la vit et lui sourit. Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Enchantée Mme. Granger… dit-il en lui baisant la main.

- Euh…salut…dit Hermione, surprise. Comment se fait-il que tu connais mon nom?

- Je suis à Poudlard, à Serdaigle. Je m'appelle Gary. Tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant? Moi si, en-tout-cas, ajouta-il en rougissant. C'est très joli ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux…

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, qui rougit également. Définitivement, elle ne faisait que cela: rougir! Tu veux danser?

- Mais bien sûr! 

Et il lui tendit son bras. Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Ellie lui lança un petit regard, toujours collé contre Harry. Elle lui sourit et se mit à bavarder avec Gary, qui semblait très intéressant et intéressé…

**************************

Le jeune blond se trouvait seul à sa table, devant sa bière au beurre, et s'ennuyait profondémment. Sa mère était allée discuter avec des amies et lui, n'avait aucune envie de parler avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et elle l'énervait au plus au point. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir une relation avec elle… maintenant, elle pensait qu'elle avait des chances de finir dans ses bras! Non mais, qu'elle idiote! Elle ne faisait pas la différence entre le sexe et l'amour! Enfin bref, il se leva et regarda la salle de haut. Il était au balcon et avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la réception. Il avala une gorgée de bière et c'est là qu'il la vit. Vêtu de rouge et d'or. Elle scintillait, brillait de mille feux! Sa silouhette lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac et ses cheveux semblaient si doux, qu'il les aurait carassé, sans jamais s'arrêter! Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…mais qui c'est lui?

Drago se pencha par-dessus la rampe pour voir qui était l'homme qui venait de s'approcher de cette merveille… Mais oui…Potter! Il se frotta les yeux. Harry Potter posait son regard sur celle dont, il était sûr, était la réincarnation d'une déesse! C'est alors qu'il la vit lui sauter au cou… Potter n'avait jamais eu d'amie aussi proche…il en était certain! Sauf une…

- Granger! dit-il, en manquant de s'étouffer. C'est Granger! 

Il poussa un juron tonitruant, ce qui fit retourner quelques têtes. Il était complètement sous le choc. Il venait de passer 10 bonnes minutes à admirer une sang-de-bourbe! Hermione Granger par-dessus le marché! Il avait envie de se frapper… Cependant, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait vraiment changé! Que dire….elle était complètement éblouissante! Non mais…tu vas m'arrêter ça, se dit-il à lui-même. Franchement, plus il la regarda, plus il trouvait qu'elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire…mis à part ses longues jambes fines…ses hanches bien définies…sa poitrine…. 

- Drago-chou…tu veux danser avec moi? dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se ressaisit et secoua la tête vigoureusement. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ce qui venait de se passer. Bon, elle est jolie… ( ce n'est pas le mot! dit une petite voix qui venait de l'intérieur) mais elle est de sang moldu! (et puis alors? dit de nouveau la petite voix) Il se craqua le cou et se retourna pour faire face à celle qui le répugnait le plus au monde…

- Sincèrement Pansy, commença-t-il avec un certain dégoût dans la voix, j'aimerais vraiment danser avec toi, mais mon estomac veut continuellement ressortir de ma bouche à chaque fois que tu es dans mon champ de vision…

- Je te fais vraiment de l'effet, le coupa-t-elle, naïvement. Alors, tu viens?

- Tu es vraiment la pire…

Mais il s'arrêta, soudainement. Potter venait de la quitter pour aller rejoindre sa copine Ellie. Il la laissait là, toute seule… Et elle continuait de briller au milieu de la piste, tout en souriant à l'expression des ses deux amis, qui paraissaient légèrement timides. Pansy continuait de le harceler, mais il n'était pas capable de déttacher ses yeux d'Hermione. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? Ce n'était que Granger! Si on lui enlevait tout ce maquillage…ces artifices…cette robe… Il eut de la difficulté à avaler. Sa petite voix intérieure reprenait le dessus.

- Elle est peut-être une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil…dit la voix. Elle n'est plus la petite maigrichonne et la petite fille que tu as connue… Elle a changé, il faut que tu t'y fasse!

- Bon, d'accord…si on oublie tout ça, il reste que c'est l'amie du célèbre Harry le magnifique Potter! C'est trop à la fois…répondit Drago, mentalement.

- Tu devrais oublier ses fréquentations et ses origines..Se sont les principes de ton paternel, si je ne me trompe pas… répondit la voix, pour le piquer au vif.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui! cria Drago, sur la défensive.

- Prouves-le, dit la voix, avant de s'évaporer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Drago-chéri? demanda Pansy, un peu mélangée.

- Tu es encore là? dit le jeune blond, presque fâché d'avoir été coupé dans cette conversation avec son intérieur.

Il regarda Pansy, pleine d'espoir, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la piste. Mais ça devenait une manie, malgré lui! Il vit un jeune homme s'avancer vers Hermione et elle, également. Le garçon lui baisa la main et une profonde jalousie s'empara du jeune Malfoy. C'était comme si personne d'autre n'avait le droit de poser les yeux sur elle, mis à part lui. Pourquoi tous ses sentiments se bousculaient-ils dans sa personne? Il avait donc des sentiments…lui qui n'avait jamais voulu leur laisser la place! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il agrippa le poignet de Pansy et descendit vers la piste.

- Je savais bien que tu rigolais, ricana Pansy, comme une idiote.

- Ouais, c'est ça…mentit Drago.

Il fit la grimace. Il n'avais aucune envie de se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais il voulait s'approcher de Granger. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même…il ne pouvait et ne voulait rien ressentir pour cette demie-sorcière! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'ajouter à ses conquêtes sexuelles…oui c'était ça! Enfin, le croyait-il… De plus, quelque-chose lui disait qu'elle en valait sûrment le coup: il devrait peut-être demander à ce cher Weasley? Il réussirait par la même occasion par faire enrager ce crétin et Potter se joindrait probablement à la partie ! Oh joie! 

Toutefois, Drago n'avait pas eu vent que Hermione et Ron n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quelques mois. De toute façon, pourquoi s'en serait-il soucier à cette époque? Il n'avait pas encore remarquer Granger et ses formes! D'un autre côté, sa petite voix marquait quelques points… il ne voulait pas être comme son père, c'était très clair: mais comment le prouver? Tout le monde savait déjà qu'il aimait semer le trouble pour son propre plaisir… et non pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme le faisait merveilleusement son père! Son père n'était rien d'autre qu'un serviteur qui servait le mal incarné… Pour Drago, c'était différent. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours essayé de bien se comporter avec les sangs-de-bourbe, mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire certaines plaisanteries, aussi douteuses soient-elles! C'était décidé: Hermione serait la prochain cible de ses tours pendables!

******************************************

Ellie qui était si bien dans le bras d'Harry, sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ressente quelque-chose pour le célèbre Harry Potter? Si oui, ce dont elle n'était pas encore certaine, que pouvait-il penser d'elle, lui? Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Hermione lui avait tant parlé de son meilleur ami, qu'elle le connaissait presque autant qu'elle! Si elle voulait qu'il se passe un truc entre elle et lui, notre Ellie devait faire bien attention: il était très timide le petit Potter! Mais voulait-elle vraiment qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux? À ce instant, la jolie blonde aurait jurer que oui et sur la tête de sa grand-mère en plus! Mais ce sentiment n'était-il pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes du beau sorcier qui se trouvait plaqué contre elle…

- Tu danses très bien Harry, lui dit-elle, en se giflant mentalement et en se disant qu'elle n'avait rien dit d'aussi stupide!

- Toi aussi, lui répondit le jeune sorcier, un peu rouge. En plus, tu es très belle ce soir! 

Il lui avait sans doute fallu tout son petit change pour dire cela, mais elle le trouvait tellement mignon!

- Et toi, tu es très élégant avec ce nœud papillon! 

Il parut encore plus troublé, mais elle continua.

- C'est vraiment gentil de… mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Elle regarda une scène qui lui paraissait quelque peu étrange. Malfoy, qu'elle avait aperçu en début de soirée, ne cessait de fixer Hermione. On aurait dit qu'il luttait contre quelque chose et il semblait légèrement confus. Son amie était maintenant avec un sorcier de Serdaigle qui n'était pas indifférent à son charme, en avait-elle conclue. Mais pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de la regarder ainsi? C'était vraiment étrange…mais Ellie se dit que c'était probablement son imagination et que Malfoy louchait sur une autre sorcière…

- Regardes Hermione, dit-elle à Harry en riant, elle en fait tourner des têtes!

- C'est vrai! Elle en jette… et toi aussi… réussit-il à dire, malgré le fait qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en frôlant le murmure.

Ellie lui sourit, en rougissant un peu. Ils continuèrent de danser et de discuter durant un long moment. De temps à autres, elle lançait un petit clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, qui semblait vraiment s'amuser. Pour Ellie, c'était vraiment un grand soulagement de voir Hermione rire et avoir du plaisir. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa copine dans la déprime et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus chaud au cœur que de la voir ainsi, ce soir. Le regard de la jolie sorcière vagabonda sur toute la salle et elle remarqua, encore, que Malfoy fixait Hermione. Maintenant, elle en était certaine, il n'y avait pas de doute et il se dirigeait vers la belle gryffondor. Il avait Pansy accroché au bras, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux gris acier qu'il avait un truc derrière la tête.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

********FIN DE CE CHAPITRE*********

J'espère que vous avec apprécié! Si oui, laissez-moi un message! lol J'adore recevoir vos commentaires! BEY BYE!!! xxx 


	5. Entretien étrange

****

Salut tout le monde! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais la job, l'école et les amis….ça prend énormément de mon temps aussi. Enfin bref, j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration, mais je ne suis pas encore satisfaite totalement… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais peut-être que je vais le retravailler plus tard ce chapitre… Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je suis vraiment contente pour tous vos commentaires! Continuez de m'écrire et dans le prochain chapitre, je répondrai à vos questions…merci!!!! Bonne lecture!

P.S. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer celui-là! 

Chapitre 5: _Entretien étrange _

La musique continuait de tintée à ses oreilles, malgré le fait qu'elle avait diminué d'intensité pour laisser la chance au directeur de l'hôpital de faire un petit discours. Les lumières avaient arrêté de tourner et la jolie gryffondor se dirigeaient vers le bar pour s'y rafraîchir. À son bras se tenait Gary, avec lequel elle avait dansé durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il était vraiment très gentil et particulièrement mignon. Il était grand, bien bâti et il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, ainsi que… de petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez… exactement comme Ron… Aïe! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ces stupides tâches de son sur le visage… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait quelque chose du rouquin, qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier? Elle commençait à s'emporter intérieurement: si tous les garçons qu'elle croisait lui « ressemblaient », elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait s'en sortir! Gary avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait d'un drôle d'air, car il lui demanda…

- Est-ce que ca va Hermione? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- Non, non, assura cette dernière, je vais très bien! J'ai un peu chaud, voilà tout! Alors, on le boit ce petit verre?

- Très volontiers! lui répondit le jeune serdaigle en souriant. 

Hermione commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir normalement. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle lui trouvait des ressemblances avec Ron… Elle se torturait elle-même: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça? Grâce à un effort surhumain, elle réussit à se concentrer sur sa conversation avec le charmant jeune homme et à ne pas renverser sa liqueur sur sa robe. Il y avait un véritable combat dans sa tête, lorsque…

- Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout! dit une voix féminine dans le creux de son oreille.

La jeune sorcière sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers son interlocuteur. Ellie se tenait derrière elle et la regardait avec un sourcil levé. Hermione soupira. Encore une fois, son amie avait pratiquement lu dans ses pensées… comment faisait-elle, pour l'amour du ciel?

- Salut Ellie, répondit Mione. Tu t'amuses bien? ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, qui venait de se diriger vers Gary.

- Je te dis qu'il ne lui ressemble pas une miette! Et oui, je m'amuse énormément.

Son regard venait de se poser sur Harry, qui avait débuté une conversation sur le Quidditch, avec le compagnon d'Hermione. Ellie sourit bêtement, mais se secoua. Elle se retourna vers son amie et lui adressa un regard dont elle seule, avait le secret.

- D'accord, d'accord… tu as gagné. Il ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça, mentit Hermione.

- Tu mens très mal, ma pauvre Mione adorée, dit Ellie, sur un ton autoritaire. Combien de fois t'ais-je dit, qu'il n'y avait aucun garçon comme Ron… et heureusement quand même! Tu imaginerais un monde couvert de Ronald Weasley?? ajouta-t-elle, en riant.

- Je n'aime mieux pas… répondit Hermione, en souriant faiblement. Je sais que tu as tout à fait raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… et ça commence à m'agacer !

- Ma petite Mione, un léger conseil: regardes autour de toi! Il y vraiment des tas de garçons qui sont beaucoup mieux que Ron et qui ont les yeux rivés sur toi! Comme ce Gary par exemple… il a l'air d'un type bien… pas vrai? dit la jolie blonde.

- Il est vraiment bien! dit Hermione, en retrouvant son vrai sourire. Merci Ellie! Encore une fois, tu me fais retrouver mes esprits! Je vais continuer la soirée comme je l'avais entamé : en m'amusant! répliqua la belle gryffondor, en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Bon, c'est repartit! dit Ellie, en attrapant le bras de sa camarade. Excusez-nous les garçons, mais nous devons aller nous refaire une beauté! ajouta la jeune sorcière, en prenant une petite voix française.

- Ah, mais vous êtes déjà sublimes, rétorqua Gary. Pas vrai Harry?

Harry aurait bien rentré sous le plancher s'il avait pu, mais il ramassa tout son courage, à nouveau, et dit:

- Tu as tout à fait raison Gary, elles sont magnifiques…comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en regardant celle qu'il aurait bien aimer enlacer… Ellie.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent et partirent vers la salle de bain. En chemin, elles regardaient les couples et passaient des commentaires à voix basse…

- Tu as vu ceux-là… tu crois qu'il a de la place pour dormir dans le même lit qu'elle? dit la belle blonde en riant tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si tu veux mon avis, ceux-là sont encore pire… regardes! Lequel a le plus de barbe d'après toi? répondit Hermione, en se retenant pour ne pas le pointer du doigt.

- D'accord, nous devrions arrêter ce petit jeu de gamines! répliqua Ellie, sur le bord des larmes. Il ne faut pas de quelqu'un nous entende, sinon j'aurai mes parents sur le dos durant deux mois!

Hermione essuya ses yeux et Ellie ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder ou se trouvait l'entrée de la salle de bain, elle vit un couple qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. 

- Ouach, Malfoy et Parkinson. Le couple le plus mal assorti qu'il m'ait été donner de voir.

Elle se rappela soudainement la façon dont le jeune homme regardait son amie. Il avait dansé près d'elle, avec son chimpanzé, mais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. En temps normal, il l'aurait envoyé balader ou il lui aurait envoyé une de ses répliques cinglantes, mais il n'avait pas agit ainsi. Il s'était contenté de la regarder avec une insistance qui donnait froid dans le dos. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire un mélange de méchanceté et de désir… Ellie ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus; elle avait une sorte de sixième sens pour déceler les sentiments des gens. Hermione en savait quelque chose! Mais pourquoi du « désir »? Elle ne comprenait pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en arriver et tout cela l'énervait énormément. Tout à coup, Ellie réalisa qu'il se dirigeaient vers Hermione et elle, tout en tirant sur sa supposée cavalière. 

- Hermione, à trois heures! Cinglé en vue! dit la belle gryffondor. 

- Oh, oh… je crois qu'il s'est assez retenu pour toute la soirée! Il a décidé qu'il avait été trop gentil avec moi et il s'en vient pour me balancer des bétises… Si nous décampions au plus vite? répondit la jolie brune. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui… même si… aïe! Quoi? 

- Laisse tomber le physique et vient… on retourne près des garçons! Il a une idée derrière la tête et je n'aime pas ça, répliqua Ellie, en tirant sur le bras de son amie.

- Quel physique? Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas la tête? 

Mais Ellie ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entraîna sa meilleure amie loin de ce Malfoy, quelque peu bizarre. Arrivées près de leurs cavaliers, Ellie prit Hermione à part et lui murmura…

- Il prépare quelque chose de pas net celui-là… je le vois dans ses yeux! Et ne me dit plus jamais que Malfoy est mignon, parce que sinon je te gifle! Il est pire que Ron et disons que venant de ma part, c'est la pire des insultes! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais… bredouilla Mione, prise au dépourvu, je ne t'ai jamais dis que je le trouvais beau… Drago Malfoy? Attirant? Non, mais c'est du délire, se reprit-elle, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais tu l'as pensé! Avoue! répliqua la belle gryffondor. De toute façon, tu peux toujours nier, je le sais…

- Un jour, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais, chuchota la brunette. Suis-je si transparente?

- Seulement pour moi, lui répondit sa complice, sur le même ton bas.

- Déjà de retour mesdemoiselles? dit la voix de Gary, qui fit sursauter Hermione et Ellie.

- Oui! dit Hermione brusquement, en se retournant vers lui. Nous ne voulions pas vous faire trop attendre…

- Ce que c'est gentil, dit Harry, en s'approchant de Ellie. Tu veux danser? ajouta-t-il, d'une voix un peu gênée.

- J'aimerais bien boire un petit quelque chose avant, si ça ne te dérange pas Harry. J'ai vraiment chaud…répondit cette dernière, en regardant Malfoy qui se dirigeait toujours vers eux, mais qui était sans cesse coupé par des gens qui voulait le saluer.

- Très bien, mais j'ai hâte de me retrouver près de toi…euh, je veux dire…commença-t-il à bredouiller, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Toujours aussi timide, pensa Ellie… mais ce qu'il est mignon! Moi aussi Harry…ajouta-t-elle, à voix haute.

Hermione, qui avait suivit la petite discussion, sourit lorsqu'elle vit le trouble de ses amis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gary et lui sourit. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et tous les quatres se dirigèrent de nouveau, vers le mini-bar. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient une bière au beurre, Harry descendit soudainement de son nuage.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai… dit-il froidement. Il fallait abosulement que tu viennes gâcher notre soirée…Malfoy.

Ellie avala de travers en se retournant dans la direction du jeune serpentard et Hermione fixait les deux jeunes hommes, avec de grands yeux. 

- Zut… chuchota le jolie blonde. Je croyais qu'il avait laissé tomber… il était en grande discussion avec deux de ses fidèles lèches-bottes… il aurait pu t'oublier…

- Comment ça, m'oublier? questionna Hermione, à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Oh, oh, tout cela va dégénérer ! Regardes, Harry commence déjà à serrer les poings…

- Je le sens pas ce coup-là…répondit Ellie, en regardant les deux ennemis.

Malfoy venait d'arriver avec Pansy, qui se pendait littéralement à son bras. Elle lança un regard noir aux deux jeunes femmes, plus particulièrement à Hermione.

- Tu me fais de la peine Potter, répliqua la jeune blond, sur un ton sarcastique. Moi qui venait simplement prendre des nouvelles de mes gryffondors préférés, ajouta-t-il, en dévorant Hermione des yeux.

- Fais-nous plaisir Malfoy, vas faire ton petit numéro ailleurs… répondit Harry, avec un regard de glace. Nous parlons entre gens civilisés ici, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour toi…

- Vas- nous chercher quelque chose à boire, dit froidement Drago à Pansy, qui lui sourit. En fait, continua-t-il, en se retournant vers Harry… je venais, civilisement, demander à ta sang-de-bourbe favorite, de danser avec moi.

- Tout d'abord, elle s'appelle Hermione et elle vaut cent fois mieux que toi! s'emporta le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Et, je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait envie, se moqua-t-il ensuite. Elle n'aime pas les limaces dans ton genre…

- Et Hermione est avec moi, dit Gary qui avait soudainement retrouvé sa langue.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir causé, simple petit serdaigle… répliqua Malfoy, entre ses dents. Et, je ferais attention à ce que je dis Potter, sinon je pourrais toujours m'échapper, en disant à tout le monde que tu rêves d'amener cette jolie blonde dans ton lit…

S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il empoigna Malfoy par la collet et se prépara à lui envoyer un crochet du gauche en pleine figure… mais Ellie fut plus rapide et saisit le bras du jeune homme.

- Pas ici Harry…lui murmura-t-elle. Même s'il le mérite, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit.

- Tu as raison…je suis désolé, dit Harry en se calmant. Tu as eu de la chance cette fois, Malfoy…

- Comme c'est mignon… répondit-il avec dédain. Maintenant, je crois que la principale intéressée n'a pas encore parlé et j'aimerais bien lui laisser le choix de danser avec ce crétin ou bien avec moi…

- Si Gary est un crétin, toi je ne sais pas ce que tu es, Malfoy… dit Hermione en faisant la grimace. 

Soudainement, le jeune serpentard aggripa Mione par le poignet et l'attira vers la piste. Harry bondit de son siège, mais Ellie le retînt de nouveau, en lui faisait signe que tout le monde les regardait. Gary resta bouche bée. Drago pris la fine taille de sa « nouvelle partenaire » brusquement et colla son corps contre le sien. Hermione eut une sorte de frisson. Il la regardait avec des yeux gourmands, mais remplis de méchanceté. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle sensation. Elle se sentait désirée, mais détestée à la fois. Lorsque Pansy les vit à l'autre bout de la salle, elle eut des envies meutrières. Quant à Drago, il aimait particulièrement sentir les courbes d'Hermione sous ses doigts et contre son torse. Il sentait qu'il la possédait et qu'il lui était supérieur… il remarqua qu'elle l'inspinctait de la tête au pied.

- Arrêtes de me regarder ainsi, on dirait que tu as envie de moi, dit-il méchamment.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Pourquoi voulais-tu danser avec moi?

En fait, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé cela. En chemin, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait la ridiculiser un peu, histoire de débuter son plan, mais il avait vite changer d'idée…pourquoi?

- Malgré le fait que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe, commença-t-il doucement, je dois avouer que tes formes sont pour le moins…attirantes! Ta peau douce et tes cheveux sentent la pêche… j'adore les pêches…

Malfoy fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et continua jusqu'à caresser son dos à découvert. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas cela… la dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu de telles caresses, c'était quand… 

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler… elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter. Mais, de tout façon, le voulait-elle vraiment?

- … tes jambes sont à tombées par terre et tes fesses sont… 

Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Hermione frémit. 

- …absolument renversantes… conclut-il.

Il savait que les amis d'Hermione ne pouvaient pas les voir, là ou ils étaient. Mais, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec celle qu'il voulait détruire? Son plan de départ était simple: blesser le plus possible Hermione. Quoi de plus idiot? Il voulait simplement s'amusé à la torturer et maintenant, c'était lui qui vivait une douce torture: de ne pas pouvoir la prendre entièrement… mais de quoi parlait-il? Lui, Drago Malfoy, confus par la faute de cette petite agace? Il perdait la tête, voilà tout. Il avait trop respirer l'odeur infecte de Parkinson et ça lui était monté à la tête! Ou peut-être était-ce toutes ces bières qu'il avait avalé? En tout cas, il n'était sûrment pas dans son état normal…

Hermione était en état de choc. Son pire ennemi, celui qu'elle détestait et qui la détestait le plus au monde, lui faisait des compliments. Certes, ces paroles étaient un peu vulgaires, mais on aurait dit qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait plutôt bien tout à coup. Se pouvait-il que Drago ait réellement changé? Non, impossible. La bière devait agir sur son système… Il devait dire toutes ces conneries aux filles qu'il voulait amener dans son lit… rien de plus. Mais il avait le don de la faire sentir femme, en ce moment… Elle oubliait soudainement toutes les méchancetées qu'ils s'étaient dites dans le passé et oubliant les paroles de sa meilleure amie, elle lui dit:

- Merci.

Drago la regarda, la bouche ouverte. Aucune remarque, aucune bêtise n'était sortit de sa merveilleuse bouche… (mais c'est quoi ça?) Ils arrêtèrent de danser et le jeune serpentard la conduisit dehors. Le pire, c'est qu'elle se laissa faire. Il s'éloignèrent de l'hôpital, juste assez pour encore entendre la musique. Lui aussi oubliait toute les choses dîtes dans le passé et ne voyait plus que la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle semblait si fragile et était si désirable. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû la traiter ainsi… Potter, c'était autre chose, mais elle… elle était sublime! Il oubliait également qu'il avait à faire à une sorcière d'ascendance moldue et finalement, il se dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre! Qu'est-ce que le sang, comparé à une telle femme? Il la plaqua contre un saule, qui se situait dans l'immense cours de l'institut et s'approcha d'elle dangeureusement.

La jeune femme sentit son poul s'accéléré, pendant qu'il s'approchait de son oreille.

- Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux, tu sais… commença-t-il, en frôlant son lobe avec ses lèvres. Tu es tellement belle…

- Je crois que c'est la bière qui te fais dire des choses pareilles… ricana-t-elle gentiment.

- Et toi, pourquoi te laisses-tu faire dans ce cas? lui murmura-t-il.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien…réussit à dire Hermione, confuse.

- Je pense que tu as raison…l'alcool a attaqué mon cerveau et tout mon corps… répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Il fit parcourir sa main le long de sa cuisse et ses lèvres trouvèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hermione était en extase… les lèvres de Malfoy étaient si douce! Il fallait bien l'admettre, sa dernière bière lui était également monter au cerveau, parce qu'elle se sentait si bien…dans les bras de son ennemi! Quelle ironie du sort, tout de même… Elle commença à balader, elle aussi, ses mains sur le corps de Malfoy. Son torse bien découpé et ses fesses dures, la rendait folle! Le jeune blond se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux… il avança ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione…

- Ce crétin de Weasley a du prendre son pied avec toi… lui dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait d'arrêter la musique magique de ce moment. Hermione sortit de son petit nuage rose et se secoua. Elle prit soudainement et réellement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et regarda Malfoy avec des yeux qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quels détraqueurs…

- Espèce de…de… Tu es dégueulasse! J'ai été idiote de croire une seule seconde, que tu avais changé! Une de plus, c'est tout! Pourquoi moi, dans ce cas? Tu aurais eu plus de chance avec cette salope de Pansy! lui cria-t-elle, à plein poumons.

- Quoi? cria, à son tour, un Drago complètement déboussolé. La salope entre elle et toi, je crois savoir qui c'est… depuis le début, tu n'as fait qu'aguiché tous les garçons de cette soirée! continua-t-il, en essayant de faire comme si c'était la vérité.

- Comment oses-tu? lança-t-elle. Elle voulu le gifler, mais il la retînt par le poignet.

- C'est vrai…commença-t-il d'une voix douceureuse et qui ne laissait plus aucnu place aux sentiments qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. J'aurais aimé t'ajouter à mes conquêtes, mais à bien y penser, j'aurais trop peur de me salir. Juste de penser que tu as passé sous les couvertures de ton imbécile de petit copain, ça m'écoeure! Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu attraper…

Hermione éclata en sanglot. C'était la pire chose que Malfoy lui ait dite, durant toutes ces années! Elle se défit de son étreinte et recula, en chancelant.

- Ron n'est plus mon petit ami, dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

Son cœur lui faisait mal… d'une part, en pensant à Ron et d'une autre part, pour s'être laissée manipuler par Drago Malfoy. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer et était incapable d'arrêter de pleurer. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils tous aussi cruels avec elle? En y pensant bien, sans doute que Gary aurait voulu la même chose… Elle avait si mal…

- Et je n'ai jamais couché avec lui! réussit-elle à crier, avant de s'éloigner en courant, vers la réception.

Drago la regarda partirent, sans broncher. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à la toucher en plein au cœur! Du jamais vu! Il avait briser le mur de brique qu'elle avait en permanence autour d'elle… alors pourquoi cette torsion dans l'estomac?

- Tu es comme lui, dit sa petite voix, avec malveillance.

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE

AH ah! Je suis certaine qu'il y en a qui pensais que nos deux héros allaient se tomber réellement dans les bras!!! Eh non…je ne peux pas faire ça! J'aime trop le suspense et leur histoire ne fait que commencer! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre quand même!! J'attend vos commentaires dans les plus bref délais…merci merci merci!!!!!!!! loll j'vous aimes fort!


	6. Ne plus se laisser faire

****

CHAPITRE 6: Ne plus se laisser faire**.**

Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, laissez moi m'excuser pour le retard considérable que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre! Le travail et une ou deux autres obligations, occupaient tout mon temps. De plus, j'avais soudainement perdu mon inspiration, mais je me suis ressaisis et je me suis dit: Gouilles-toi et fini ce chapitre et par la même occasion, fini cette fic! Rassurez-vous, elle est loin d'être terminée, mais c'était pour m'encourager… en tout cas, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, alors je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à souligner que ce chapitre est pas très constuctif, mais important pour le reste de l'histoire. Bref, il est long, mais essentiel! lol

P.S. je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je me suis dit que plus vite je mettais ce chapitre en ligne, plus vite j'aurais d'autres commentaires et plus vite je posterais le prochain chapitre! Je vous le jure! Et je vais répondre dans la prochain!! Promis! À moins que je me fasses frapper par la foudre… lol

CHAPITRE 6: Ne plus se laisser faire**.**

Son oreiller était parsemé de minuscules goutellettes d'eau salée et sa bouche était sèche comme le désert. Elle avait tellement versé de larmes, qu'elle pensait ne plus en avoir. La soirée avait été si merveilleuse: elle se sentait finalement mieux dans sa peau… mais il a fallu qu'il vienne tout gâché! 

- Je le déteste! JE LE DÉTESTE! JE LES HAIS TOUS! cria la jeune griffondor, de peine et de rage.

Et elle balança son oreiller à travers la pièce, avec énergie. Ellie se pencha en ouvrant la porte, pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine figure!

- Eh! Du calme ma vieille… c'est mon meilleur oreiller! Ne te venge pas sur lui! dit-elle à la fois sérieuse et moqueuse.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi! répondit Hermione, en essuyant le reste de ses pleurs. 

- Je ne me moque pas de toi: je me moque de Malfoy…. en fait, je m'en fou complètement! Tu devrais faire pareil… ajouta-t-elle, en s'étendant sur le lit où était son amie.

- Tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a lancé cette réplique affreuse! Ça m'a fait tellement mal… et à cause de cela, j'ai repensé à Ron et à…. Hermione s'arrêta et l'image de son amie se dissipa à travers ses yeux mouillés.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu as pu ressentir, mais il faut rester forte! Tu ne t'étais jamais montrer faible devant ce crétin et il ne faut plus jamais que cela se reproduise! répliqua Ellie, en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas voir: nous allons nous venger! 

- Comment ça, nous? réussit à dire la jeune sorcière, en essuyant ses pleurs avec le revers de sa manche.

- Eh! Tu ne crois pas que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça? Il va savoir qu'on ne touche pas à ma meilleure amie, sans en payer le prix! répondit la jolie blonde, avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ellie avait raison: il fallait être forte, toujours! Elle ne devait plus s'appitoyer sur son sort et ne devait plus être une victime. Plus de larmes ou de peine pour les hommes. Terminé! Elle voulait sa vengance et elle l'aurait! Avec Ellie à ses côtés, elle pourrait affronter cet imbécile de Malfoy et elle vaincrait… restait à savoir comment elle pourrait lui faire payer toute sa méchanceté…

- D'accord, nous allons nous venger… ensembles! dit Hermione, avec un petit sourire. Bon, continua-t-elle, un peu plus joyeuse, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui? 

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre et que tu prennes une bonne douche, parce que…ouf! répondit Ellie, en riant. Un autre oreiller fit un vol planer dans sa direction. Et ensuite, nous pourrions aller faire du shopping sur le chemin de traverse, manger une bonne glace et préparer notre vengance, reprit-elle sur un ton machiavélique … qu'en penses-tu?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Il faut que je prenne de l'air et…

- Et quoi? demanda Ellie.

- Il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Gary et Harry. Je dois admettre que j'imaginais tout au pire! Gary n'était pas méchant, lui. Quel effet j'ai dû lui faire! J'étais probablement une vraie furie lorsque je suis retournée auprès de vous et en plus, je t'ai traîné de force jusqu'à la sortie… en fait, je devrais aussi te présenter des excuses… j'ai gâché ta soirée avec Harry, répliqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ne t'en fait pas…Les garçons vont s'en remettre, même si je crois qu'ils n'ont rien compris de ce qui se passait! Ha! Et puis, j'aurai d'autres occasions pour être avec… Eh, attend une minute… dit Ellie en se retournant pour voir Hermione avec toutes ses dents, bien en évidence. 

- AH HA…. je savais que tu l'aimais bien!!! ahaha… Hermione se roulait presque par terre, devant l'erreur de son amie. Elle qui ne voulait pas l'avouer, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le nier!

- Espèce de petite…ggggrrr….prend ça! Et Ellie lui balança un ours en peluche en pleine poire.

Les deux amies rièrent un bon moment et Ellie dut finalement admettre que éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour le survivant.

- Mais avec toutes les filles qui sont après lui, depuis qu'il a détruit Tu-sais-qui l'an passé….je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par moi… je n'ai rien de spectaculaire…Il est tellement formidable…pour un garçon! ajouta Ellie, avec un petit sourire, mais avec le regard un peu brillant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Harry n'est pas le genre d'homme qui se laisse avoir aussi facilement! Toutes ses groupies… il ne les voit même pas! Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi… répliqua Hermione en riant.

- Quoi? bredouilla la jeune gryffondor. Moi?

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça… j'ai une douche à prendre moi! dit Hermione, en prenant un air innocent.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant une Ellie frapper et hurler à s'époumoner, derrière la porte.

***************** plus tard******************

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'écrire à Gary, par hibou-express. Il a probablement déjà reçu ma lettre à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère qu'il va me pardonner de l'avoir planté là! ajouta Hermione, en regardant une jolie robe dans la vitrine d'une boutique dernier cri, du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Ellie, en essayant un chapeau à plumes. Il ne t'a pas lâché de la soirée et il avait l'air très intéressé! De quoi j'ai l'air? ajouta-t-elle, en faisant de grands mouvement de tête.

- Ridicule! dit la brunette, en souriant. Par-contre, je me trouve idiote d'avoir réagis ainsi. Malfoy est peut-être un salaud, mais je ne devrais pas tous les mettre dans le même panier. D'accord, les hommes sont bizarres parfois…et il est vrai que pour eux, nous le sommes également de temps à autre, mais Harry, lui, n'est pas méchant… et Ron non plus…

- Ron n'est pas méchant… nnnnooooooooooonnnnn…. il est un mec, tout simplement. Tu vois, ma très chère camarade de jeux, les hommes atteignent, vers l'âge adulte, un niveau de testostérone très élevé et toutes ces hormones provoquent chez eux certains… désirs, qu'ils doivent absolument assouvir, répondit Ellie, en prenant un air experte. Hermione sourit. Tu as raison cependant, quand tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ce Malfoy… stupide et obsédé. Certains sont capables de se contrôler et d'être de parfaits gentleman. Le truc dans tout ça, c'est d'être capable de repérer ce genre d'homme et de jeter tes filets!

Ellie regarda son amie, qui semblait réfléchir énormément à cette seconde même. Elle reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Mione, Ron n'était pas le bon et il faut le considéré seulement comme une expérience de plus, dans ta petite vie sentimentale. Maintenant que tu as tourné la page… 

Ellie releva un sourcil, en signe de questionnement. Pour toute réponse, Hermione fit un hochement de tête décidé.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as tourné la page, disais-je, Ron redevient l'ami qu'il était, sans pour autant que tu lui sautes dans les bras, et tu regardes vers l'avant. Crois-moi Mione, celui qui te conviendra viendra vers toi et tu ne le soupçonnera peut-être même pas, mais lorsqu'il sera à tes côtés… tu sauras que c'est lui. En attendant, amuses-toi et profites de ta jeunesse! Tien, essayes ça…

Et elle lui lança une petite robe soleil orangé, qui allait parfaitement avec son teint foncé. Hermione sourit à son amie. Par Merlin… il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lui parler comme cela! Un instant sérieuse et un autre moment, complètement délirante. Mais elle avait le chic pour redonner espoir aux gens. Elle remontait le moral comme personne!

- Alors, on va la manger cette glace? demanda Hermione, en payant sa nouvelle petite robe.

- Volontiers mademoiselle! Il fait tellement chaud !

Elles sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers la terrase à crème glacée. Elles prirent place à une petite table pour deux et se mirent à discuter de ce qu'elles feraient plus tard et de…

- Pssst… en parlant du loup ! Hermione se pencha vers l'oreille de son amie pour lui indiquer l'arrivée innatendue de son beau survivant.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Vous êtes en beauté ce matin… 

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Ellie, qui se teinta soudainement en rouge pâle.

- Salut Harry, dis Hermione en souritant devant l'air de sa copine. 

- Salut Harry, répondit immédiatement Ellie d'une voix qui se voulait normale. Que fais-tu dans le coin?

- Eh bien, Gary m'a raconté que les vendeurs mettaient sur le marché, un tout nouveau modèle de balais et il sort en magasin aujourd'hui! Je ne voulais pas manquer ça! Justement, Gary travaille au magasin de Quidditch, à temps partiel, et il m'a dit qu'il me ferait entrer dans les premiers pour pouvoir admirer cette petite merveille… vous pourriez m'accompagner?

- Chouette! répondit Mione. Je vais pouvoir lui parler de la soirée d'hier… Oh Harry, je suis désolée d'être partie comme cela et d'avoir ammené Ellie avec moi… je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela…

- Oui, en fait, je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que agisse comme ça…

- C'est de la faute de Malfoy, reprit immédiatement Ellie. Il a encore agit en idiot et Hermione ne l'a pas supporter…

Hermione remercia le Seigneur d'avoir une amie comme Ellie. Elle lui avait éviter de tout raconter en détail sa mésaventure avec Malfoy. Harry parut satisfait de cette réponse, mais pas très content.

- Ah! Cet imbécile ne changera jamais…. je vous jure, si j'étais moins… moins…je lui… Harry ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- C'est que tu trop gentil, Harry, dit Ellie en le prenant par le bras et en lui acordant le plus beau des sourires. 

Elle avait reprit un peu plus d'assurance et c'était maintenant au tour de Harry de virer au rouge.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, je m'y suis habituée maintenant, répondit Hermione en souriant. Allons-y! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va y avoir une foule monstre devant le magasin de Quidditch…

Les trois amis partirent ensembles vers l'immeuble. Chemin faisant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien…

- Ron m'a écrit dernièrement, dit Harry à l'intention d'Hermione. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais…

- Pourquoine m'a-t-il pas écrit? C'était trop compliqué d'écrire deux lettres pendant son voyage en Roumanie?

- Je crois qu'il se sent un peu gêné, vu la façon dont vous vous êtes laissé l'an dernier…

- Harry, il m'a carrément tromper dans tous les sens du terme! J'espère bien qu'il se sent mal! Mais il aurait dû se sentir mal bien avant… De toute façon, c'est oublier… il me connaît, il sait que je vais lui pardonner… reprit Hermione, très sûre d'elle. Ellie lui envoya un petit clin d'œil.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, répondit Harry, tout souriant. À un moment, j'ai cru que nous trois, c'était terminé… Mais bon! C'est du passé… il faut continuer d'avancer.

- Par Merlin! Ce que tu peux me faire penser à quelqu'un…dit Hermione, en regardant Ellie en coin, qui était devenue à nouveau, très rosé.

- AH oui? Qui donc? demanda Harry.

- Oh personne, laisse tomber. De toute façon, nous somme arrivés.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde devant les portes du magasin. Harry sembla oublier soudaiment les dernières phrases de leur discussion et se faufila dans la foule, suivit de près par les deux filles. Ellie donna un coup de coude à son amie et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire malicieux. Ils aperçurent Gary, qui essayait de repousser la meute de gens, pour ne faire entrer que quelques personnes à la fois.

- Salut Gary! lanca un Harry, très impatient et tout souriant.

- Ah Harry! Enfin, vite entre, je ne pourrai pas les retenir très longtemps… Oh, mais tu n'es pas seul… Il regarda Ellie et s'attarda un peu plus sur Hermione. Entrez, vous aussi… si vous le voulez.

- Merci, répondirent les filles en chœur.

- T'es vraiment chouette mon pot… dit Harry, en donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule de Gary et en fonçant de la magasin.

- Regardes ça, les hommes redeviennent des enfants, lorsqu'il s'agit de nouveau gadgets… dit Ellie en riant. 

- C'est la loi de la nature! répondi Hermione, en s'esclafant.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à faire le tour du magasin, en commentant chaque article. Leur discussion prit une nouvelle tournure lorsqu'elles passèrent devant un Éclair de feu 001: le nouveau balai de Malfoy, avec lequel il avait battu l'équipe d'Harry, l'an passé.

- C'était tout simplement de la chance, dit Ellie en faisant une grimace devant l'objet.

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas cette chance cette année, reprit Mione avec la même mimique que sa copine.

- Je ne crois pas, dit soudainement une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes gryffondors se retournèrent et un Harry, tout heureux, se tenait derrière leur personne.

- Et comment ça, très cher capitaine? demanda Ellie, avec un sourire taquin. Vous avez une nouvelle stratégie pour faire tomber Malfoy de son balai?

- Eh non, très chère Ellie, (La jolie blonde parut gênée tout à coup) je vais le battre à plate couture…avec ceci !

Le jeune Potter se dirigea vers un petit estrade, où reposait un balai absolument somptueux. Même Hermione, qui n'était pas une grande fan de s sport, se surprit à le comtempler la bouche ouverte. Par-contre, Ellie qui était une fervante admiratrice du Quidditch, lâcha un : « Par Merlin! Mais c'est quoi cette merveille!? »

- C'est le tout nouveau Dragon-rouge 3000... c'est la plus belle invention depuis la baguette magique, reprit Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Il doit valloir une fortune! répondit Ellie, estomachée. Tu vas te ruiner!

- En fait, je vais payer la moitié, dit une nouvelle voix, qui sortit de nul part. Ca va compter pour son cadeau d'anniversaire!

- Sirius! dit Hermione en se jetant à son coup. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

- Bonjour ma petite Hermione, reprit ce dernier, tu as bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre…tu es une très belle femme tu sais.

- Merci, dit Hermione, un tantinet gênée. Ah, laisse-moi te présenter Ellie, ma meilleure amie. Ellie voici Sirius, le parrain d'Harry.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Ellie, dit Sirius en lançant un petit sourire en coin à son neveu. (Celui-ci regarda soudainement le plancher…) Je suis enchanté.

- Moi de même, M. Black. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous également…

- Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Sirius et j'espère que tu as entendu parler de moi en bien… reprit-il en riant. Si c'est de Cornélius Fudge que tu tiens tes informations, je crois que je suis dans le pétrin…

- Ne vous en faites pas Sirius, je me fous pas mal de ce crétin et je tiens toutes ces infos de Mione et de Harry, donc vous pouvez dormir tranquille: vous faites partis des gens que j'admire et que je respectes! ajouta Ellie en souriant.

- J'en suis honoré, mademoiselle, répliqua Sirius, d'un air important. Maintenant, vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je venais seulement vérifier que Harry ne dépensait pas tout son argent… je dois retourner travailler! À plus tard vous trois et les filles, veuillez le surveiller de près… je vous en serai gré, ajouta-t-il, avec le sourire. 

Il se retourna, prêt à partir, mais avant, il glissa à l'oreille de son filleul…

- Je l'aime déjà cette jeune fille… j'ai hâte de pouvoir la considérer de la famille, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se contenta de rougir violemment et de bafouiller un : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » Lorsque Sirius disparut, Harry se retourna vers les filles, après avoir attendu que son teint redevienne normal.

- Bon, comme je le disais, ce Malfoy va mordre la poussière! C'est certain!

- J'en suis certaine Harry, répondit Hermione.

- C'est plus que certain! Et avec ton talent inné, Harry, tu va le faire regretter d'être venu au monde! reprit Ellie. À moins que se soit nous… souffla-t-elle à son amie, sans que le jeune Potter s'en rende compte.

- Je pourrais te faire faire un petit tour lorsqu'il sera à moi, répondit Harry nerveusement. Je sais que tu aimes bien…

- J' en serais très heureuse, le coupa Ellie d'une voix douce. Quand tu veux…

- Bien! Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser également les filles, dit Harry, avec des étoiles à nouveau dans les yeux. Je vais payer tout ça et je dois retourner à la maison. J'ai du boulot scolaire par-dessus la tête!

- Si tu m'avais écouter, tu les aurais tous fait en début d'été et tu ne serais pas obliger de t'en aller, dit Mione doucement.

- Tu sais bien Mione que je ne t'arrives pas à la cheville! répondit-il en riant. Bon, nous allons sans doute nous revoir dans le Poudlard Express, la semaine prochaine… À plus tard! 

Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Ellie, il dut contenir toutes ses émotions pour ne pas faire plus. Ce fut le choc de sa vie lorsque se fut elle qui fit les premiers pas et qui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il ne répondit rien, mais dut avoir l'air très stupide avec le sourire béat qu'il avait tatoué sur le visage. Ellie lui sourit et Mione et elle lui dirent aurevoir. Les deux jeunes sorcières restèrent encore un moment dans la boutique et se préparèrent à sortir. La foule à l'extérieur n'avait pas dimiuée et Gary était toujours là pour les empêcher de passer. Elles le saluèrent et ce dernier glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione…

- J'ai hâte de te revoir Mione et j'accepte tes excuses pour la soirée… j'ai reçu ta lettre…j'espère que nous aurons encore la chance de retrouver seuls…

Hermione lui sourit et acquiça. Elles traversèrent la foule et se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

- Allons boire une bonne bière-au-beurre, dit Ellie en s'accrochant au bras de son amie.

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans le petit bar où la serveuse leur indiqua une petite table pour deux personnes. Elles commandèrent leur boisson et la serveuse revînt presque immédiatement avec leur choix. Elles se délectèrent de sa fabuleux nectar qui avait tendance à appaiser les gens et discutèrent tranquillement, en regardant tout autour d'elles, les gens étranges qui entraient et sortaient du pub. Soudain, Ellie lança le sujet qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

- Alors, je sais ce que nous allons faire avec cet imbécile de prétentieux de Malfoy.

- Ah oui!? répondit Hermione en avalant une gorgée de travers. Quoi?

Hermione savait très bien que Ellie pouvait être radicale et rusée lorsqu'elle s'y mettait et elle se doutait très bien que cette histoire de vengance n'était pas simplement une idée en l'air. Habituellement, lorsque Ellie avait de drôles d'idées, Hermione la ramenait sur terre, mais cette fois, une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui disait de foncer… Cette petite voix ne l'avait jamais trahie et son amie non plus, alors… elle devait foncer!

- Tu connais le proverbe moldu: Sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis? Bien sûr que tu le connais…

- C'est même certain, ajouta Hermione, avec un sourire en coin.

- Bon, nous allons nous baser sur cette expression afin de prouver à Malfoy qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut et avoir ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut…

- Ça fait pas mal de « veut » dans la même phrase, tu ne trouves pas? répliqua Hermione en riant.

- Non, mais! Ellie lui tira les cheveux avec aucune force et en riant. Donc, ne m'interrompe pas tout de suite! Je disais donc que ce petit vers de terre croit qu'il est le plus beau et le plus fort, mais nous allons lui montrer que tu l'es davantage!

Cette fois, la jeune gryffondor s'étouffa net.

- Comment ça, moi? demanda Hermione, nerveuse.

- Parce que c'est à toi qu'il a fait du mal le plus souvent et que la fois de la réception était de trop!

Ellie lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme pour savoir si elle voulait continuer… Fonces, lui répétait la petite voix.

- D'accord, je vais le faire! Mais, comment? 

- C'est tout simple! Tu vas le draguer! 

- MAIS T'ES FOLLE! s'époumonna Hermione. Les gens du pub la dévisagèrent et elle baissa d'un cran. Non, mais ca va pas? Je ne suis pas capable de draguer et encore moins draguer Malfoy!

- Bien sûr que tu es capable, mais tu ne le sais pas encore! Et avec mon aide, tu vas y arriver! Tu as un charme naturel, il suffit simplement de l'accentuer un peu et de jouer la comédie à ce crétin. Je suis certaine qu'il va accrocher et se dire qu'il va pouvoir te mettre dans sa collection de conquêtes… mais tu vas le ridiculiser en public bien avant et avec fracas! Ça va être complètement génial! Bien sûr, personne ne saura au courant que c'est toi qui le draguait et non lui qui te courait après pour jouer avec certaines de tes formes uniquement… De toute façon, il n'avouera jamais qu'il s'est laisser séduire par une sorcière d'ascendance moldue… et c'est dommage pour lui, parce qu'il va payer! Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Je n'ai pas tout finaliser dans ma tête, mais on verra comment tout ça va se dérouler et si rien ne fonctionne comme nous l'avions prévu: nous changerons de tactique! Donc, tu comprends tout?

- Oui, c'est d'accord, répondit Hermione en inspirant profondément. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… ça c'est certain!

- Chouette, chouette, chouette! dit Ellie, en se tapant dans les mains. On va bien rigoler! Bon, première leçon: il ne faut pas seulement te mettre en valeur une fois dans ta vie! La réception est peut-être finie, mais il faut que tu continues à faire tourner des têtes! Tu resteras la même petite Mione adorable que nous connaissons tous, mais avec Malfoy, tu deviendras une tigresse, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… Il sera sous le choc les premiers temps, mais il embarquera dans le jeu, j'en suis certaine! Donc…

Ellie brandit sa baguette et d'un seul coup, la veste que Hermione portait disparue, révélant la petite camisole au décolleté plongeant qui se trouvait en dessus, bien cachée. Sa jupe se raccourci considérablement et ses sandales se lassèrent jusqu'à ses genoux. D'un autre coup de baguette, un léger maquillage se dessina sur son visage d'ange et ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules.

- Parfait! Tu commences déjà à te faire dévorer des yeux par ces jeunes hommes là-bas… dit Ellie, toute joyeuse.

Hermione se risqua de lancer un petit regard dans la direction de la table voisine et remarqua que les garçons qui s'y trouvaient, la dévisagaient agréablement, tout en continuant leur discussion. Elle sourit timidement.

- Leçon numéro deux, reprit Ellie, il faut que tu aies confiance en toi et que tu le montres aux autres! 

- D'accord, mais comment vais-je faire pour m'exercer? demande Hermione, en peu gêné.

- Voilà ta chance de commencer la partie! dit Ellie, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son amie.

Hermione la regardant avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à ce que regardait sa copine. Elle entra directement en contact avec un regard profond, gris acier. Ses cheveux blond en bataille, lui donnait un air rebel et l'expression que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage était très complexe. Drago Malfoy. Deux émotions paraissait se disputer dans sa tête et Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle inspira tranquillement et regarda Ellie. cette dernière lui sourit, en guise d'encouragement.

- Fonces! lui dit à nouveau sa petite voix.

*************FIN DE CE CHAPITRE SEULEMENT*************

Bon, merci de l'avoir lu en entier et j'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons entendre beaucoup plus parler de notre beau Drago, parce que j'irai du côté de ses pensées… à moins que je changes mes plans encore! merci! @+


	7. Le serpentard vs le serpentard

****

Chapitre 7: Le serpentard vs. le serpentard

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis très contente que ma fic vous plaise et je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Je suis désolée pour mon retard (eh oui, encore…), mais j'ai beucoup de boulot et pas beaucoup de temps à moi et quand j'ai quelques minutes, je ne fais que passer sur le site pour lire les nouveaux chapitres de mes fic préférées…(ou les nouvelles fics…lol). J'espère que vous me pardonner et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Je me suis aussi rendu compte en la relisant complètement, qu'il y avait certaine petites erreurs de structure…comme je dis dans le chapitre précédent que Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais dans les premiers chapitres, je dis qu'il se prépare à l'affronter. Enfin bref, j'aurais du spécifier qu'il l'avait combattu quelques temps après avoir été vivre avec Sirius, ce qui veut dire il y a déjà un an…Bon, je crois que ca n'a pas mélangé personne, donc je me tais..lol Je ne m'éternise pas plus longtemps, voici les réponses aux reviews et ensuite….bin c'est le chapitre! lol Bonne lecture!

****

Falyla: Merci pour ton review! Et si tu aimes la vengeance, attaches ta tuque! Ma vengeance va être douce….mais…cruelle! lolol pour qui? on verra…lol 

****

Vanessa: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite!!!

****

DW: Tiens, tiens…une petite curieuse! Je crois que tu vas vouloir t'arracher les cheveux, parce que les fausses joies, c'est ma spécialité! lolol non sans blague, tu vas aimer cette fic,si tu adore ce couple! Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture!

****

Frites12: Ahah…merci bien pour tes beaux compliements! C'est très aimable! Et pour répondre à ta question, en fait, Drago venait tout juste de mettre les pieds dans le pub quand Ellie l'a remarqué…j'avoue que ça peut porter à confusion…en tout cas! Bonne lecture!!!

****

Girl-of-butterfly: Nonnon! Je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas folle! lolol je fais aussi vite que je peux! lol J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Merci pour ton review!

****

Bon…je suis désolé pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu et qui m'ont laissé un review pour la chapitre cinq, mais je vveeeuuxx commmencerrr mon chapitre siouplait! lolol non sans blague, je vous remercie tous….et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas enlevé l'envie de me laisser un autre ti review…lol ;o) P.S. Désolé pour les fautes ou erreurs de syntaxe… je ne les ai pas vérifier avant de la publier… j'étais trop pressée! lol

Chapitre 7: Le serpentard vs. la gryffondor: part.1

Jadis, le soleil du matin ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer à travers les murs épais du Manoir et il avait toujours haïs le froid et la noirceur qui y règnait, au temps où son père demeurait encore à cet endroit. Alors, dès qu'il en avait eu la chance, Drago avait fait construire une immense fenêtre avec balcon, dans sa propre chambre. Il y en avait également plusieurs qui avait été installées dans toutes les autres pièces du château et dans la chambre de sa mère. Dorénavent, il y avait un peu plus de vie dans cette demeure aux apparences lugubres. 

Il était aux alentours de neuf heures de l'avant midi, lorsqu'un petit elfe de maison vînt tirer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de son nouveau maître. Violemment, les rayons lumineux vinrent frapper la visage de Drago, qui se crispa méchamment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… grommela-t-il férocement.

- Euh…mmm..mmaître, couina le petit domestique, vous m'avez dit hier, de venir vous réveiller tôt, pour que vous puissiez aller acheter vos effets scolaires sans qu'il y ait une foule sur le chemin de traverse. 

Drago ravala ses pensées meurtrières face à ce petit être. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il détestait se faire réveiller brusquement et aussi tôt, durant les vacances. Il voulait profiter de ses draps et de ses oreillers moelleux encore quelques minutes…

- D'accord… je me lève. Merci… réussit-il à dire sans s'étouffer.

Il avait bien changé vis à vis ses serviteurs, depuis que son paternel était disparu d'ici. Autrefois, il était forcé de les maltraiter, mais aujourd'hui, à quoi bon leur faire du mal? Ils le servaient et ne se plaignait pas de leur misérable existence, donc pourquoi empirer les choses? Enfin bref, le petit elfe s'inclina et semblait ravi que son maître soit aussi aimable avec lui. Non, 'ravi' n'était pas le mot: il était submergé par le bonheur!

- Je, je, je…je vais aller vous préparer votre déjeuner monsieur… dit-il de sa petite voix stridente.

- Très bien, dit Drago en s'étirant. Ouch…par Merlin! J'ai un de ces mals de crâne! rajouta-t-il, en se massant la tête. Je devrais arrêter la bière au beurre…

D'un seul coup, tout lui revînt en tête. Son regard se posa sur son habit de soirée, lancé sur son bureau de travail et sur son nœud papillon, pendu à sa lampe. La réception. Cette musique… les gens importants…. l'hôpital… le bar… Hermione. Hermione. À cette pensée, une sueur froide lui parcouru la colone vertébrale. Elle était tellement belle, que dis-je? Sublime, merveilleuse…sexy! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuelle et tellement douce… hmmm… son goût de pêche et sa peau parfumée, satinée… Une sensation qu'il connaissait que trop bien, le fit sortir de ses…idées! Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bas ventre… 

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis en train de fantasmer sur une demie-sorcière! Je délire! Aaaaah, la boisson! 

Il se leva et ignora son envie pressante d'assouvir ses désirs. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle, en se disant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait un très grand bien! Lorsqu'il passa devant son mirroir sur pied, son reflet lui envoya une de ses répliques…

- Et tu es sûr que tu n'oublies rien de cette 'fameuse' soirée? dit-il, sarcastiquement.

- Mais de quoi tu parles toi? Stupide mirroir…. grommela Drago, encore un peu comateux.

Lorsqu'il sentit le jet d'eau froide sur ses épaules, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite… Le reste de la soirée lui revînt soudainement en mémoire…

******

… … …

- Quoi? cria, à son tour, un Drago complètement déboussolé. La salope entre elle et toi, je crois savoir qui c'est… depuis le début, tu n'as fait qu'aguiché tous les garçons de cette soirée! continua-t-il, en essayant de faire comme si c'était la vérité.

- Comment oses-tu? lança-t-elle. Elle voulu le gifler, mais il la retînt par le poignet.

- C'est vrai…commença-t-il d'une voix douceureuse et qui ne laissait plus aucnu place aux sentiments qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. J'aurais aimé t'ajouter à mes conquêtes, mais à bien y penser, j'aurais trop peur de me salir. Juste de penser que tu as passé sous les couvertures de ton imbécile de petit copain, ça m'écoeure! Qui sait ce que j'aurais pu attraper…

***********

Elle avait tellement pleuré et entre deux sanglots, elle lui avait crier qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Weasley et qu'elle n'était plus avec lui… Le jeune serpentard se sentait bizarre au fond de lui-même.

- En tout cas, moi qui voulais lui faire le plus de mal possible, je crois que c'est réussi! mumura-t-il, plus pour lui même, que pour la bouteille de shampooing qui trainait au fond de la douche. 

Les vieilles habitudes avaient refait surface à une vitesse vertigineuse. La seule chose qui clochait dans le décor cette fois-ci, était que notre beau serpentard avait de drôles de sensation dans l'estomac… je crois bien que tout cela porte un nom, cher Malfoy…

- Foutu remords…depuis quand aie-je ces…. ces trucs moi? cria-t-il, dégoûté et surpris. POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE PLUS SEULEMENT L'INSULTER COMME AVANT? 

Il frappa le mur de céramique dégoulinant qui l'entourait. Il jura et ferma les robinets, rageusement. Il mit un pied dehors et attrapa une serviette moelleuse. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'épongea le corps. ( attention, il y a de la bave qui coule sur votre clavier, mesdemoiselles…lol) Il noua la serviette à sa taille et pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta, de nouveau, devant son miroir.

- MAIS QU'est-ce j'ai? Bordel! grogna-t-il à son reflet.

- Peut-être que finalement, tu as des sentiments… répondit ce dernier, avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien, je n'en veux pas! cracha Drago. Regardes ce que ça me fait! J'ai l'air d'un idiot à parler à mon reflet… et …et…

- …Et tu ne sais plus quoi dire, répliqua la glace. Tu dis à tout le monde, haut et fort, que tu n'es pas comme ton père… Je crois que tu devrais remporter la palme d'or pour être le plus merveilleux menteur que cette terre ait porter!

Drago était piqué au vif. Il empoigna le miroir et le brassa férocement.

- Saleté de putain de cochonnerie ! Tu vas te taire? hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme mon connard de paternel et je vais tous vous le prouver! Tu as devant toi, le nouveau Drago Malfoy…

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça…ricana le reflet.

Cette fois, Drago ne se contrôla pas. Il le balança au travers de la pièce et le miroir vola en éclat, lorsqu'il toucha le sol. (eh non les filles, malgré tout cet énervement, il n'a pas perdu sa serviette ! Faut croire qu'elle est collée! lol)

- Ça commence bien mon vieux, se dit le jeune homme avec un sourire sarcastique… 7 ans de malheurs!

Il sonna un de ses petits domestiques et lui ordonna de tout nettoyer…gentiment. Il retourna à la salle de bain, avec des vêtements propres. Il retira sa serviette (eh oui! ca y est!) et la lança dans un panier. Il mit d'abord ses sous-vêtements et ses pantalons, mais laissa sa chemise de côté pour l'instant. Le serpentard se coiffa, ou plutôt se décoiffa, avec du gel et rasa la fine barbe blonde qui prenait naissance sur son menton. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, notre beau sorcier enfila finalement sa chemise de soie noire… une petite goutte de mousse à raser aurait suffit à ruiner cette merveille qu'il s'était acheter dernièrement. Non mais, tout de même!

- Bon, il faut que je passe à la banque de Gringotts et ensuite, je vais faire le tour des boutiques… que me faut-il cette année… pensa Drago. 

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs, pour finalement mettre la main sur sa lettre de fournitures scolaires.

- Il va me falloir un nouvel uniforme… un nouveau stock de plumes…potions…

Le jeune serpentard descendit au salon, tout en songeant qu'il devrait peut-être passer par la boutique de Quidditch, histoire de voir s'il avait reçu le nouveau balai dont tout le monde parlait. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, mais il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il remarqua sa mère, qui lisait, assise dans un fauteuil.

- Je vais faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes effets scolaires, mère. Désirez-vous quelque chose?

- Merci mon ange. Oui, j'aimerais bien que tu passes chez l'apoticaire, pour voir s'il a reçu mon stock de tisane à la meringue. 

- Volontiers, mère, répondit Drago. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Passes une bonne journée mon chéri! Ah ! Drago? Comment s'est déroulée la soirée hier soir? Je ne t'ai pas revu, donc je ne t'ai pas attendu…

- Oh… Drago sentit un nœud dans sa gorge. La soirée s'est bien passée, mais je suis rentré plus tôt… je ne vous ai pas trouvé non plus, donc je suis rentré seul. 

Drago se sentait mal de mentir à sa mère adorée, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire: « En fait, mère, je me suis saouler et j'ai draguer une sang-de-bourbe…pour ensuite, la blesser terriblement… » Sa mère aurait probablement eut une attaque simplement à l'écoute du mot 'sang-de-bourbe', parce qu'elle avait plusieurs amis qui n'étaient pas de sang pur et elle n'appréciait pas trop les gens qui buvaient… cela lui rappelait beaucoup les nuits où Lucius rentrait à la maison, ivre mort, avec une autre femme. C'était donc par respect, qu'il se devait de lui mentir. De toute façon, tout ça était derrière lui… Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même…non?

- D'accord. Amuses-toi bien et ne dépenses pas trop! répliqua sa mère, qui n'insista pas.

Drago soupira et se dirigea, à nouveau, vers la cheminée. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et en un clin d'œil, il s'était retrouvé là où il voulait être.

Le jeune Malfoy se mit donc en route vers la banque des sorciers et il se surprit à repenser à son stupide reflet et à ce qu'il avait lui-même dit, plus tôt.

- Il faudrait que je ressemble à Saint-Potter pour que les gens m'apprécie un peu plus… Soit qu'ils ont peur de moi, soit ils me détestent tout simplement. Bien sûr, en ce qui concerne les filles, c'est autre chose…

Malgré lui, un petit sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

- …Elles m'aiment bien, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps… puisqu'après être passé sous mes couvertures, je les plaque pour une autre. Non, le problème n'est pas là, se remit-il à penser. C'est plus général… Il faudrait que je sois plus courtois, plus gentil… moins froid. Mais COMMENT? J'ai toujours été comme ça! Bien sûr, c'est plus une habitude, qu'un mode de vie… 

Il s'arrêta devant un vitrine et fixa son reflet… (non mais…ca devient une habitude! lol) Il se frappa dans les mains.

- Je peux changer! IL LE FAUT ! Je veux que les gens me respectent, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me craignent! Je vais rester fort et rigide, mais je vais laisser un peu plus de place à mes sentiments… autres que la haine et la colère, bien sûr… Il rit intérieurement.

- Par où commencer… j'ai tellement de temps à rattraper! Le jeune sorcier inspira profondémment. Ah… je me sens libéré d'un poids immense!

Mais ce petit bonheur fut de courte durée, car sans s'en rendre compte, le beau serpentard s'était arrêté devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Pour la plupart des gens, la vue de cette vitrine, remplie d'une collection de pierres et de bijoux étincelants, provoquait de simples « ooooohh » d'émerveillement… mais pour Drago, se fut ce qui déclencha à nouveau…des remords.

****

Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une petite chaîne délicate et dorée: les maillons formaient de petits cœurs et au centre des ceux-ci, pendait un petit ange de diamant. L'image de Hermione lui vînt instantanément en tête.

- Je vais commencer par elle… se dit-il, douleureusement. Si je peux arriver à me faire pardonner par… par Hermione, j'aurai déjà fait un bon bout de chemin! Par-contre, j'ai besoin d'attacher ma tuque avec de la broche, parce que sa copine Ellie, elle, ne voudra rien savoir de me laisser l'approcher… (vive l'ironie! lol) Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas celle-là! Oh non! Sans parler de Potter… Et pour ce qui est de Weasley, j'en sais rien… Avec ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Drago sentit son cœur se serré, au souvenir de la belle gryffondor, en larmes. Il continua son chemin, analysant et se remémorant ses chances de devenir plus aimable et un peu plus apprécié de tous. Il lui faudrait sortir les bonnes tactiques et jouer franc-jeu: ce qui n'allait pas être facile pour lui, depuis tout le temps qu'il faisait entièrement le contraire! Les gens seraient sous le choc durant un bon moment, de le voir agir ainsi, mais tout cela faisait partie du contrat! Sa volonté fut mise immédiatement à l'épreuve, lorsqu'il heurta quelque-chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un…

- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, espèce d'imbéc… Euh… 

Le jeune homme bafouilla, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celui qu'il avait frappé involontairement, sortait de la boutique de Quidditch, où il y avait une foule monstre! Nul autre que Saint-Potter en personne! Celui-ci le regarda sévèrement, en prenant bien soin de serré sa baguette dans son poing. Drago inspira et retrouva sa confiance en lui. 

- Désolé Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu. Il lui avait lancé cela d'une traite, sans réfléchir. « Chouette, c'est pas mal du tout! » pensa-t-il, sarcastiquement. 

Les deux sorciers restèrent plantés là, à se fixer. Drago, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien répondu, et Harry, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir bougé. Néanmoins, le jeune serpentard ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour une mauviette et c'est pour cela, qu'il demeurait droit et rigide. Par-contre, le froid dans sa voix avait disparu…

- Euh…eh bien.. je… 

C'était au tour d'Harry de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Drago Malfoy s'était montré courtois avec lui! Une histoire à faire tomber les cheveux d'un chauve! (non mais je suis tu drôle! lol) 

- C'est pas grave… je dois y aller. À bientôt, Malfoy… lui répondit finalement le gryffondor.

Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible pour analyser se qui venait de se passer et sans que le serpentard ne voit le trouble sur son visage. Drago souffla et répliqua…

- C'est ça… À bientôt.

Et les deux jeunes hommes firent volte-face et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée. 

- Un gros morceau de passé, songea Drago avec soulagement. Maintenant, si je dois avoir l'air aussi idiot devant Potter, je n'imagines même pas ce que ça va être avec Hermione… je vais bien fondre sur place! Non mais pourquoi je fondrais? se reprit-il soudainement. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger bordel! Je veux simplement m'excuser! Par priiinncciiipe! 

Il rumina quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers les boutiques, afin d'acheter toutes ses choses. Il passe également chez l'apoticaire, pour sa mère. Le vieille homme lui remit le stock de tisane et le regarda drôlement…

- Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux, jeune Malfoy….dit-il de sa petite voix sèche.

- Soucieux, moi? Jamais! répliqua Drago.

Il sortit de la boutique rapidement. En fait, à bien y penser, il n'avait jamais été aussi soucieux de sa vie! Il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec Hermione et avec ce qu'il lui avait fait lors de la réception… Il était certain qu'elle ou sa copine, allait lui jeter un sort en plein poire! Ce n'était vraiment pas gagner d'avance…oooohhhh non! 

- Je n'ai jamais autant réfléchis de ma vie! rugit-il intérieurement. Est-ce que c'est ça être gentil? On réfléchis continuellement aux autres? Par merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué…

Et il continua son chemin tranquillement et soudain, il se dit qu'un rafraîchissement lui ferait un grand bien. Mais pas de bière! OOOhh non! Il sentit un frisson le long de sa colone. 

Il marcha encore quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant le pub du chemin de traverse. Il réduit ses paquets et les placa dans sa poche. Il s'avanca et poussa la porte… L'endroit était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur et ses yeux prirent quelques secondes pour s'y adapter. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le fond du bar, tout en passant sa commande à la serveuse. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil significatif et il lui renvoya un de ses sourires ravageurs, auprès de la gent féminine. Heureusement, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas! Il redressa la tête et chercha une petite table et c'est là qu'il la vit. Son cœur et son estomac ne firent qu'un tour! (ouach! ca serait pas beau si ca sortait! lolol) Elle était là, assise, les jambes croisées et sirotant une bière… Elle était tout simplement ravissante… elle avait quelque chose de changé… Peut-être dans sa façon de se tenir, car pratiquement tous les jeunes sorciers de la taverne, avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et sa copine. Elles étaient, toutes deux, prisent dans une conversation qui semblait les énervées légèrement. 

Drago essaya d'avancer vers elles, tout en essayant de conserver un peu de sa superbe. C'est à ce moment que Ellie, qui était face à lui, lui lanca un regard étrange… et c'est là qu'ELLE se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses jolis yeux marrons vinrent le frapper de plein fouet et il devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, parce qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, elle lui adressa lui plus beau des sourires! On aurait même dit, un sourire charmeur! Le serpentard avala de travers et ses jambes retrouvèrent soudainement la faculté de se mouvoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une table proche de la leur. Il ne pouvait pas attendre ce qu'elles disaient, parce qu'elles murmuraient, mais il avait la très nette impression que Ellie poussait dans le dos de son amie. Elles parlaient rapidement et Hermione lui lancait de petits regards en coin. 

La jeune serveuse lui apporta sa boisson, tout en se penchant bien vers l'avant, pour que le jeune homme puisse admirer ses splendides formes plantureuses. Elle lui envoya un de ses sourires… Drago savait reconnaître ce genre de femmes et s'il en avait profiter dans le passé, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil. Au fond de son cœur, un petit quelque chose était né. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait pertinemment que ses femmes volages ne valaient rien de bon. Mais à quoi tout ces changements soudains étaient-ils dû? Il rencontra une fois de plus, les beaux yeux de la gryffondor et il faillit bien tomber en bas de sa chaise, lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui. Avec une démarche féline et un petit je-ne-sais-quoi, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Hermione qu'il avait connu. Cela l'intrigua énormément.

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir? dit la jeune femme, simplement.

Drago tourna la tête dans la direction de Ellie et remarqua qu'elle regardait Hermione avec insistance… avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et la jolie blonde cessa son petit manège, pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant. Le serpentard se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Hermione. Il la dévora littéralement de la tête aux pieds. En temps normal, la Hermione qu'il connaissait, aurait probablement été choquée et aurait sans doute rougis! Mais la Hermione qui se tenait devant lui, résista à ses yeux gris acier. Décidément, la journée était vraiment étrange…

- Je t'en pris, réussit-il finalement à dire.

Il la détailla à nouveau, lorsqu'elle s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses jambes, montèrent jusqu'à son visage et redescendirent vers son décolleté…

- Ouf… mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi? Qu'est-ce que je fais? pensa-t-il nerveusement.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIN …. de ce chapitre uniquement! lol

J'espère que vous avec apprécié mon petit chapitre sur notre fantastique et oh combien sexy Drago malfoy! Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires et ne vous en faites pas, Drago n'est pas devenu feluette! lol bin moumoune si vous préférez! Il va retrouver son côté rebelle bientôt… mais je vous avertis: ca va être difficile pour lui de contrôler tous ses sentiments! Personnellement, j'aime mieux un Drago rebelle, mais aimable quand même, qu'un Drago méchant et cruel… Donc avis à ceux qui aime les Malfoy sadique! lol Bon, à la prochaine! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! 

BIZOUXXXX 

*********Fumseck********


	8. Le serpentard vs la gryffondor: la rentr...

****

Chapitre 8: _Le serpentard vs. la gryffondor: La rentrée_

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs! lol

Je suis de bonne humeur et je suis en pleine forme! (ok, ok… je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie! lol)

Je me lance sur mon huitième chapitre, parce que je viens de poster le septième et j'avais mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire… donc je m'y mets tout de suite pour celui-ci! 

En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas où est-ce que je m'en vais avec toute cette histoire… bin, j'ai une vague idée, mais j'invente vraiment au fur et à mesure! Je n'ai pas de plan et c'est pour ça que c'est un peu plus long… en plus de ma job qui occupe 75% de mon temps! lol Ah oui… y'a mon copain aussi! lol

Donc, pour ce chapitre, bin c'est simple: c'est la rentrée! Mais aussi, le début de la vengeance de nos deux complices… Vous allez voir que Mione va se déchêner!!! (même si elle est particulièrement gênée! lol ) Malfoy est un peu perdu, mais il va regagner de son assurance! Est-ce que Hermione va arriver à ses fins? Ou est-ce que le sort va en décider autrement? Est-ce que Drago va se faire avoir? Ou est-ce qu'il va retourner le jeu à son avantage? Vous saurez tout cela trèèèèès bientôt! (on se croirait dans une émission stupide à radio-québec…lol) Bon, j'arrête de niaiser! Bonne lecture!

****

Pampers: Merci pour ton review et j'espère que je vais être aussi puissante pour ce chapitre! lol Ne t'en fais pas… je ne laisserai pas ma fic de côté durant 5 ans… vu que dans 5 ans, j'aurai probablement autre chose à faire et qu'elle va sûrement être terminée depuis longtemps! lol Bonne lecture!

****

Pititemeg: C'est gentil de m'avoir laissé un review! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

****

DW: lolol…mdr… non mais quel review! D'accord, je suis peut-être un peu sadique et je laisse toujours mes lecteurs sur leur faim…mais c'est bien, puisqu'à chaque fois, ils reviennent pour continuer leur lecture, lorsqu'il y a un nouveau chapitre! Eheh… t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai jamais tombé ma fic!! Promis! Même si c'est long et que je travaille vraiment pour vrai, lolol, je vais essayer de me dépêcher! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

****

Paprika Star: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis désolé si mon malfoy n'est pas sadique…mais il va être rebelle, t'inquiète! Effectivement, les choses vont être bizarres pour nos deux héros… mais… mais jte dirai pas ce qui va arriver! lol Bonne lecture !

****

Phénix20: Et voilà la suite! merci pour ton review!

****

Loline: Merci et j'espère que cette suite ta plaira!

****

Link 9: lol merci pour tes compliments et tes applaudissements! J'espère que ce chapitre se montrera à la hauteur de tes attentes! lol Bonne lecture!

Bon… je commence pour vrai cette fois!

****

Chapitre 8: _Le serpentard vs. la gryffondor: la rentrée !_

Une chaleur étouffante et un vacarme infernal reignait en permanence dans ce petit pub, du chemin de Traverse. À croire que les fenêtres qui s'y trouvaient, n'étaient là que pour décorer l'endroit, et non pour être ouvertes! Donc, en plus de transpirer et d'avoir mal à la tête, le jeune blond avait toutes les misères du monde à rester impassible devant celle qui occupait, depuis quelques minutes, sa table. Bref, l'atmosphère n'était pas de tout repos et il avait bien hâte de prendre un peu d'air! Malgré tout, il demeurait assis, justement pour celle qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui: Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait absolument à rester dans un tel enfer seulement pour elle… mais il se disait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, s'il voulait arriver à se faire pardonner! Seulement pour se faire pardonner?? …

- Alors… euh, je voulais…euh… commença lamentablement Drago.

- Tu veux une bière? demanda la jolie gryffondor, joyeusement.

- NON! hurla le serpenrard, malgré lui. 

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. D'une part, il ne voulait, en aucun cas, une bière… Il avait encore de très mauvais souvenirs par rapport à l'alcool… et ils dataient de la veille, pour être exact. D'une autre part, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione agissait comme cela avec lui. Elle aurait dû être furieuse et ne plus vouloir le regarder de toute sa vie! Ou pire! Elle aurait dû vouloir lui lancer un sort! Mais quand même pas lui offrir une bière! C'était lui qui délirait, ou il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans ce bar?

- Je veux dire… non merci, se reprit-il, plus poliment. Je n'ai pas terminé mon verre…

De son côté, Hermione avait de la difficulté à garder son beau sourire. Ses lèvres tremblaient et tout son corps également… Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée draguer un garçon et encore moins Malfoy! La jolie brunette ne savait pas comment agir et l'incroyable courtoisie de son ennemi la mettait encore plus dans tous ses états! Lorsqu'elle était arrivée près de lui, elle s'était sentit à nouveau… étrange. Elle n'avait soudainement plus envie de lui faire du mal et elle s'était même surprise à penser, que sa vengeance n'était pas une bonne idée. Hermione essayait, tant bien de mal, de faire comme si rien n'était, mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à réfléchir normalement. Après tout, avec toute cette fumée et chaleur qui reignait dans le pub, pas surprenant, qu'à un moment donné, vous vous sentiez nauséeuse! Tout son courage et sa détermination était mis à rude épreuve, devant la beaux yeux gris du serpentard. La gryffondor tentait d'oublier les caresses du jeune homme et d'uniquement penser à ces paroles affreuses qu'il avait proféré… mais elle n'y parvenait pas entièrement…

- D'accord, dans ce cas, tu devrais terminer ton verre et nous devrions sortir d'ici… je commence à me sentir mal, répliqua-t-elle, finalement, en souriant.

- Volontiers! dit le jeune sorcier. Il cala son verre d'une traite, paraissant soudainement pressé.

Il se leva et elle le suivit. Hermione envoya un signal à sa copine, pour lui faire comprendre où elle allait. Cette dernière reçut le message et lui fit signe qu'elle les suivrait. La jeune sorcière accéléra le pas, pour rejoindre Drago qui était déjà sortit du petit bar. Elle ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire, mais finalement, elle avait opté pour une petite discussion tranquille. Elle verrait comment prendrait la tournure des choses ensuite, et elle pourrait voir si elle avait réussit à le séduire… avec ses charmes cachés! (c'est pas peu dire! lol) Non mais quelle idée! Séduire Drago Malfoy! Il y avait bien qu'Ellie pour penser à des trucs comme ça… Et si elle se faisait prendre à son propre jeu? Malfoy était rusé et s'il découvrait la machination? Tout tomberait à l'eau et elle aurait eu l'air ridicule… Ou pire! Il pourrait retourner cette histoire à son avantage! Elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser… pour l'instant. 

Quant à Drago, il avait réagi instinctivement, lorsque Hermione lui avait proposé de sortir de cet endroit. Maintenant, il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni comment l'aborder. Et de plus, il y avait cette aspect particulier et nouveau, qui émergeait de la jolie gryffondor. Tout était étrange… elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude et il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser… pour l'instant.

- Alors, commença Mione d'une voix mieilleuse, mais mal assurée, dernière année à Poudlard… ça te fait quoi?

Drago se répétait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas être brutal ou sarcastique, s'il ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle était venue vers lui… donc…

- C'est certain que je m'y sens comme chez moi… mais je crois que je m'y suis fait, répondit Drago, tranquillement. Et toi?

- Je sais que Poudlard fais partit de moi, mais j'en ai fait mon deuil…je crois, dit la jeune femme souriante. En plus, je crois qu'il y a des choses pires que de quitter son école…

Cette fois, elle perdit de son éclat et Drago s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique et mal chance, c'était celle du bijoutier! Drago vit scintiller le petit médaillon et il repensa à Hermione, le soir de la réception. Celle qu'il avait pris pour une déesse, brillait de mille feu et jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette image! Soudain, poussé par une quelconque force, il regarda la gryffondor dans les yeux et lui prit la main. Il essaya de ramasser tout son courage et de laisser son cœur (eh oui, il en a un!) parler, pour une seule fois dans sa vie.

Hermione sentit une décharge dans tout son petit corps, au moment où la main du serpentard souleva la sienne. À son plus grand malheur, pensa-t-elle, elle laissait soudainement de côté, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler à cause de lui et se concentrait uniquement sur leur deux mains, réunies. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à chasser ses beaux yeux de sa mémoire? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle seulement pas à penser aux fois qu'il lui avait fait du mal? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à juste penser à la veille et à ses paroles si blessantes? Non… elle n'en avait pas la force… Comment résister à ce… à ce… à lui quoi !?

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire… toutes ses tentatives pour le draguer ne fonctionnait pas… Elle se dégonflait aussitôt qu'il ou elle plaçait une phrase! Oh, mais dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée? Comment s'en sortir sans avoir mal à nouveau? Surtout devant de si beaux yeux… non! Il fallait pas y penser!

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise un truc… débuta-t-il nerveusement, toujours accroché à sa main.

- Je t'écoutes, réussit-elle à dire, malgré le choc de l'entendre dire son prénom. Son sourire en coin semblait très difficile à garder vers le haut.

- Hermione… il se raclat la gorge, je suis vraiment désolé. En fait, ça fait 6 ans que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre… et hier, j'ai dépassé largement les bornes, avec toi. Je ne serai plus capable de faire un pas sans vouloir me lancer en bas d'une des tours du collège, si tu ne veux pas accepter mes excuses…

Il avait lâché tout le morceau d'une traite, sans prendre la peine de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à des miracles et ses excuses étaient vraiment pitoyables, mais soudainement, il savait que son « nouveau » cœur ne surmonterait pas le fait de la voir le rejeter. Le jeune serpentard ne savait pas comment nommer le sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, mais une chose était claire: cette fille le rendait complètement marteau! Et puis quoi encore!?

Soudainement, une clac magistrale vînt lui fouetter l'esprit: pourquoi lui tenait-il la main? À ce qu'il lui semble, il avait été très clair avec lui-même… Simple courtoisie envers les autres, et pas un roman à l'eau de rose! Même s'il s'agissait de cette… de cette… de la magnifique gryffondor qui se trouvait devant lui… NON… il ne devait pas s'affaiblir à ce point! Il voulait se faire pardonner, soit… mais pas devenir son copain! Quand même…

Le jeune blond se redressa et lâcha sa main. Hermione, qui avait encore la bouche ouverte, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Enfin bref, je voulais simplement m'excuser et c'est fait, donc je dois partir… dit-il d'une voix froide et qui se voulait pleine d'assurance.

Et paf! Directement en plein pomme! Drago Malfoy est de retour! Hermione se secoua et jura intérieurement. Il avait peut-être décidé d'être un peu plus civilisé, mais le froid était, de nouveau, le locataire de son corps. Le nuage rose qu'il avait créer dans son esprit logique, s'évapora et son cerveau reçut un flot de questions, suivies de pensées vengeresses. La jeune sorcière revînt donc sur terre et plus décidé que jamais, elle remit son plan à exécution!

- Attends! lui dit-elle, alors qu'il partait en sens inverse. Sa voix était de nouveau… sensuelle et définitivement plus assurée !

Hermione Granger montrerait, une fois de plus, qu'elle était la meilleure dans tous les domaines! Elle allait lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et surtout… elle allait lui faire regretter d'être aussi attirant! (non mais! )

Le serpentard se retourna et à sa grande surprise, celle qu'il avait devant lui ne parraissait pas choquée, au contraire! Elle avait l'air ravie et même… même quoi?

- Je voulais simplement te dire que j'accepte tes excuses… continua-t-elle. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

Hermione en avait des papillons dans l'estomac! Si quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, l'avait vu faire ça… il aurait probablement filé à l'hôpital Ste-Magouste afin ce faire administrer des gouttes pour la vue! Par-contre, elle était assez fière d'elle: la timide et renfermée Hermione Granger, avait embrassé le puissant et charmeur Drago Malfoy! Et elle l'avait même bien secoué, le pauvre garçon! En effet, avec la tête qu'il faisait, il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce qui se passait et semblait particulièrement troublé. Hermione … 1, Malfoy … 0! Et la partie ne faisait que commencer! 

Ellie avait sans doute déjà enclancher la deuxième partie du plan: ridiculiser Malfoy en public! La jolie blonde devait probablement jubiler sur les idées qui lui venaient en tête, en ce moment. Hermione lança un regard en coin à son amie, qui était à présent assise à la terrasse de Florian Fantarôme, et qui les observait en se tapant dans les mains… silencieusement! (lol, ca serait mon genre! lol) Lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa copine la regardait, Ellie leva les pouces et lui sourit! 

- Attaches ta tuque Malfoy! pensa-t-elle. Nous ne fesons que débuter! 

Et elle avala la dernière gorgé de son soda.

De son côté, Malfoy se battait avec lui-même. Il ne savait pratiquement plus quoi faire, devant cette femme qu'il n'était même plus sûre de connaître! Il était en plein délire… mais il aimait bien cette situation. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui sourit et partit, sans ajouter un mot. 

- Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare et j'ai bien hâte de savoir de quoi il en retourne… se dit-il, avec un sourire en coin. Ce ne sont pas dans mes habitudes, mais je crois que je vais regarder et attendre… histoire de ne rien manquer…

Comme si la jeune gryffondor avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se dit en elle-même:

- Crois-moi Malfoy… tu ne rateras rien de cette histoire! Tu vas même être dans le feu de l'action! ajouta-t-elle, avec malveillance (une expression que l'on ne voyait pas souvent sur le joli minois de la brunette).

Elle tourna également les talons et courut rejoindre son amie, qui l'attendait toujours. Elle se sentait forte, mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait jusqu'à la fin.

- Tu as été complètement g-é-n-i-a-l-i-s-c-i-m-e! Je dirais même plus! Non mais, tu as vu sa tête lorsque tu l'as embrassé? lui lança joyeusement Ellie, lorsqu'elle eut finalement rejointe. Ca valait tous les gallions du monde! J'aurais dû prendre mon appareil !

- Je ne croyais jamais que je serais capable de faire ça! Non d'une plume à papote! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas… pouffa Hermione et en se tenant le ventre. 

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que les papillons qui l'avait envahit un peu plus tôt, était de nouveau dans son estomac. Elle repensa à la joue pâle et douce du jeune homme… elle eut un frisson. 

- Secoues-toi ma vieille! Maintenant, c'est toi qui a une tête étrange! lui dit Ellie, en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Voyons Mione… qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Ce n'est rien 'Lie… la nervosité me donne mal à l'estomac, je crois… 

Hermione s'en voulait un peu de mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait bien aimé, embrasser le serpentard! Elle l'aurait probablement étrangler! Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr… mais elle lui aurait certainement sonné les cloches vigoureusement!

- Ah d'accord, continua la blondinette en riant, mais toujours soupçonneuse, je croyais que Malfoy te faisait de l'effet et que tu avais aimé l'embrasser!

Elle se tût. Mione ne répondait pas et comme elle pouvait pratiquement lire dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle avait frapper juste!

- Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de pensées, Hermione Granger! ordonna-t-elle soudainement.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, dit son amie, qui tentait de se justifier.

- Justement ! Et n'oublies jamais que Malfoy est un monstre et un rat! ajouta-t-elle, faussement choquée.

- Et justement, je voulais t'en parler. Il m'a fait une drôle de déclaration tout à l'heure… Il m'a effectivement dit qu'il avait été un monstre avec moi et qu'il s'excusait…

- Hein? dit Ellie, déconcertée.

- Je te le jure… mais l'instant d'après, on aurait dit que la bulle était passée et qu'il était redevenu froid… Ohhhh… tu dois avoir raison, poursuivit Mione en soupirant, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ait changé tout d'un coup! Bon, alors? Tu as songé à la seconde partie du plan?

Ellie était particulièrement songeuse. Elle le savait plus que quiconque: Malfoy n'était pas du genre à s'excuser et à admettre ses tords… Elle avait de la facilité à lire en chacun, mais Malfoy était définitivement plus compliqué qu'elle le pensait. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour agir ainsi avec la brunette et elle voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait… Elle ne voulait pas risquer que son amie souffre encore et en plus, à cause de ses idées À ELLE! Il fallait qu'elle se montre prudente, mais Malfoy méritait cette vengeance… si on se fiait aux six dernières années de méchanceté qu'il avait échangé avec le trio! Une bonne part de ce qu'il avait semé, ne lui ferait pas de tord ! Mais notre Ellie n'aimait définitivement pas nagé en eau trouble: il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi Malfoy était devenu… gentil???? Non non non… plutôt courtois… Il ne faut quand même pas pousser! Malfoy? Un cœur? Pppfffff…

******FIN de ce CHAPITRE*******

Bon d'accord, je sais qu'il est un peu court et poche, en fait, mais j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre et je voulais essayer de me dépêcher pour le publier, parce que je crois qu'il va être marrant…lol Bon, laissez-moi un ti message siouplait…. BYE bye xxx 


	9. Confusions: la vraie rentrée!

****

Chapitre 9: La rentrée: la suite

(hihi…j'avais oublié que c'était mon titre précédent et je voulais tellement le finir vite pour commencer celui-ci, que j'ai oublié de mettre la rentrée…lol)

Bon, salut tout le monde! J'ai pas le temps de niaiser! lol Il faut que je me dépêche à conclure ce chapitre, parce que certaines personnes commencent à me trouver cruelle et c'est entièrement faux!!! lol Donc, je publie ce chapitre avec beaucoup de retard (navré, vraiment!)… pour faire le bonheur de mes 'tits lecteurs adorés, quand même! La preuve que je tiens à vous, même si je suis submergée de travail! lol Je prévois le prochain pour…euh..finalement, j'aime mieux pas m'avancer! lol

Bonne lecture!!!

****

P.S. je crois que je vais monter légèrement mon rating pour quelques scènes à venir… dont celle-ci… Je vous ai prévenu, mais y'a rien de si… de si… enfin bref, y'a rien vraiment de spectaCULaire… (désolé…lol yé quand même 9:00 du matin…lol chu encore un peu fatiguée…lol) BIZOUXX

P.P.S Euh…je ne me suis pas relue… j'avais trop hâte de l'envoyer…après tout ce temps et ces menaces! lololxxx

**********************Et ça commence comme suit…**************

De la lumière.

Une petite lumière doré parcourait la pièce, laissant apparaître dans son sillage… des fleurs.

Une multitude de roses rouges avait été déposées dans cette chambre spacieuse et il s'y dégageait un arôme aphrodisiaque.

Aphrodisiaque?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? se demanda une jeune femme. Pourquoi y-a-t-il toutes ces chandelles et ces fleurs, un peu partout?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur toute la pièce et soudainement, une musique douce se fit entendre. Elle avanca prudemment et fit le tour de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite commode qui se trouvait juste à la droite d'un grand lit à baldaquin. Elle s'assit doucement sur les draps de satin et fixa un objet familier, qui reposait sur la petite table de chevet en question. La jeune femme tendit la main et souleva délicatement un cadre. Sur l'image se mouvait une femme et un homme. Le jeune homme enlacait, ce qui paraissait être sa bien-aimée, puiqu'il lui donnait de légers baisers papillons dans le creu du cou. Tous deux riaient et avait l'air très heureux… mais quelque chose clochait drôlement… 

- Mais c'est moi et… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car une autre personne venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme de la photo. La jeune femme se leva et sembla ne plus contrôler ses gestes à partir de ce moment. 

Elle se dirigea vers cet homme, sans le quitter des yeux. 

L'homme était dans le même cas: il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celle-ci et c'est avec le même sourire que sur la photo qu'il s'avanca également vers elle. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître deux coupes de champagne. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole.

- Tu es magnifique, dit tendrement le sorcier (j'espère que vous l'aviez deviné que c'était un sorcier quand même! lol). 

- Merci… répondit sa compagne, toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les joues du jeune sorcier s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il descendit ses yeux, tout aussi brillants que sa bien-aimée, vers son décolleté plongeant. Il se resaisit et fit un pas en arrière et tendit une coupe à la jeune femme. Comble de malheur, à cette distance, il avait une bien meilleure vue d'ensemble sur cette dernière et son visage s'empourpra à nouveau, lorsque son regard la détailla de la tête au pied.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une légère nuisette bleu satinée et celle-ci laissait apparaître des jambes longues et fines. Elle laissait également deviner les courbes bien placées de la jeune femme… Il déglutit. 

La belle avait aussi le loisir d'admirer son partenaire. Sous sa chemise blanche, au trois quart déboutonnée, on pouvait apercevoir un torse légèrement découpé et d'une couleur crème. Sa peau semblait si douce… Il portait également un pantalon d'époque noir, qui laissait apparaître des fesses dures et appétissantes à souhait, ainsi que… Elle déglutit.

Dans des mouvements coordonnés à la perfection, il burent une gorgée du liquide pétillant et déposèrent à l'unisson, leur coupe sur un bureau. 

Soudainement, il se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, poussés par une force qui dépasse l'entendement. Seule la passion qui les habitait depuis toujours, avait sa place en cet instant magique. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et passionnément à la fois. Leur bouche se cherchait désespéremenent, comme s'ils allaient manquer d'oxygène à la moindre séparation. Les mains de la jeune femme avaient trouvé leur place dans le cou du jeune homme et celles du sorcier avaient trouvé refuge sur les fesses de cette dernière. 

D'une facilité inouïe, il souleva sa bien-aimée et se dirigea vers l'immense lit à baldaquin. Ils glissèrent tout deux sur les draps satinés et l'homme se retrouva en position dominante. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le petit corps de la jeune femme et caressaient tout ce qui pouvait être humainement possible de caresser. Il se glissa en dessous de la nuisette de son aimée, pendant que celle-ci lui enlevait son pantalon, non sans misère. (lol) Miraculeusement, lorsqu'elle y parvînt, elle n'avait soudainement plus de nuisette. Elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements, sous le regard brillant et appréciateur de celui avec lequel, (elle en était certaine) elle avait plus qu'envie de rester toute sa vie. (ca se dit cette phrase? lol)

Leurs bouches se quittèrent, mais trouvèrent leur chemin dans le cou de l'autre. La jeune femme déboutonna les derniers boutons de la chemise du sorcier et la fit tomber de ses larges épaules. Leur respiration commune s'accélèrait et bientôt, ce fût au tour de la sorcière d'être à califourchon sur son aimé. Elle couvrit son torse de baisers et celui-ci en profita pour dégraffer, de ses doigts habiles, son soutien-gorge. Une jolie potrine ronde et ferme s'offrit à lui et ne pouvant y résister, il la caressa et déposa de petits baisers sur un des ses seins. La jeune femme se cambra de plaisir et émit quelques petits sons de purs délice! Sentant le désir de son amant augmenter, la jolie sorcière se déplaca doucement et fit glisser les sous-vêtements de son partenaire. Elle les envoya valser au loin et se pencha pour embrasser le membre durcît de son aimé. Celui-ci étouffa un petit cri, mais il ne voulait pas seulement que ce soit lui qui profite de ce moment merveilleux, donc, il la souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume et la coucha à ses côtés. 

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes éffleurèrent celles de la belle. De ses mains agiles, il lui retira le dernier morceau de tissus qui les séparaient et se lanca dans de douces et timides caresses. Ses doigts chatouillèrent doucement l'intimité brûlante de son aimée et il en glissa un en elle. Celle-ci se cambra de délice et il vit dans ses yeux, qu'elle en voulait plus. Cela faisait maintenant très longtemps qu'il espérait voir cette lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Depuis des mois, il espérait en secret que la belle soit entièrement à lui… et cette nuit, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. S'il avait pu stopper le temps autour d'eux, croyez-moi, il l'aurait certainement fait! Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit se termine!

Après quelques minutes de jeux doux et de paroles sensuelles, le jeune sorcier se placa au-dessus de sa bien-aimée et celle-ci écarta légèrement les cuisses. Depuis longtemps, la jeune sorcière attendait ce moment magique, patiemment. Elle voulait être certaine que celui avec lequel elle le partagerait, serait aussi amoureux d'elle, qu'elle de lui. (vous avez suivi? lol) Après plusieurs erreurs passées et douleureuses, il lui avait montrer à ouvrir son cœur à nouveau…et elle avait fait de même avec lui. Ils avaient appris à réellement aimer… ensemble.

Il pénétra en elle avec une douceur exceptionnelle, ne voulant pas risquer de lui faire du mal. La jeune femme le regarda intensément et voyant qu'elle ne souffrait pas trop, elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait pour le mieux. Il commença alors de légers va et vient, ce qui eut pour effet de leur arracher quelques petits gémissements de bonheur. S'en suivit de nombreuses caresses et baisers et lorsque l'extase se fit sentir pour nos deux amants, ils ne purent se contenir…

- Oohhh Mione…

- Ohhhhhhhh Drago…

PAFFFFFFF!

Hermione se réveillait en sueur et avec un oreiller sur la tête.

- Non mais à quoi rêvais-tu ma pauvre vieille? lui demanda sa copine Ellie, qui venait de lui balancer son oreiller en pleine poire. Tu faisais un de ces boucans! 

Elle lui décrocha un sourire en coin et leva un sourcil. La jolie gryffondore, à peine réveillée, virait déjà au rouge pivoine. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune de s'en sortir, sans une réponse convenable, elle fixa les draps dans lesquels elle se trouvait et réfléchit rapidement…

- Je rêvais à… à Gary… répondit-elle timidement.

- Quoi? pouffa Ellie, en se levant. C'est ça ouais… Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour le canapé ! Tu sais très bien que ce mensonge là ne valait qu'un minable petit 1.5 sur 10... Gary n'est pas celui qui te faisait soupirer de la sorte! Impossible! À moins qu'il ait changé de nom… continua-t-elle, en la regardant les sourcils froncés. Alors? Tu me dis la vérité ou je te lances le sort de chatouillis, jusqu'à ce que ton souper d'hier ne ressorte… (ca doit pas être beau ca…lol)

- Ohh… grogna Hermione, en serrant l'oreiller qui lui avait valu se réveil si brutal et qui l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Très bien… je rêvais à drargaoegoegg…

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas très bien saisi… ricana son amie.

- JE RÊVAIS À DRAGO BORDEL! ET ARRÊTES DE RIRE, TU M'ÉNERVES! OH ET PUIS TIENS! hurla Mione, en lui lançant l'oreiller par la tête.

- Raté! répliqua cette dernière, en se penchant. Je m'y attendais! hihihi… Non, mais sérieusement… pourquoi? Puis-je savoir?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione, sans une once d'agressivité. (c'est ça les vraies amies! Pas capable de rester fâchées! entk…dans ma fic la…lol)

- En fait, continua la jeune sorcière, je crois que je le trouves assez mignon… 

Hermione s'était résignée, encore, au fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à son amie. Autant tout lui dire maintenant… 

- C'est pas très bon pour notre plan ça…murmura la jolie blonde. Attirance physique seulement? Promis? 

- Très certainement, répondit Hermione avec un petit rictus de haine et de dégoût. Il a peut-être beaucoup…euh..beaucoup de charme, mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'une salle petite fouine, qui se croit tout permis! Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle en se ressaisissant complètement. J'ai bien l'intention de lui faire payer le fait d'être mignon et de le savoir!

- Bon, très bien… reprit Ellie, sur un ton qui se voulait un peu rassuré. Vaudrait mieux se dépêcher de se préparer, sinon nous allons raté le Poudlard Express…. il est déjà 9:30...

La jeune femme n'était toutefois pas tellement rassurée. Elle craignait drôlement les sentiments du serpentard vis à vis Hermione et vive versa. Pas que son plan de vengeance soit une mauvaise idée: au contraire! Malfoy le méritait amplement, depuis toutes ces années… mais Ellie n'était pas méchante, loin de là! Elle voulait seulement lui donner une bonne leçon, mais avec ce qu'elle avait lu dans le cœur du jeune sorcier… Elle ne savait définitivement plus sur quel pied, danser!

En effet, avec son don mystérieux pour lire dans le cœur des gens, Ellie avait découvert une petite lueur dans celui du serpentard. Cette petite étincelle s'était allumée, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard d'Hermione: la jolie gryffondor en aurait mis sa main au feu! Cela dit, elle n'en avait glissé aucun mot à sa meilleure amie et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait! Elle sentait bien que son amie possédait, elle aussi maintenant, cette petite étincelle… et elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher et de voir Hermione, à nouveau malheureuse. 

- Laissons aller les choses et on verra bien! Peut-être que mon plan va finalement servir à quelque chose… mais à quelque chose de bien! pensa la jeune femme. 

Ellie se tourna vers sa commode et pris une lettre, sceller avec les marques de Poudlard.

- Tiens ma petite chérie! S'est arrivé hier après-midi, pendant que nous étions sur le chemin de traverse. Maman est venue me la porter ce matin, pendant que tu ronflais… reprit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est pour moi? Bizarre, j'ai pourtant reçu toutes mes lettres de fournitures scolaires…répondit Hermione, qui était en train de s'habiller.

- Ouvres-la… qu'est-ce que tu attends! répliqua la jolie blonde.

Hermione déchira le parchemin et parcouru rapidement le contenu. Ses yeux devinrent pétillants et une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se mit à sauter partout dans la chambre. Ellie s'empressa de lui arracher la lettre, voyant bien qu'elle ne saurait rien, tant que son amie serait dans un tel moment d'euphorie.

__

Chère Miss Granger, 

Veuillez accepter nos sincères excuses pour ce retard considérable. 

En effet, le conseil de l'école n'a pu se réunir à la date prévue pour élir les préfets en chef de cette année, car plusieurs de ses membres ont été retenus pour des affaires extérieures.

Par conséquent, veuillez accepter également nos plus sincères félicitations pour votre nomination au poste de préfète en chef de l'année 2003. (on va dire…)

Nous savons que vous effecturez un travail exemplaire et c'est pour cette raison que vous avez été choisie à l'unanimité. 

De plus amples informations vous serons donner lors de votre embarquement sur le Poudlard Express, le 1er septembre.

Veuillez vous rendre dans le wagon situé à l'avant du train, dans le compartiment réservé pour nos préfets en chef. 

Vous y rencontrerez également votre homologue masculin.

À bientôt et encore une fois, félicitations!

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

- MIONE! MAIS C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT GÉNIAL ÇA! hurla Ellie, qui rejoint sa camarade dans sa danse du soleil.

- C'EST MÊME PLUS QUE GÉNIAL! C'EST TROP… TROP…AAAAAHHHGGGRRFF…. JE TROUVE PLUS MES MOTS! continua Hermione.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger n'a pas le dernier mot! On aura tout vu! se moqua la blondinette, en se calmant.

- Non mais, t'as pas fini de te moquer de moi! répliqua Hermione, en feignant la frustration. Sérieusement, je n'espèrais plus… Lorsque je n'ai pas reçu cette lettre avec les autres, je me suis dis que c'était sûrment une serdaigle qui avait reçu cet honneur… reprit-elle avec calme.

- Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver… parce que tu es trois fois plus bollée que tous les serdaigles réunis, donc… AÏEUH…. arrêtes avec cet oreiller! répondit Ellie, en se frottant le postérieur.

- Ne m'appelle plus « bollée »… je trouve que ça sonne « petite fille à lunette et pleine de boutons… » (désolé, je ne veux pas faire de discrimination…lol) et en plus, c'est toi qui a commencé, en me le balançant par la tête tout à l'heure… ricana Mione.

- Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut finir de se préparer pour de vrai… avec notre super danse et tout, et tout… il est maintenant 10:00... répliqua Ellie, en baillant.

- D'acc… on se dépêche! Je ne veux pas arriver en retard… 

- Ce ne serait pas digne d'une préfète-en-chef! lui répondit son amie, avec un petit air faussement hautain.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de rigoler tout en s'habillant, se coiffant et se maquillant. Elles ramassèrent les quelques trucs qui trainait encore et bouclèrent leurs valises, au moment même où la mère d'Ellie passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Nous partons dans 3 minutes les filles, s'exclama cette dernière.

- Nous arrivons maman, répondit Ellie, toute souriante.

Toutes trois descendirent les escaliers et furent accueillis par M. Sampson. Il avait retarder son entrée au travail, puisqu'il voulait dire un dernier aurevoir à sa fille et à son autre « fille ». Calins et bizoux furent échangés rapidement et les deux jeunes femmes emboîtèrent le pas de Mme. Sampson, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers une magnifique voiture bleue, stationnée dans l'entrée.

- Heureusement que nous habitons tout près de la gare de King Cross, s'exclama Mme. Sampson. Il est déjà 10:35... faites vite chauffeur!

- Bien madame.

Et le trajet se passa très rapidement: les trois jeunes dames discutant de la nomination d'Hermione et de leurs projets futurs. C'est alors que la mère d'Ellie lança une question, à laquelle les deux gryffondores n'avait pas songé.

- Dis-moi Hermione, sais-tu qui sera ton partenaire pour cette année?

- En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée… répondit-elle, la tête dans les nuages.

Ellie la regarda attentivement et lui répondit du tac au tac, en devinant ce à quoi pensait son amie.

- Je doute fortement que se soit Malfoy… dit-elle calmement.

- Hein? Quoi… oh oui! Non, je ne crois pas… Il a de bonnes notes, mais pas le bon comportement, s'exclama une Hermione surprise. 

Personne au monde n'aurait pu déceler une once de déception dans la voix qu'avait adopté Hermione: personne, sauf Ellie.

- Nous sommes arrivées, dit soudainement Mme. Sampson, en sortant les deux adolescentes de leurs pensées.

Le trio déchargea la voiture et posa tous les bagages sur un chariot. Le trajet jusqu'à la voie 9 et ¾ se fit en silence et rapidement. Il était bientôt 10: 55.

- Je dois vous laisser ici les filles, dit la mère de la jolie blonde. Il faut que je file au travail… Faites attention à vous et soyez sages, conclut-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Elle se pencha et étreignit ses « deux filles ».

- À bientôt maman et ne t'en fais pas: je veille sur Hermione! déclara Ellie, en riant.

- Ouais, c'est ça… marmonna Mione, avec une moue enfantine. Aurevoir, Mme. Sampson et merci de m'avoir acceuilli chez vous pour les vacances.

- Ça m'a fait extrêment plaisir ma petite Mione… tu reviens quand tu veux! répondit Evelyn. (bin oui, jmen rappelais pu, mais c'est ca son nom! lol)

Quelques derniers bisoux furent échangés à toute vitesse et les deux adolescentes foncèrent au travers la barrière magique, pour se retrouver finalement sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus un « chats » ( lol ): ils étaient tous à l'intérieur du train écarlate. Elles se précipitèrent à bord et firent léviter leurs valises jusqu'à un compartiment, déjà occupé par Harry et…

- Ron… grogna Hermione, en reprenant son souffle. Dommage que je ne puisse pas demeurer avec vous durant tout le trajet, continua-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

Le train siffla et s'ébranla. 

- Écoutes ma petite chérie, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues… ce microbe va être dans ton champ de vision durant toute l'année! ricana sa copine.

- J'en ai déjà mal au cœur, reprit Hermione, avec un petit sourire en coin. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Si je suis capable de draguer Malfoy, je suis entièrement capable de faire face à… ça! conclut la brunette, dans un murmure.

- Bien dit Mione! répondit Ellie. Bon, c'est pas tout ça… mais il faudrait que tu te dépêches d'aller rejoindre Mcgonagall, dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs… Sinon, elle va te passer un savon la première journée! Ah non… j'oubliais que tu étais son chou-chou! Hihiii… 

- Oh bordel! (nda: elle devient dévergondée notre mione! quel langage! lol) Moi qui ne voulait pas être en retard! dit Hermione, paniquée. HEY! reprit-elle, en ayant compris les propos de son amie. MOI? CHOU-CHOU?

Et les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans un mini combat ridicule. Tout 

à coup, pendant que Hermione tenait Ellie par l'oreille et que celle-ci criait au meurtre, tout en riant… La porte du compartiment des garçons s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry se tenait là, les bras croisés et un petit sourire en coin, apparemment pas surpris le moins du monde par le comportement de ces deux amies.

- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des cris familiers… dit-il avec une voix douce.

Hermione lâcha Ellie et continuait de rire. En revanche, la jolie blonde avait pris les couleurs du train et bafouillait un…

- S-s-alut Harry, contente de te revoir…

Plus le temps passait, plus c'était hilarant de constater qu'Ellie se ramolissait toujours plus devant le beau survivant. Hermione était pliée en deux et riait de plus bel. 

- « Faudrait vraiment qu'ils se décident tous les deux… », pensa-t-elle, en retenant une larme, devant un Harry qui commençait à virer au cramoisi et une petite blonde qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Désolé, se reprit la gryffondore. Salut Harry! Contente de te revoir moi aussi!

- Oui, bon… reprit Harry, revenu à son état normal. Voulez-vous partarger notre compartiment pour le reste du voyage, mesdemoiselles?

- Mais certainement, répliqua Ellie, qui avait retrouvé ses vraies couleurs. 

Les deux futurs tourtereaux se regardèrent un bref instant dans les yeux et se sourirent doucement. 

- « Ils sont tellement mignons », pensa à nouveau Hermione. Oui, bon, je veux bien, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je vole vers le compartiment avant… ou sinon, je risque bien de perdre mon poste le premier jour! continua la brunette. 

- Quel poste? demanda le survivant, avec un sourire.

- Tu as devant toi, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef de Poudlard! Et trèèèès fière de l'être par-dessus le marché! répondit Ellie, avec un petit air faussement hautain. 

Les deux jeunes femmes se tirèrent la langue.

- D'accord, d'accord… s'interposa le jeune sorcier, en rigolant. Cessez le feu mesdames! Toutes mes félicitations Mione! C'est génial! Dans ce cas, donnes-moi ta valise, je vais la déposer à l'intérieur et reviens-vite!

- Promis Harry! répondit celle-ci, en se retournant, prête à sprinter jusqu'à l'avant du train. À plus tard, ma chérie!

Elle fit un clin d'œil suggestif à sa copine et pivota à 180 degré. Au même moment, elle croisa le regard de Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Elle inspira et lui adressa un léger sourire… par-contre, le rouquin, lui, ne fit que la fixer intensément. 

- « Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? » pensa-t-elle, à la farce.

Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit une petite course jusqu'au compartiment des préfets. Arrivée là-bas, elle reprit sa respiration et frappa trois à la porte coulissante. Elle fut acceuillit par le professeur Mcgonagall et…

********** est-ce que je vous laisse là-dessus? hhummm… ok ok…pour mon retard, je compense…lolol ***************

…. et un jeune homme que la gryffondor connaissait depuis peu: Gary.

- Nous vous attendions Miss Granger, débuta rapidement le professeur.

- Désolé, madame… Vous connaissez mon amie Ellie… J'étais chez elle pour les vacances et ponctuelle comme elle l'est… nous nous sommes mises en retard… vous comprenez… bafouilla Hermione.

La jeune sorcière savait très bien que son professeur les adorait toutes les deux. Malgré le fait qu'elle était particulièrement stricte avec ses élève, Minerva Mcgonagall savait reconnaître le talent! Ellie et Hermione étaient les meilleures étudiantes de Poudlard, en métamorphose. Surtout lorsqu'elles bossaient ensembles! Flamèches garanties! Même si la blonde était désorganisées, une complicité s'était immédiatement établie entre elle et le professeur. Exactement la même que celle qu'Hermione entretenait avec elle depuis 7 ans. Ce n'était pas rare des les voir toutes les trois, travailler sur un projet extra-scolaire…

- Bien sûr Miss… ne vous en faite pas! répondit aimablement la vieille femme, en la gratifiant d'un de ses rares sourires. Bon, nous pouvons commencer, cette fois… Tout d'abord, Miss Granger, voici Monsieur Swat. Nous l'avons également choisis pour être le second préfet-en-chef… 

Mais Hermione n'écoutais que partiellement le petit discours de son professeur… son attention se dirigeait sur une toute autre personne… et elle n'était même pas dans ce compartiment! Elle soupira intérieurement: elle avait souhaité, en secret, que peut-être il aurait pu… Non mais quelle idée! Ellie avait parfaitement raison ( et comme toujours, elle avait deviné ses pensées!) : Draco ne pouvait pas être préfet-en-chef. Il avait un passé trop chargé… Mais elle avait tout de même espéré… Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre! (nda: ca y est, j'ai pété un plomb! lol) 

Finalement, Hermione remarqua juste à temps, que son professeur avait cessé de parler, pour qu'ils puissent se présenter.

- Ravi de te revoir Hermione, dit doucement Gary.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir et que nous fassions équipe cette année… dit-elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bon, je vous laisse à vos occupations, déclara la vieille sorcière. J'attend de vous, un comportement examplaire et je suis certaine que vous ne nous décevrez pas. Vous recevrez d'autres informations un peu plus tard. Sur ce, à ce soir, au banquet.

Et elle quitta le compartiment, laissant les deux adolescents face à face et légèrement gênés. 

- Euh…et bien… je suis certaine que nous allons bien nous entendre et que nous allons faire un travail exemplaire ensemble… bredouilla Hermione, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

- J'en suis certain, répondit ce dernier, sur une voix enjouée. J'ai déjà des tonnes de projets en tête; pour les sorties et les bals…

- C'est vrai? demanda la gryffondor, un peu plus enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle année (sans Draco…). Moi aussi! Franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à travailler! Je sens que nos deux têtes vont faire des étincelles!

- J'en suis pratiquement sûr Mione! reprit Gary, en pouffant de rire devant la soudaine excitation de la jeune femme, lorsque l'on mentionnait le travail scolaire. J'adore les femmes qui savent où elles vont!

Hermione venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette à son nouveau partenaire. Gary semblait rempli d'entrain et de joie-de-vivre… Elle aimait bien ce côté! De plus, il paraissait prêt à affronter tout le travail supplémentaire que le rôle de préfet-en-chef exigeait… et même davantage! 

- « Ce n'est pas si mal finalement… je verrai Draco secrètement… pour notre super plan! » conclut silencieusement l'adolescente. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à oublier qu'elle était de plus en plus nerveuse, à l'idée de se retrouver à draguer Malfoy… et lorsqu'elle s'était remise à penser au « plan », son ventre s'était à nouveau, nouer.

- « Secoues-toi un peu Hermione! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est super mignon qu'il faut que tu te laisses avoir! Malfoy, c'est Malfoy! Il a peut-être changé un tantinet, mais il avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir par le passé… ahgrh… je ne sais plus quoi faire! »

- « Laisses aller les choses… donnes-lui une petite chance… Rapproches-toi de lui, pour le voir tel qu'il est maintenant! Tu ne le regretteras peut-être pas… » chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

- « D'accord… je crois que c'est une bonne idée… et s'il retourne à ses vieilles habitudes, j'enclenche le plan de l'humiliation totale! Mais il faudrait que j'en touche un peu à Ellie… »

- « Oui… bon, maintenant, cesses de discuter avec ta conscience et regardes le jeune sorcier devant toi… ce sourcil levé ne t'indique-t-il pas qu'il se demande légèrement: mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait? »

Hermione sortit brusquement de ses pensées et jeta un œil à Gary, qui avait l'air de s'en faire pour sa santé mentale. (« J'exagère…)

- Je suis désolée Gary, commença-t-elle nerveusement, je me suis plongée soudainement dans mes pensées… J'avais besoin de faire le point… Tu comprends?

Elle fit un petit sourire innocent et le jeune homme sembla se détendre. Il lui adressa un mimique moqueuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas… je fais souvent cela moi aussi, lui confit-il. Mais ce qui m'a troublé, en vrai, c'est que je te trouvais extrêmement jolie lorsque tu réfléchissais…

- Oh… bégailla une gryffondor surprise et intimidée, m-m-erci… Hi… c'est genti-i-l…

- Et c'est la vérité, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui…enfin, je crois que je vais retourner dans le compartiment de mes amis! répliqua la sorcière, troublée. Ils avaient teeellllement de choses à me raconter… Nous nous reverrons au souper? Mcgonagall a dit qu'elle allait nous montrer nos appartements et…

- Et j'ai drôlement hâte d'y être… conclut Gary, vraiment très joyeux. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, moi aussi… À ce soir Mione… 

Et il la contoura pour sortir du compartiment. Au passage, il lui vola un léger baiser sur la joue… la jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. Elle resta quelques minutes, plantée là, debout… muette comme une carpe. Finalement, elle se secoua et entreprit de rejoindre ses camarades, qui l'attendaient.

- « Beaucoup de charme ce garçon, pensa-t-elle, stupidement. Je me demande comme vont les choses entre Ellie et Harry, en ce moment… »

À nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, la préfète ne se rendit pas compte que le train venait de trembler légèrement et elle perdit pied. Ce n'est que rendu au sol, qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle se trouvait étaler de tout son long, sur quelque chose… ou plutôt… quelqu'un.

- Charmante façon de me dire bonjour, commença une voix que la jeune femme entendait maintenant en rêve.

- Par-contre, je n'ai absolument aucune objection à me retrouver sous une telle beauté… continua cette même voix.

- Je suis désolée Draco, je réfléchissais et je ne t'ai pas vu quand le train a eu une secousse, débuta maladroitement Mione, qui était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

La jeune femme se sentit perdre tout contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux et huma le parfum qui se dégageait du serpentard. (« Merlin qu'il sent bon… ») Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau, elle s'aperçue que le blond la regardait intensémment…

- Ce n'est rien… vraiment… dit Draco, d'une voix douce.

La jeune sorcière en fut toute ébranler: Gary pouvait bien aller se rhabiller! (lol) Ils continuèrent de se fixer et soudainement, poussé par une force inconnue, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent dangeureusement. Hermione revoyait son rêve, en vitesse accélérée… Draco, de son côté, revoyait la gryffondore dans sa tenue de soirée… Il la revoyait danser, tourbilloner… lui sourire… l'embrasser sur la joue…

Le moment magique stoppa net, lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres près… Une autre voix forte se fit soudainement entendre.

- Hermione? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? 

La préfète releva la tête et des sueurs froides lui parcourèrent le dos. 

Ron.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Accroché à sa main, sa nouvelle dulcinée la regardait avec un petit air hautain.

- « GGGGrrrrr….murmura la conscience de Mione. »

*********************C'est la fin************************

Mais… de ce chapitre seulement! 

Oh mon dieu! Si vous saviez par quoi je suis passée pour faire ce chapitre! Le syndrôme de la page blanche m'a frappé de plein fouet durant un méchant bout de temps! MAIS C'EST FINI !!!!!!! J'ai des tonnes d'idées maintenant et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre… même s'il ne s'y passe rien d'exceptionnel… J'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira! En attendant, laissez moi un ti message pour me rassurer… lolol

La suite pour bientôt! 

Enfin… j'espère…lolol (ah le travail!)

BIzouxxxx

Fumseck


	10. Le vent tourne

****

CHAPITRE 10: _Le vent tourne_

BONJOUR!!! Salut salut! Hello tout le monde!

Bon…ok, respire… OK! Je suis tellement de bonne humeur! J'ai vaincu (temporairement en-tout-cas! lol) mon syndrôme de la page blanche et je vous reviens avec ce tout nouveau chapitre, qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira autant que les précédents! J'ai vraiment tous pleins d'idées et je ne sais vraiment pas si tout cela va vous intéresser… enfin… J'espère que vous allez aimer ce « revirement de situation »… j'ai été inspiré soudainement, par un truc semblable dans mon entourage! (Pour ceux qui s'inquiète pour notre drago chéri… ne vous énervez pas trop, je ne lui ferai aucun mal…lolol)

Donc, je me calme et je vous laisse découvrir ce que mon petit cerveau en ébullition a concoqueté! (est-ce que c'est comme ca que ca s'écrit??? lol) Ah oui et un gros merci à tous mes revieweurs! Je vous adore!

Bonne lecture et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

**************************et voilà que ca commence******************

Le train roulait gaiement dans la campagne et la plupart des étudiants à son bord, racontaient avec entrain tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les longues vacances. 

Tous, sauf une. 

Si quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans la tête d'Hermione Granger à cette minute même, il aurait vite fait d'en sortir… vu le bordel qui y règnait.

Hermione déglutit et réfléchit à toute vitesse. 

Ron était toujours là, debout. 

Elle, se trouvait à ses pieds et couchée sur Draco Malfoy par-dessus le marché. Comment se sortir d'une situation aussi embarassante? 

- « Allez Hermione… penses! Utilises ton cerveau pour autre chose que les études pour une fois! » jura la gryffondore, intérieurement.

- « Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par te lever de sur Malfoy… proposa gentilment sa consicence. »

- « Bien vu! la remercia Hermione. »

La jeune femme essaya tant bien de mal de se dégager de l'étreinte du serpentard, mais à son plus grand malheur, il semblait que Draco ne voulait rien savoir de la laisser partir. Il paraissait même « amusé » par la situation. Et cette petite prétentieuse, pendue au bras du rouquin… La préfète lui aurait bien fait avaler ces faux-cils… avec cet air de pimbèche qu'elle avait de tatoué sur le visage… 

- « GGRRrrr… hurla sa petite voix intérieure. » (lolol)

- «Tu l'as dit… grogna la jeune femme. »

La talentueuse gryffondore remua plus férocement et le serpentard perdit légèrement son sourire moqueur. Elle finit par se lever et épousseter sa robe rageusement. 

- « Elle est drôlement jolie lorsqu'elle est en colère, pensa le beau blond. »

Il se releva à son tour et lança au crétin de Weasley, un regard froid.

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je me suis promis d'être un peu plus aimable avec les gens… Est-ce que je peux inclure cette belette dans la classification de « gens » ? se dit Draco, intérieurement. Je crois que malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… et en plus, c'est l'ami de Mione… »

Le serpentard troqua son regard de glace pour un regard… sans intérêt. Le petit « accrochage » qu'il avait eut avec la gryffondore tout à l'heure, lui arracha un léger sourire niais… En revanche, Hermione semblait toujours en ébullition, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Bien sûr, Ron n'était pas capable de voir le blond en peinture et de voir sa meilleure étendue sur lui, ne devait pas l'enchanter, mais de là à n'en faire une crise… Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de lui tomber dessus (même si lui en avait été ravi! ).

- Si tu ne l'avais encore remarquer, je suis tombée… répondit Hermione au rouquin, d'une voix dure.

- « D'une voix dure? se questionna Draco. Oh, oh… quelque chose me dit que je me suis planté sur toute la ligne et qu'ils ne sont plus du tout des amis… depuis leur fameuse rupture… »

- Tu es plutôt tombée sur Malfoy, si j'en crois ce que je vois… grogna Weasley.

- Il y a eu une secousse et Malfoy a trébuché en même temps que moi… mentit Mione. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ainsi sans le vouloir.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir t'enlever de là, si tu veux mon avis… cracha Ron, avec humeur.

- Je crois qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de ton avis Weasley… répliqua soudainement le serpentard, sur un ton neutre. « Oups… gentil Draco, gentil… Oh et puis merde! Même avec tous les efforts du monde, je serais incapable de supporter et d'être aimable avec ce crétin! Potter, peut-être… il n'est pas idiot, lui! En plus, Mione n'a pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur et je compte bien savoir pourquoi ! »

La préfète regarda Draco. Elle était bouche-bée devant son intervention et à la fois, très heureuse. Une idée commença tranquillement à germer dans son esprit d'élève studieuse…

- Fermes-la, sale fouine! Je parles avec Hermione! Toi, tu peux dégager! répondit sèchement Ronald, de plus en plus rouge.

- En fait Ron… c'est toi qui va dégager. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi et la poupée qui te pend au bras, répliqua Hermione, l'air confiant et autoritaire.

- La poupée comme tu dis, c'est ma copine! Alors fais bien attention… grogna le rouquin.

- Ou sinon quoi? Weasley? le toisa le serpentard, de toute son imposante carrure. ( ouf! lol )

- ET TOI? PEUT-ON SAVOIR DEPUIS QUAND TU T'INQUIÈTE POUR HERMIONE? hurla le sorcier aux taches de rousseur.

- POURQUOI ÇA T'INTÉRESSE RON WEALSEY? TU ES SURPRIS DE VOIR QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT S'INQUIÈTER POUR MOI? hurla également Hermione, en coupa sans le vouloir, un Draco qui se serait sans doute compromis devant plusieurs, s'il avait dit ce qu'il pensait.

- Calmes-toi Hermione, poursuivit doucement le beau sorcier, en lui prenant le bras.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à Ron, qui jura bruyamment. En revanche, ce simple mouvement calma soudainement la préfète, qui remarqua que plusieurs étudiants sortaient la tête par la porte de leur compartiment, pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle s'aperçut également que Ron semblait vraiment sur le point de frapper Draco… Le roux fixait sans cesse la main du serpentard, qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras.

- « Parfait, mumurra-t-elle pour elle-même. » C'est bon, il n'y a absolument rien à voir! cria-t-elle ensuite, à l'attention des élèves.

Les têtes disparurent et la copine de Ron se mis à le tirer par la manche.

- Viens Rony… allons-nous en, dit-elle, voyant bien que son amoureux ne semblait plus se soucier de sa personne.

Elle regarda Hermione d'un air supérieure et décrocha un sourire discret, qui se voulait séducteur, à Draco.

- « De plus en plus parfait, pensa méchamment la préfète ».

- Désolé ma chérie, répondit Ron, les dents toujours serrées. On y va…

Ils partirent dans la direction opposée et Ron heurta « accidentellement » l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci lui lança un petit « Roooonny », moqueur et rit de bon cœur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très beau lorsqu'il riait de la sorte.

- « C'est pas le moment, se dit-elle à voix basse. »

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, chuchotta doucement le serpentard à son oreille.

- J'jj'ai dit… je-je voulais te remercier, bredouilla-t-elle, nerveusement.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit ce dernier, en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé pour tout ce que je t'avais fait endurer et c'est une façon pour moi… de me racheter…

Il lui sourit… Un vrai sourire sincère! Mais le serpentard n'en était plus étonné: il reconnaissait maintenant qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il lui voulait seulement du bien. Par-contre, c'était uniquement avec elle qu'il se donnait la permission d'aller aussi loin dans son défi de gentillesse. (Allez savoir pourquoi!) 

En revanche, la gryffondor semblait surprise et pas encore totalement accoutumée à ses nouvelles manières. 

- Ne t'en fais pas! Tu ne me verras pas comme gentil comme cela avec tout le monde… seulement avec toi, lui dit-il pour la taquiner.

Hermione était beaucoup plus détendue maintenant, mais un peu gênée. Elle devait vraiment s'y faire…

- Je prend cela comme un compliment… lui répondit-elle, enchantée. Puisque tu en parles, je voulais te poser une question…Draco…

- À ton aise… Hermione… répliqua le blond, d'une voix douce.

- Désires-tu enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre avec moi? mumurra une Hermione, parcourue de frissons.

- Je ne demandes que ça, chuchotta-t-il, en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

- Même en public? dit-elle, en un souffle.

Le sorcier stoppa à quelques centimètres du corps d'Hermione et ses yeux d'acier rencontrèrent directement ceux au chocolat.

- Tu sais, même si je suis un peu plus aimable avec toi en face des autres élèves, je demeure tout de même, le serpentard le plus craint de tout Poudlard! expliqua-t-il, malicieusement. Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi que cela va poser un problème de te parler devant tous…crois-moi.

- Je te crois en ce qui concerne que tu es le serpentard le plus craint! ajouta-t-elle en riant. Mais je te crois aussi pour le reste…

- C'est gentil… les seules personnes qui pourraient s'interposer, sont sans doute Potter et ta copine Ellie… continua le blond.

- Je ne crois pas… ils me font confiance! Si je leur dis que tu as changé, ils me croiront! Et Ellie pourra bien le voir par elle-même! Elle a un don pour percevoir la véritable nature d'une personne… répondit Hermione, à voix basse.

- De mon côté, je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec Ellie et pour ce qui est de Potter… Il sembla chercher ses mots durant quelques secondes. Je crois que nous pourrions bien nous entendre finalement. Pour tout te dire, la seule raison qui me poussait à l'insulter, c'est qu'il avait tout ce que j'aurais souhaité d'avoir: de véritables amis! Mais ne va surtout pas le répéter… sinon ma réputation serait foutue! ajouta-t-il sur un ton de confidence et de blague.

- Je suis contente que notre guerre soit enfin terminée! Même si je suis toujours une sang-de-bourbe… dit-elle, en regardant le plancher.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé Mione, répondit le serpentard, en soulevant le menton de la jeune femme. J'ai été éduqué comme cela… mais c'était avant! Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que les sorciers d'ascendance moldue sont aussi importants que tous les autres soricers! J'ai été un idiot durant des années…

- Non… ce n'est rien! C'est déjà tout oublié! Comment ne pas te pardonner en te voyant agir comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques minutes? dit-elle, rassurée et souriante. En fait, pour revenir à ce que tu disais, je crois que toi et Harry pourriez même devenir des amis! Comme pour toi et moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui…

- Oui… des amis… dit-il, en perdant un peu de son éclat, sans savoir pourquoi. En fait, la seule qui risque de faire une crise cardiaque: c'est Pansy! se reprit-il, en riant.

- Oh oui! Je vois déjà sa tête! « Draconouchet! Tu me laisses tomber pour mademoiselle-je-sais-tout et sang-de-bourbe?! Bouhou… » enchaîna Hermione, avec une voix stridante, exactement comme elle de sa condisciple.

- Eh oui, Pansy… Cette jeune gryffondore vaut largement plus que toi… Je suis vraiment déééésolé Pansy, mais j'aime cent mieux la compagnie de ce cerveau, plutôt que la tienne… Toi qui a une arachide au centre de cette chose qui te sert de tête! continua Draco, d'une voix amusée.

Hermione rit à gorge déployée et envoyer ses cheveux valser vers l'arrière. Draco la regarda, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il sourit à cette vue extrêmement gracieuse. Sans le vouloir, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient largement rapprochés tous les deux. Il en profita pour caresser ses cheveux, qui paraissait si soyeux. La jeune femme cessa de rirent immédiatement et le fixa intensémment…

- Le soir de la réception… débuta-t-il.

- Non Draco… ce n'est pas la peine… le coupa la sorcière.

- Non, j'insiste… laisses-moi terminer ma phrase, répondit-il doucement. 

Elle se tût.

- Le soir de la réception, je me rends compte que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… je t'avais dans mes bras et je n'ai pas profiter de cet instant magique… Au contraire, j'en ai profiter pour te blesser davantage! J'aurais dut savourer ce moment de faiblesse… car soyons francs, nous étions légèrement éméchés.

La jeune femme acquiessa silencieusement, les yeux brillants.

- Et j'ai tout gâché, encore une fois… mais je te promets, la main sur mon cœur, que je ne le ferai plus jamais. C'est une promesse éternelle, Hermione, lâcha-t-il, d'une traite.

Hermione restait sans voix. Elle était tellement émue, que si elle n'avait pas été responsable des autres élèves, elle aurait sauté et crié dans tout le train! Dorénavent, elle était incapable de penser en mal de cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle savait qu'il avait fait de gros efforts pour en arriver là et elle se jura, elle aussi, qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. 

S'en était fini de se plan ridicule. (_ne me lancer pas de tomates svp!_) Aucune humiliation ne lui serait faite. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter; pas après qu'il se soit montré si vulnérable en face d'elle.

Pourtant, une autre idée lui était venue, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais pour cela, elle aurait besoin de l'aide du serpentard et de son amie, Ellie. 

Pour commencer, elle devait expliquer au jeune homme ce qu'il en était et elle devait bien l'avouer, cela lui faisait un léger pincement au cœur… Elle n'avait plus envie de revivre cette histoire, même si elle avait fait une croix définitive dessus.

- Draco… je suis terriblement touchée par tes paroles, lui répondit-elle, doucement. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante… Et c'est sur ces nouvelles bases, que je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'un peu spécial…

- Vas-y… En autant que ce ne soit pas de me lier d'amitié avec Weasley… je suis d'accord avec tout le reste! répliqua-t-il, pour rigoler.

- « Parfait… tout devrait fonctionner… pensa Mione. » Au contraire! poursuivit la préfète. Par-contre, j'aimerais que nous soyons seuls pour en discuter… peux-tu venir me rejoindre dans mes appartements, disons… ce soir? Après le banquet?

- Certainement, répondit le blond, le cœur faisant énormément de bruit, tout à coup. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être… tu m'as l'air vraiment enthousiaste… 

Il prit une allure décontractée, qui jurait énormément avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il était en état de choc! Seul…. avec Hermione… dans sa chambre. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

- « Contrôles tes pulsions mon vieux… elle ne pensent à rien de travers! Ses intentions sont pûrement amicales… essaya de le convaincre sa petite voix. »

- Je suis même TRÈS enthousiaste, mon cher! continua l'adolescente. Bon, je vais retourner à mon compartiment… Harry et Ellie vont se demander se que je fais! Quoiqu'ils ne se sont probablement pas aperçus que je n'étais pas revenue, en vrai…

- Ouais… ils ont l'air de s'apprécier ces deux-là, se moqua le serpentard. Tu as raison, nous approchons de Poudlard… il serait préférable de retourner à nos compartiments… À ce soir Hermione…

- Oui, à ce soir, murmura Mione à son oreille. Et merci pour tout ce que tu es devenu Draco…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pâle du jeune homme. Cette fois, il n'avait pas déceler de mystère dans ce baiser, comme dans celui sur le chemin de traverse: seulement de la sincérité. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson que la sorcière ne remarqua pas. 

Il posa sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé, une fois qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision.

- « Être aimable a ses avantages… conclut-il, en retourna lentement vers son compartiment, qu'il partageait malheureusement avec les deux gorilles (Crabbe et Goyle) et Pansy. »

************** Du côté d'Hermione*************

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et ses derniers rayons donnaient une teinte orangée à tout l'intérieur du train.

- « Nous sommes tout près de Poudlard maintenant! Vivement ce soir! » pensa la préfète-en-chef.

La jeune femme eut soudainement un nœud dans l'estomac.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? J'ai invité Draco dans ma chambre? Seuls? Oh par Merlin… mais quelle idée j'ai eu? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? » murmurra la gryffondore, qui commençait à réellement paniquer, à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'intimité avec le beau serpentard.

- « Du calme ma pauvre fille… ce n'est vraiment rien d'exeptionnel! Vous allez simplement discuter tous les deux, tranquillment. Pourquoi te mettre dans tous tes états? Lui: tu crois qu'il s'en fait avec cette petite rencontre anodine? » lui chuchotta intelligemment sa conscience.

- « C'est pourtant vrai… pourquoi m'énerver? Drago Malfoy a certainement dût se retrouver de nombreuses fois dans la chambre d'une fille! Et puis de toute façon, je le trouve peut-être mignon, mais lui pense peut-être le contraire en ce qui me concerne! Il est simplement gentil avec moi, parce qu'il a découvert qu'il avait une conscience et qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a fait subir… et probablement qu'il agit maintenant comme cela avec plusieurs autres! Pas la peine d'en faire un drame! » se calma la préfète.

Elle soupira longuement et s'arrêta finalement devant la porte d'un compartiment, légèrement plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude… Habituellement, il y reignait continuellement un de ces vacarme! Les garçons faisaient des parties de batailles explosives, etc. 

- « Ah! C'est vrai… Ron n'est pas là cette année… trop occupé, je s-u-p-p-o-s-e, lâcha la brunette, dégoûtée. 

La jeune sorcière ouvrit la portière d'un mouvement vif et sans arrières pensées. Ce qu'elle vit, la laissa paralysée de stupeur. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, pour retenir un fou-rire… Apparemment, les deux occupants ne s'étaient pas rendu-compte de son arrivée.

- « Hum, hum… toussa Hermione, presque inaudiblement. Désolé de vous dérangez… » 

Les deux personnes assises confortablement sur la banquette, poussèrent une exclamation surprise et étouffée. 

- « C'est vrai que dans cette position, il est difficile de parler convenablement… », ricana Mione, dans sa petite tête.

- Salut Mione… dit Ellie, d'une toute petite voix. 

- Salut! répliqua joyeusement et innocemment la préfète.

Rouge comme une pivoine, la jolie blonde baissa rapidement les yeux et eût un intérêt soudain pour le sol. 

De son côté, le jeune sorcier assis près d'Ellie avait largement dépassé le stade de la simple gêne! Il avait les yeux étonnemment ronds et fixait le mur droit devant lui. La couleur de son teint rivalisait littéralement avec un panneau de signalisation moldu !

- Ca va, Harry? demanda stupidement Hermione, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ou-ou-u-oui… bégaya ce dernier. Il paraîssait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- « Pauvre Harry, sa gêne finira par l'étrangler, un jour… pensa Mione. Bon, il faut que je détende l'atmosphère… après tout, je n'ai assisté qu'à un baiser! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Bordel! Il était grand temps qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments, ces deux-là! »

Les deux amis de la préfète semblaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, devant le silence de celle-ci. Ils attendaient sa réaction et elle tardait un peu trop! 

- Mais voyons ma petite chérie! s'exclama vivement Hermione à son amie. Pas la peine d'être gênée avec moi! Depuis le temps que j'attend que vous vous sautiez dessus!

Les deux sorciers respirèrent un peu plus normalement. Ellie finit par sourire et Harry revînt à sa couleur. 

- Vous attendez quoi? Ma bénédiction? se moqua la gryffondore.

Ils pouffèrent tous, mais Harry demeurait légèrement crispé. Il se leva et s'avança vers la porte du compartiment.

- Nous arrivons bientôt… dit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je vais aller chercher Ron: il doit être dans le compartiment de Leïla. Tu les as sans doute croisés tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Mione?

- Ouais… dit Hermione, dédaigneusement. 

Harry ne sembla pas se rendre compte du froid dans la voix de son amie. En revanche, Ellie avait immédiatement saisi la nuance. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- On se voit tout à l'heure les filles… je vais nous surveiller une dilligence… conclut le survivant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il regarda Ellie avec amour et sortit rapidement.

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, pour être bien certaines qu'Harry serait loin lorsqu'elles se mettraient à…

- OH MON DIEU! PAR MERLIN! VOUS SORTEZ FINALEMENT ENSEMBLES! C'EST TELLEMENT… TELLEMENT… OH MON DIEU! hurla Hermione, en sautillant.

- C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, cria également Ellie, en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

Le délire bondissant dura encore quelques minutes, mais les crampes qui commençaient à se faire sentir dans les joues et les mollets des deux amies, mirent un terme à tout ce cirque.

Les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes, une en face de l'autre. Hermione était tout simplement ravie; en revanche, Ellie, elle, semblait tout simplement paralysée par le bonheur! Le jolie blonde aborait un magnifique sourire, qui commençait à une oreille, pour se terminer à l'autre. Et que dire de ses yeux: ils pétillaient tels une véritables liqueur moldue!

La toute nouvelle petite amie du survivant ne paraissaît pas encore apte à aligner deux mots cohérents un à la suite de l'autre, donc Hermione se résigna à débuter une conversation un peu plus normale.

- Je suis vraiment très contente pour toi Ellie! Harry est un type ultra-méga bien et… Tu mérites d'être heureuse, dit-elle gentilment.

- Et toi aussi! répliqua énergiquement Ellie, comme si elle venait tout juste de recevoir un électrochoc. Allez! Arrêtons de parler de moi et de mon beau…mon doux… mon gentil et adorable amoureux! ajouta-t-elle, malicieusement.

- Mais j'ai envie d'en parler moi! répondit Mion, avec une moue enfantine.

Elle pouffèrent encore un peu et finalement, n'y tenant plus, Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Hum… je voulais savoir… Pourquoi étiez-vous si gênés toi et Harry, lorsque je suis entrée? Je n'ai pourtant rien vu qui était déplacé, pas vrai? demanda la préfete d'une petite voix.

- Mais non voyons! répliqua vivement la jolie blonde, qui débutait son ascension vers la rouge cramoisi.

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne s'accoutumerait jamais à cette gêne qui habitait son amie, lorsqu'on parlait de Harry. Elle leva un sourcil.

- C'est seulement que… Tu connais Harry… Il est tellement timide! (Elle inspira profondémment.) Enfin bref, quelques seconde avant que tu n'arrives, il terminait à peine de me déclarer son amour! Tu te rends compte? C'était tellement romantique! « …Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie! Ellie, je donnerais tout l'or du monde afin de pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres, de me perdre dans tes bras quand j'en ai envie et d'admirer les étoiles qui font scintiller tes prunelles… Je t'aime… » récita-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. Aaaaahhhh…. (bon ok ok…c'est mon côté quétaine…mais bon! lol)

Ses yeux recommencèrent à briller de milles feux. Quant à Hermione, elle se reteniait tant bien que mal pour ne pas laisser sa bouche ouverte… de stupeur.

- Tu comprends, je crois qu'il aurait fondu sur place si tu avait surpris son monologue! Déjà qu'il lui fallait toute son énergie pour me le dire à moi… Donc, je crois simplement qu'il était encore sous l'émotion lorsque tu es débarquée! reprit Ellie, avec un sourire amoureux.

- J'aurai vraiment tout vu et tout entendu! débuta la brunette, encore sous le choc. Jamais je n'aurai cru que Harry était un romantique et encore moins toi, ma petite chérie! Je n'en reviens pas… l'amour peut faire faire de drôle de choses…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! ajouta Ellie, rêveusement.

La jeune préfète continua à marmonner tout seule quelques secondes encore, quand brusquement, elle se leva et dit joyeusement:

- C'est génial! Félicitations! Et désolée d'avoir interrompu votre premier baiser!

- Ouais, il a été court disons… répliqua Ellie, en riant, mais j'aurai tout le temps de me rattraper maintenant!

Elle fit un clin d'œil suggestif à son amie, qui pensa instantanément à son intermède avec Drago Malfoy. Elle en eût des bouffées de chaleur.

- Enfin… continua la blonde. Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu été si longue à revenir de ton truc de préfèt?

- Euh… Hermione déglutit. « Bon! Courage Mione! » Donc, hum… Autant te le dire tout de suite: de toute façon, tu vas finir pas le deviner…

- Ouais! Moi et des dons qui tombent toujours pile poil quand il le faut! Je trouve ça de plus en plus pratique! répondit Ellie, joyeuse.

- Et tu ne sais toujours pas de où ça te sort, toutes ses « prémonitions » et trucs de sixième sens bizarres… marmonna Mione.

- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'en discute avec grand-mère: elle sait toujours des trucs que personne ne sait! Je vais continuer de méditer là-dessus… chuchotta son amie, à la blague. Bon, continues!

- Bon, tout d'abord, j'ai croisé Malfoy, commença la sorcière d'une voix presque inaudible.

Ellie ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer, avec un sourire en coin.

- Donc, nous avons discutés innocemment… et je suis tombée sur lui. (Elle poussa un soupir.) OH ET PUIS ZUT… hurla-t-elle, désespérément. J'AI AIMÉ CELA ET NOUS NOUS SOMMES PRESQUE EMBRASSÉS! (Le sourire d'Ellie augmenta.) Et c'est là que Ron et sa… n-o-u-v-e-l-l-e conquête sont arrivés.

- Grrrrr…. l'espèce de sale ****… maugréa la blonde.

- Ce fût ma réaction très chère, dit Hermione les dents serrées. Ensuite, Ron s'est mis à me critiquer et…

La sorcière lui décrivît, en détails, tout ce qui avait suivi! Leur querelle, l'air de la « magnifique » dulcinée du rouquin, Malfoy qui prenait sa défense… Toutefois, elle fit marche arrière et raconta également les belles promesses du serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'elle en vînt à l'idée qui avait pris racine dans son petit crâne.

- Bref, j'ai décidé de changer notre plan de vengeance, conclut-elle en un souffle.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura son amie, sur un ton moqueur.

- Évidemment! reprit Mion, les yeux au ciel. Bon, bon, bon… c'est décidé ma jolie: je vais me venger de Ron et Drago va m'aider!

Elle semblait totalement convaincue de ses propos et c'était rare! Ellie était drôlement fière: son amie reprenait du plus en plus confiance en elle et son nouveau stratagème était très tentant… Pas que notre petite blondinette détestait Ron! Noooooonnn… mais disons qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur pour ce qu'il avait oser faire à sa meilleure amie! 

- « Ppppfff, il l'a trompé avec cette petite traînée de Leïla, seulement parce qu'il n'a pas été capable d'attendre de Hermione soit prête! Et il disait qu'il l'aimait! Pppfff…Incapable de se retenir de se tremper le pinceau! (lololo désolé..) Quelle merde… Enfin, il va avoir une petite leçon maintenant… » pensa Ellie.

Elle fixa à nouveau Mione et prit un air sérieusement… moqueur.

- Alors, tu me dis que ton beau D-r-a-g-o va t'aider? reprit la blonde. Et tu comptes le lui dire j'imagines…

- Bien sûr, je vais lui en parler ce soir: il vient me rejoindre dans mes apparteme… 

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de prendre soudainement conscience qu'elle allait RÉELLEMENT être SEULE avec Drago et dans sa CHAMBRE, par-dessus le marché! Ce n'était pas simplement des paroles en l'air! Le serpentard allait VRAIMENT venir frapper à sa porte, ce soir… Elle déglutit.

Voyant l'air effrayé de son amie, Ellie pouffa d'un rire sonore et se tînt les côtes à deux mains.

- J'aimerais bien être une petite mouche pour aller voir tout ça, moi! dit-elle entre deux rires. J'aurais dû devenir animagi… Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'avantages… Eh merde…. hihhi…

- AH- AH… Très drôle! reprit la brunette sarcastiquement. Sauf que, sans blague, je suis complètement tétanisée à l'idée de le voir, là, dans ma chambre… avec moi comme unique compagnie! Oh merlin… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…

- Relaxes, tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine! essaya de la rassurer son amie, qui avait terminer de se bidonner.

- Peut-être bien… mais vois-tu, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre! Il est tellement gentil avec moi et j'adore ce changement! Et si tout-à-coup, tout va de travers ce soir… Peut-être redeviendra-t-il comme avant! POUF! Finit le doux Malfoy ! répliqua nerveusement la préfète, en claquant des doigts devant le nez de son amie.

- Allons, allons… Une préfète-en-chef digne de ce nom ne perd pas son sang-froid face à un garçon comme Malfoy, se moqua à nouveau Ellie. Alors, calmes-toi le poil des jambes, prends le taureau par les cornes et sois simplement naturelle…

- Ouais… je vais lui lire un bouquin en pleine face… marmonna Hermione.

- Ok, peut-être pas si naturelle que ça finalement, reprit la blonde en riant gentilment.

- OK, revenons au sujet principal, tu veux? grogna la gryffondore. Est-tu d'accord avec mon nouveau plan?

- Aléluïaaaaa!!! Tu peux être sûre! cria sa copine. Je suis certaine que Malfoy va accepter: comment pourrait-il te résister, surtout si je te prépare! (Hermione se cacha derrière ses mains.) Et le plus génial, c'est toute cette histoire va donner une bonne correction au rouquin… et à sa chipie par la même occasion! N'est-ce pas?

- Entièrement d'accord chérie! Et oui, j'ai ma petite idée pour faire enrager cette petite pimbèche qui a oser me voler mon petit ami! répliqua Hermione, gaiement. ( Ellie leva un sourcil…encore!) Un ex petit-ami bien sûr, que je n'aime plus du tout et à qui je ne pense plus du tout… évidemment!

- Bien dit! dit Ellie, joyeusement. La seule chose dont je dois me soucier, c'est de Harry… ajouta-t-elle, toutefois, en y repensant bien.

- Oups… c'est vrai qu'il pourrait ne pas être d'accord, s'il s'en aperçoit! Et je veux pas vous mettre en brouille! s'enquit Hermione, prenant conscience que Harry et Ron étaient encore des meilleurs amis. J'avais complètement oublié… oh bordel…

- Non non… ne t'en fais pas. Je vais lui en parler, le moment venu. Il va comprendre et dans le fond, je ne vais pas t'aider… moi! reprit Ellie, en faisant un clin d'œil à sa copine.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! ajouta Hermione en riant. Bon, je dois descendre avant les autres élèves…Le train ne bouge plus depuis quelques minutes et devoirs de préfète obligent!

Les deux amies se joigirent à la foule qui commençait à déferler sur le quai. Hermione joua du coude pour pouvoir se retrouver en tête et Ellie partit rejoindre Harry. La blonde cria à sa camarade de bien venir les retrouver dans leur dilligence.

- Pas de problèmes! J'arrive dans quelques minutes! hurla Mione, à son tour. 

Elle se précipita vers les premières années, qui étaient complètement terrifiés et qui ne savaient pas trop où se mettrent. La sorcière les dirigea vers Hagrid, qui leur faisait signe. Chose faite, la gryffondore courut vers les carioles aux cheveaux invisibles et sauta dans celle de ses amis.

À son plus grand malheur, Ron et Leïla étaient assis en face des deux nouveaux amoureux. Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard signifiant « Désolée, j'en savais rien » et Hermione s'installa près d'elle.

Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, Ron ne fit que la fixer froidement et l'autre… Elle lui aurait bien cassé toutes ses dents blanches une à une… et sans baguette.

Le survivant semblait une peu plus à l'aise et caressait doucement les cheveux dorés d'Ellie. Celle-ci lui murmurait quelques petits trucs dans le creux de l'oreille et souriait amoureusement. Hermione n'avait absolument rien contre ce « minouchage », puisqu'elle était trop heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés! En revanche, le couple qui s'embrassait sans retenue devant ses yeux lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle baissa ses yeux chocolat sur le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir…

- « Je ne veux en aucun cas te récupérer Weasley, pensa-t-elle férocement. Mais je veux te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir mal. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Drago durant notre petit ' échange'… Je sais que tu ne pourra pas t'empêcher de grogner lorsque tu le verra près de moi et ce n'est pas à cause de ta nouvelle copine que tu vas t'abstenir. Je te connais trop bien! Tu ne voudras certainement pas que ce beau serpentard ait quelque chose que TOI tu n'as pas eu, n'est-ce pas? Dommage Ron… Je vais tout faire pour te faire penser cela, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant mentalement. Et je me fous complètement de ce que les autres diront! Drago a changé et ils finiront par s'en rendre compte… mais toi… tu es trop borné pour comprendre tout ça! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir peiné à ce point. »

La dilligence continua son chemin en direction du château de Poudlard, tranquillement. De son côté, notre beau serpentard ne cessait de rêvasser au petit rendez-vous qu'il avait ce soir… avec une certaine préfète-en-chef.

**********************À SUIVRE***********************

Bon… c'est bizarre, mais j'ai peur que vous me lançiez des tomates pour avoir changé d'idée comme ça… C'est vrai ce que je disais plus haut: y'a vraiment un truc comme ça qui se passe dans mon coin! Une fille que je connais va se venger de son ex, en fréquentant des mecs qu'il n'aiment pas ou des amis à lui… Je crois pas que je serait capable de faire ça, mais ca m'a inspiré! Donc, j'attend vos commentaires: dîtes-moi s'il faut que je recommence tout ce chapitre ou si vous voulez que je continues sur cette nouvelle voie! lol

BIZOUXXXX  


Fumseck


	11. Plus qu'un simple petit rendezvous

****

CHAPITRE 11: _Plus qu'un simple petit rendez-vous…_

HEY HEY!!

Salut salut tout le monde!

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous , mes chers petits lecteurs adorés!

Moi, en ce moment, je suis sur un petit nuage! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment encouragé et je suis vraiment contente que mes idées vous plaisent! J'ai quelques trucs en tête qui pourraient intéresser tous mes genres de lecteurs! lol 

Donc, dans ce chapitre-ci… Je vais enfin pouvoir me laisser aller! lol

Drago et Mione… ensembles, dans la même pièce! Une chambre en plus! lol hihihi…non mais qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer?! Continuez votre lecture et vous verrez bien! lol (non mais, faut vraiment que je sois un peu fatiguée pour vous dire un truc stupide comme ca! Voir que vous allez arrêtez de lire après mon petit monologue… pis po lire le nouveau chapitre ! Si vous lisez ceci en ce moment, c'est que le chapitre 11 vous intéresse… non? bon ok j'arrêtes de délirer…)

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attend toujours de vos commentaires!

****

Réponses à mes reviews:

__

Frite12: Salut! Merci pour les compliments! J'espère que celui là va te plaire et que mes nouvelles idées vont continuer de t'intéresser! lol Pour Harry et Ellie… je ne pouvais plus attendre pour les mettre ensembles! On va les voir souvent, t'en fais pas! Voici le prochain épisode de… Cœurs et âmes! lol

__

LOU4: Merci pour tes encouragements! Voilà la suite! En espérant que tu aimeras!

__

Axoo: Salut ma petite chérie! lol merci pour ta review! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Vive les drago-hermione! lol

__

Liliieeeee…: Hihi… merci pour ta review et le stade « in love » va être enclencher prochainement…lol tu vas voir! J'espère que t'aimeras!

__

Kaorulabelle: Merci! Voilà la suite!

__

Bibi: Salut! Merci pour ton encouragement! Je tourne un peu en rond, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira!

__

Alba: Salut! J'ai essayé de faire vite pour la suite! lol merci pour tes encouragements!

__

Alisa Adams: Lol… je fais de mon mieux pour les petites niaiseries que je dis dans ma fic! lol je suis contente que tu apprécies mon sens de l'humour! lol Pour ton infos, j'envisage vraiment une petite confrontation entre Mione et l'autre conne… lol Elle va lui brasser la tête à ta place! lol merci pour tes encouragements! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

__

Petite Diablesse: Salut! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as reçu le chapitre 10 en entier! lol 

__

Morri: Salut! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Je fais de mon mieux pour plaire aux lecteurs, tu comprends! lol Vive la vengence sur Ron! lol ca promet! lol

Merci à vous tous! xxxxxxxx

P.S. comme à mon habitude, je ne me suis pas relue, donc si ya des trucs qui se tiennent pas… désolée! lolol

*************************3.…2...1.… cé ca quié ca!*********************

****

CHAPITRE 11: _Plus qu'un simple petit rendez-vous…_

L'astre de lumière devait déjà commencer à pointer le bout de son nez chez les habitants de l'hémisphère sud, lorsque les dilligences, qui menaient une masse impressionnante d'étudiants vers le collège Poudlard, s'arrêtèrent brusquement en face de celui-ci.

Aussitôt, la foule de chapeaux pointus mit pied à terre et se dirigea, provocant un vacarme d'enfer, vers l'immense escalier qui débouchait sur le somptueux hall du château. 

- Je vous rejoinds dès que j'aurai donné un coup de main à Gary… Il semble légèrement paniqué, avec tous ces premières années autour de lui… Hagrid a dût les lui confier… rigola une certaine préfète-en-chef, à l'intention de ses amis.

Bien entendu, le mot « ami » englobait Harry et Ellie seulement… puisque Ron s'était déjà joint au reste des étudiants, n'accordant à Hermione qu'un regard indéchiffrable. Quant à Leïla, elle se retourna vers la gryffondore, toujours accrochée au bras du rouquin, et lui balança un sourire victorieux… signifiant « c'est moi qui l'a et pas toi! ».

- « Tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, très chère…se moqua Hermione, qui avait saisi l'allusion de ce sourire. Tu peux pas savoir comment… »

- Entièrement de ton avis ma poulette, chuchotta sa meilleure amie, avec le sourire.

La préfète n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ellie était si près d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel…

- Toi et ton foutu sixième sens, marmonna-elle. 

- C'est d'accord chérie, reprit la blonde un peu plus fort et en riant subtilement. À toute à l'heure!

- Nous allons te surveiller une petite place près de nous, à la table, Mione… répliqua Harry, en entourant la taille de sa nouvelle amoureuse.

- C'est gentil Harry, à toute! dit Hermione, en courant vers Gary.

Ellie se blottit un peu plus contre son copain et ils se joignirent aux autres. Quelques murmurent surpris surgissaient autour du nouveau couple, mais ce n'était pas étonnant! La plupart des garçons auraient donné leur chemise pour fréquenter la jolie blonde, ne serais-ce qu'une seule soirée! Aaahhh, le physique et les hommes! Toutefois, à leur plus grand malheur, Ellie n'était pas simplement belle, mais aussi extrêmement intelligente et c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas facile d'approche… Les belles paroles ne suffisaient pas à la faire tomber dans les filets d'un dragueur et une grande majorité des garçons qui avaient essayé de l'avoir dans leur lit, s'y était littérallement cassés les dents! En revanche, personne n'aurait pu penser ou même croire qu'elle avait un faible pour le survivant… S'en était fini de la belle série d'échecs qu'avait obtenu la gente masculine auprès de la gryffondore! 

De son côté, la célébrité de Harry n'était plus à faire! Avec sa victoire contre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et ses pouvoirs qui en étonnaient plus d'un, une foule inconsidérable de femmes aurait bien voulu l'avoir pour petit ami. Malheureusement, les seules qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir approché de près, demeuraient très rares! Le survivant n'avait pas succombé à toutes les avances auquelles ils avaient fait face, car son cœur n'existait que pour une seule depuis la sixième année… Une certaine petite blonde… (lol) De plus, la célébrité n'apportait pas le véritable amour et à cet instant présent, le sorcier à la cicatrice savait qu'il l'avait trouvé pour de bon. 

Les sentiments des deux amoureux étaient plus que sincères: ils étaient identiques… vrais. Leur regard se croisèrent et s'illuminèrent. Ils se sourirent timidement, se moquant éperduemment des autres.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais vu les sentiments qui habitent Harry, avant aujourd'hui? se demanda rêveusement Ellie. Trop intimidée je suppose pour lire à l'intérieur de lui… Mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne te laisserai pas partir mon amour… »

La jeune femme laissa de côté ses pensées et retourna son attention vers son amoureux, en chair et en os.

*************************************

De son côté, Hermione avait finalement rejoint son homologue masculin. Si de loin, elle avait cru qu'il était paniqué, ce n'était rien: de plus près, il paraissaît complètement terrorisé!

- « Ouh là… Belle année en perspective pour lui… pensa Mione, avec amusement. »

Gary essayait de calmer trois premières années qui se pendaient à son bras, l'air de ne pas vouloir entrer dans cet immense château bizarre. Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçu la préfète.

- Par merlin! Je suis vrrraiment heureux de te voir Mione! lui murmura-t-il, lorsqu'elle fût plus près de lui.

- Salut Gary! lança joyeusement. Je vois qu'une floppée d'enfant t'irait à ravir!

- Merci du compliment, répliqua-t-il, bon joueur. Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils aient peur d'entrer dans le collège… 

Il regarda nerveusement les jeunes sorciers. 

- Je vais t'aider, je suis là pour cela! répondit-elle en riant. Ok tout le monde, vous allez me suivre calmement! Je vous promets que le château ne vous mangera pas… reprit-elle, d'une voix forte.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, les jeunes sorciers parurent rassurés et la suivirent docilement. Hermione adorait les enfants et elle comprenait parfaitement la peur, ainsi que l'exitation qui les hantaient. Elle-même avait ressentis une certaine crainte devant cet immense forteresse… et que dire de la cérémonie répartition! Même si elle avait parût très sûre d'elle, au fond de son être, elle tremblait d'une trouille incontrôlable. 

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la gryffondore leur racontait gentilment son arrivée, à elle, au collège Poudlard. Tous les petits sorciers semblaient l'apprécier! Gary, pour sa part, fermait la marche et fixait la préfète de la tête au pied, d'un air appréciateur. 

- « Belle et sexy… de demander de plus? pensa le préfèt-en-chef. Encore quelques semaines de charmes et je parie qu'elle me tombera dans les bras facilement… Le plus gros avantage est qu'elle cohabite avec moi…

Le jeune homme sourit, ne sachant pas qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que son charme de pacotille, s'il voulait… un jour… espérer l'avoir pour lui. Il ignorait également que la jolie gryffondore ne succombait pas aux avances aisément: elle n'était pas une de ses petites poufiasses qui s'écartaient les jambes à la demande. (lol) La preuve était bien là pourtant… avec Ron Wealsey… mais tout cela, Gary en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle ne fréquentait plus le rouquin et qu'il avait le champ libre… 

Peut-être pas si libre que ça, en fait… 

Une personne aurait pu souffler à l'oreille de notre très cher ami Gary, qu'un certain serpentard ne lui cèderait pas le passage aussi facilement, mais cette personne n'avait que faire du simple serdaigle. 

Ellie était beaucoup trop occupée en ce moment! 

Enfin bref, lorsque les deux préfèts-en-chefs arrivèrent dans le hall, accompagnés des jeunes débutants, ils y trouvèrent le professeur McGonagall. Son air strict fit à nouveau pâlir quelques-uns des petits sorciers. Toutefois, elle réussit à les rassurer, en leur souriant TRÈS légèrement et s'adressa immédiatement à Hermione.

- Très bien Miss Granger: je vais prendre la relève, lui dit-elle, calmement.

- Bien sûr professeur, répliquèrent les deux préfèts, à l'unisson.

Sur ce, ils continuèrent leur chemin, laissant les premières années face à la vieille femme. Hermione leur lança un petit sourire d'encouragement,car ils avaient toujours l'air de se demander ce qui allaient leur arriver.

Durant les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la grande salle, les deux partenaires n'échangèrent que trois ou quatre mots. Hermione n'accordait plus une grande attention à Gary, comme elle l'avait fait lors de la réception ou bien dans le train: le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à fixer ses délicieuses courbes sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Eh oui, sous ses apparences de gentilhomme, le jeune serdaigle était incapable de rester insensible devant les jolies femmes. Il n'était pas très méchant, mais disons qu'il avait un égo qui dépassait largement la moyenne commune. Il jouait bien ses cartes et généralement, cela lui rapportait. Il avait plus d'une corde à son arc et c'est avec beaucoup de doigté, qu'il mettait rapidement fin à ses relations: la principale raison pour laquelle le jeune sorcier n'avait pas mauvaise réputation.

Donc, comme il l'est mentionné plus haut, Hermione n'accordait pas un grand intérêt au garçon, car elle avait réellement hâte d'atteindre sa table et ses amis. Le banquet du début d'année était toujours somptueux et la cérémonie de répartition restait un des détails que la préfète affectionnait le plus, alors… elle se dépêchait. 

À peine eût-elle posé un pied dans la grande salle, qu'elle sentit un regard intense la transpercer. Parmi tous les élèves qui bavardaient bruyamment et qui attendaient le repas avec impatience, elle remarqua immédiatement d'où venait se sentiment « d'être fixée ».

Elle pivota sur sa gauche et entra, de plein fouet, en collision avec des yeux de glace. Son estomac se noua et elle adressa un petit sourire en direction de la table des serpentards. 

Draco lui retourna son sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, en regardant du coin de l'œil, le truc qui lui pendait au bras. Pansy. Hermione rit discrètement à l'allusion du sorcier et hocha la tête positivement. 

C'est avec les idées légèrement confuses qu'elle adressa un vague « à plus tard » à Gary et se dirigea vers sa table. Ellie lui faisait signe et Harry discutait avec Dean, Seamus et Ron. 

La jolie blonde devait être la seule à avoir remarqué le petit échange des deux « ennemis » et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle reçue sa meilleure amie.

- Comme c'est mignon tout ça, murmura-t-elle, lorsque Mione fut assise à sa droite.

- Arrêtes un peu… chuchotta la préfète, en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle du monde.

- Je peux bien rigoler un peu, avec toutes les fois où tu t'es foutue de ma.. enfin, de moi et de mes sentiments envers Harry, répliqua Ellie sérieusement amusée.

- Bon d'accord… dit Mione en riant. Tu as le droit de te venger un peu…

- Et toi aussi ma chère… renchérit son amie. Alors? Prête pour ce soir?

- Oui… je crois… répondit la brunette, pas tout à fait rassurée.

- Je vais allée avec toi dans ta chambre, immédiatement après le banquet. Je vais te préparer moi… se moqua la blonde.

- Si tu insistes chère…ajouta Mione, avec le sourire.

- Oh que oui! Il va craquer le beau serpentard et il va t'aider avec… Elle désigna Ron de la tête.

- Ellie, est-ce que je peux te poser une question? demand soudainement la préfète.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, mais tu peux recommencer, répliqua Ellie, gaiement.

- Ok…euh… à ton avis, tu crois que Draco a vraiment changé et qu'il est sincère dans ses propos?? En ce qui me concerne? dit-elle d'une traite.

Son amie sembla réfléchir quelques instants et regarda subtilement vers le serpentard. 

- Mione, je ne peux pas te le garantir à cent pour cent, mais je crois bien que oui… marmonna-t-elle. Je veux dire que… il va certainement conserver son côté légèrement froid et sarcastique… mais je vois, dans la façon dont il te fixe, qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. Il a plutôt l'air de t'apprécier…

Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent sur le côté, pour jeter un œil à Draco. Celui-ci « dévorait » Hermione des yeux. La jeune sorcière sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues, surtout lorsque le serpentard soutînt son regard. Elle se retourna vivement et le sourire de son amie s'élargit.

- Comme je disais: ils sont tellement mignons… se moqua Ellie.

- Qui est mignon? demanda subitement Harry, qui venait d'entourer les épaules de sa copine. Il souriait. 

- Mais toi mon cœur, répliqua habilement la jeune femme.

- Merci pour le compliement, mon ange… renchérit le survivant, en donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Ellie.

Hermione, attendrie par la situation, se retourna vers la table professorale. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur du collège, se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

- Bienvenu à tous les nouveaux arrivants! Bienvenu également aux anciens! commença, avec son habituel enthousiasme. Nous allons débuter la cérémonie de répartition, aussitôt que le professeur McGonagall arrivera avec le choixpeau magique.

Les petits sorciers étaient tous debouts, au centre de la salle. C'est avec de grands yeux ronds qu'ils fixaient le directeur et ce fût avec le même regard impressionné, qu'ils fixèrent la vieille femme lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle… Elle déposa un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé sur un tabouret et commença à appeler chaque petits premières années.

La cérémonie se déroula normalement et Hermione acceuillit chacun des nouveaux gryffondors avec dynamisme. Les garçons piétinaient d'impatience lorsque le professeur appela le dernier élève: ils avaient tous un soudain appétit d'ogre. 

Le directeur se leva et fit son petit discours habituel. Il prit quelques secondes pour présenter, à toute l'école, les deux nouveaux préfèts-en-chefs. Les deux concernés sourirent fièrement, pendant que les autres applaudissaient. 

- Maintenant, mangez autant que vous pouvez! ordonna-t-il, gaiement.

À ces mots, les tables se couvrirent d'un nombre, toujours aussi impressionnant, de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Tout le monde se régala, mais Ron Wealsey, qui avait l'habitude de se goinfrer, mangeait plus respectueusement. 

- « Sa copine lui sert au moins à quelque chose, autre que… » pensa Mione, en riant.

Le roux ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, depuis l'incident dans le train. Il ne semblait pas dirigérer les propos de Malfoy… qui avait défendu Hermione! 

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les élèves furent rassasiés. Les plats disparurent et le directeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Les deux préfèts-en-chefs confièrent les mots de passe pour les salles communes aux autres préfèts et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

Ellie embrassa son petit ami et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt: elle et Mion voulaient discuter. Il acquiesça doucement et la serra dans ses bras.

- Pas de folies vous deux… reviens-moi vite, lui murmura-t-il, amoureusement.

- Promis, dit-elle en rejoignant sa meilleure copine.

Hermione marchait lentement, Gary à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brunette avançait de la sorte, mais il saisit, à l'approche d'Ellie.

- Enfin… dit Mione. Je commençais à ressembler à une tortue, à t'attendre moi…

- Mais non, tu es plus jolie qu'un tortue! ricana la blonde.

- Totalement vrai, répliqua le jeune homme, déçu de ne pas être seul avec la préfète. « C'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir user de mes charmes, pensa-t-il. »

Ellie se retourna dans sa direction, comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de son existence. Elle le scuta attentivement, pendant qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec son amie, gênée par son commentaires. 

- Étrange, marmonna cette dernière, sceptique devant la bonne humeur du sorcier. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion pour l'examiner de plus près celui-là… Je n'y manquerai pas, mais pour l'instant… J'en ai strictement rien à battre! J'ai autre chose en tête, pas le temps de me concentrer… 

Les trois étudiants marchèrent vers les appartements des préfèts. McGonagall leurs avaient indiqué derrière quel tableau ils trouveraient leur suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un hyppogriffe et Hermione dit le mot de passe. 

Tout d'abord, ils furent tous frappés par la grandeur et le luxe de la pièce. Leur salle commune était un vrai rêve pour des cerveaux comme les deux jeunes femmes: à droite, trois immenses bibliothèques couvraient les murs et un grande table de travail trônait entre celles-ci. À leur gauche, une grosse cheminée enfermait un feu d'enfer et plusieurs sofas, poufs et tables basses s'y dressaient. Tout était ancestral et aux couleurs des gryffondors, ainsi que celles des serdaigles. 

- Magnifique! dirent fortement les sorcières. 

Les deux amis se regardèrent, complices, et se lancèrent dans l'exploration des lieux. En montant un petit escalier, il y avait deux grandes chambres à couché et une gigantesque salle de bain faisait office de séparation entre les chambres. Toutefois, pour des raisons d'intimité, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte et il fallait passer par la salle commune. Lit à baldaquin, bureau en cerisier, baignoire en marbre… tout ce qui se trouvait dans cet endroit aurait fait rêver n'importe quel élève.

Quand à Gary, il se contentait de se promener tranquillement et d'observer les filles. Plus particulièrement, Mione.

- Désolé Gary, lui dit la brunette en revenant vers lui, souriante. Nous nous sommes laissées emporter!

- Aucun problème! assura celui-ci. Au fait, je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et lire un peu… Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'occupe la salle de bain immédiatement?

- Au contraire, répondit la gryffondore. Ellie et moi devons discuter. Nous allons dans ma chambre… 

- Bien… bonne soirée, répliqua-t-il, doucement, d'une vois grave.

Hermione eût un petit frisson devant cette belle voix. Elle se ressaisie bien vite: un jeune homme avec une voix toute aussi sexy et possèdant un de ces physiques de rêves, allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Gary était un homme attirant, mais pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait, Drago la faisait davantage frémir… (héhé…)

Ellie se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre qu'occuperait son amie pour l'année, mais voyant que celle-ci ne la suivait pas…

- HÉ, OH! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais princesse? lui cria-t-elle. Tu viens ou tu restes plantée là, à méditer sur le fait que Gary te dragues?

- Shhhuutt… murmura bruyamment Mione, revenant sur terre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? 

- Je dis simplement que ce serdaigle a des vues sur toi… c'est simple? Tu veux que je répète? se moqua Ellie. Juste pour être sûre que c'est bien entré dans ton cerveau… Donc je disais qu'il avait des…

- C'est bon, c'est bon… grogna la préfète. Arrêtes avec tes idioties… Allons dans ma chambre, avec qu'il ne t'entende insinuer des choses sur son compte…

La brunette rejoignit sa copine, qui était adossée au cadre de la porte, riant. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce spacieuse et refermèrent la porte. Aussitôt, Ellie se précipita sur le lit à baldaquin et se mit à sauter dessus comme une gamine.

- C'est parfait ça… dit-elle, malicieusement. C'est très confortable pour…

- Non mais tu vas arrêter! cria Hermione, en venant sauter avec elle. Obsédée… Je plaind le pauvre Harry…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en pleigne, vois-tu… répliqua la blonde, avec un sourire en coin.

- Et si tu veux savoir, je ne pensais pas à Gary tout à l'heure… plutôt à un certaine serpentard qui doit arriver dans quelques instants, reprit la gryffondore, timidement. En plus, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu dis que Gary me drague…

Elles cessèrent leurs acrobaties et s'assirent en tailleur, une en face de l'autre.

- Mione, tu es toujours aussi bornée! Youhou! Réveilles-toi! Tu es une femme assez…hum… appétissante et… Ahhrrgg… de toute façon, tu ne remarquerais même pas qu'un mec te drague, même s'il te lichait tout le visage… se moqua son amie. 

- J-u-s-t-e-m-e-n-t… il ne m'as pas liché tout le visage! répliqua Mion en riant.

- Utilises-tu ton cerveau seulement quand ça te chantes? Est-ce qu'il part en vacances lorsque tu sors de tes bouquins? Bon… je crois que je vais lui envoyer un petit mot pour lui dire de revenir, pronto! pouffa la blonde. 

Elle se pencha vers sa camarade et hurla dans son oreille.

- OH HÉ! Excuses-moi, mais on a besoin de toi ici! C'est parce qu'il y a un super beau mec qui s'en vient dans quelques minutes et il faudrait que Hermione soit en état d'aligner au moins deux mots, autre que: « D'uuhhh et Salut! » 

Incapable de rester de glace devant une stupidité pareille, Hermione se joignit à l'éclat de rire de son amie. Puis, soudainement, prise d'un élan de panique…

- OH MERLIN!! DRAGO VA ARRIVER ET J'AI L'AIR DE… DE … ÇA!

- Du calme, je suis là pour ça… reprit sérieusement Ellie, en prenant un petit air de styliste professionnel. De toute manière, il t'a déjà vu avec cette tête là… tu avais la même dans le train!

Hermione grogna et Ellie pouffa encore quelques secondes, à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça: rire! Enfin bref, elle se jeta en bas du lit et courut vers les bureaux, déjà rangés. 

- Toutes tes choses sont là… Il me reste juste à trouver un truc intéressant… Ça va être difficile… reprit la blonde, en se tenant le menton.

- Je ne peux pas rester en uniforme? demanda timidement Mione.

- NON, pas pour un premier rendez-vous… Franchement! Non mais, il faut toujours que je t'expliques tout en ce qui concerne ta vie sociale… 

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et haussère les épaules, signe que c'était l'évidence…

- Il faut que tu aies l'air à l'aise et détendue. Confortable et sûre de toi… dit Ellie, toujours en fouillant dans les commodes. Travailles là-dessus pendant que je cherches un truc convenable…

La préfète saisie immédiatement l'allusion de son amie, mais ne rouspetta pas. Elle savait bien qu'Ellie avait raison. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi nulle, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon… À bien y penser, elle avait toujours été lamentable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie affective… Heureusement, elle savait se faire des amis et par chance, Ellie était là.

Malgré ses remarques qui tournaient souvent à la blague, la blonde avait toujours été une très bonne conseillère en ce qui concernait son « côté coeur ». Elle avait été là lorsque Ron était partit et restait toujours aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle attendait Drago Malfoy dans sa chambre!

Se concentrant sur la bonne façon de faire ce soir, Hermione ne fit pas attention quand son amie lui balança un chandail en pleine figure.

- Essaies ce truc! Je crois bien qu'il va l'apprécier… ajouta la blonde.

Hermione regarda le dit « chandail » et retourna ses yeux chocolats vers Ellie. Elle leva un sourcil.

- C'est le chandail que tu m'as donné pour ma fête… et que je n'ai jamais voulu porter, précisa cette dernière.

- Euh oui, répondit Ellie, mais c'est le soir parfait pour le porter! Tu vas lui montrer que tu as évoluée et que tu n'es plus un petit rat de bibliothèque.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et soupirant, Hermione l'enfila. Le chandail n'avait rien d'exeptionnel, mais il obligeait la préfète à montrer ses courbes et son nombril perçé. Elle se sentait terriblement gênée dans cette tenue, car elle ne tenait vraiment pas à s'exhiber. Son perçage remontait à l'été passé: un petit cadeau de sa mère, qui avait affirmer qu'elle serait très jolie avec ce truc. Hermione avait accepté, mais ne l'avait guère montrer: elle préfèrait garder cela pour elle. Seuls Ellie, Ron et ses parents l'avaient vu. La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione le cachait… mais elle n'avait pas trop argumenté, chose très rare!

Donc, le fameux vêtement lui allait vraiment bien et n'importe qui le lui aurait confirmé. Il était bleu pâle et était entièrement conçu de motifs de fleurs en dentelle. Il était totalement transparent, mais uniforme au niveau de la poitrine. Avec ses manches courtes, il donnait un air estival à la préfète. Son bronzage et ses cheveux châtain clair la mettait également en avantage.

- Il va craquer, dit Ellie, debout derrière son amie, qui se fixait dans la glace. Il faut que je trouve le bas maintenant…

- Un pantalon s'iiiilll-te-plaît, se lamenta Hermione, résignée le porter.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes: la blonde lui tendit en pantalon taille basse noir, qu'elle cachait habituellement sous sa cape. Hermione accepta et se dirigea à nouveau vers son grand miroir. Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal… dit-elle, en s'habituant granduellement à son nouveau look.

Ellie entreprît de lui peigner les cheveux doucement. Ils tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et brillaient, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les brossait. La discussion était maintenant calme et se voulait encourageante. Ellie maquilla légèrement son amie et lui sourit, son travail accomplit. (je vous passe tout le tralala sur le maquillage ok? lol)

- Tu es très belle chérie, lui dit-elle, gentilement. Je veux que tu sois naturelle, laisses-toi aller… et je suis certaine qu'il va t'apprécier autant que moi et Harry…

- Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il m'aime comme Harry vois-tu.. se moqua Mione, plus détendue. Je suis toute mélangée…

- Tu verras bien comment la soirée va se dérouler… Ensuite, tu jugeras de tout cela… répondit Ellie, avec sagesse.

- Merci d'être là pour moi… murmura Hermione, les yeux vitreux. Et désolée d'être si gourde en ce qui concerne les mecs…ajouta-t-elle, en riant.

- Ce n'est rien , voyons Mione! répondit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Et puis, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'avec un, ça n'a pas marché… qu'avec tous les autres s'est voué à l'échec!

Il était très rare que les deux amies se montrent de telles marques d'affection, mais quand cela arrivait, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux mouillés par les émotions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la salle commune. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Les deux amies se lâchèrent, se retournant vivement vers l'origine du bruit.

- Tu devrais y aller, je crois que Gary est encore dans la salle de bain, dit Ellie, en poussant Mione vers sa porte de chambre.

- Ouu-oui… J'y vais, reprit Mione, en inspirant.

- N'oublies pas de lui parler du plan… ricana la blonde. Avec toutes les choses qui se bousculent dans ta petite tête, il y a des chances pour que tu l'oublies…

- Ah-ah… je commence à croire que tu me prends réellement pour une idiote! répondit sarcastiquement, Mione. 

- Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles? répliqua Ellie, d'un air faussement offensé. Hihi…

Les coups à la porte se refirent entendre et les deux sorcières traversèrent la salle commune en courant. La blonde adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement à son amie et Hermione ouvrit la porte… enfin, le cadre.

- « Pourquoi est-il aussi beau? Et spécialement ce soir? maugréa Mione, en regardant le serpentard qui se trouvait à l'entrée. » Salut, reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

En effet, rares sont celles qui ne se seraient pas retourner sur le passage de Malfoy. Avec ses cheveux platine en bataille et sa chemise noir légèrement déboutonnée, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'aperçevoir de son immense charme… Ou bien, être totalement dépourvue de goût… 

Drago regarda les deux jeunes femmes et sourit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à un si bel accueil, dit-il, enjôleur.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent davantage sur la préfète et une lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans son regard de glace.

- En fait, moi… je partais! répliqua immédiatement Ellie. Je dois aller rejoindre Harry.

- Ah oui! Je vous ai vu au repas… répondit le serpentard, gentilment. Félicitations! Vous paraîssez faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Merci pour le compliment Drago, dit Ellie, en souriant. Bon, à plus tard…

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Oui… à demain! lança la préfète, avec un peu plus d'assurance. Tu veux entrer? ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse du blond.

- Certainement…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et la jeune femme lui fit une petite visite guidée. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Drago la fixait intensément, sans un mot.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé l'endroit facilement, dit-elle enfin, lorsqu'il furent devant la cheminée.

- En fait, répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque, je suis déjà venu… 

Il semblait un peu gêné. Hermione, quant à elle, se trouvait vraiment stupide de lui avoir fait faire le tour d'un endroit où il était déjà venu. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas interrompu…

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre, reprit ce dernier comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, parce que j'aime bien t'entendre parler…

Les joues de la préfète s'empourprèrent, mais elle eût tout de même un léger pincement au cœur: elle avait bien saisi ce qu'il avait voulu dire précedemment. S'il était déjà venu, c'est qu'il avait déjà fréquenté des préfètes-en-chefs… des femmes plus vieilles que lui… Hermione sentait que ses chances de plaire au serpentard venait de descendre en flèche. 

Oh mais, attendez une minute: plaire à Drago? Sans le vouloir, son cœur lui avait révélé la réponse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il y a de cela quelques minutes. 

- C'est gentil… mais tu aurais dû de m'arrêter quand même, reprit-elle, en regardant le sol. 

- Désolé, répondit le blond, à mi-voix. Je suis vraiment navré Hermione… je ne voulais pas..

- Ce n'est pas grave, lança la brunette, en riant. Moi et ma grande bouche!

- Tu as une très belle bouche en fait… murmura le serpentard, en se rapprochant de la sorcière. Et pas si grande que ça…

Hermione sentit de petits papillons virevolter dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle! Elle recula d'un pas et dit, d'un air qui se voulait détaché…

- Donc, si tu es venu ici… c'est que tu es sorti avec une préfète? C'est bien ça?

- Euh… 

Drago stoppa son mouvement. Il comprenait maintenant l'embarras soudain de la jeune femme. Peut-être l'appréciait-elle un peu plus qu'il ne le croyait… Plein d'espoir, il continua.

- En fait, pour être franc: oui. J'ai fréquenter, quelques temps, la préfète de l'année dernière… Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, si tu veux savoir…

Il leva ses yeux brillants vers le visage de la jolie gryffondore, espérant une réaction quelconque…

- Oh mais, ça ne me regarde pas du tout! lança Mione. Je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie privé Drago… C'était seulement une question comme ça… en l'air!

- Et si je te disais que j'aimerais bien que tu entres dans ma vie privée… simple question en l'air! répliqua le blond, avec un sourire en coin. 

La jeune femme avait le cœur qui battait de nouveau la chamade. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ou était-il sérieux? Et elle? Que voulait-elle vraiment? Était-ce seulement une attirance physique ou bien plus? Son cerveau était de nouveau en ébullition… Mais toutes ses pensées se volatilisèrent, lorsque Gary sortit de la salle de bain.

- Salut Gary! dit-elle brusquement, essayant de caché son trouble. Tu connais Drago? Il est venu me rendre visite…

- Oui… marmonna le sorcier, en levant un sourcil. Salut Malfoy… 

- Salut, répondit le serpentard, froidement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu voir Hermione? reprit Gary, soudainement colérique. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal… maintenant tu viens la harceler jusqu'ici?

- Je ne crois qu'elle m'aurait laissé entrer, si j'étais venu l'insulter… n'est-ce pas? dit le blond en serrant les dents. Hermione est assez intelligente…

- Je sais bien, renchérit le préfet, hautainement. Toutefois, gentille et douce comme elle l'est, elle s'est peut-être laissée embobiner par tes belles paroles… Elle croit peut-être les excuses que tu lui as sans doute faites! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, hein? Un autre trophée à ton tableau de chasse?

- Je t'interdit de… cria Drago, en serrant les poings. 

Il était prêt à s'avancer vers le serdaigle, mais Hermione fût plus rapide. Voyant que la conversation dégénèrait, son courage de bonne petite gryffondore la poussa à se mettre entre les deux hommes.

- Ça suffit vous deux, dit-elle, d'une voix forte et ferme. Drago, calmes-toi. Gary, je pense que je suis assez brillante pour savoir si oui ou non, Drago est sincère envers moi. Oui, il s'est excusé et je le crois. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu acceptes qu'il est mon ami.

Elle inspira profondémment. Les deux hommes la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Il n'y a plus rien à dire à ce sujet, c'est clair? Viens Drago, il faut que l'on discute. Bonne nuit Gary, dit-elle, en pivotant sur ses talons et en entraînant le serpentard par le bras.

- Désolé, marmonna Gary. Bonne nuit Mione.

Jaloux et blessé dans son égo, Gary lança un regard assassin à Malfoy. Ce dernier ce contenta de lui faire un petit sourire sarcastique, tout en suivant la préfète vers sa chambre. 

- « C'est la guerre que tu veux Malfoy… Tu l'auras! pensa férocement le préfèt. On verra bien qui de nous deux va l'avoir… »

**************************

Hermione ferma la porte bruyamment et regarda Drago, en souriant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? dit-elle amusée.

- Premièrement, parce que je suis content que l'ait remis à sa place, cet idiot… et deuxièmement, parce que tu es très belle ce soir, répondit le blond, doucement.

- Merci… dit Mione, en rougissant.

- C'est très joli ton perçing… dommage que tu ne le montres pas plus souvent… 

- Oh tu sais… Je ne suis pas exbitionniste! ricana la préfète. Je n'aime pas m'exposer à tout le monde: je crois qu'il y a des choses qui peuvent rester personnelles, comme mon perçing. Il y a seulement ceux qui me connaissent beaucoup qui l'on vu…

- Je suis donc privilégié, murmura Drago, en riant. C'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi: tu n'es pas obsédée par ton apparence, comme la plupart des jolies filles! Tu es belle naturellement. En fait, j'aime bien les femmes qui en montre assez, mais pas trop… comme toi. 

- Merci du compliment… répondit timidement la sorcière, qui ne savait plus très bien où se mettre. Quand tu dis « trop », tu parles de Pansy ou bien… ajouta-elle, en blaguant, pour se détendre.

Drago fit la grimace et éclata de rire.

- Oui, c'est un très bon exemple! Aussitôt qu'elle peut se montrer le derrière, elle le fait! Seulement, je crois qu'elle ne s'aperçoit pas que lorsqu'elle met un décolleté plongeant, tous les garçons ont envie de s'enfuir! Ce n'est pas peu dire…

Les deux sorciers rigolèrent encore quelques minutes sur les tendances de cette ignoble serpentard et Drago révéla à Hermione qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours pendue à ton bras? lança Mione, en riant.

- Je ne sais pas! Crois-moi, je fais tout pour qu'elle me lâche, mais elle est tellement stupide que selon moi, elle prend mes « gros bouledogue collant » pour des « ma belle chérie d'amour », répondit Drago en souriant. Non mais sérieusement, lorsque nous étions jeunes, nos paternels avaient discuté d'une possible alliance entre nous… Je crois que ça l'a marqué! 

- Pauvre chéri, dit Hermione, qui se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Par chance, vos pères n'ont pas insisté…

- Mon père m'en a reparler quelques fois, mais depuis que je l'ai jeté en dehors de la maison… Je n'en entend plus parler! reprit le serpentard, sombrement.

- Je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas important, mon père est un imbécile de mangemort à la retraite et je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui, mis à part la haine et la colère… pour ce qu'il nous a fait endurer à moi et ma mère, dit le blond d'une traite.

Il lui semblait que se vider le cœur en compagnie de la gryffondore, lui faisait extrêmement de bien. Drago savait bien que la préfète de dirait rien de tout cela à personne et il lui en était silencieusement reconnaissant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ces trucs à propos de mon père… grogna-t-il, gentilment. J'avais besoin d'en parler j'imagines…

- Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi Drago, chuchotta Mione, les joues vermeilles. Moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi, maintenant…

Ce fût au tour du cœur du beau serpentard de s'embeller énergiquement. Autrefois, il se serait sentit stupide de révéler des sentiments comme ceux-ci… 

- « Mais je ne suis plus comme autrefois, pensa-t-il ».

Les deux nouveaux « amis » prirent place sur le grand lit à baldaquin, mais demeurèrent à une distance raisonnable.

- Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien? demanda Hermione, enthousiaste. 

- Volontiers! répliqua Drago, qui essayait toujours de s'accomoder à son « nouveau lui ». Tu m'as fait venir pour quelle raison?

La préfète se mordit la langue. Sans y penser, les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit, étaient: simplement pour te voir. Elle se ressaisie et afficha un grand sourire.

- Tu vas peut-être me trouver stupide, mais c'est un truc important pour moi, commença la sorcière.

- Jamais je ne penserais, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que tu es stupide… répliqua vivement le blond.

- Hihi.. bon d'accord… Elle inspira. Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il me faudrait t'expliquer pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à cette idée… Je te préviens, ce n'est pas très passionnant, mais je crois que ça va me faire du bien…

C'est ainsi que la gryffondore se lança dans le récit de son histoire amoureuse avec Ron Weasley. Elle décrivît tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti et pensé… Depuis le jour où Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il rompait, parce qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille et qu'il coucher avec elle, jusqu'à leur querelle dans le train. La préfète parlait sans prendre de respiration et Drago l'écoutait attentivement, de plus en plus en colère que cet idiot de rouquin.

La sorcière lui confia ses peines et ses colères, ainsi que les humeurs meurtrières qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle croisait cette chipie de Leïla. Le blond continuait de lui tendre l'oreille, sans dire un mot.

- Donc, pour finir, j'ai décidé que je voulais me venger de Ron ! conclut-elle, fermement et essouflée.

- OK… Drago se gratta le tête. Si je comprend bien, cet imbécile de Weasley t'a trompé avec cette fille, parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps, c'est ça?

- Moui… répondit Hermione, toujours un peu affectée par cette histoire.

- Je crois qu'il est encore plus stupide que je le pensais… Bordel, si j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais attendu que tu sois prête et voilà tout! Non mais quel con…Désolé… marmonna le jeune homme, fâché.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Cet idiot ne s'est pas aperçu de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec toi et il est allé sauter une autre poule! Franchement… grogna-t-il.

Drago continua de ruminer des paroles dans ce genre pendant quelques minutes encore. Il se parlait à lui-même, mais Hermione s'en fichait… Les joues roses, elle était rester accrochée aux phrases comme « …la chance qu'il avait »… ou bien « …si j'aurais été à sa place… ». Elle n'écoutait plus que la moitié de ce que le jeune homme marmonnait.

- Tu as tout à fait raison de vouloir te venger Mione! dit-il, finalement. Bien sûr, en tant que garçon, j'ai du mal à tout saisir ce que tu as ressenti, mais je comprend l'essentiel, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne te demande pas de tout comprendre! Je veux simplement que tu m'aides à me venger, répliqua timidement la brunette, sortant de son nuage.

- Et comment pourrais-je te venir en aide? Tu veux que je lui casses la figure? proposa le blond, plein d'espoir et amusé.

- Non, non…ça serait trop simple! ricana Mione. En fait, je veux lui faire croire que toi et moi… Elle déglutit. Que toi et moi… nous avons une aventure.

Elle aurait bien voulu se cacher sous le tapis, mais malheureusement, celui-ci était bien collé au plancher. Drago, lui, falli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Tu veux lui faire croire que… toi…moi… bredouilla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui dérangerait, puisqu'il a une autre petite amie? ajouta-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Parce que Ron te déteste et je le connais… répondit Mione. Il ne tolérera pas que tu sois près de moi, même s'il est avec Leïla. Ron est bien trop orgeuilleux pour ne rien faire… Il n'acceptera jamais que son pire ennemi ait quelque chose, que lui n'a pas pu avoir… Il va péter un plomb!

- Tu veux dire… Que je couche avec toi? lança-t-il d'un ton suggestif. 

Il avait retrouvé son côté charmeur.

- Ou-oui… répondit la sorcière, tremblante. Le mieux, c'est de lui faire voir que nous sommes devenus très proche et il va disjoncter! Je veux lui montrer ce que j'ai endurer, lorsqu'il minouchait sa chipie devant mes yeux… Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais je ne pouvais pas choisir n'importe quel garçon… Ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet si j'avais choisi Neville…

Elle pouffa nerveusement et s'aperçu soudainement que le serpentard s'était rapproché d'elle. De grands frissons l'envahirent, lorsqu'il toucha sa main doucement.

- Je suis d'accord pour essayer de faire suer ce crétin de Weasley… mais j'aurais une petite question… demanda-t-il, souriant. Allons-nous seulement faire semblant lorsque le rouquin va être dans les alentours ou bien… pourrons-nous continuer de « faire semblant » lorsqu'il ne sera pas là?

Les yeux d'acier du serpentard brillait étrangement et Hermione se sentait entièrement sous son charme. Elle avait soudainement envie de prendre un risque et de répondre « oui », à sa question. Pour une fois, son cerveau ne lui disait rien…

- Euh… je n'en sais rien… bredouilla-t-elle, rouge pivoine. Pourquoi cette question…

- Simplement parce que je crois que nous pourrions nous entraîner à être proche… Tu comprends, histoire d'avoir l'air plus crédible à ses yeux… murmurra le blond, sur un ton blagueur, mais sérieux.

- A-a-ah b-b-bon.. fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. 

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que Gary a dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Mione? demanda timidement Draco. Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'ajouter à ma liste… 

- Je-je te crois Draco… dit-elle. Mais j'avoue que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit… alors, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?

- Je comprend ta logique Mione, répondit-il doucement, toujours plus près. Mais je te l'ai expliqué… j'ai énormément changé. Tu m'as fait énormément changé…

- Ah oui? déglutit la préfète. Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que… 

Draco n'était plus capable de résister à ses splendides yeux chocolats qui l'imploraient de lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait plus la force de lui cacher tous les sentiments qu'il avait vu naître pour elle, au fil des jours. Pourquoi continuer à refouler tout cela? Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'est qu'elle ne veuille pas… Et puis, qui ne risque rien, n'a rien! 

- Parce que… Je veux que tu sois la seule Mione, déclara-t-il, extrêmement gêné. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie et t'embrasser lorsque je le désire… Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou, mais c'est mon vœux le plus cher! Je ne sais pas où toute cette histoire va me mener, mais je saisi l'occasion de me venger de Weasley, pour me rapprocher de toi… 

Hermione était en état de choc. Son cerveau s'était remit en action plus que jamais, afin d'assimiler tout ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dévoiler. Comment lui répondre? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait prendre son temps, même si son cœur lui disait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus que comme un simple ami… Elle rassembla tout son courage. Draco attendait toujours une réponse, sans dire un mot. Il était prêt à accepter un refus…

- Draco… Je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là… commença la gryffondore. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de me rapprocher de toi et de « m'entraîner » lorsque Ron ne sera pas là… ajouta-t-elle en souriant. 

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et pouffèrent quelques secondes, nerveusement. Ils étaient encore un peu sous le coup de l'émotion… après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on déclare sa flamme à son ex pire ennemi!

- Ouf… souffla Hermione. Ça, c'était quelque chose! Il m'a fallu tout mon petit change pour t'avouer ce que je pensais réellement… 

- Et moi? ricana Draco, en enlaçant définitivement ses doigts à ceux de la préfète. J'ai failli avoir un arrêt du cœur…

- Fiou ! J'aurais sans doute dû te réanimer… se moqua-t-elle. Le bouche à bouche, je n'ai aucune idée de comment le pratiquer!

- J'aurais une proposition presque similaire à te proposer… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils avaient tellement partagé de choses ensembles, ce soir. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi franc avec un quelqu'un. Malgré ses plusieurs conquête, il considérait la préfète comme une femme complètement à part. Il l'avait dans la peau! 

Hermione se sentait aussi bien avec Drago, qu'elle l'était avec sa meilleure amie. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier et tout partager! Même avec Ron, elle ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi: elle lui cachait souvent des choses, pour ne pas le froisser. Avec le serpentard, tout était différent.

Draco serrait toujours la main de Mione et s'avança doucement vers elle. Il ne voulait pas brusquer ce moment magique. À quelques milimètres de distance, les deux sorciers fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent emporter par un grand frisson de bonheur. Finalement, (_et pour le bonheur de tous! lol _) leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrer timidement. Ce simple contact les électrifia tous les deux et ils accentuèrent le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à la danse et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le côté. Hermione s'accrochait au cou du jeune homme et celui-ci l'enlaçait étroitement par la taille. Elle jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient dans sa nuque, lorsqu'il la fit pivoter pour se retrouver par-dessus elle.

Ils rompirent le baiser, avec une grande douceur.

- Hermione, je veux que tu saches qu'avec moi, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, lui murmura-t-il. Je ne te retiendrai jamais contre gré et ne te forcera jamais à faire quoi que se soit.

- Je le sais. Je le sens… chuchota-elle à son tour, en saisissant ce que le serpentard voulait dire. 

Les mains de la préfète étaient maintenant noué autour de la taille de son compagon et celui-ci caressait ses cheveux , toujours au-dessus d'elle. Il s'appyait sur ses coudes pour me pas lui imposer tout son poid, (_très gentil! lol_) mais elle appréciait cette pression.

- Je veux simplement te dire une chose Draco, dit-elle. 

- N'importe quoi, mon ange… 

Étrangement, la gêne qui l'avait habité plus tôt c'était complètement éclipsée! Elle faisait place à un immense sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur, lorsque le blond lui disait des choses comme cela…

- Je veux que nous prenions notre temps… lui dit-elle, sans méchanceté. Je t'aime bien, mais…

- Je comprend Mione, dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Ne sois pas triste, dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur son nez. J'ai peur de me réveiller demain matin et de m'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… Je commence déjà à m'attacher à toi…

- Tu veux que je te pince? se moqua le blond, retrouvant soudainement son sourire espiègle.

Ils se lancèrent dans un combat de chatouillis, que le jeune remporta facilement. Ils rièrent de bon cœur, pour retomber finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

- Sérieusement Mione, je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti avec Weasley, reprit-il, d'une voix grave. J'aurais peur de donner mon cœur à nouveau si j'étais à ta place… 

- Oui…confia la préfète.

- Ne t'en fais, nous irons à ton rythme… murmura-t-il gentilment, en lui donnant un petit baiser dans le cou.

- Merci Draco… dit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser passionémment.

Ils s'abandonnèrent, encore une fois, à ce grand frisson… nouveau pour chacun d'eux.

*********************À SUIVRE**********************

Bon… ça été dûr d'écrire ce chapitre! Je tournais en rond… mais finalement, je crois que c'est pas si pire… enfin, je vais voir ça avec vos supers reviews que j'aime et que j'adore! lol

Je prévois la suite pour bientôt…

BEBYE…..

Fumseck xoxox


	12. C'est avec ça que tout s'enchaînera

****

CHAPITRE 12

__

OH MON DIEU!!!

Je me prosterne à vos pied pour mon immense… que dis-je… CONSIDÉRABLE retard! Mais avant de me balancer des insultes, laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer! siouplait…??? !

Depuis deux mois et demi, je remplace ma gérante à son poste. J'ai travaillé comme une malade… le côté positif: j'ai fait de l'argent. Le côté négatif: j'ai po eu de vie depuis ce temps-là… Dès que j'avais quelques minutes à moi, je me plaçais devant mon ordi, mais ma tête bourdonnait et je n'arrivais pas à écrire.

Aujourd'hui, ma boss est revenu de son congé de maladie et je suis toute à vous! lool La preuve? Je vous donne ce chapitre d'une trentaine de page… et je vous propose de poster le prochain le plus rapidement possible! lol J'ai tout écrit d'une traite…avec quelques poses bien sûr…lol j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si j'ai eu bin dla misère avec!

****

Sur ce, je vous dis un gigantesque merci pour m'avoir fait passé le cap des 100 reviews et j'espère avoir plein de commentaires sur cette suite! Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 11 dans le prochain chapitre… j'ai trop hâte de vous poster celui-là! llol

ATTENTION, IL EST CHARGÉ!

BIZOUXXX

****

CHAPITRE 12: _PHASE UN: ENCLENCHÉE!_

À l'heure où le soleil disait aurevoir à la lune, la plupart des étudiants du collège Poudlard se vautraient toujours dans le pays des rêves.

Les oiseaux entamaient leurs jolies vocalises et le calmar géant, qui vivait généralement au fond du lac, faisait son crawl matinal.

L'aube entraînait avec elle, une renaissance perpétuelle.

Au sommet d'une des tours du château, une jeune femme s'éveillait tranquillement d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle ouvrît totalement ses yeux chocolat, lorsque les premiers rayons de l'astre de lumière, encore timides à ce moment, vinrent la frapper de plein fouet.

- Bonjour mon minou… dit-elle, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Une boule de poil orangé sauta sur son lit et vînt ronronner affectueusement contre son visage endormi. _(oh oh…j'vous vois venir…lol vous pensiez à qui là?? lol)_

- D'accord, d'accord… je me lève Pattenrond, murmura Hermione, en grattant l'oreille du félin. Tu dois avoir faim.

La jolie sorcière descendit doucement de son matelas et enfila ses pantoufles. Elle traversa sa nouvelle chambre en étirant tous ses membres et ouvrît la porte, pour finalement se retrouver dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. Son chat, toujours sur ses talons, miaulait joyeusement, sachant que dans quelques minutes, il pourrait aller chasser les souris dans le château.

- Allez… vas-y… gros gourmand, lança la préfète en poussant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de ses appartements.

Pattenrond ne se fie pas prier et fila à toute allure dans les couloirs du collège. Hermione le suivit du regard trois ou quatre secondes et referma la porte. Elle se retourna et admira rêveusement la pièce… Enfin, c'est ce que la plupart des gens auraient dit, s'ils l'avaient vu à ce moment. En revanche, en y regardant de plus près, ces gens auraient remarquer que la gryffondore fixait le vide, avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire… s'exclama-t-elle, encore sous l'effet des baisers d'un certain serpentard.

- À croire quoi? demanda soudainement une voix grave.

Gary venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune, les cheveux en bataille et vêtu d'un simple boxer. Un sourire charmeur accroché au visage, il dévisageait Hermione avec un regard appréciateur. La préfète ne s'aperçut pas de se détail… Par-contre, elle remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était habillée très… mais alors là… très légèrement. Et pour ajouter à sa gêne, elle remarqua que lui aussi…

- « O-h b-o-r-d-e-l… » pensa la brunette, tout en essayant de se cacher avec ses bras, subtilement.

- Tu es très jolie le matin, continua-t-il, toujours souriant. Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit… À croire quoi?

- Hum… c'est que… Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter… je sortais seulement Pattenrond… jevaisallerm'habiller, acheva-t-elle rapidement, en courant vers sa chambre.

- D'accord Mione, lança le sorcier gaiement. Je t'attends pour descendre à la grande salle: il faut distribuer les emplois du temps…

- Oui, oui! hurla Hermione, aussi rouge qu'une borne fontaine.

La gryffondore claqua la porte, inspira très profondémment et expira. Elle le refit encore, encore et une dernière fois encore… pour être totalement certaine de ne pas faire une attaque.

Une fois le calme revenu dans son système sanguin, elle s'avança vers son grand miroir.

- Par merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Gary me voit dans cette tenue? Je suis belle le matin… ouais…dit-elle rageusement à son reflet.

La nuisette blanche qu'elle portait, était presque translucide. On y voyait très bien ses courbes, ainsi que la presque quasi-totalité de ses jambes. Par chance, il ne l'avait pas surprise penchée… car avouons-le, les sous-vêtements qui s'agençaient avec cette lingerie, étaient plus que révélateurs! Tout en se maudissant et en jurant qu'elle ne porterait plus que des jaquettes de grand-mères pour dormir, son reflet lui lança à blague…

- Bien sûr, ton petit copain aurait dû être le premier à voir ce truc-là…

- OH BOUCLES-LA! rugit Hermione, en lançant une de ses pantoufles au miroir sur pied.

Tout-à coup, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan de frustration et réfléchit. Le sourire lui revînt instantannément, au souvenir d'un certain blond qui était venu lui rendre visite le soir précédent.

- Mon petit ami… Drago… mon petit ami… mumura-t-elle, rêveusement. WAAAHHH! IL FAUT QUE JE PARLE À ELLIE!!! repit la préfète, plus énergique que jamais.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle oublia l'incident qui venait de se produire et courut de long en large de sa chambre, pour s'habiller, se maquiller et se coiffer.

Entièrement propulsée par les ailes du bonheur, elle se brossa les dents, tout en bouclant son sac qui contenait tous les bouquins qu'elle aurait besoin au cours de la journée. Un des avantages à être préfète-en-chef, était de savoir à l'avance son horaire: le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné le sien, ainsi que ceux des autres étudiants, le soir précédent. Hermione en avait partagé le moitié avec Gary. Par conséquent, Gary remettrait les emplois du temps aux serdaigles et aux poufsouffles: Hermione donneraient ceux des gryffondors et des serpentards.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était prête de la tête au pied. Elle rejoignit son homologue masculin dans la salle commune, par-contre, elle ressentait à nouveau un petit malaise.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure Hermione, dit Gary, lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Je ne voulais pas te paraître grossier… Je te promet que je n'ai pas louché! ajouta-t-il, en esquissant un sourire en coin discret.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gary, répondit la jolie préfète en riant nerveusement. Je vais m'en remettre! Je ne suis pas habituée à vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Un garçon, en l'occurrence… la reprit-il gentilment.

- Oui… dit-elle en regardant ses souliers. La seule personne avec qui j'ai passé beaucoup de temps, c'est Ellie! Donc, tu comprends que je ne m'en fais pas trop sur le « comment je suis vêtue » lorsque je me lève… Je me doutais que nos aurions certains petits accrochages du côté de notre intimité, mais je te promet que tu ne reverras plus jamais dans cette tenue! conclut-elle, souriante.

- Dommage… souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon? dit la jeune femme, en levant un sourcil. Tu as dis quelque chose?

- Je disais qu'il faudrait se dépêcher… il est presque 7:30, mentit le sorcier, en lui ouvrant le portrait. _(ca se dit mal…lol)_

- D'accord, allons-y… répliqua Mione, joyeusement.

Les deux préfets descendirent à la grande salle, tout en discutant de sujets banals. Hermione était trop pressée de voir sa meilleure amie, pour se soucier d'avoir une conversation profonde et intelligente. Par ailleur, elle ne connaissait par beaucoup Gary et ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parler…

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement atteind leurs camarades semi-endormis, ils commencèrent à distribuer les emplois du temps. Il manquait plusieurs élèves aux tables, mais il était encore tôt: les cours ne débutaient qu'à 8:30. Hermione décida de donner les horaires aux serpentards, en premier. Elle les remit aux préfets de cinquième et sixième année, puisq'elle ne connaissait pas la majorité des élèves de cette maison, mis à part ceux de la même année qu'elle.

La plupart des élèves de serpentard l'ignorait, tout simplement, comme ils le faisait avec tous les autres gryffondores. Le simple fait de la savoir « préfète-en-chef » leur suffisait amplement et ils n'en demandaient pas plus pour se faire une opinion. En revanche, parmi les étudiants de septième année, se retrouvait la majorité de ses ennemis: plus particulièrement, Pansy Parkinson et ses amis. À ce moment précis, ils la dévisageaient tous avec une profonde expression de dégoût. Pansy se moquait d'elle auprès de Drago… Elle le collait comme une véritable sangsue.

Draco…

Autrefois, ce petit mot de cinq lettres aurait suffit à lui retourner l'estomac. Avec toutes les insultes et les coups bas qu'il lui avait fait au cours des dernières années, n'importe quelle personne censée aurait voulu l'achever…

Aujourd'hui, ce petit mot de cinq lettres la faisait frémir de bonheur. Elle ne savait toujours pas quels termes employés pour désigner ses sentiments envers lui, mais une chose était sûre… Le regard qu'il lui lançait à cette minute même, ne l'aidait pas à diminuer le besoin qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir près d'elle.

À nouveau, de petits papillons se mirent à danser dans son ventre.

Elle avait besoin de lui…

Et elle avait besoin de lui, de toutes les manières qui soient! Que se soit pour se venger de Ron ou pour retrouver cette tendresse perdue, la gryffondore réclamait le serpentard de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Tout ceci s'était formé clairement dans son esprit, à l'instant où le blond avait posé les yeux sur elle, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le soir d'avant, elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé… mais maintenant qu'elle le savait…

- Tu vas prendre racine ou quoi? Sang-de-bourbe… cingla fièrement Pansy, sortant la préfète de son nuage.

Les petits papillons furent violemment écrasés par la main osseuse de cette tête de bouledogue. Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr… _(lol) _Par-contre, le terme « sang-de-bourbe » ne lui faisait auncun effet… Elle y avait été habituée, par le passé.

- La ferme Pansy, trancha soudainement Drago, d'une voix glaçée. Granger fait son travail et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va lui dire comment le faire… À ce que je sache, tu n'es pas assez douée pour ça.

Cette simple petite phrase aurait pu passer pour une insulte banale… Une insulte que le serpentard employait souvent avec ses condisciples: mais pour Hermione, c'était loin d'être ordinaire! Cette intervention su ramener les papillons à la vie, à l'intérieur de son estomac. (_ok ok j'vous lâche avec mes tis papillons… mais c'est juste pour imager ce qu'elle ressent..lolol_)

- N'uses pas ta salive pour moi, Malfoy. Je sais me débrouillée toute seule… répliqua la préfète, en camouflant un sourire… ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui retînt le sien également.

- Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger… Je ne voulais, en aucun cas, offenser une préfète-en-chef… reprit malicieusement le blond, en mettant bien l'accent sur le mot « préfète-en-chef ».

Pansy eût soudainement les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Apparemment, elle avait déjà oublié que Hermione avait été promu à ce titre! D'une autre part, elle n'avait aucunement remarqué le petit manège entre elle et son Dracounouchet (comme la plupart des autres camarades du blond, en fait…).

En effet, le soir précédent, les deux nouveaux complices avaient établis qu'il serait préférable de ne pas étaler leur nouvelle « liaison » devant tous les élèves, avant quelques temps. Ils comptaient y aller graduellement, histoire que les autres s'y accomodent sans voir venir le coup. Bien sûr, ils auraient quelques petits accrochages, mais simplement pour masquer le fait qu'ils flirtaient ensembles devant Ron…

Ce plan était très compliqué, en apparence, mais les deux sorciers avaient déjà convenu qu'ils entameraient les procédures, aujourd'hui même! Le cours de potion allait être parfait pour le début des « festivités »!

- Bien… dit Hermione, en faisant mine de réfléchir et en se tournant vers Pansy, qui avalait de travers. Vingt points en moins pour serpentard, pour avoir insulté un préfet-en-chef et je crois que…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tapota le menton. Pansy déglutit difficilement. Décidemment, Granger ne se laissait vraiment plus marcher sur les pieds…

- …que tu ferais bien de la fermer la prochaine fois, Parkinson! acheva-t-elle, férocement. Tu es chanceuse, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle, en lançant un petit regard brillant vers son beau serpentard. Bonne journée!

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla joyeusement, sous les regards médusés des serpentards de septième année, ainsi que de celui amusé de Drago.

La jolie brunette acheva sa tâche, en remettant les horaires aux gryffondors. Ils étaient tous levés et mangeaient avec appétit, le copieux déjeûner préparé par les elfes de Poudlard. Depuis que Ellie l'en avait complètement dissuadée, deux ans plus tôt, la jeune femme avait cessé ses activités de S.A.L.E. Elle s'était résignée au fait que les elfes de maison appréciaient leur sort et qu'il en serait sans doute toujours de même dans cent ans.

Elle prit place entre Ellie et Dean Thomas, tout en prenant un toast à la confiture. Tous ses amis étaient en train de discuter Quidditch et apparemment, Harry n'était pas d'accord avec Dean sur le fait que les _Tornades de Churchill _allaient encore gagner cette année. Ils argumentaient bruyamment et bientôt, Seamus Finnigan et Ron embarquèrent dans la conversation mouvementée.

Ellie mangeait tranquillement, sans dire un mot, en s'écartant par moment lorsque Dean envoyait un postillon, qui ne lui était pas destiné, dans sa direction… Puisque, bien-entendu, Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté de la jolie blonde. Elle leva la tête à l'approche de son amie et ses lèvres se fendirent en un immense sourire.

- Bon matin ma petite chérie! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Que demander de mieux qu'une belle conversation sur le Quidditch, pour bien commencer la journée?

- Une conversation sur le professeur Rogue, répliqua la brunette, en mastiquant sa tartine.

- Ouais… Ça pourrait être intéressant… MAIS JE SUIS SÛRE QUE CE NE SERAIT PAS AUSSI BRUYANT! hurla-t-elle, poliment. (_lol_)

Aussitôt, les garçons baissèrent d'un cran et Harry lui donna un petit baiser d'excuse. Il salua également Hermione et replongea dans la discussion.

- Dumbledore aurait dût te nommer préfète-en-chef à ma place, dit Mione en riant. Tu as le chic pour remettre les gens à leur place…

- Toi aussi à ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit son amie en pouffant.

Elle montra la table des serpentards, d'un signe de tête.

- Félicitations ma vieille! Tu ne t'es pas laissé marcher sur les pieds… ajouta Ellie, en donnant une petite claque amicale sur l'épaule de la préfète.

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets… Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin et ce n'est pas cette face de chien qui va m'éclater ma bulle! dit la brunette.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur? demanda son amie, en levant un sourcil.

Elle avait ce petit air de la fille qui savait déjà tout, mais qui voulait l'entendre de ses propres oreilles.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, les deux jeunes femmes faisant comme si de rien n'était… et lorsqu'elles furent certaines que les garçons aux alentours n'écoutaient pas un mot…

- Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiii… C'était tellement… Oh merlin… j'avais tellement hâte de te parler, murmura Hermione, à toutes vitesse.

- Allez racontes… je veux tout savoir… chuchotta Ellie, en riant discrètement.

- D'accord… on a 15 minutes avant le premier cours. On y va tout de suite, acheva vivement la préfète, en se levant.

- Ouais, cracha Ellie. Potions… Deux heures entières avec Rogue! C'est parfait pour commencer une semaine du bon pied…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Mais, c'est dans ce cours que nous passons à l'attaque… dit Hermione, à mi-voix.

- Ça veut dire que… questionna inutilement la jolie blonde.

Mione hocha la tête, positivement. Ellie claqua dans ses mains et se mit presque à sautiller sur place. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait retrouver ses bonnes manières. Elle se leva avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire une syllabe et elle lui dit…

- Nous partons immédiatement mon amour. Nous devons discuter… on se revoit en potion?

- Oui mon ange… déclara le survivant, en l'embrassant tendrement. À toute à l'heure les filles!

Sur ce, les deux amies ramassèrent leurs sacs et sortirent de la grande salle. À peine eurent-elles passées le coin du corridor qui menait aux cachots, qu'elles explosèrent littéralement!

- AAlllezzz! Vite! Racontes-moi tout se qui s'est passé et dans les moindres détails… s'exclama Ellie, avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Oh, vois-tu… il n'y a pas vraiment de détails de ce côté-là… feignit Hermione, d'une voix moqueuse.

- MENTEUSE! NON MAIS…s'emporta la blonde en riant. Tu sais que tu mens très mal ma pauvre vieille… Il faudrait que je te donne une ou deux leçons sur l'art de savoir camoufler la vérité, avec doigté… Bien sûr, je ne l'emploi JAMAIS avec toi…

- C'était dans ton intérêt d'ajouter ça… répliqua la préfète, en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.

- AÏEEUUHH! fit son amie, en feignant la douleur. D'accord, c'est bon… alors, tu me la raconte cette soirée ou quoi?

- Avec plaisir, chère amie! répondit Mione, avec un grand geste théâtrale.

La jeune femme lui raconta la nuit qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du beau serpentard et ne reprit son souffle qu'à la toute fin. Elle n'ômit aucun détail: en passant par leur plan compliqué et finissant avec leurs baisers passionnés.

- Il était tellement doux et attentionné, murmura la brunette, le regard brillant. Il a très bien compris ce que j'avais ressenti lors de ma rupture avec Ron et il m'a dit que nous progresserions à mon rythme… Il va m'attendre et m'aider…

- Eh bien, dis-donc…. siffla Ellie. C'est tout simplement un miracle! Tu as réussis à transformer le plus froid des serpentards, en parfait…euh… amant… et seulement avec tes beaux yeux! Chapeau!

- Ouais, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de me lancer dans un autre truc qui va se terminer de travers… Es-tu sûre… qu'il te semble sincère? questionna nerveusement la préfète.

- À ce que j'ai pu voir, oui! Totalement… De toute façon, tu en as la preuve avec ce petit accrochage dans la salle commune… dit la blonde, sagement.

- Tu as raison… Justement, j'espère que Gary et lui ne vont pas se sauter à la gorge une autre fois, lorsqu'il va venir me voir, répliqua Hermione.

- Bof, je crois que Drago va lui régler son compte à ce clown, ajouta son amie en haussant les épaules. Ce prétentieux de serdaigle a l'air de vouloir autre chose que tes pieds, si tu veux mon avis… Il ne m'inspire pas beaucoup…

- C'est compris: je vais faire attention… chuchotta la brunette, si c'est ça que tu veux dire…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit une véritable menace, mais oui… fais attention quand même. C'est étrange, sa tête me revient pas… Faudrait se renseigner… marmonna Ellie.

- Et moi, c'est sa tête à elle qui ne revient pas… grogna soudainement Mione, en lançant un regard noir vers la gauche. Sa caboche à lui non plus… tant qu'à ça…

- Hein?

Ellie suivit le regard de son amie et à son plus grand malheur, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une certaine petite pimbêche, ainsi que son « fidèle » poil de carotte. _(dsl, je n'ai absolument rien contre les roux…ma sœur l'est… mais bon, vu les circonstances lolol…)_

Les deux amies avaient emprunté le chemin le plus long pour se rendre aux cachots, afin de pouvoir discuter en paix. La plupart des élèves coupaient par des couloirs qui menaient directement aux salles de classes afin d'éviter les retards et tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un cours avec Rogue. Visiblement, le couple les avait devancé… Les deux « tourteraux » se tenaient sur le côté de la porte et avaient l'air… assez occupés!

Hermione retroussa le nez et Ellie fit la grimace, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles: Ron et sa copine se lichaient littéralement les amydales, sans se soucier des gens qui les contournaient pour entrer à l'intérieur de la classe !

À sa grande surprise, la brunette ne ressentit aucun pincement au cœur en assistant à ce concours de « qui va toucher la luette de l'autre en premier » : encore plus surprenant, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre! (_bin koi… drago tsé…c'est toujours mieux…lol)_ Elle lança un regard amusé à son amie et passa devant eux comme si rien ne clochait. Elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire à Weasley, qui avait ouvert un œil, comme pour bien s'assurer que la sorcière le voyait faire.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, puisque il s'étouffa légèrement avec la langue de sa pouliche. Celle-ci le fixa un instant et suivit son regard. Leïla afficha son air hautain lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione et fit comme si de rien n'était… Elle recommança à lècher les lèvres du rouquin. Un peu pris au dépourvu, ce dernier se laissa faire, mais semblait un peu perturber face à la réaction de son ex-petite-amie.

Il semblait remuer plusieurs idées dans son petit crâne, lorsqu'Ellie, un peu moins subtile que sa camarade, passa devant eux en lâchant un TRÈS AUDIBLE…

- Beurk… trouvez-vous un trou…

Et en rattrapant Hermione, elle continua sur sa lançée…

- Non, mais y'a vraiment des jours où il faudrait rester couchés, tu ne crois pas? ajouta-t-elle innocemment.

Plusieurs élèves, qui avaient suivis l'échange, pouffèrent discrètement. Ron et sa chérie pénètrèrent finalement dans la classe, un peu rouge. Hermione connaissait bien les humeurs du rouquin et lorsque ses oreilles devenaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, c'était mauvais signe.

- Dommage que la septième année en potion doive être commune avec les autres maisons… marmonna Ellie, en s'asseyant à sa table avec son amie.

- Rogue ne prend que les meilleurs… chuchotta la brunette. Pour les ASPICS…

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette cervelle d'oiseau a pu passé sa première année! coupa la jolie blonde, en pointant Leïla. Et pour le crétin qui lui sert de petit ami, c'est parce qu'il t'a eu pour amie durant ses six premières années scolaires qu'il est ici! Sinon… Et t'as vu le regard en coin qu'il t'a lancé pendant qu'il dévorait la bouche de l'autre dinde? Tu ne crois pas qu'il voudrait te rendre un peu jalouse???

- J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas… Quel serait l'intérêt: c'est lui qui m'a largué! marmonna la préfète.

- Oui, SAUF s'il vient de s'apercevoir qu'il a fait une erreur monumentale en te laissant… Avec ton nouveau look d'enfer, il a de quoi se ronger les ongles jusuq'aux coudes! répliqua joyeusement la blonde. Et c'est grâce à qui??? Allez, allez… dis merci à ma tante…

Hermione pouffa devient les singeries de son amie.

- Ouais, c'est ça… merci tantine! lâcha-t-elle en riant. En fait, s'il mange déjà ses bas, ça va être quoi lorsqu'il va me voir draguer Malfoy!

- Vu la réaction qu'il a eu dans le train lorsqu'il vous a aperçu tous les deux, enchaîna Ellie, je prédis qu'il va probablement faire un double infarctus, suivit de près par une hémorragie au niveau de son…

- Chuuutt… siffla son amie. Rogue est arrivé…

- OH bordel… mon petit Harry n'est pas encore là! marmonna Ellie à toute vitesse, oubliant la conversation précédente.

- Ca y est! Vingt-cinq points en moins pour gryffondor! pouffa silencieusement la préfète. Dean n'a pas dû le lâcher avec ce foutu truc de quidditch…

« J'y pense au fait… où est Drago? »

Le jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout autour d'elle, mais n'aperçut pas son beau serpentard. Son amie lût instantannément dans ses plis de front et chuchotta avec un sourire en coin…

- Ce n'est pas pour t'énerver, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu éviter cette furie de Parkinson… tu sais bien qu'elle ne lui fiche jamais la paix! En plus, j'imagine que depuis hier, son « Dracounichou » doit lui paraître bien distant!

- Ouais… tu as probablement raison, répondit la jolie brunette en lançant un petit regard à Rogue, qui faisait comme si sa classe n'existait pas.

- J'ai toujours raison! Et tu n'as pas à t'énerver le poil des jambes à cause de cette… euh comment dire… Chose… ajouta la blonde, pleine de sous-entendus. Drago a dût la rembarer, mais pas assez vite pour être à l'heure…

- D'accord, d'accord… et il faut voir le côté positif: le bouldogue n'est pas dans notre classe! Drago m'a dit qu'il serait là, mais que Parkinson n'avait même pas la moyenne… de la moyenne… aux buses.

- Tout à fait tragique… souffla son amie.

- SUFFIT! aboya soudainement Rogue.

La classe s'était tût complètement, un millième de seconde après la première syllabe prononcée. Par conséquent, les élèves étaient maintenant tellement silencieux , qu'un microbe aurait pu se gratter et pratiquement tout le monde l'aurait entendu.

Severus Rogue avait toujours eu le chic pour maintenir la discipline (la terreur pour certains) durant ses cours. « Ainsi va la vie, pensa Hermione ».

L'homme à la chevelure graisseuse (_des choses qui changent pas! hé! on peut rien y faire! lol)_ respira profondémment et son nez se plissa; signe évidant qui exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour le tas de vermiçaux qui se trouvait devant lui. Il promena lentement son regard noir sur la petite assemblée et lança d'un ton douceureux…

- Si vous êtes ici cette année, c'est que le ministère a su déceler une once d'intelligence dans la boite creuse qui vous sert de tête…

Il marqua une pose, le temps que ses élèves avalent le compliment.

- J'ignore comment il s'y ait pris, mais me voilà coincé avec… vous… enchaîna aimablement le professeur. Enfin, je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec cette seule et unique neuronne qui se prélasse gentiment entre vos deux oreilles.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, questionna Ellie du bout des lèvres.

- Je m'incline totalement devant ton sens de l'observation, chuchotta Hermione, en remuant à peine la bouche.

Depuis deux ans, nos deux amies s'étaient largement entraînées à dialoguer sans se faire remarquer… surtout pour ne pas se faire prendre durant le cours de l'homme chauve-souris. Aujourd'hui, elles pouvaient pratiquement rivaliser avec les ventriloques moldus.

Les trois minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, furent ponctuées par la fin de l'agréable discours de bienvenue de l'enseignant. Enfin, lorsqu'il se pencha sur sa feuille de cours pour faire l'appel, des pas de course se firent entendre le long du couloir des cachots. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement et bientôt, Harry Potter déboula en trombe dans la salle, Drago Malfoy sur ses talons.

Les deux jeunes hommes jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce et on put distinctement lire sur leurs visages le « Eh merde ! » auquel ils pensèrent en même temps.

Hermione et Ellie se lancèrent un bref regard surpris et secouèrent la tête à l'unisson pour chasser l'idée s-t-u-p-i-d-e à laquelle elles venaient de penser.

De son côté, Severus Rogue fixait ses deux élèves retardataires avec un œil noir suspicieux. Finalement, il s'avança tranquillement vers eux.

- Quel honneur de vous avoir enfin parmi nous… Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix faussement aimable. Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'être aussi à l'heure?

Le jeune survivant passa du rouge au blanc, à la vitesse de la lumière. Cherchant ses mots, il ne réussit qu'à articuler un:

- Je… sais que… non, vous voyez….je…

- Je vois, le coupa sèchement le maître. Dans ce cas, je suis dans l'extrême obligeance de vous retirez quelques points de bienvenus, Potter… Vingt-cinq points en moins pour gryffondor! cracha-t-il. Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir et le prochain retard vous coûtera une retenue!

- Tu pourrais pratiquement remplacer Trelawney, marmonna Ellie à son amie.

- Je sais… que veux-tu? J'excelle en tout, même en cette idiotie… répliqua Hermione.

La blonde regarda Harry marcher lentement vers une table libre et s'enfonçer dans son siège en gromelant. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, la jeune femme lui envoya un petit baiser soufflé, à l'insue de Rogue. Cela sembla lui remettre un peu de baume au cœur et il lui sourit tendrement.

À présent, le professeur de potion semblait dans une impasse. Hermione le voyait tiquer devant le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait tourné les yeux vers Draco, à contre cœur, et paraissaît ennuyé par la situation. Devait-il enlever des points à sa propre maison, qui plus est, à son élève favoris? Ou bien devait-il laisser passer, affichant ainsi son favoritisme évidant depuis toujours? Choix sarcastiquement difficile pour un homme comme lui…

Finalement, caressant l'idée de faire enrager un peu plus les gryffondors, il tourna les talons et ne posa aucune question. Avec un petit sourire narquois, il se dirigea vers son bureau et adressa un vague « Assoyez-vous Malfoy », à Draco. Il entendait déjà les dents grinçantes des rouges et or. Satisfait, il ne s'attendit certainement pas à ce que Malfoy lui réponde d'une voix aimable…

- Professeur, vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis en retard?

L'homme au teint cireux stoppa net ses mouvements. Il se retourna vers son élève et le toisa du mieux qu'il put, déconcerté face à ce changement de comportement radical.

Pratiquement toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur le serpentard. Certains de ses compatriotes s'étaient littéralement étouffés avec leur salive et les autres, pour la plupart, avaient la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Hermione et Ellie avaient de grands yeux ronds.

- Si ton copain voulait afficher sa nouvelle personnalité avec panache, il n'a pas raté son coup! chuchotta la blonde à son amie.

- Je peux te dire… que je n'en savais rien! répliqua celle-ci.

Toujours étonnée, Ellie lança un bref coup d'œil à son petit ami et découvrit avec stupeur, que celui-ci n'avait pas bronché! Pire, il avait même un petit sourire en coin.

Elle se claqua le front avec violence, murmurrant un petit « Oh bordel ! ». Hermione arqua un sourcil dans sa direction et son amie lui désigna son amoureux du menton. La préfète devînt livide.

- La première impression que tu as eu tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient…euh… discuté… ensembles? Hein? demanda nerveusement la brunette à sa camarade.

- Si… répondit simplement Ellie, les yeux toujours fixé sur son amoureux.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle et lui lança un « On va vous expliquer tout à l'heure… » complètement muet et lui sourit timidement.

- Comment ça, « on »? lâcha stupidement la gryffondore.

- Quoi? demanda Hermione, quelque peu ébranlée.

- Harry vient de me dire qu'ils allaient nous expliquer tout à l'heure…

- QUOI? Cette fois, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque… Dis-moi que je rêve… Harry et… Draco? Parler? Ensemble?

Le professeur Rogue, qui était toujours sour le choc, n'entendait pratiquement pas la conversation de ses élèves. Les jeunes femmes échangeaient rapidement des paroles incompréhensibles et semblèrent s'entendre sur quelque chose, mais Rogue n'entendait toujours rien du tout.

Puis, se rendant compte de sa perte de contrôle momentannée, il se resaisit et réafficha une mine sévère et indéchiffrable. Il prit son élan et…

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir… Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix douceureuse.

Il tentait toujours de reprendre son assurance de glace, lorsque le jeune serpentard répliqua d'une voix amusée…

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Potter en chemin et nous avons bavardé. Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure et voilà pourquoi nous sommes en retard. C'est ce qu'il essayait de vous dire il y a quelques minutes… Je suis désolé professeur que vous soyez dans l'obligation de retirer des points à notre maison, mais je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Après cette courte tirade, le beau blond inspira profondémment et expira longuement, un sourire naturel collé au visage.

Le terme « stupéfait » était bien faible pour illustrer l'expression du maître de potions. Les mots « complètement tétanisé » en exprimait à peine le tier, donc…

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient résignées à attendre les explications de leurs copains respectifs, n'avait jamais vu leur professeur dans un tel état. En fait, tout autour d'elles, les élèves ne respiraient pratiquement plus ou chuchottaient avec leur voisin, tout en fixant à la fois le prof, Draco et Harry.

Draco lança un petit regard charmeur à Hermione, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Il semblait lui demander un truc…

Enfin, la préfète saisit le message et pris son courage à deux mains.

- Hum, hum… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ce simple toussotement eut l'effet escompté. Aussitôt, le professeur Rogue cligna des yeux et sortit de son état euphorique, assitôt suivit par les étudiants.

Tout en camouflant brièvement son trouble, Rogue s'adressa à Draco de la voix sèche qu'il réservait habituellement aux gryffondors.

- Soit. C'est dans votre intérêt que cela ne se reproduise plus, Malfoy. J'enlève…

Il marqua une petite pause, pleine de sens.

- … vingt-cinq points à serpentard, acheva-t-il difficilement. Maintenant, bande d'ignares, sortez vos livres à la page indiquée au tableau et suivez les instructions pour cette première potion.

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste brusque et s'installa à son bureau. Drago fit un petit signe à Harry et celui-ci lui renvoya.

L'échange n'avait pas échappé aux deux jeunes femmes… ni à Ronald Weasley. Le rouquin bouillait littéralement devant ce spectacle. Son meilleur ami pactisait avec l'ennemi! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Le survivant allait en entendre parler!

Le serpentard se dirigea vers l'avant, où se trouvait la table d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers Ellie et lui dit à voix basse, mais audible:

- Excuses-moi, ça t'ennuie de me céder ta place? J'ai oublier mes lunettes et j'aurais de la difficulté à lire les instructions au tableau, si je suis placé à l'arrière.

- Mais certainement Malfoy, répondit la blonde, comprenant son manège. Je vais aller avec Potter, au fond.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, acheva Draco en souriant.

Il la regarda prendre ses bouquins, tranquillement, en souriant. Elle partit rejoindre Potter et lui, prit place à côté de sa bien-aimée.

Rogue semblait dans une tour isolée et ne remarqua même pas tout ce brouhaha. Les élèves, eux, faisait déjà circuler des rumeurs: Draco Malfoy? Gentil? La nouvelle allait se savoir dans tout le collège, d'ici la fin de la journée.

Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde et se pencha directement vers le serpentard.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que toute cette histoire? chuchotta-t-elle d'une traite.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon amour… répondit Drago, avec sarcasme. Comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Arrêtes ton cirque et dis-moi ce que tu as mijoté… dans mon dos! ajouta Hermione.

Reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions, Rogue sortit brusquement de sa léthargie et choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir.

- TAISEZ-VOUS! aboya-t-il. Il vous reste 45 minutes pour que cette potion soit parfaite. Je me ferai un plaisir d'enlever 100 points et de coller une retenue à tous ceux qui n'auront pas terminé au son de la cloche. Si jamais j'entend le moindre bruit dépassant le chuchottement… (Il appuya les poings sur sa table de travail.)… Vous aurez affaire à moi.

Le professeur vit, avec une immense satisfaction, toute sa classe déglutir à l'unisson. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau, adjacent à la salle de cours.

- Il reprent vite ses habitudes celui-là, grogna la préfète. Au moins, votre petite intervention nous aura donné une pause de 4 minutes et 26 secondes…

- Ça m'a fait plaisir ma puce… minauda la blond.

- N'espère pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, répliqua vivement Hermione, tout en commençant la préparation de leur potion avec des gestes précis. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici, sinon…

- Sinon quoi? murmura Drago dans son oreille.

La jeune femme fut parcouru de long frisson en sentant le souffle chaud de son amoureux effleurer sa peau. Elle leva les yeux de ses ingrédients et rencontra les prunelles glaçées du jeune homme…

- … j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, ajouta ce dernier en touchant légèrement la main d'Hermione. À mon plus grand malheur, je dois me contenter de flirter avec celle que j'aime et attendre d'être seul avec elle pour assouvir mes désirs…

La température ambiante augmenta de quelques degrés celcius. Hermione sentait ses entrailles se tirailler et elle avait de plus en plus envie de sauter sur son compagnon… Mais pour quelle raison? À savoir, le fait de la faire tourner en bourique et de ne pas lui révéler cette histoire avec Harry… ou bien, parce qu'il lui donnait des pulsions qu'elles n'avaient jamais connues auparavant?

- « Huuummm… bonne question, effectivement… grogna la préfète, mentalement. »

Draco choisit ce moment pour la rejoindre dans son travail. Il lui prit délicatement des mains les antennes de sauterelles qu'elle était en train d'écraser, et commença à les réduire en poudre avec son pilon.

- Que se passe-t-il ma douce? susurra le blond avec un sourire en coin. Tu sembles très loin dans tes pensées… Serait-ce moi qui te trouble à ce point?

Retrouvant soudainement toute sa tête, la jeune Granger lui lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

- Arrêtes-ça Draco, dit-elle d'un ton semi-ferme. Ne joues-pas à ce petit jeu avec moi…

- Eh, tout doux ma belle… C'est toi qui voulait que l'on passe à la première phase de ton plan pendant le cours de potion, argumenta le serpentard. Je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres mon amour, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de sa bouche.

- Je…tu…oui, mais… déglutit la jolie gryffondore.

- Et laisses-moi te dire que si tu voulais rendre la belette encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'ait déjà… tu as gagné la première manche! répliqua Draco. Ma petite intervention du début n'a fait qu'accentuer son état de tétard…

Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son pseudo-accolyte et en vînt à la même conclusion: Ron avait définitivement l'air de ce batracien… hors de l'eau. Il avait le teint verdâtre et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il manquait d'oxygène. Le rouquin la fixait avec des yeux de tueur et selon ses calculs, il avait largement dépassé le stade de la colère. Si sa crainte de professeur Rogue ne l'en avait pas empêché, il aurait sans doute tout renverser dans la salle de cours.

Il était bien plus poisson que Hermione ne l'avait pensé! Il avait mordu après quelques minutes seulement! Draco n'avait fait que quelques gestes et paf! Elle était plutôt contente du résultat et la partie était loin d'être terminée! Il était simplement froissé dans son orgueil mâle… il n'avait pas eu VRAIMENT mal encore… Il avait toujours été très impulsif et même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de cette… couleur… Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas de la peine comme elle en avait eu.

La seule chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment en ce moment, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mêler Harry à cette histoire: pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était toujours le meilleur ami de Ron. Cette fois, Weasley semblait également vouloir tuer le survivant. Il tiquait entre sa personne et Harry. Son regard avait cessé de la fixer et se posait maintenant sur le jeune homme. Hermione n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi!

Et puis si on y réfléchissait, pourquoi Harry avait-il embarqué dans le jeu de Malfoy? Cette fois, s'en était trop pour son cerveau en ébullition…

- Parlons-en de ton intervention, poursuivit la préfète. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry et toi… pourquoi… tu… Oh bordel! POURQUOI? COMMENT? J'aimerais bien comprendre là…

- Tout d'abord, débuta la serpentard sur un ton aimable, il faut que je t'explique un truc. Je n'ai jamais détesté Potter, comme tout le monde semble si bien le croire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais probablement dit le contraire, mais aujourd'hui je peux avouer que j'était simplement jaloux de lui.

- Ah. Et pour qu'elle raison, questionna Hermione d'une voix douce maintenant.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait tout ce que je n'avais pas. Des amis, des gens qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est… du cœur, enchaîna le blond en baissant les yeux.

Hermione était toute chamboulée! Elle n'avais jamais soupçonné que toutes leurs bagarres dans le passé, étaient le fruit de la jalousie du serpentard. Tout, mais pas ça. Aujourd'hui, à le regarder assis à côté d'elle, le regard triste… elle comprenait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au cours de ses années.

Draco lui avait parlé de son père le soir précédent et maintenant, elle saisissait complètement ce qu'il avait voulu dire par: « Tout ce que tu peux faire dans une famille où il n'y a pas d'amour, c'est de te construire une carapace pour ne pas montrer à ceux qui ont des gens qui les aimes… que tu souffres. Tu te dis: Eh pourquoi moi je serais triste et pas les autres? » Alors, il avait décidé de faire ce qui lui avait paru de plus logique à l'époque: semer la peine et la colère, pour oublier les siennes.

Elle lui caressa la joue et l'incita à poursuivre.

- Cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si je pouvais trouver le bonheur avec toi, alors je pourrais probablement avoir un véritable ami… Et c'est là que l'image de Potter m'est apparu… Hé ho… pas d'idées bizarres d'accord? ajouta Draco en voyant le petit sourire de sa gryffondore.

- Loin de moi cette idée! Sinon, je serais mal barrée! hihihi…

- Bon. Alors, de fil en aiguille… ce matin je l'ai rencontré et nous étions tous les deux en retard pour le cours ( Pansy m'a accroché par le bras et il a fallu que je m'en débarasse à coup de pied, désolé…), poursuivit le serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et adressa un regard à Ellie, qui semblait elle aussi en train de réclamer des explications à Harry. « Elle pourrait remplacer Trelawney demain matin… pfff…»

- … alors le plus naturellement de monde, nous nous sommes salués et nous avons échangés quelques amabilités stupides. J'en ai conclu qu'il n'était pas au courant de votre plan de fou et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui raconter… C'est venu tout seul… Je suis désolé mon ange… J'ai songé quelques secondes après seulement que Potter était toujours l'ami de Weasley.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… répliqua Hermione en souriant et en se remettant tranquillement de son choc initial. J'espère simplement que Harry sait à quoi s'attendre: je ne crois pas que Ron lui pardonne immédiatement.

- J'y ai pensé également, enchaîna Draco. Je me suis dit que j'étais un imbécile, que j'aurais dû me taire… que maintenant, Potter allait t'en vouloir, ainsi qu'à Ellie… Mais à ma grande surprise, le binoclard a sourit d'une façon assez moqueuse et s'est contenté de dire: « Moi non plus je n'aime pas cette Leila… Elle m'énerve. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer de rire.

- Je le savais! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Harry ne l'a jamais avoué devant nous, mais son air changeait lorsque Ron arrivait au bras de cette pouffias… de Leila. C'est un type bien… solidaire en amitié… euh, habituellement. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le fait qu'il ait jacassé avec toi, comme si de rien n'était… comme si vous étiez de bons vieux copains…

- Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, vois-tu, répondit le serpentard en souriant. J'étais déjà assez perturbé par le fait que c'était MOI qui l'avait abordé, donc… J'imagine que si j'ai pu changé et m'aperçevoir de certaines choses, lui aussi. Avec l'âge, on devient plus mature: c'est naturel… Prends-en note ma belle.

- Bon…d'accord, je te l'accorde: mais comment as-tu convaincu Harry de se joindre à nous contre Ron? Et pour ta petite mise-en-scène? chuchotta la préfète.

Tout en discutant ainsi, les deux amants s'exécutaient toujours dans leur tâche scolaire. La potion était pratiquement terminée: ils formaient une belle équipe! Ne manquant pas une occasion pour se toucher, Draco et Hermione parlaient de façon à se que personne ne les entendent. De toute manière, personne ne prêtait attention aux tourtereaux, puisque la menace de Rogue planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il n'y avait qu'Ellie et Harry qui leur jetait de bref coup-d'œil, tout en s'échangeant quelques commentaires.

Ah oui… il y avait aussi un certain Ronald Weasley. Un jeune rouquin qui allait bientôt péter les plombs, à force de devoir endurer ce spectacle passablement irritant pour son orgueil. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant que Hermione se laisserait avoir par le prétentieux serpentard. À son plus grand malheur, son meilleur ami s'y mettait également! Comment devait-il réagir face à tout cela?

Tandis qu'il maugréait en silence, sous le regard possessif de sa compagne, il en vînt à une conclusion.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, mais Harry et moi allons nous expliquer. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu, pensa-t-il sagement. Sa nouvelle petite amie a dû lui suggéré de ne pas intervenir, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue… En ce qui concerne Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps de lui parler sérieusement. La pauvre est encore sous le choc de notre rupture et Malfoy en profite, ça se voit tout de suite. Je vais revenir vers elle et… »

Mais il fut brutalement extirpé de ses pensées par Leila qui lui aggripa la cuisse et qui se mit à remonter vers le haut. Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à lui.

- Que se passe-t-il mon beau… tu a l'air perdu dans tes pensée, minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix, tout en resserrant sa poigne. Tu penses à nous deux et… à ce que l'on pourrait faire à la pause-déjeuner?

- C'est exact ma beauté, déglutit le jeune homme. Comment as-tu fait pour le deviner?

- Je vois une certaine envie se peindre sur ton visage depuis quelques minutes, murmura la serdaigle. Tu fais la même tronche que lorsque je te propose de trucs… indécents.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil imperceptible à la jolie préfète, assise un peu plus vers l'avant… avec ce Malfoy. Aussitôt, des images de leur relation lui revînt en mémoire. Hermione et lui s'embrassant sous un arbre du parc de Poudlard; la gryffondore sortant du lac en maillot de bain; son sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle le regardait… tout comme elle le faisait à cette même seconde, avec ce serpentard. Il grogna.

… Hermione et lui courant pour échapper à Rusard après le couvre-feu; Hermione assise sur son lit lui disant qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui… Sa propre frustration… Sa rencontre assez « chaude » avec Leila, qui lui avait fait oublier ses engagements et fait vivre un autre genre d'aventure… Les larmes d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il la laissait tombé… pour une autre.

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir, il réalisait qu'il avait commis la bétise de sa vie. Il la regardait maintenant, lissant ses cheveux doré derrière ses oreilles, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres et formée de ses nouvelles courbes voluptueuses… Il en avait mal au cœur. Quel imbécile il était! (_héhéh… j'espère que vous me voyez venir là…. lol)_

Il reconnaissait avoir eu des sentiments pour la jeune femme durant un certain temps, mais vers la fin, le cœur y était nettement moins! Les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont (_désolé… je ne les mets pas personnellement tous dans le même panier mais bon…lol pour les besoins de l'histoire…lol), _il avait ressentit le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, puisque cette relation ne lui était guère utile.

Pourtant…Il lui aurait suffit d'attendre quelques semaines encore, tout au plus… et cette bombe qui lui avait jadis « appartenu », aurait pu crier son nom à lui! Maintenant, il l'avait perdu et ne pourrait jamais rententé le coup… à moins que…

Se retournant vers sa petite amie actuelle, Weasley prit son air le plus charmeur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon envie est grande, ma chérie…

Le cours touchait à sa fin. Draco et Hermione avait rangé leur espace de travail et la jeune femme le harcelait toujours avec toutes ses questions.

- Tu sais ma belle, murmurra le serpentard d'une voix douce et chaude. J'adore t'entendre parler, mais j'imagine des choses bien plus intéressantes que je pourrais faire avec ta bouche… et la mienne.

Ce fût suffisant pour couper le sifflet à la préfète. Elle devînt rouge comme une pivoine. Elle fixa soudainement de plancher, le trouvant particulièrement attirant.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te gêner mon amour… ajouta le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se ressaisit un lui asséna un coup discret dans les côtes. Il sursauta.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… grogna la jolie gryffondore.

Draco lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui effleura la joue.

- Je ne vis que pour te servir mon ange… répliqua-t-il. Mais pour répondre à ta question (il évita un second coup), je vais laisser à Harry le soin de te raconter ce qu'il en ait…

Au même moment, la cloche se fit entendre et le professeur Rogue choisit cet instant pour réapparaître.

- Laissez vos chaudrons en place, afin que je puisse vérifier l'étendue de votre incompétence… maintenant: DEHORS ! aboya-t-il.

Ses ordres furent immédiatement exécutées, entraînant de rapides raclements de chaises et des murmures de contentement. Draco et Hermione furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard, par le couple « Sampson- Potter ».

Les quatre comparses s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la cacophonie des autres élèves et se dirigèrent vers un coin du hall d'entré, un peu plus calme.

- Je suppose que ma très chère Hermione t'as questionné autant que j'ai questionné mon Harry d'amour? lança joyeusement Ellie à Draco, en tenant la main de son amoureux.

- Je dirais même plus… répliqua le serpentard, en regardant affectueusement la préfète.

Hermione sourit timidement, n'étant pas encore accoutumée à ce nouveau « quatuor » et gênée par les beaux yeux glaçés de son Draco.

- Allez-y tranquillement, renchérit le survivant en riant. Mon système n'est pas encore habitué à vos œillades amoureuses… ni à avoir une discussion avec toi, Malfoy… Mais j'ai avalé le plus gros durant le cours de potion…

- T'es pas le seul Potter… moi-même, je ne me sens pas très bien, tu vois… répondit le blond, en feignant une soudaine douleur au ventre.

Les deux « ennemis » éclatèrent de rire, comme s'ils étaient de vieux camarades s'échangeant de vieilles anecdotes. Pour la plupart des étudiants se rendant à la grande salle, ce spectacle vallait le détour.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy riant de bon cœur… à la vue de tous! Le concierge Rusard en tutu rose aurait été moins surprenant.

Certains pensèrent que le survivant avait pété un câble ou l'inverse, mais pour les plus sages, ce n'était là que le signe d'une nouvelle maturité. Il y avait plusieurs: « Tant mieux, y'aura moins de bagarres! (ppfff)» ou bien « J'avais miser deux gallions sur Potter (ou sur Malfoy)… » qui circulaient dans les rangs.

Pour les professeurs, cela donnait une petite lueur d'espoir quant à la possible amélioration des relations entres ces deux maisons.

Le professeur McGonagall, passant par là pour rejoindre ses collègues à leur table, s'autorisa un de ses rares sourires en coin. La vieille dame, autoritaire mais brillante, s'interrogea un bref instant sur le mystère de cette nouvelle « amitié ».

- « Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air… mes vieux os le sentent, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. L'influence de ces deux jeunes femmes y ait sûrment pour quelque chose. Toutefois, il y a un petit je-ne-sais-quoi que je n'arrive pas à saisir… »

Si seulement elle savait tout le grabuge que ces nouvelles liaisons allaient entraînées dans les semaines à venir! Bien sûr, les querelles sentimentales ne la regardait en aucun cas, mais la paguaille qu'un petite idée d'une certaine préfète allait créer… pourrait bientôt passer dans les anales classées « divers » de Poudlard.

La seule ombre au tableau qui se déroulait actuellement (et pour un certain temps encore), s'appelait Ron Weasley. Il venait de franchir le seuil de la grande salle, sa potiche accrochée à son bras, et fulminait plus qu'un volcan. Il rejoind la table des gryffondors, en passant brièvement par celle des serdaigles. Il embrassa rapidement Leila et lui pinça discrètement une fesse, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Un petit gloussement retentit à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il s'assoyait entre Neville et Seamus.

- « Hermione n'aurait jamais fait un son aussi stupide pour si peu… marmonna-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est temps de la récupérer… »

Il salua sèchement un camarade de poufsouffle et retourna dans ses pensées.

- « Finalement, Harry a agit de la sorte avec Malfoy de façon délibérée. Il aura à faire à moi, c'est garanti! J'espère vraiment pour lui que c'est sa nouvelle copine qui le force à être aimable avec cette fouine, sinon… »

Il attrapa férocement un petit pain et le beurra avec exagération. Neville lui jeta un coup d'œil et préféra se décaler que de quelques centimètres.

De retour dans le hall, l'étrange duo se remit de son hilarité et entama le moment crucial de la conversation.

- Bon, c'est assez le blabla… venons-en aux faits… Commences! Si tu n'y vois pas trop d'inconvénients, Potter? suggéra Draco aimablement.

- Aucun problème, je me lances, rétorqua le survivant en souriant.

Hermione dût quasiment se pincer, face à ce curieux échange de civilité. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et eut droit à la même réaction, malgré le fait qu'Ellie était sans doute la mieux placée pour savoir que les deux garçons étaient sincères.

- Comme Malfoy te l'as sûrment raconter Mione, enchaîna Harry, nous nous sommes croisés et nous avons fait la conversation… comme si de rien n'était. Je me sentais sur la défensive au début, en pensant à la soirée du bal (Désolé Malfoy). Toutfois, je suis souvenu de sa façon d'agir sur le chemin de traverse, lorsque je l'ai croisé en sortant du magasin de quidditch: il avait pratiquement l'air gentil… enfin, disons plus sociable.

- Eh! Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé! lança vivement Ellie, en tirant sur sa manche.

- Navré ma puce, moi-même je n'y avais pas repensé depuis, poursuivit le jeune sorcier. À croire que j'avais rêvé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin à l'attention du serpentard.

- Hé, c'est pas moi qui va t'en blâmer… répliqua Draco, souriant.

- Enfin, l'important, c'est que j'ai continué de discuter avec Malfoy et qu'il m'a raconter votre plan de débile… dit Harry, en haussant un sourcil en direction des deux filles.

- Peuh… il n'est pas débile, marmonna Ellie.

- Ouais… je dirais qu'il est légitime et brillant, renchérit Hermione, en ronchonnant.

- Peut-être, mais as-tu pensé à ce que tu feras après l'avoir fait sortir de ses gons? continua Harry, en dirigeant ses yeux émeraudes vers la préfète. Selon ce que Malfoy m'a dit, je dirais que non… Où-est-ce-que-tout-cela-va-te-mener? Hein?

- J'en sais rien… nous verrons, répondit Hermione, légèrement hébétée. Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu n'as pas connu cette peine immense qui m'a habité pendant des mois…

- Je peux au moins essayé pour le moment, répliqua le survivant d'une voix douce. Je sais que Ron a agit comme un salaud de première, mais si toute cette histoire de vengeance tourne mal (ce qui pourrait être le cas, vu son tempéramment), je suis pratiquement certain que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts… comme je te connais…

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers son amoureux. Celui-ci avait l'air à la fois, peiné pour elle, inquiet et amusé. Il lui lança un regard signifiant: « C'est toi qui a le dernier mot ma puce… » Elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui semblait réfléchir intensémment… Finalement, ses yeux chocolats revinrent sur le sorcier à la cicatrice et elle hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison Harry, murmurra-t-elle. Je me suis laissée emporter par mes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas dû songer à ce plan stupide… Et puis, Ron, c'est du passé et la vengeance n'aurait sans doute pas aider à me sentir mieux avec ce passé…

- Amen, lança le sorcier en riant. Je retrouve enfin la Mione que j'ai toujours connu! Ouf, pendant un temps, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était envolée…

- Avec sa grosse tête, comment voulais-tu qu'elle s'envole? répliqua Ellie, en évitant une gifle derrière la tête.

- HÉ! Je vais te… dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

- Je l'aime bien sa tête, moi… pouffa Draco, en attrapant sa petite amie par la taille, avant que celle-ci n'attaque Ellie à coup de bouquin.

La quatuor s'esclaffa à nouveau et le calme revînt parmi eux. Toutefois, tout en esquivant Hermione, Ellie n'avait pas arrêté de remuer ses méninges…

- Il y a une petite chose que vous oubliez mes amours, lança-t-elle à l'attention de ses amis. Vous avez sans doute remarquer que la belette (par principe, un « Hého! » retentît du côté de Harry)… Désolé mon ange… que Ron n'en menait par vraiment large durant le cours de potions.

- Hé oui, on a tous des yeux pour voir, marmonna le serpentard d'une voix moqueuse.

- Alors? répliqua la blonde.

- Alors quoi? demanda gentilment Harry.

- Eh bien, il a déjà vu (comme la majorité des gens du cours d'ailleurs… c'est raté pour la subtilité.) qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Draco et Mione. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce sera très difficile à nier et puis, je parie que d'ici la fin de la journée, tout Poudlard est au courant…

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Draco calmement. Nous avions décidé de nous cacher pour quelques temps, mais bon… faudra faire avec! C'est pas plus grave…

- Peut-être, mais le fait est que le mal est déjà fait, renchérit la jolie gryffondore.

- Oh d'accord, répliqua Hermione. Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Ron est déjà largement en pétard et il n'y a plus rien à faire… c'est ça?

- Exact. Vous connaissez Ron, poursuivit Ellie à l'adresse de son amie et de Draco. Même si nous voulions lui faire avaler la nouvelle, il n'acceptera jamais votre relation… De là le but de ce plan… Harry, c'est une chose (il a une tête, lui), mais Weasley… il ne comprendra jamais que les gens peuvent changer.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent ces phrases, les quatres adolescents demeurèrent silencieux. Le brouhaha de la grande salle venait de s'intensifier et chacun pensa à la même chose: que se soit la nouvelle amitié entre Malfoy et Potter ou bien la relation pseudo-amoureuse de Malfoy et Granger (ils n'avaient flirter en public qu'une seule fois tout de même…), toutes ces nouvelles venaient d'éclater au grand jour. Draco avait déjà l'impression d'attendre Pansy Parkinson hurler hystériquement et les gryffondors se demandaient comment cette « rumeur » serait prise.

Enfin, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avec tact et enchaîna.

- Il y a au moins un point positif: Hermione aura la conscience tranquille et vous deux également… Puisque, techniquement, votre relation n'est pas une rigolade qui a servit seulement pour ce plan bordélique…

- Ouais… c'est déjà ça, marmonna la préfète. Et le côté négatif est…

- …qu'il faudra probablement s'expliquer avec le trois quart de poudlard (plus un) pour moi et Malfoy, ainsi que pour toi et Malfoy… répondit sagement Harry à l'attention de la jeune femme. Tout le monde sait que Ellie n'avait rien à voir avec nos querelles, donc…

- Ouf, me voilà épargnée… lança joyeusement et sarcastiquement la concernée.

- Hé, dis-toi que je vais probablement me retrouver entouré d'une bande de serpent survoltée, mené par un bouldogue, me réclamant des milliers d'explications…

La comparaison amusa tout le monde, pendant une seconde.

- Et pour Ron? demanda soudainement Ellie.

- Je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de m'expliquer avec lui. Ça risque d'être assez corsé, mais il reste mon ami… malgré ses décisions quelques peu perverses et stupides…dit le survivant calmement.

- Perverses? questionna nerveusement Hermione avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a laissé tombé? murmurra le jeune homme. Je lui ai brassé la cage, tu peux en être sûr… mais je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux deux amies.

- Oh, je vois… ce n'est plus important…répondit la préfète en soupirant. Je crois que je m'en suis bien sortit…

Elle lança un regard tendre au serpentard, qui en fut déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde, et qui la prit par les épaules par la suite. Il l'embrasse sur le dessus de la tête, en souriant.

- Oh… ca recommence… je crois que je ne serai jamais capable de supporter ces démonstrations affectives, dit Harry en mettant une main sur son cœur, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh, mais sont-y pas mignons par exemple?! s'exclama joyeusement Ellie en sautant au coup de son propre amoureux.

- Il faut leur donner ça… répondit le survivant en tirant Ellie davantage vers lui et en l'embrassant.

Les quatres sorciers rirent une énième fois, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient passé environ une trentaine de minutes dans le hall. Il restait maintement une autre demi-heure avant la reprise des cours.

- Sans doute faudrait-il aller déjeuner? questionna inutilement Ellie.

- À trois… on y va? répliqua Harry, en donnant une claqua amical sur l'épaule du serpentard.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un instant et se sourirent. Pour une fois en six ans, Hermione les voyaient se jauger sans animosité. Elle-même ne pût empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer.

- Passez devant, lança la préfète. Je vous rejoindrez! Je dois aller à la salle de bain…

Ellie et Harry se donnèrent la main et acquiéçèrent. Ils saluèrent Draco et s'en allèrent vers la grande salle, faisant mine de ne pas voir les mines surprises de leurs camarades.

Draco s'éternisa une minute dans le hall, histoire de saisir ce petit moment de solitude afin de faire une chose qui le démangeait depuis un bout de temps…

- Viens ici toi avant… dit-il en saisissant sa Mione par la taille.

Celle-ci laissa s'échapper un petit rire crystallin, avant de se retrouver collée au lèvres de son beau serpentard. Draco, la serrant toujours d'une main, prit son visage de l'autre. La jeune femme glissa ses bras autour de son cou et lui chatouilla la nuque de ses ongles. Draco émit une sorte de petit ronronnement et la lâcha, à contre-cœur.

- Je te rejoind à la fin de ton cours de métamorphose, d'accord? murmura la sorcier, d'une voix rauque. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais une pause d'une heure entre ce cours et l'autre?

- Oui… et par le plus grand des hasards, Gary m'a informé de son emploi du temps et… il sera absent… il a un cours d'histoire de la magie je crois, alors… j'aurai les appartements des préfets seulement pour moi… ajouta Hermione d'une voix douce et suggestive.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout l'appartement… juste de ta chambre… Ça fera amplement l'affaire… réliqua le blonde avec un sourire coquin.

- Hé… souffla Hermione, avant de se retrouvé à nouveau attachée aux lèvres chaudes du serpentard.

- D'accord, vas-y… ou sinon je ne pourrai pas attendre à toute à l'heure pour t'embrasser plus…sauvagement, chuchotta Draco sur un ton suave.

La préfète fit une mine faussement outré et déposa un léger baiser sur la jour pâle du jeune homme, avant de courir vers les toilettes féminines, situées au premier étage.

Tout en marchant rapidement, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. La sorcière se retourna, prête à bombarder son amoureux …

- Dra… commença-t-elle.

Elle fut stoppé dans son élan par le visage de la personne qui la suivait.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous parlions… sérieusement.

La voix de Ron Weasley résonna en écho à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

super fin

Bon, bon… il est long… d'accord. Chu désolé, mais je savais pas où couper! lollol

J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu, même s'il est un peu plate… Toutefois, il est essentiel pour la suite!

Ne vous en faites pas… même si le plan de Mione tombe à l'eau…le début va avoir de MÉCHANTES retombées!

Pour le prochain chapitre, (que je commence dès maintenant…lol) le programme est simple: BAL, SEXE ET… les fameuses retombées…lol J'ai plus d'un truc dans ma manche! J'ai plein d'idées! (même si je ne sais pas comment les écrire encore…lollol)

BOn, bizouxxxx

Fumseck


	13. Cette fameuse nuit!

CHAPITRE 13: _CETTE FAMEUSE NUIT…_

HéHo tout le monde !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire!

Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers! Grâce à vous, je trouve l'inspiration pour continuer cette fic! merci beaucoup!

__

Alors un gros calin à: **Frite12, Morri, Alisa Adams, socute, Dready Girl, lou, LOU4, Kaorulabelle, Mimi-la-pro, Alba, Axoo, whippet, bibi, Sungirl, Padmacho, lory001, Lucendiluna, PATTAROND3000, Kenya Malfoy, céline402, kat, Coralie Mc Lunday, babar une fan, Kath-Black, cily, shetane, glamour-girl, Doudou, johanna, Zoulou7, ayuluna, sophorasi et Tobby.**

Désolé si j'en ai oublié… j'vous aime quand même lol!!!!****

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous!

P.S Attention, âmes sensibles, sexe à l'horizon. 18 ans et moins, s'abstenir…lol (ouais… j'peux bin parler… à 11 ans j'en parlais déjà! lol si cé po 8...)

P.S.S. Je tiens à signaler que certains passages cités dans ce texte, sont relativement quétaine. Si vous croisez un homme comme notre serpentard national, faites-le moi savoir!! On peut toujours rêver? NOn? lol

P.P.S.S….. Ppppssssttt, le trois quart de ce que j'écris à une part de réalité… ccchhhuttt…. lol

****

CHAPITRE 13: _CETTE FAMEUSE NUIT…_

Un vent frais et humide faisait virevolter les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le parc du collège Poudlard. Les arbres de la forêt interdite grinçaient, tandis que celui-ci s'amusait à chatouiller leurs cimes et le lac frémissait légèrement, provoquant de petites vaguelettes venant s'échouer sur le rivage de sable gris.

Tout en poursuivant ses jeux, monsieur le vent vînt se frapper le nez dans un des carreaux d'une des tours les plus élevées, déclanchant un sifflement agaçant pour les occupants qui travaillaient derrière cette fenêtre.

Une jolie blonde jura entre ses dents et se leva prestement pour refermer le loquet du carreau, qui pendouillait dans le vide. Toutefois, elle suspendit son geste et décida de l'ouvrir, afin d'admirer la lune qui se levait, accompagnée par ses dévoués serviteurs… les étoiles. Celles-ci s'allumaient une-à-une dans le ciel indigo, formant un enchevêtrement de formes étincelantes.

La jeune femme demeura immobile durant quelques secondes, puis soupira et referma la fenêtre délicatement. S'étirant et baillant, Ellie se retourna vers ses deux amies, qui bossaient avec elle. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que seul le crissement de leur plume et le mouvement de leurs yeux, permettaient de voir qu'elles étaient toujours en vie.

En effet, le silence était tellement pesant, que la sorcière sentit son poids augmenté de vingt-cinq livres…

- « Y manquerait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Pourtant, ses collègues ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçues. Elles étaient beaucoup trop plongées dans leurs travaux pour remarquer que le monde avait continué de tourner sans elles! Ellie se gratta comiquement le nez et fronça les sourcils.

- VOLDEMORT ! hurla-t-elle dans l'espoir d'attirer un peu l'attention.

Ce simple mot produisit beaucoup plus que l'effet escompté! Hermione bondit de son livre, sa baguette en position d'attaque et Ginny Weasley roula sur le côté pour attraper la sienne. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux adolescentes s'aperçurent de leur bévue et jetèrent un regard noir à leur amie qui se cramponnait à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber de rire.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux soubresauts.

- Stupide blonde! cria Hermione en lançant un livre à la tête de sa meilleure amie. Tu trouves ça drôle?

Ellie se pencha pour éviter l'énorme bouquin et essaya de retrouver son sérieux… mais ce fût plus difficile que prévu, en voyant Ginny, la main sur le cœur.

- Espèce de folle, grogna-t-elle à son tour. J'ai bien failli avoir une attaque!

- Non, sans blague? minauda la blonde, en évitant un nouveau projectile.

La jolie rousse et la préfète se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. En deux temps, trois mouvements… Ginny plaqua Ellie au sol et Hermione lui planta sa baguette entres les omoplates. La jeune femme criait, se débatait et riait en même temps.

- Tu vas voir… dirent en chœur, les deux complice.

- _Furonculus! _reprit Hermione d'une voix amusée.

Aussitôt, Ellie se retrouva avec une constellation de furoncles verts et jaunes sur le corps tout entier. Certains suintaient et dégoulinaient sur le sol. Ginny se remit debout et s'éloigna de la blonde, avec une grimace de dégoût exagérée. La préfète eut une moue moqueuse et regarda le tapis qui recouvrait la salle commune de ses appartements.

- Attention, tu souilles le plancher… tu me nettoyeras tout ça, d'accord? dit-elle d'une voix autoritairement comique.

- Et maintenant, TU devrais voir ta tête ma chérie, rigola Ginny. Je suis certaine que ton Harry va adorer ce nouveau look… Il n'aura qu'à retirer les croûtes pour pouvoir t'embrasser!

Ellie se leva tant bien que mal et porta ses mains à son visage. Elle sursauta au contact de ses plaies purulentes et baissa les yeux sur le reste de son corps…

- Ouach… grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Tu l'as dis, répliqua sa meilleure amie en pouffant de rire. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon: il ne faut jamais déranger ses bonnes amies lorsqu'elles sont concentrées dans leurs travaux. C'est très risqué… hihi…

- Non mais ça va pas? aboya la blonde en feignant la colère. Vous n'étiez pas seulement « concentrées » comme tu le dis si bien… Vous en étiez à respirer qu'une fois sur deux, bordel! Vous êtes de véritables… rats de bibliothèque!

- Ouf… c'est très vilain ça! répondit Ginny avec une mine faussement outrée. Je t'en prie, cesses de nous insulter de la sorte! Et puis, de toute façon, on a pas tous une éponge à la place du cerveau comme vous deux! Il faut que je travaille comme une débile pour me maintenir au-dessus des autres étudiants de ma classe! Si je veux faire ma médecine magique, je dois être dans les meilleurs! Dans le cas d'Hermione, c'est seulement le zèle qui fait ce qu'elle est… ajouta la jolie rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hé! Si je veux devenir une auror, je dois travailler comme une forcenée moi aussi! Et si je lis autant, c'est pour ma culture personnelle: toutes ces informations pourraient m'être très utiles un jour! renchérit Hermione nullement vexée.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'aurais pas besoin de tout relire cent fois comme moi pour arriver première aux examens! Tu lis un truc une seule fois et tu le sais déjà par cœur… tout comme notre pustule sur deux pattes, ici présente, dit Ginny en riant.

- Votre débat sur nos cervelles respectives est très intéressant, marmonna la blonde en question, mais je crois que j'en ai eu pour mon argent… non?

Les deux comparses se regardèrent un instant et sourirent. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione s'exclama:

- Oh et puis, c'est bien parce que je t'adore que je vais te retirer cet attirail immédiatement!

- Trop aimable, chuchotta Ellie.

- _Inverse furonculus!_ dit la préfète en tenant sa baguette négligemment.

Elle se retourna vers Ginny.

- Je trouve que ce nouveau contre-sort est plutôt pratique, enchaina-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Plus besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh à son infirmerie, donc plus besoin de se ballader avec ces bidules dans le visage… partout dans le couloir!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Non mais j'ai des folles comme amies… marmonna Ellie en sortant sa baguette. _Nettoie-tout! _

Aussitôt, le tapis redevînt comme neuf. La flaque de pus s'étant volatilisée, les trois jeunes femmes retournèrent à leurs travaux.

- Néanmoins, je dois admettre que tout cela nous as permis de faire une petite pause, soupira la blonde.

- Ouais, je dois l'avouer également: je crois que je commençais à prendre racine sur ma chaise, répondit la rouquine. Ça m'a fait du bien…

- C'est gentil ma chérie de nous avoir réveillées! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

- C'est maintement que tu t'en aperçois, répliqua Ellie sarcastiquement. Enfin bref, où en êtes-vous rendues?

Ginny s'étira et se craqua le cou, avant de répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

- J'ai terminé ma rédaction pour mon cours de métamorphose. Un rouleau de parchemin en entier sur « les risques de la métamorphose humaine ». Par contre, ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est le fait que vous ayez une année de plus que moi: je peux me référer à vos notes également! Le second avantage est que vous pouvez aussi me dire si je suis dans les patates ou si je suis sur la bonne voie…

- J'avoue que j'aurais aimé avoir des amies comme nous l'an passé! lança Ellie avec le sourire. Cela m'aurait éviter de perdre plusieurs points…

- Plusieurs points, mon œil! s'exclama Hermione en riant. Tu n'as jamais perdu plus d'un ou deux points dans tous les travaux et examens que nous avons eu en sixième année!

- Oui, mais si je n'aurais pas perdu ces petits points stupides, pour des erreurs stupides… J'aurais été p-a-r-f-a-i-t-e en tout point! Autant sur le plan physique, que mental! répliqua Ellie en évitant un encier, lançé dans sa direction par Ginny.

- Quelle modestie! dit cette dernière avec un rictus en coin.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est dans sa tête… chuchotta Hermione à sa collègues rousse.

- Hé, ho?! Je rigolais! hurla énergiquement la blonde.

- Je me disais aussi, lança Ginny avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Impossible de tu ne te sois pas aperçue des bourelets qui ressortent de sous ton chandail… c'est si évident! Nous ne voulions pas t'en parler…mais là…

La victime lui tira la langue et les trois amies pouffèrent de rire devant leurs enfantillages. Finalement, retrouvant leur calme au bout de quelques minutes, elles décidèrent d'abandonner leurs devoirs pour ce soir et papotèrent de tout et de rien.

- Alors? s'exclama brusquement la rouquine. Vous avez prévu ce que vous porterez pour le bal d'Halloween? Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée d'organiser un bal cette année pour cette fête. J'adore me costumer!

- C'est vrai! La dernière fois que je me suis déguisée, ça remonte à un bail! J'ai plusieurs idées, mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir… et vous? Drago m'a dit qu'il songeait à se costumer en chevalier du moyen-âge, répliqua Hermione toute excitée et en prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

- Je vais probablement revêtir un costume de fée, répliqua Ellie en jouant avec sa plume. J'en ai remarqué un très joli dans une boutique, lors de notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry a dit que je serais très mignonne dedans… ajouta-elle en rougissant légèrement elle aussi.

- Je vous trouve tellement chou toutes les deux! Vous êtes encore sur votre petit nuage rose, même après deux mois! J'espère que je vais trouvé un prince charmant moi aussi…un jour, répondit la jolie rousse avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais ressentit de l'amour pour une garçon auparavant. Seulement quelques béguin. Même avec Harry… ce n'était pas de l'amour… Et puis, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit bien avec toi et vice versa! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Ellie. Vous êtes vraiment chançeuses les filles!

Hermione avait la gorge légèrement noué et Ellie prit la main de Ginny avec douceur.

- Je suis certaine qu'il y en a un tout près pour toi, Gin… murmurra la gryffondor avec une voix aimable et rassurante. Et puis, peut-être que tu l'as pas remarqué encore, parce qu'il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée que ça pouvait être lui… Prends Hermione, par exemple: avant cet été, elle n'aurait jamais pensé finir avec Drago Malfoy! Pas vrai, Mione?

La préfète aquiesça vigoureusement, tout en songeant à son petit ami avec un sourire béat.

- Au début, elle croyait vouloir terminer ses jours avec ton frère et… disons que… Ellie chercha ses mots, un peu confuse.

- …disons que la vie en a décidé autrement! acheva Hermione, qui n'en avait, maintenant, plus rien à faire de cette histoire passée.

La seule chose maintenant qui l'inquiétait… c'était ce qui allait se passer.

Depuis environ deux mois aujourd'hui, elle et Draco vivaient une très belle histoire. Tout allait pour le mieux et ils cheminaient ensembles au travers des obstacles que leur amour occasionait. Au début, cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, puisqu'ils leur avaient fallu affronter le collège au grand complet!

La préfète avait eu son lot de problèmes avec cette nouvelle relation, qui entraînait plusieurs querelles avec certains gryffondors. Toutefois, le temps et les paroles avaient eu raison de leur antipatie face au beau serpentard. Ellie et Harry les avait beaucoup aidé. Le survivant et Malfoy s'étant beaucoup rapprochés, les gens avaient reconsidérer leur façon de voir les choses… En sachant également que les deux concernés avaient réussit à passer par-dessus leurs énormes différents, tous ceux qui avaient douté des bonnes intentions du serpentard, avait dû admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Ce dernier en avait également bavé. Ils avaient récolté des engueulades titanesques avec toute sa maison et davantage avec Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait quasiment assomé avec un fauteuil. Cependant, après seulement une semaine de baguarres continuelles, Draco avait réussi à remettre les pendules à l'heure! Il avait attrapé deux de ses camarades par le collet (alors qu'il insultait ouvertement sa Mione adorée) et les avait littéralement jeté contre un mur, les faisant gémir de douleur. Aussitôt, le silence était tombé sur la salle commune et tous les étudiants présents avaient pu constater que leur « chef » pouvait encore se montrer très violent si on touchait à ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Plusieurs se firent à l'idée et cessèrent d'harceler le jeune Malfoy, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à discuter aimablement avec les autres maisons. En revanche, une autre petite partie des serpentards ne le digérèrent pas et ne lui adressèrent plus la parole.

- « Demandes-moi ce que ça me fait!? » avait clamé haut et fort le serpentard, lorsque Pansy lui avait annoncé cette terrrriible nouvelle.

Depuis, le bouldogue rongeait son frein et ne cessait de chercher un moyen, afin de récupérer son « Dracounichou ».

De retour du côté des gryffondors, les choses se passaient, maintenant, plutôt bien… enfin, pour presque tout le monde. Ronald Weasley mijotait un truc pas très net pour régler certains comptes… Il n'en avait fait part à personne, bien sûr, et s'était même réconcilié avec Harry pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de celui-ci.

Étant un gentil garçon naïf et n'ayant aucunement envie de se disputer à nouveau avec son ami, le survivant s'était excusé, mais lui avait laissé entendre qu'il considérait dorénavent Malfoy… comme un ami. Le rouquin s'était contenté d'acquiesçer et s'était abstenu de tout autre commentaire, ravalant une boule de rage et de jalousie. Satisfait, Harry en avait fait part aux filles, ainsi qu'à Draco, qui n'avait pas vraiment bronché… si fichant royalement de la belette.

Toutefois, quelques temps avant cette « fabuleuse » réconciliation, Ron s'était entretenu avec Hermione dans un couloir. Bien obligée de l'admettre, ce petit entretien l'avait laissé plus que perplexe…

Flash Back

__

- Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous parlions… sérieusement.

__

Ron était là et la fixait avec un drôle de regard. Il n'avait pas l'air lui-même… Hermione inspira profondémment et lui renvoya un regard glaçé. Elle avait peut-être abandonné ses plans, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à lui parler immédiatement.

__

Voyant cet air s'afficher sur le joli visage de la gryffondore, le rouquin eut un petit rictus malfaisant.

__

- Je vois que ton nouveau copain déteind déjà sur toi, lui sursurra-t-il méchamment.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser, répliqua Hermione, d'une voix brusque. Et puis, je n'ai rien à te dire… alors, a-u-r-e-v-o-i-r.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin sur quelques mètres, avant que le sorcier ne l'attrape par le poignet et la retourne brutalement.

- Lâches-moi, tu me fais mal… vérocifia-t-elle.

- Excuses-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il d'un ton mielleux et faux.

Il lâcha sa prise, mais vînt se placer très près d'elle. Hermione voulut reculer, mais percuta une armure, se retrouva coincée entre les deux. Pendant un instant, elle se mit à paniquer. Toutefois, elle se rappela que ce n'était que Ron et qu'il ne lui ferait absolument rien… même si elle le trouvait plus que bizarre.

Elle retrouva sa maîtrise de soi et le toisa du mieux qu'elle put, lui arrivant au niveau du torse.

- Dégages. Je ne veux pas te voir, c'est pourtant clair, non? lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

- Du calme ma belle… murmurra le rouquin à son oreille. Tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal…

- Oh parce que tu crois que tu ne m'en as jamais fais? lui jeta la sorcière d'une voix mauvaise.

La préfète sentait toute sa frustration accumulée, remonter à la surface. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus sa peine passée… seulement de la colère pour le jeune homme qui l'avait balançé comme une mal propre.

- Je ne veux pas de quoi tu veux parler… continua le jeune homme en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Pppfff… ne penses pas trop Weasley, tu pourrais te fouler le cerveau! aboya Hermione.

- Hé… reviens sur terre chérie… depuis quand m'appelles-tu Weasley? Encore ton cher serpentard je suppose qui t'a mis ça dans la tête… réplqua Ron.

- J'appelle qui je veux, comme je le veux…Weasley, répondit la gryffondore.

- Bon d'accord, à bien y penser… je l'ai peut-être mériter, chuchotta-t-il d'une voix douce. Comment pourrais-je me rattraper?

Hermione marqua une pause. Plusieurs options se bousculaient dans sa tête et les mots voulaient sortir de sa bouche tous seuls… mais le sorcier ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'exprimer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien au moyen pour me faire pardonner et… de tout reprendre comme avant… murmura-t-il.

- Reprendre quoi comme avant? questionna Hermione brusquement.

- Nous… notre relation… Nous allons repartir à zéro… répondit Ron sur un ton timide. (pppfff…lol ne vous laissez pas avoir quand même!! lol)

La jolie brune réfléchit quelques secondes et prit sa décision, courageusement. « Il ne t'atteindra plus… pensa-t-elle. C'est fini. »

- D'accord, mais laisses-moi du temps… beaucoup de temps… déclara-t-elle. Je suis encore très en colère contre toi et mon cerveau te qualifie encore comme étant un « salaud », donc…

- Très bien… et j'espère que Malfoy ne te fera aucun mal, comme moi je l'ai fais, dit-il en ravalant son orgeuil. « Et j'espère qu'il ne te touchera pas avant que j'aie conclu… pensa-t-il. Il ne manquerait plus que ça…»

- Je ne crois pas. Il m'aime réellement…lui, répliqua Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… je me rendais à la salle de bain.

Sur ce, la sorcière le poussa sur le côté sans qu'il ne résiste et continua son chemin vers les toilettes féminines. Ron s'adossa contre l'armure à son tour et la regarda s'éloigné… un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- « Regardez moi ce cul… songea-t-il vicieusement. Ne t'en fais pas ma jolie, je vais t'attendre… et cette fois-ci, je ne referai pas la même erreur.

J'aurai enfin droit à ce qui me revient.»

Fin du flash back

Hermione était repartie, les jambes molles. Certes, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse les premiers pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Elle avait fait part de cette conversation à sa meilleure amie, mais avait omis de le raconter aux garçons. Harry aurait été plutôt heureux que Ron redevienne lucide et Draco lui aurait probablement enfoncé son poing dans la figure: histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle.

Ellie lui avait proposé de laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts et d'attendre. Le jeune homme avait peut-être de bonnes intentions, car depuis ce temps, Ron était aimable, presque charmant, et ne lui adressait la parole que quelques fois par semaine.

Bon. C'était convenable pour l'instant. Hermione n'en voulait pas plus et puis, elle aimait davantage la compagnie de ses amies, de Harry et de son beau Draco.

- Et puis, sans vouloir être méchante… Ron ne te méritait pas, Mione, répondit Ginny. J'aime bien mon frère, mais après ce qu'il a fait… je lui aurais bien balancé une chaise par la tête.

- C'est gentil Gin, mais j'en suis revenue et aujourd'hui, tout se passe beaucoup mieux. Et puis, j'ai Draco maintenant… rétorqua doucement Hermione.

- Et elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils s'aiment et tout le monde s'aime! lança un peu plus joyeusement Ellie, voulant briser l'atmosphère légèrement nostalgique. Revenons-en à nos moutons si vous voulez bien! Toi Gin? En quoi vas-tu te costumer?

Aussitôt, les trois sorcière reprirent leur conversation sur une note plus amusante. Tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, Ginny leur révéla qu'elle aurait aimé se déguiser en Cléopâtre, la reine d'Égypte.

- Tu serais vraiment sublime! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et puis, tu seras super sexy avec de beaux cheveux noirs brillants! poursuivit Ellie en souriant. Nous devrions regarder dans le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de ce mois-ci… je crois qu'il parle des transformations temporaires pour changer certains trucs corporels… la couleur des yeux, des cheveux, blablabla…

- Génial! répondit la jolie rousse. Nous pourrions aller chercher nos costumes demain après-midi, à Pré-au-lard. Les cours sont bel et bien annulés afin d'avoir la chance de se préparer, non?

- Oui, Dumbledore l'a confirmé hier matin, dit Hermione, rayonnante. Il a dit qu'il préférait se faire raser la barbe, plutôt que de reporter la bal au samedi, car l'esprit de l'halloween ne serait pas le même s'il était célébré le 1 novembre…

- Drôle de bonhomme ce Dumbledore, non? questionna Ellie en riant. Mais je l'aime bien! Hihih…

- Il est vraiment génial quand il s'agit de fête! répliqua Ginny joyeusement.

Les trois jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur papotage durant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était presque 10 heure. Ellie et Ginny ramassèrent leurs effets à la hâte et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'elles allaient souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione, le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Gary pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et évalua chaque personne présente. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur la jolie rouquine, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus intéressante. Il avait bien vite oublié la préfète, suite à quelques autres confrontations avec son copain, Malfoy. Avec un sourire charmeur, il pencha la tête sur la côté.

- Quel joli trio que voilà, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Oui et bientôt, se sera un duo! lança Ellie, nullement affecté par ses tours de charmes. Je suis crevée… Bonne nuit les filles… Gary…

Elle le poussa sur le côté et traversa le portrait, sans rien ajouté. Elle avait encore un peu de difficulté à le blairer, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'à part sa grosse tête, le garçon avait l'air parfaitement inoffensif. Ce n'était qu'un dragueur, rien de plus. Sur ce, elle continua son chemin vers les dortoirs des gryffondors.

Toujours en train de se ramasser, Hermione jeta un œil à Gary et Ginny. La jolie rouquine restait plantée là, les joue roses, et souriait timidement au sorcier. Quant à lui, il dévisageait Ginny avec intérêt.

- « Holala… Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là! Souhaitons qu'il lui remonte un peu le moral… et qui sait? Peut-être est-ce celui qu'elle cherche…nous verrons bien! pensa Hermione avec amusement. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent changer rapidement pour une autre personne! » (_je sais, je sais…ya pas mal de monde qui change dans ma fic, mais que voulez-vous? ca se passe comme ca par chez nous… j'me suis inspirée! lol)_

En effet, la jeune femme avait remarqué que Gary s'était désintéressé des autres femmes du collège, y comprit elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi à l'époque, mais maintenant… son petit doigt lui disait qu'il s'était concentré uniquement sur Ginny.

- Bonsoir Ginny, reprit le sorcier d'une voix suave.

- Salut, répondit celle-ci d'une petite voix.

Constatant qu'elle était soudainement devenue de trop, la préfète s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle se pressa vers sa chambre et fit mine de s'y enfermer, mais laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte de quelques millimètres. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite.

- Je voulais te demander un truc, depuis un certain temps déjà… continua Gary en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

- Ah oui? répliqua vivement la gentille gryffondore, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Euh oui… déglutit Gary. (Il inspira profondémment) Ginny, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal? lâcha-t-il d'une traite et en fermant les yeux.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle s'avança vers lui, inconsciemment.

- J'en serais ravie! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- C'est vrai? dit-il avec un large sourire. Je croyais ne pas être ton genre…je veux dire…que tu ne voudrais pas.. que peut-être tu avais quelqu'un d'autre…

- « Il bafouille! Oooh…il est trop mignon! songea Hermione. »

Ginny, qui semblait penser la même chose que son amie, prit la main du jeune serdaigle.

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai personne d'autre et j'adorerais m'y rendre avec toi…

Gary paraîssait sur le point de pleurer de joie, mais il s'abstînt: sans doute la testostérone qui reprenait le dessus. Il baisa la main de Ginny et l'accompagna à la sortie.

- Merci… j'ai déjà hâte d'y être, lui chuchotta-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'attendrai dans le hall, avant l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle… Bonne nuit, douce Ginny…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. La rouquine lui sourit adorablement et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle traversa la portrait et Hermione aurait jurer qu'elle ne touchait plus au sol.

Après ce petit échange, la préfète ferma sa porte pour de bon. Elle s'étira et bailla comme un petit chaton. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain lentement et décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle tourna les robinets et les parois vitrées de la douche s'embuèrent instantanément. Elle retourna à sa chambre et se déshabilla. La jeune femme enfila un peignoir satiné bleu et le laissa retomber à ses pieds, une fois la porte de la salle de bain barrée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, se sentant parfaitement reposée et parfumée, la jolie gryffondore sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et sécha magiquement ses longs cheveux. En se penchant davantage vers la glace, son regard s'accrocha sur un objet déposé sur son oreiller, derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et s'approcha de son lit.

Une rose. Rouge.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence dans la pièce. En tournant les talons, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez (un plutôt nez-à-torse) avec…

Draco. (_vous avez eu peur là hein??? lol)_

Elle avait à peine sursauter, mais elle était soulagée que se soit lui. Constantant sa petite frayeur, le jeune homme se pencha et prit délicatement le menton de sa bien aimée dans sa main.

- Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ton super co-locataire m'a fait entré… il avait l'air bizarre…

- Je t'expliquerai demain… je n'ai franchement pas la tête à ça, répondit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Je suis très contente de te voir mon ange, mais pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là? questionna la sorcière d'une voix douce.

- J'étais en train de bosser et je me suis mis à penser à toi… J'avais très envie d'être avec toi et me voilà! ricana le serpentard. Je voulais aussi te faire une petite surprise…

- En quel honneur? demanda naivement Mione.

- Aucune, mais si tu veux une bonne raison.. hum… nous allons bientôt fêter notre deuxième mois tous les deux et je voulais le souligner! déclara fièrement Draco.

- Oh, tu es vraiment mignon! s'exclama la brunette et déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Plus que mignon je dirais… rectifia le jeune Malfoy en faisant apparaître deux coupes en crystal et une bouteille de mousseux.

Le sourire charmeur qu'il avait sur les lèvres arracha un petit rire à la sorcière. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, pendant qu'il servait les verres.

- Tu as raison… Beaucoup plus de mignon! Un véritable homme rose! lança Hermione moqueusement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l_' homme rose_? répliqua-t-il amusé.

- Noooonnn… quoi? demanda Mione, avec une moue enfantine.

- Il te dit…

Draco attrapa sauvagement sa bien-aimée par la taille, glissa une main sous ses reins et la fit basculer par en arrière. De cette façon, la gorge déployée de la jeune femme offrait un spectacle très allèchant. Il parmesa cette jolie peau rosée, de milliers de petits baisers. Elle sentait la pêche… Les deux amants soupirèrent de bonheur, à l'unisson.

- J'aime bien ce qu'il me dit mon homme, reprit Hermione lorsqu'elle revînt sur ses deux jambes.

- Si je ne me retenais pas…je t'en dirais probablement davantage, répondit doucement le serpentard.

Un brasier s'alluma à l'intérieur du ventre de la sorcière. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle avait remué dans sa tête durant les derniers jours, elle but un petite gorgée du liquide pétillant et se leva. Draco haussa un sourcil en la voyant marcher vers la porte de sa chambre, mais ne posa aucune question. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et claqua dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les lumières se tamisèrent légèrement…

Prenant son courage à quatre mains, la préfète révînt vers son amoureux et se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps déjà…

- Maintenant que tu es là… et qu'il est très tard… Tu veux bien dormir avec moi? reprit-elle timidement en fixant le sol.

Draco donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingles et s'étrangla avec son mousseux. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, quelle question! Sauf qu'il s'était promis d'aller doucement… Deux mois: étais-ce suffisant? Hermione avait-elle bien réfléchit? Tournant et retournant la question dans tous les sens, il finit par en conclure qu'elle devait y avoir beaucoup pensé, puisque c'était elle qui le proposait… D'un autre côté, dormir n'engageait à rien…

- Si tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux… d'accord, mumura le beau blond en lui serrant la main.

Certaine? Je dirais même plus! Depuis des jours, le jolie Hermione ne pensait qu'à ce moment… La chance venait de se présenter et elle n'allait pas la laisser filer… Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait! Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées, avaient maintenant une réponse; elle en était sûre.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux Draco, lui dit-elle tout bas. J'ai fais le point, je sais où j'en suis maintenant…

La jolie gryffondore inspira profondémment, se préparant à lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, confiante.

- Au début, je ne savais pas dans quoi je men lançais, commença-t-elle. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas écouté ma tête et je me suis laissée aller. J'avais plusieurs doutes et j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau… mais j'ai finalement comprit que la souffrance faisait partie de la vie, donc de l'amour également.

Inconsciemment, Draco serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione. Il buvait ses paroles et réalisait l'ampleur de son amour pour cette jeune femme. Jamais, il ne la laisserait partir. Jamais.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Il avait changé pour elle et avec elle… Aujourd'hui, il avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer sans sa présence. Chaque jour, il l'aimait davantage… « Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans un, cinq ou même dix ans? pensa-t-il. » (_lol j'espère bien que ca finira pas avec un divorce_, _comme cela arrive si fréquemment de nos jours! lol Mais non… ils font partis de mon éternelle imagination romantique..que voulez-vous!? lol)_

- … pour faire une histoire courte, poursuivit-elle, avec toi, je me suis laissée guider par mes sentiments : contrairement à ma relation avec Ron, que je croyais être la voie la plus logique… à l'époque. (Elle marqua une petite pause) Aujourd'hui, je suis assise près de toi et je suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas m'être refermée sur moi-même… Sinon, j'aurais pu passer à côté de plusieurs petits bonheurs… en ta compagnie.

Son visage s'illumina et elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue du sorcier.

- Je t'aime Draco. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose en moi et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle disparaisse, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Et ça fait seulement deux mois!

- « Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? songea-t-il en riant. »

Le serpentard baisa la main qui était toujours sur sa joue et lui lança un regard remplit de tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi, Mione… dit-il d'une voix grave. Je ne vois plus que toi, je ne pense plus qu'à toi… je ne vis que pour toi! Tu m'as complètement boulversé…

Hermione retenait maintenant ses larmes. « Stupide Granger… un peu de romantisme n'a jamais tué personne! pensa-t-elle en reniflant subtilement. »

Elle reprit ses esprits et acheva son petit récit. Sa voix était un peu plus enrouée qu'à l'habitude, mais ni un ni l'autre n'en tînt compte.

- … Voilà. (Elle inspira à nouveau une bonne fois) Je t'ai donné mon cœur et mon âme. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, ils sont à toi pour la vie… (_Ils sont neufs, alors fais-gaffe! lolol)_

- Et je vais les conserver et les chérir jusqu'à ma mort… et plus encore, répondit doucement Draco.

- Bien, mais il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais te donner, souffla la préfète.

Le serpentard déglutit.

- Ah ooo-u-iii? bafouilla-t-il nerveusement. Et que veu-veux-tu me don-donner de plus?

- … mon corps Draco, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je veux que tu aies également mon corps. Je veux que tu sois le premier et… le seul.

Un frisson parcourut les deux amants. Le regard de glace du jeune homme se réchauffa et Hermione se sentit fondre. Ne voulant pas briser ce moment magique, Draco ne prononça aucune parole en soulevant son amoureuse et en la menant jusqu'à son lit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas par où commencer… (_lol scuser, était trop belle…lol)_

Il ne voulait pas bousculer les choses, mais tout son être désirait ardemment la jeune femme et il avait peur de faire une erreur stupide… comme s'il avait peur de la cassée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'expérience qui lui manquait! Mais avec Hermione, tout était tellement différent… Son cœur était le sien.

En apparence, la jolie brune paraissaît calme et confiante, mais à l'intérieur…ouf! Un volcan en éruption aurait fait pâle figure à côté d'elle. Voyant le trouble de son prince charmant, elle lui glissa simplement à l'oreille, dans l'espoir de le détendre…

- Je t'aime…

Aussitôt, tous les muscles du corps du serpentard se détendirent et il émit un petit rire nerveux.

- Je t'aime à n'en perdre la tête, Mione…dit-il. Et c'est bien là mon problème… je ne veux pas te faire du mal, ni gâché ce moment unique…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis préparée mon cœur, répondit-elle doucement. Et puis, tu ne gâcheras rien… J'en suis sûre, c'est impossible. Tu pourrais me casser un bras et je n'en serais pas moins heureuse, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Hé… je ne vais tout de même pas te casser un bras! s'indigna le blonde avec un sourire en coin. Pour qui tu me prends?

- Hmmm… tu veux vraiment que je te le dises? questionna Hermione avec une moue ironique.

L'insinuation était plus claire que de l'eau: « Je te prend pour un homme qui a toute une expérience en la matière, mon vieux! Alors, attention à ce que tu dis, parce que ta réputation est en jeu! »

Bien sûr, c'était pour rigoler. Ils avaient abordé lu sujet de la sexualité quelques fois déjà. Sans secrets, ni cachettes, Draco lui avait avoué avoir couché avec plusieurs femmes et Hermione avait confirmé sa virginité.

Le serpentard ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails de ses expériences passées: ne se reflétant en rien à celle qu'il vivait avec la préfète. Les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes… Seul le désir et le besoin de la chair avait poussé Draco dans les bras de ces femmes. L'âge également. Donc, techniquement, il n'avait jamais « fait l'amour ». Il avait expliqué à Hermione, qui posait beaucoup trop de questions, que les choses qu'il partegerait avec elle, ne seraient pas les mêmes. Si toutefois elles se passaient…

L'amour et le désir créant de nombreuses étincelles, leurs relations seraient uniques: un point, c'est tout. Pas la peine de s'attarder plus sur les détails… hum… un peu plus charnels qu'il avait vécu.

- Non, à bien y penser… ce n'est pas la peine, s'exclama-t-il sur un ton entendu.

Hermione sourit, sachant très bien à quoi son amoureux avait réfléchi durant les secondes de silence qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa question. Elle avait très bien comprit qu'un homme, reste un homme… Bien qu'étant très proche, Draco restait chatouilleux sur certains points de son passé. Elle n'insisterait pas.

- Bon… et maintenant, tais-toi! murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Embrasses-moi…

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et captura ses lèvres avidement. Dans un petit gémissement de plaisir, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur les draps de soie, le serpentard dominant sa belle.

Ses mains, autrefois timides avec le corps de la préfète, se mirent à danser seules sur les courbes de celle-ci. Elles débutèrent leurs aventures sur ses hanches, suivit de près par son ventre, ses fesses et atteignirent finalement leur destination sur sa jolie poitrine. Les mamelons de la jeune femme se dressèrent et Draco se sentit soudainement survolté. D'agréables frissons le parcourait et son désir croissait au rythme des caresses.

Ne quittant pas la bouche chaude du serpentard, Hermione soupirait de bonheur et se tortillait sous ses mains expertes. Une boule d'émotions grandissait dans son ventre et ne tarderait pas à exploser! Elle restait légèrement craintive, mais en voulait définitivement plus… Lorsque Draco déposa ses paumes sur ses seins, elle gémit doucement. Elle se cambra un tantinet, la zone sensible en réclamant davantage.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait le blond: il fit glisser le peignoir d'Hermione de sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ce que ses deux petits tétons rosés apparaissent. Il entreprit de les lècher tendrement, les titillant un peu avec ses dents. Tout en les embrassant passionnément, ses mains avait reprit leur route pour attérir, une sous la nuque de la sorcière et la seconde sous ses fesses rebondies.

Hermione répondait à ses attouchements, déboutonnant sa chemises rapidement. Elle l'envoya valser dans la pièce et posa timidement ses doigts sur son torse sculpté par le quidditch. Elle caressa, ensuite, son dos et descendit jusqu'à son postérieur, glissant ses mains sous son pantalon, suivit par les caleçons.

Les deux amants respiraient de plus en plus vite et bientôt, le peu de tissus qui les séparait fut de trop. Stoppant leurs activités, Draco se releva prestement et lança son pantalon dans un coin. L'ampleur de son désir surprit légèrement Hermione, qui rougit durant quelques secondes. Le serpentard revînt à la charge et retira complètement le peignoir de sa bien-aimée.

Il suspendit à nouveau ses gestes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione, nerveusement.

Pensant qu'il ne trouvait pas assez jolie, elle voulut se recroqueviller sur elle-même, gênée. Il l'en empêchant doucement, d'un geste.

- N'ai pas peur… murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude. Tu es magnifique mon amour…

Soulagée, la jeune femme se détendit. Elle expira et sourit devant le regard brillant de son petit-ami.

- C'est gentil… Tu es très beau toi aussi… Mais j'aimerais bien te comtempler entièrement, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, mais pas très rassurée.

Elle s'avança et posa une main sur sa cuisse, mais hésita une seconde. Voyant son angoisse, Draco joignit sa main à la sienne et ensembles, ils retirèrent le dernier obstacle qui entravait leur amour.

Une fois ce geste accompli, ils purent se regarder à leur guise durant un temps indéfini. Il la sentait fragile dans ses bras et voulait la réconforter. Le serpentard s'approcha doucement et la recoucha sur le dos, la fixant dans les yeux. De cette manière, il saurait comment elle prenait les choses…

En effet, en apprenant à la connaître, il avait remarqué que toutes ses humeurs se reflètaient intensémment dans son regard. Un véritable livre ouvert… Ainsi, ne voyant plus aucune crainte dans ses prunelles chocolatées, il l'embrassa fougueusement et sa paume trouva refuge dans le creux de sa cuisse.

Hermione se sentait rassurée, finalement. Toutes ses peurs s'étaient volatilisées, à présent. Draco avait su lui faire oublier… Elle trembla lorsqu'elle sentit une douce pression à l'entrée de son sexe. Il était déjà chaud et humide, mais les mouvements que les doigts de Draco exercaient aggravait la situation. Il continuait de l'embrasser, de plus en plus sauvagment… et elle aimait cela!

Elle gémit doucement son nom lorsqu'il pénétra son vagin avec son doigt. Il accentua la carresse et joua également avec son clitoris gonflé par le plaisir. Le membre durcit de son amant, frottait contre sa cuisse. Attiré par ce monde nouveau, Hermione le saisit délicatment et entreprit quelques vas-et-vient, qui firent rapidement leur preuve.

Draco se raidit complètement sous la main de sa belle. Son désir était si grand, qu'il laissa échapper un son de satisfaction étrangement rauque. Elle sourit, contente du résultat.

Finalement, au bout que quelques minutes de douce torture, leurs sentiments se firent plus pressants. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné et Draco écarta délicatement les jambes de la préfète.

- Tu es prête ma belle? demanda-t-il tendrement, inquiet.

- Oui, je suis prête… souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se glissa, avec douceur, à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Celle-ci se remua légèrement, n'appréciant pas beaucoup la sensation de frottement que cela lui procurait. Lorsqu'il la défleurra complètement, une larme se libéra du coin de son œil. Draco la cueillit avec sa bouche et déposa des petits baisers partout sur son visage.

- Veux-tu que je m'arrête? demanda-t-il, troublé.

Hermione respira un bon coup et hocha la tête négativement. Elle avait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout. La première fois était la pire et elle n'aurait jamais voulu le partager avec une autre personne que lui.

Draco se concentra, en remuant tranquillement. Ses jambes étaient de la vraie ouate et il avait la chair de poule. Il s'en voulait de lui faire endurer cela, mais comment faire autrement? (_héhé, bonne question! lol)_ Au bout que quelques minutes, la douleur sembla s'atténuer et la brunette respirait plus calmement. Soulagé, le serpentard se relaxa et la serra contre lui.

Il était un tantinet honteux, lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps s'enflammé, se vidant dans les profondeurs de sa douce. Il se retira prudemment et s'étendit près d'elle. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et il remit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il ne prononça aucune parole, attendant qu'elle revienne totalement à elle.

- Je suis désolée, chuchotta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, mon amour, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. J'ai entendu dire que la première relation sexuelle était pénible pour certaines filles…

Il sourit timidement et elle s'illumina un peu plus.

- Je sais, reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Et c'est moi qui devrait se sentir stupide… ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Ah oui? Et pour quel raison? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai eu du plaisir, alors que toi, tu n'en as pas eu… acheva Draco en baissant la tête.

- En fait, j'en ai eu énormément mon ange… jusqu'à un certain moment, le corrigea-t-elle en souriant. Mais je devais passé par-là, pas vrai?

- Je crois oui, pouffa le blond en se grattant le crâne. Sinon, je me demande comment nous nous y serions pris…

Ils rirent de bon chœur et discutèrent durant quelques minutes. Totalement à l'aise, Draco se leva et alla chercher leurs verres, qu'ils avaient « oubliés ». Hermione le reluqua encore un peu, du coin de l'œil.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de te voir sans vêtements, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Moi de même, ma chérie, dit-il en lui tendant sa coupe. Tu as faim?

- Non, c'est gentil… en fait, j'ai un peu mal au ventre… admit la jeune femme.

- Navré ma puce… ça va sûrement passer bientôt, non?

- J'espère bien…

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau et leva son verre.

- À cette nuit, s'exclama-t-il amoureusement.

- À cette nuit! reprit Hermione.

Ils burent une longue gorgée et se regardèrent un instant. Draco baissa rapidement les yeux vers le sol et marmonna un truc incompréhensible.

- Quoi? dit la sorcière. Qu'as-tu dis?

Un peu rouge, Draco reprit.

- J'ai dis: les prochaines fois seront beaucoup mieux…

- Ah d'accord, ricana Hermione.

Elle déposa sa coupe sur la table de chevet et remarqua l'heure. Bientôt minuit… Oh et puis zut… elle serait fatiguée pour Halloween, mais peu importe!

- Dis donc… commença-t-elle lentement. Tu voudrais bien me montrer à quoi elles vont ressembler ces… _prochaines fois?_

Pour toute réponse, Draco reposa rapidement sa coupe et se jeta sur elle, son désir se fesant déjà sentir. La jeune femme rit ouvertement et le serpentard la fit taire d'un baiser passionné.

FIN

Bon, j'ai décidé de coupé ça court, pour pouvoir le poster rapidement… Le prochain chapitre devrait contenir le bal et je vous réserve quelques rebondissements qui vont en faire crier quelques-uns…lol

Laissez-moi un ti message… pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir!

BIZOUXXX

Fumseck


	14. Costumes et confidences

****

CHAPITRE 14: _Costumes et confidences****_

Bonjour tout le monde!

D'accord, vous pouvez me lancer tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main…

J'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche pendant un bon moment et puis ensuite, je suis partie en vacances…donc j'ai légèrement laissé traîner ma fic.

J'en suis navrée… mais je vous propose deux chapitre pour le prix d'un! C'est pour vous remercier de votre patience…lol

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire! C'est grandement apprécié! Je répondrai un peu plus tard…

BOnne lecture!

BIzouxxx

p.s vous avez remarqué que je commence tjs mes chapitres avec des trucs sur le temps? hih…jviens juste de voir ça là…

****

CHAPITRE 14: _Costumes et confidences_

Les pâles rayons du soleil d'automne vînrent toquer dans les volets clots d'une des plus hautes fenêtres de tout Poudlard, sans que nul ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Encore timides à cette heure, ils réessayèrent à nouveau… en vînt. Frustré, la boule de feu dévia sa trajectoire vers un carreau ouvert, où elle aurait peut-être la chance de réveiller un étudiant comateux.

S'en suivit ensuite d'une horde de petits pinsons agaçants, qui chantaient à gorge déployée, dans l'espoir cruel de sortir une tierce personne, d'un rêve confortable et douillet. À leur plus grand malheur, personne ne vînt les chasser d'un revers de la main, ni même les insulter le moindrement. Déçus, ils reprirent leur envol, pestant contre le sommeil profond qui les empêchait d'embêter les gens… si tôt.

En temps normal, la jeune femme qui occupait la chambre derrière cette fenètre, aurait probablement eu une réaction quelconque en entendant ce remu-ménage… mais aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de proférer des insultes à la nature sadique qui voulait la réveiller à tout prix!

Encore dans un demi-sommeil, la jolie préfète des gryffondors souriait…complètement aux anges! Appuyée sur le torse lisse et chaud de son amant, elle se sentait totalement en paix. Les battements du cœur de Draco résonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles et son visage se levait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration. Un puissant bras protecteur l'entourait de part et d'autre, les doigts à son extrémité caressant doucement ses reins.

Ne voulant pas troubler ce moment de grâce, elle tenta de ne pas trop bouger, mais ouvrit tout de même un œil paresseux, dans l'espoir de voir le beau visage endormi de son amoureux. Elle sursauta légèrement et esquissa un sourire timide, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son « ange » ne dormait plus depuis longtemps… Deux yeux de glace la firent fondre instantannément.

- Bonjour ma belle, murmura le serpentard en l'embrassant sur le front. Bien dormi?

Hermione s'étira et bailla longuement, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua la petite moue amusée de son petit ami, qui la fixait avec intérêt.

- J'ai très bien dormi mon amour, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi ris-tu?

- On t'a déjà dis que tu ressemblais à un petit chaton, lorsque tu bailles ainsi? répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu es tellement mignonne; on aurait envie de te croquer!

- Essaies pour voir… dit-elle en lui mordillant une épaule.

Aussitôt, Drago roula sur le côté en position dominante, la serrant contre lui. Entièrement prisonnière, _(qui s'en plaindrait? po moi entk…lol) _Hermione lâcha un petit cri de stupeur. Un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, le serpentard débuta « son festin » par le cou de sa pauvre victime, qui était bien obligée de se laisser faire… puisqu'elle était sans défense.

D'un mouvement vif, les poignets de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent plaqués au-dessus de sa tête. Totalement à la merci du beau blond, elle se cambra dans toutes les directions, feignant de ne pas vouloir qu'il aille plus loin.

- En es-tu certaine? reprit Drago en embrassant avidement un de ses seins gonflés.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il continua son chemin vers le nombril d'Hermione, laissant des traces humides sur son ventre. La préfète n'eut pas besoin de répondre: ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait! En un mot: lui!

Inconsciemment, elle écarta légèrement les jambes et Drago s'y dirigea rapidement, lâchant par la même occasion… ses poignets. Il parsema l'intérieur de ses cuisses de petits baisers chauds et s'avança vers le point culminant de son ascension.

Soudainement, la brunette reprit conscience et jeta un œil vers son cadran de chevet. Ils avaient tout juste le temps de prendre une douche, s'habiller et descendre prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, avant le début des cours. Son regard revînt sur son amoureux, qui avait l'intention de lui faire passer un bon moment. Elle soupira tristement, mais le coupa dans son élan.

- Mon ange, je suis désolée, mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avec les classes… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago grogna et releva la tête vers le fichu cadran. Il se retourna vers Mione et lui fit les beaux yeux.

- Mione, tu ne vas pas me laisser sur ma faim? Hein? Non… s'il te plait… s'exclama-t-il sur un ton de souffre-douleur.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui réclames une part de gâteau… ricana la sorcière. Mais, nous reprendrons cet enca un peu plus tard… et puis je croyais avoir bouché AU MOINS un coin de ton estomac sans fond…

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin et se gratta le menton, d'un air rêveur.

- Hmmm… c'est vrai… Mais j'ai toujours de la place pour ce genre de choses… répondit-il.

Elle lui balança un oreiller en pleine poire, laissant échapper un petit cri faussement outré.

- OH… DRAGO MALFOY! Non mais quel pervers!

- Moi? Pervers? Je me regarderais le nombril avant de parler, si j'étais toi… maugréa le blond. Trois fois! TROIS FOIS pour une première soirée… Si je me fis à ce que j'ai vu les deux dernières fois, j'ai très hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves pour les prochaines… aïe!

Il reçut un seconde oreiller dans la figure.

- Où est le mal? s'indigna la préfète. J'expérimentais… c'est tout! Je tâtais le terrain pour savoir ce qui te plairait…

- Ça… pour tâter… c'était tâter! répliqua le serpentard, l'air à nouveau rêveur.

- HÉ… Ne me dis-pas que ça ne t'as pas plu? demanda Hermione, avec amusement. J'aurais jurer le contraire… Si c'est le cas, j'arrêterai de…

- Non, non! Je t'en suppli! cria Drago, en se jetant à genoux dans les couvertures.

- Très bien… reprit la brunnette d'un air faussement hautain. Si c'est comme ça…

Elle se jeta sur son petit ami et l'embrassa sauvagement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux davantage. Draco la reçut dans ses bras et tomba sur le dos, la caressant de haut en bas. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser, ils pouffèrent de rire et se levèrent tranquillement.

- Au moins, j'espère que toi aussi tu as eu du plaisir ma puce… je ne veux pas passer pour un type qui ne se soucie pas de toi, reprit-il doucement en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu! lui dit-elle avec tendresse. Et puis, pour ce qui est du plaisir… J'en ai eu, mais je suppose qu'il s'accentuera davantage avec le temps! J'en suis encore au niveau de novice, tu vois, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Prenant cela comme un défi personnel, Drago bomba le torse et lui sourit.

- Je te fais la promesse de te faire découvrir le septième ciel, ma Mione! lança-t-il joyeusement. Et bientôt!

Riant aux éclats cette fois, Hermione pressa sa tête contre lui et l'embrassa sur les pectoraux.

- Je suis certaine de découvrir beaucoup de choses avec toi mon amour! Mais une chose est sûre, je suis déjà au septième ciel…

Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le tête, en souriant tendrement.

- Moi aussi ma puce… moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux tourteraux descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, main dans la main… un sourire niais sur le visage. Plusieurs de leurs camarades les regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Cette nuit avait complètement transformé les deux jeunes sorciers. Hermione resplendissait et Draco aborait un air fier… et satisfait. Le serpentard n'avait jamais ressentit autant de satisfaction lors de ses dernières aventures et il se promettait de chérir pour le restant de ses jours, celle qui avait su faire battre son cœur aussi fort. Pour ce qui est de notre jolie préfète, elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix: Draco comblait tous les aspects de sa personnalité un tantinet romantique et savait la mettre en confiance… chose qu'elle avait perdu quelques temps, mais qui était dorénavant revenue en force!

Leurs regards brillants se croisèrent et le blond ressera son étreinte. Il enlaça sa douce par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser stupidement.

Arrivés tout près de la grand salle, fort bruyante à cette heure, le couple croisa Ron Weasley et sa pouf… et Leïla. Le rouquin reluqua avidement la préfète, sans remarquer un seul changement, et balança une œillade meurtrière à Malfoy. Ce dernier avait capté l'intérêt de la belette pour Hermione et il lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur, tout en se penchant pour embrasser sa copine à nouveau. L'affreux duo poursuivit son chemin; Leïla n'ayant pas remarquer ce petit échange.

Draco ne pût s'empêcher de songer que « poil de carotte » devenait de plus en plus collant et bizarre. Il se rappella certains événements du même genre (qui avait probablement échappés à Mione… mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait lui dire… Il ne voulait pas rouvrir une plaie à peine cicatrisée!), notamment la fois où Weasley avait « accidentellement » renversé son verre de jus de citrouille sur le chandail _blanc_ d'Hermione. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… La belette l'avait pas mal tripoté, dans l'espoir de « réparer » ses dégâts… pas mal trop à son goût!

Le serpentard se promit d'y revenir plus tard et peut-être même d'en glisser un mot à Potter. En attendant, son estomac grognait… mais pas seulement parce qu'il avait faim. Il regarda à nouveau la jolie gryffondore et lui dit d'une voix grave…

- Tu sais, je me saurais probablement contenté de mon festin de tout à l'heure…

- C'est dommage, mais moi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me satisfaire d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ricana celle-ci en lui faisant la bise.

- Franchement cruelle cette fille, marmonna Draco en souriant. D'accord, d'accord… Allons combler ton appétit matinal et peut-être qu'ensuite… cette après-midi…

- …cet après-midi, je dois me rendre à Pré-au-lard avec les filles, pour acheter mon costume pour ce soir. Désolé chéri! répliqua-t-elle, fièrement.

- C'est bon! Je me rend! conclut le blond en levant les mains. Tu as le don d'éclater ma bulle toi…

Il l'attrapa férocement et la tira vers lui, en grogant.

- …mais je t'aime comme un fou quand même!

- Et moi, plus encore! murmura-t-elle, ravie.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers fougueux, mais ils furent couper dans leur élan par une voix forte.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre! cria Ellie, en marchant vers eux avec Harry.

Celui-ci aborait un petit sourire en coin et fixait le couple avec un intérêt nouveau. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait la paix, le survivant avait rapidement appris à connaître Draco. Les deux sorciers s'étaient liés d'amitié à une vitesse alarmante et maintenant, ils arrivaient à déchiffrer les airs de l'autre sans s'adresser la parole.

Troublant pour certains, frustrant pour d'autres… mais génialiscime pour leurs compagnes!

Harry se racla la gorge et vit Draco lui envoyer un regard en biais.

- Si tu veux mon avis ma belle, s'exclama le sorcier à lunette, c'est déjà fait!

Si Hermione avait eu un dentier, elle l'aurait probablement avaler! Quant à Draco, il se contenta de sourire… Par-contre, Ellie en resta bouche-bée. Ça, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir! Son regard allait de sa meilleure amie, au serpentard… du serpentard à son amie…

- Bordel, réussit-elle à bredouiller, en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

- Alors mon pote… la coupa le beau blond d'une voix forte. En quoi vas-tu te costumer finalement?

Et il entraîna Harry vers la grand salle, laissant les deux filles debouts au milieu du hall. Un silence pesant se mit à planer autour d'elle, mais Hermione le brisa rapidement.

- Tu sais… je voulait t'en parle aussitôt que…

- J'espère bien! la coupa Ellie en souriant moqueusement. Sinon, j'aurais probablement été dans l'obligation de te frapper derrière la tête pour te rappeler à l'ordre… et puis je viens tout juste de me faire les ongles et…

- La ferme, répliqua Hermione d'une voix faussement autoritaire. N'en dis pas plus… j'ai tout compris.

- Bien. Ça m'évitera de gaspiller de la salive…

- Ouais… il faut bien qu'il t'en reste un peu pour Harry….

- Disons que celle qui a dû en avoir le plus besoin ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas moi… n'est-ce pas?

Ellie haussa un sourcil et regarda soudainement tout autour d'elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de cela… Je sens qu'il pourrait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes dans le coin, dit-elle en fixant un point derrière Hermione.

Oubliant les blagues qu'elles avaient échangées, la préfète fronça des sourcils interrogateurs. Ellie ne dit rien et entraîna son amie vers la grande salle. Chemin faisant, elles passèrent près de Ron, qui sortait de la pièce commune, un toast à la main. Seul et planté comme un piquet près des portes, il avait sans doute entendu les quelques mots qu'elles avaient prononçés.

Le rouquin regarda Hermione et Ellie passer devant lui, mais plus particulièrement la préfète. Se pourrait-il que la chose qu'il avait tant redouter, se soit produite? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, sinon son plan tombait à l'eau… enfin… une petite partie. Il pourrait sans doute se convaincre que ce n'était pas important, mais pour l'instant, il bouillonnait littéralement sur place. Quel idiot il était! (_ et il vient de s'en aperçevoir! lol_) Il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps! Quelle idée de vouloir regagner la confiance de la belle gryffondore avant tout! Maintenant, il sentait que le serpentard avait usé de ses charmes et l'avait souillé à tout jamais! (_s'il savait…pauvre petit..lol_)

Il devait agir… et vite! Avant que ce stupide Malfoy n'abuse un peu trop de son privilège…

Ce soir. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Et il l'aurait… coûte que coûte!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suite à un petit déjeuner copieux et quasi silencieux pour les deux amies, tous les étudiants se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leurs salles de cours.

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, toutes ses classes importantes (potions, DFCM, métamorphose) se déroulaient en compagnie des serpentards. Ce matin-là, elle commençait avec le cours du professeur McGonagall, soit métamorphose. Ils en étaient à l'étude de la transformation humaine et la préfète en jubilait d'avance.

Toutefois, un sujet un peu plus épineux la préoccupait en ce moment. Ellie, qui avait été dans une bulle invisible durant tout le repas, s'était enfin décidé à expliquer à Hermione ce qui la tracassait à ce point. Les garçons, qui avaient ressentis le malaise entre les deux filles, ne s'étaient pas posés de questions et avaient continué leur chemin ensemble… loin devant.

- Il est pas net… maugréa finalement la jolie blonde.

- Tu dis ça depuis que tu le connais, renchérit Hermione à voix basse.

- Oui, mais là… c'est encore dix fois plus évident! Non?

- Mais pour quelle raison à la fin? réprit la préfète en levant les bras.

- C'est justement là le problème… J'EN SAIS RIEN! cria Ellie. Je ne suis pas capable de trouver ce qu'il cache et je ne vais certainement pas allée trouver sa pouf..Leïla, pour le lui demander! Et puis, mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle n'en sait rien elle non plus…

- On est pas très avancées… marmonna Mione. Es-tu réellement sûre qu'il trafique quelque chose? Peut-être que, dans sa manie de vouloir redevenir mon ami, il te paraît étrange? Parce qu'il en met un peu trop?

- Un peu trop? ricana la blonde. Tu veux dire qu'il la beurre vraiment épaisse la pinotte! Non mais, tu as vu sa tête lorsqu'il te regarde ou que tu lui adresses la parole? On dirait un véritable psycopate moldu!

- Tu exagères… répondit Hermione, légèrement incertaine. Il essaie de se rattraper, je suppose, et tout cela te paraît bizarre, parce que selon toi… il est tout, sauf un gentil garçon! Je le connais depuis longtemps et il a bien des défauts, mais il ne ferait de mal à une mouche… enfin, pas physiquement en tout cas.

Toujours sur son nuage, Hermione ne songeait pratiquement plus à la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Draco lui avait permi d'oublier tout le mal que le rouquin lui avait fait… Tant mieux!

- Tu dis ça, mais la semaine dernière… il a écrasé un moustique durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, blagua Ellie.

- Stupide…répliqua Mione.

- Sans blague, je crois qu'il prépare un mauvais coup et qu'il le prépare depuis un bout déjà… reprit la blonde. Je veux seulement que tu te tiennes sur tes gardes.

Hermione sourit devant l'attitude protectrice de son amie. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule, lui signifiant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Et puis, que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive? Drago est presque toujours avec moi… ou toi..ou Harry…

- Mouais…

- Et en parlant d'Harry…demanda subtilement la brunette.

- …Je vais t'en parler, lorsque tu me parleras de Draco, trancha sournoisement la blonde.

- Marché conclu! répondit Hermione en entrant dans la classe de métamorphose.

Les deux amies rejoignirent leurs hommes, qui étaient assis à une table, dans le fond de la salle. Les voyant arrivés, le serpentard se leva pour céder sa chaise à Ellie. Il accueillit sa belle avec un baiser et l'entraîna vers le bureau qui se trouvait devant le couple. De cette manière, ils leur étaient très facile de se retourner pour discuter entre deux exercices.

Minerva McGonagall, qui avait parut agréablement surprise devant ce nouveau quatuor, passa devant leur groupe en leur adressant un de ses petits sourires en coin. Ils étaient de loin ses quatres étudiants les plus doués et elle fermait très souvent les yeux sur leurs petites séances de bavardage. Certains auraient plus classifier tout ceci comme étant du favoristisme déplaçé, mais personne n'avait osé… Aucune idée pourquoi.

Le cours débuta avec l'éternelle heure de théorie, suivit par des excercices enfantins pour la majorité des élèves (ce groupe étant principalement constitué des étudiants les plus brillants en métamorphose ou qui se devait d'avoir cette matière à leur horaire, pour leur emploi futur). Vers la fin de la leçon, McGonagall s'autorisa une petite activité de son cru, malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait là du premier cours sur la transformation humaine.

Histoire de savoir lesquels parmi sa classe serait apte à devenir animagus, le professeur lança un défi à ses élèves.

- Très peu d'entres vous, si ce n'est auncun, poursuivit-elle, pourront réaliser cette formule. Si ce don ne vous est pas acquis à votre naissance, la métamorphose en animagi ne fonctionnera jamais. Certains sorciers possèdaient ce gène, mais ne l'ont jamais expérimenté et n'ont jamais su qu'ils auraient pu devenir des animagus. Dommage…

La vieille dame acheva sa petit discours, en décrivant les difficultés de cette métamorphose (puisqu'elle pouvait être conservée sur une longue période de temps) et sur les lois qui la régissait.

Le survivant eut une pensée pour son défunt père et ses complices.

- Bien, reprit le professeur d'une voix autoritaire. Avez-vous tous un morceau de roche volcanique?

McGonagall agita négligemment sa baguette et tous ses étudiants hochèrent la tête positivement.

- Maintenant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que la roche volcanique est un des matériaux les plus durs au monde, enchaîna-t-elle. Bien sûr, elle n'a que très peu d'utilités, mais si vous possédez le don d'animagi, lorsque vous prononcerez la formule… la roche prendra une forme abstraite de l'animal que vous pourriez représenter. Ces facultés lui ont été découverte que tout récemment.

La plupart des élèves fixèrent leur roche avec enthousiasme, tout en espérant être celui ou celle qui parviendrait à lui donner une silouhette quelconque.

- En revanche, si la formule n'a aucun effet sur la pierre, poursuivit le professeur, elle aura un effet secondaire sur vous. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne vous oblige pas à faire cet exercice. Pour des raisons de sécurités…

- Quels genres d'effets? la coupa vivement Ron Weasley.

- « Trouillard… » pensa Draco en regardant le rouquin s'énerver le poil des jambes.

- On lève la main M. Weasley, aboya sèchement McGonagall.

Celui-ci avala de travers, conscient que la vieille dame pouvait être tout aussi désagréable que Rogue, lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Par-contre, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins gras…

- Je disais donc… reprit-elle calmement. Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne devrez jamais tenté l'expérience seul ou avec une personne inexpérimentée. En effet, je suis la seule (à l'exeption des professeurs), à pouvoir mettre fin à la mutation corporelle que cette formule occasionnera…

Un chuchottement grave se fit rapidement entendre et les apprentis-sorciers regardèrent leur pierre sous un tout autre angle. La belette donnait l'impression de vouloir la balancer au bout de ses bras, mais il se ravisa, remarquant l'air moqueur du beau serpentard. Il vira au cramoisi instantannément, tout en marmonnant des trucs dans sa barbe.

- Qui sont ceux qui veulent toujours continuer l'expérience? questionna McGonagall.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, notamment celles du quatuor, mais quelques-une demeurèrent baissées. Le professeur haussa un sourcil et fit disparaître les pierres volcaniques de ceux qui gardaient, et la tête, et la main sous leur bureau.

- Ceux qui ne participent pas à cet exercice, vous pouvez partir, dit Minerva. Pour ceux qui restent, ceci ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Elle attendit patiemment que les quelques élèves qui ne voulaient pas accomplir cet excercice se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie.

- Bien, dit-elle pour ceux qui demeuraient. Maintenant, répétez après moi…_ Animagi Tranformus._

- Animagi tranformus… répondire les étudiants à l'unisson.

- Bien, à présent, agitez votre baguette comme ceci… dans la direction de la roche.

Les apprentis-sorciers obéirent docilement et pratiquèrent le mouvement quelques fois, en silence. Lorsque tous les jeunes regards se levèrent à nouveau vers elle, Minerva reprit la parole.

- Une dernière chose encore… La tâche sera sans doute ardue pour quelqu'uns d'entres vous…

Ses yeux pivotèrent légèrement vers un certain serpentard et une certaine gryffondor, qui ne cessaient de se dévorer du coin de l'œil depuis le début de son cours. Un minuscule rictus naquît sur son visage, pour mourir aussitôt.

- … mais il est très important de faire le VIDE dans vos esprits, pour ne pas obstrué le résultat: si résultat il y a. Ne songer pas à la forme que pourrait prendre votre pierre. Une influence extérieure pourrait neutraliser les effets de la formule ou entraîner certaines autres… complications.

Elle laissa « accidentellement » sa phrase en suspend, faisant fît de la protestation silencieuse d'un jeune rouquin, assis au dernier rang. La vieille femme s'amusait à rendre quelqu'uns de ses excercies légèrement plus corcés que la moyenne, dans l'intention de détecter immédiatement le potentiel chez certains de ses étudiants… potentiel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner chez Ronald Weasley (et quelques autres bien sûr).

- « De plus en plus chiffe-molle ce pauvre enfant… pensa-t-elle. À croire que tout son génie réside dans ses… et son… »

Le professeur se laissa aller dans ses suppositions quelques secondes encore, trouvant finalement dommage que cette petite teigne de serdaigle ait aussi mal déteind sur le gryffondor. Du talent gâché, voilà ce que c'était! À une certaine époque, Weasley avait souvent prouvé qu'il était un garçon intelligent et courageux, mais depuis quelques temps…

- « Ahh, les hormones… elles peuvent rendre nos meilleurs atouts aussi stupides que des veracrasses… Dommage. »

Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été une femme stricte, mais elle avait aussi parfois des moments de réflexion légèrement en dehors de la plaque… Par chance, aucun de ses étudiants ne savaient lire dans les pensées! L'ironie de la situation était qu'ils l'auraient sans doute trouvé un peu plus humaine, mais bon… On fait ce qu'on peut, avec que l'on a! (_ok j'arrête de niaiser…lol)_

Enfin, la directrice adjointe revînt sur terre et, tout en appréciant le silence concentré qui régnait dans sa classe, enchaîna sur une note encouragante.

- À présent, récitez la formule et joignez-y le mouvement dans une parfaite synchronisation. Concentrez-vous. Allez-y.

Un ou deux sorciers avalèrent nerveusement leur salive, mais la plupart se lancèrent rapidement. Après s'être vider la tête, les étudiants prononcèrent la formule et attendirent quelques secondes… Les effets ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps.

Une douzaine de « pop » sonores éclatèrent dans la pièce et les trois-quarts des élèves se retrouvèrent affublés d'organes animals superflus. (_hého…lol po de comments.)_ La belette lâcha un cri de mort lorsqu'il toucha son crâne, maintenant orné d'oreilles d'éléphant.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctués de hoquets de surprise et de rires tonitruants. La majorité des étudiants se moquèrent les uns des autres, nullement paniqués, se sachant entres bonnes mains. Hermione et Draco se retournèrent instantannément pour voir l'étendue des dégâts sur les deux autres membres du quatuor. Le serpentard et Ellie pouffèrent devant leurs têtes velues, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite, remarquant qu'un truc clochait.

Harry et Hermione se fixaient, mais ne riaient pas du tout.

Ni un, ni l'autre n'avait une quelconque protubérence anormale.

En revanche, leurs pierres volcaniques, elles, étaient très bien formées.

Le calme revînt tranquillement et McGonagall distribua une potion pour faire disparaître tout ce cirque. Draco et Ellie avalèrent leur potion et le professeur s'arrêta net devant les deux autres gryffondors. Ne pouvant cacher sa fierté, elle s'exclama joyeusement:

- Remarquable! Venez voir tous…

Elle souleva d'abord la roche de la préfète et son sourire s'élargit deux fois plus.

- Miss Granger… Avec quelques années de pratique, vous pourriez très bien devenir un très joli chat!

Hermione devînt rouge pivoine et bredouilla quelques mots de remerciements. Le professeur se dirigea vers le survivant et prit sa pierre également.

- Et vous M Potter… vous feriez un très beau loup.

Harry baissa les yeux, mais ne put cacher sa joie très longtemps.

- Par Merlin! C'est fantastique! Deux dans la même classe! Du jamais vu… attendez que le directeur apprenne tout ceci… marmonna le professeur, complètement euphorique. Vous êtes probablement les seuls dans tout le collège… Dans la même classe…

Les camarades des deux prodiges les félicitèrent gaiement et se dispersèrent pour aller déjeuner. La nouvelle allait faire le tour du collège en moins de dix minutes…

Le quatuor et le professeur McGonagall discutèrent encore quelques minutes et les futurs animagis acceptèrent que la vieille femme conserve leurs roches. Minerva se jura de les entraîner elle-même s'ils voulaient se lancer dans cette voie.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe face à cette possibilité. Bien sûr, le survivant y avait déjà songé, puisqu'il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre les traces de son défunt père. Toutefois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cette idée ne s'était jamais imposée aussi clairement dans son esprit… Elle valait la peine d'être essayée, puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'il en avait réellement le pouvoir! Harry se promit d'y réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement… lorsque son estomac serait rassasié.

De son côté, la brillante petite gryffondore voyait une autre porte s'ouvrir devant elle: une corde de plus à son arc! Elle pourrait enfin prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement douée pour les études… La métamorphose l'avait toujours attirée et si elle continuait ses études pour devenir auror, cette faculté serait plus que la bienvenue! Hermione se promit d'y songer dès que ses neuronnes seraient entièrement rétablies… parce que pour l'instant, elles étaient encore légèrement… chaudes.

Les quatres amis plièrent bagages et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. N'ayant plus à se soucier des cours de l'après-midi, (puisqu'ils étaient annulés en raison du bal qui se donnait le soir même) l'atmosphère était des plus joyeuses dans tout le collège.

Soudain, alors que le silence pesait sur leur marche, Ellie se retourna vers Drago et s'exclama d'un air moqueur…

- Tu te rends compte mon chou? On sort avec des surdoués!

- Ouais… marmonna le serpentard en riant. Vont-ils encore nous laisser respirer le même air qu'eux, ou devrons-nous les suivrent discrètement… dans l'espoir qu'ils nous accordes un peu de leur précieuse attention?

Hermione donna une petite gifle sur le torse du jeune homme et fit mine de s'offusquer.

- N'espère pas trop… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Drago lui retînt le poignet et l'embrassa farouchement. Quant à Harry, il attrapa sa douce par la taille et l'attaqua à coup de baisers dans la nuque.

- Si moi je suis un surdoué, alors toi, tu es tout simplement un miracle! lança-t-il amusé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Ellie. Ce n'est pas moi qui compte dans les DEUX seul à…

- Non mais… tu as une de ses paires de fesses… chuchotta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou… afin d'éviter la jolie blonde qui fonçait sur lui.

- HARRY POTTER! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! hurla-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VULGAIRE…

Et sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha provenant de la grande salle. Quelques élèves durent changer de trajectoire, afin d'éviter celle du couple. Amusés, tous ceux qui assistaient au spectacle se mirent à applaudir, lorsque Ellie attrappa le survivant par la manche et le projeta au sol. Elle le maintînt quelques secondes sous elle, jusqu'à ce que Potter se décide à ne plus se laisser dominer de la sorte… Il la souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume et la prit en poche de patate.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes et les étudiants rejoignirent tranquillement leurs compagnons à leur table. Riant de bon cœur, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et prirent place également.

- Ils sont complètement cinglés, dit Hermione en souriant. Et c'est pour cela que je les aimes!

- Ouais… et moi, TU me rends complètement cinglé! Viens par ici… lâcha Drago en collant la préfète à son corps. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel serait ton déguisement…

- Je n'en sais rien encore, avoua Mione. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que nous nous dépêchions de manger pour aller à Pré-au-lard, moi et les filles.

- Et c'est là l'histoire de ma vie! se lamenta le beau blond. Je vais passer l'après-midi avec Potter, au lieu de…

- Hého, pas si fort! chuchotta la gryffondore, les joues rosies.

- J'aurais pourtant envie de le crier: JE COUCH… entama gaiement Drago.

- TU LE CRIEras une autres fois… s'exclama la préfète en plaquant une main sur les lèvres de son amant. À plus tard mon amour… ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. On se revoie ce soir!

- À bientôt mon ange… murmura le serpentard en la regardant s'en aller.

Le château débordait d'une énergie électrisante qui vouait à l'échec toute tentative de travailler calmement. En fait, rares étaient ceux qui étudiaient en ce moment… toutes pensées étant dirigées vers le bal de ce soir.

Les événements de ce genre n'arrivaient que quelques fois dans l'année et restaient souvent ancrés dans la mémoire des étudiants, qui une fois leurs études achevées, continuaient de se souvenir de ces bons moments… durant lesquels, tellement de choses pouvaient se passer.

Les trois jolies gryffondores qui traversaient le parc ne faisaient pas exception. Bien après leurs années passées à Poudlard, elles se souviendraient longtemps de cette soirée-ci et chacune, pour des raisons particulières.

Ayant regagnées leur salle commune après le repas du midi, pour enfiler une cape chaude, Hermione, Ellie et Ginny se dirigeaient maintenant vers Pré-au-lard dans l'espoir de trouver le costume parfait. Le vent d'octobre fouettait leur visage et faisait tourbillonner leur chevelure, mais les trois amies auraient bravé une tempête, plutôt que d'arriver au bal sans déguisement.

Resserrant machinalement sa cape autour d'elle, la brillante préfète ne parlait pas beaucoup, encore toute retournée par les événements de la journée. Elle suivait tranquillement ses deux compagnes, sans prendre part à la conversation de celles-ci. Remarquant son silence, Ginny et Ellie se mirent à la taquiner, afin de la forcer à parler…

- Ne trouves-tu pas que notre brillante petite Mione ferait une jolie chatte ? lança joyeusement la belle rouquine.

- C'est ce que je me disait, ma chère Ginny… à l'instant même ! répliqua Ellie en riant. Peut-être, maintenant, va-t-elle nous dire ce qu'elle a ronronné cette nuit… dans les bras de son beau chevalier ?

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose de notre très respectée préfète-en-chef ? s'exclama Ginny, faussement outrée et exagérant ses gestes.

- Ne vois-tu pas que ses yeux brillent plus qu'à l'accoutumé ? continua la blonde, en prenant le menton de son amie dans le creux de sa main.

- CA VA… CA VA !!! hurla Hermione, en se dégageant de l'emprise de son amie. Je vais vous faire un TRÈS petit résumé et sans détails ! Mais pas avant que l'on ait trouvé nos costumes… et figurez-vous que je pensais justement que le chat serait un bon choix…ajouta-t-elle avec un air digne.

Ses deux camarades se mirent à rire ouvertement et prirent chacune un de ses bras.

- Je propose de trouver rapidement nos habits pour ce soir et d'aller boire une bière au beurre au Trois-balais… suggéra Ginny, les cheveux dans les yeux.

- Très bonne idée ! Il fait un de ses froids de canard aujourd'hui… marmonna Ellie. L'hiver risque d'être glacial…

Hermione acquiesça et elles continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à la boutique de costumes magiques. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin, elles furent suivies par un bourrasque de vent, qui fit virevolter plusieurs perruques accrochées au mur.

- Vite ! cria une petite femme rondelette. Fermez la porte !

Ginny s'exécuta aussitôt et les trois sorcières aidèrent à ramasser les dégâts, tandis que la propriétaire pestait contre la mauvaise température. Finalement, lorsque celle-ci se redressa, elle retrouva toute sa bonne humeur joviale et leur offrit un large sourire.

- Merci de votre aide, les enfants ! s'exclama la dame. Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez à mon tour ? Il va s'en dire, que j'ai très certainement le costume qu'il vous faut…trois belles jeunes filles comme vous… vous allez faire tourner bien des têtes !

- Moi, en autant que se soit la tête de Harry qui tourne… chuchota Ellie, à Hermione qui fut secoué d'un petit rire.

- C'est très gentil madame, enchaîna Ginny gaiement. Nous allons faire le tour de votre jolie boutique et vous allons probablement venir vous revoir pour vous demandez votre avis… si cela ne vous gène pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! lança la propriétaire d'une voix bourrue. Ça va me faire plaisir ! Je vais être dans l'arrière boutique…

- Bien. Merci madame, conclut la belle rousse.

La petite femme s'éloigna rapidement, tout en replaçant quelques objets qui n'auraient pas eu besoin d'être déplacés. Révélant un sourire moqueur, Hermione se retourna vers son amie.

- On peut dire que tu as su parler aux gens ! Quel tact !

- Se doit être dans mes gènes, très chère ! répliqua Ginny avec un air faussement hautain.

- Alors… tu es sûr que ton imbécile de frère… (comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui… Roooonnn…) n'a pas été adopté ? questionna Ellie, avec une moue innoncente.

- Justement… puisque tu poses la question…continua la rouquine très sérieusement.

- Les filles… grogna la préfète, en examinant les lieux, je vous rappelle que nous avons un costume à trouver…

- … et une bière au beurre à aller boire ! enchaîna Ellie, en faisant une grimace à sa complice. D'accord ! Allons-y !

La jolie blonde attrapa les mains de ses amies et les entraîna dans les allées surchargées. Comme elles, certains élèves retardataires cherchaient frénétiquement le costume idéal. Il y avait des milliers de trésors, cachés dans ce capharnaüm… il suffisait simplement de les trouver ! Tâche plutôt ardue, en fait…

Des centaines de chapeaux et perruques peuplaient les murs de la boutique ; des douzaines de robes d'époque et de souliers étranges s'empilaient sur les rayons… Lorsqu'une personne pénétrait dans cette merveilleuse boutique, celle-ci retombait automatiquement en enfance ! Impossible de rester de marbre devant tout cet attirail !

- Regardez ! s'exclama Ellie en brandissant une revue multicolore. C'est de ce magazine que je vous parlais l'autre soir…

- Fais voir… demanda Hermione, curieuse. « Le maquillage parfait en trois petits coup de baguette »… En effet, vu mon talent pour la chose, cela risque d'être assez utile !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! se moqua la blonde. Le plus génial, c'est qu'il traite également des maquillages d'Halloween… Regardes Ginny ! Toi qui voulait être une reine d'Égypte…

Les trois sorcières parcoururent rapidement la revue et décidèrent qu'il était capital de l'avoir en leur possession. Ellie offrit de l'acheter, puisque c'était son idée et la discussion fut close.

- Je propose de partir chacune de notre côté et de nous retrouver, dans environ 30 minutes, devant les cabines d'essayage, suggéra judicieusement Hermione. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite et nous aurons amplement le temps de nous préparer…ET DE boire un petit quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle devant le sourcil levé de sa meilleure amie.

- D'acc ! À vos marques… prêtes ? Chargez ! tonna cette dernière.

Les trois amies se séparèrent et fouillèrent de fond en comble la boutique, sous l'œil amusé de la propriétaire, qui était revenue à l'avant. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant les salles d'essayage : les bras tellement chargés, qu'elles penchaient vers l'avant. La petite bonne femme leur vînt en aide et d'un coup de baguette, envoya tous les vêtements dans trois cabines différentes. Ils se suspendirent gracieusement sur les crochets, tandis que les quatre femmes riaient de bon cœur.

Une seconde demie-heure s'écoula, tandis que les trois sorcières faisaient ajuster le costume qu'elles avaient choisi. Finalement, lorsqu'elles se retournèrent pour faire face à la glace, trois sourire se peignirent sur leurs visages. La propriétaire fut la première à s'exclamer…

- C'est parfait ! Vous êtes sublimes mesdemoiselles !

Une petite cloche tinta lorsque Ellie poussa la porte des Trois-Balais, mais le bruit qui régnait dans le pub était tellement puissant, que personne ne l'entendit. Elles avancèrent péniblement entre les tables occupées et en choisirent une à l'écart de tout ce beau monde. Alors qu'elles allaient déposer leurs sacs, Madame Rosemerta se matérialisa devant elles comme par enchantement, un bloc note à la main.

- Que puis-je vous servir miss ? demanda-t-elles aux jeunes femmes, avec un grand sourire.

- Trois bières au beurre, s'il-vous-plaît madame… répondit gentiment Ginny, en s'asseyant.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement la serveuse.

- Les garçons vont nous attendre dans le hall à 18 :30, lança Ellie après quelques minutes de silence. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui… répondit simplement Hermione, en fixant la table.

Soudain, leurs boissons apparurent devant elles, accompagnées par la note. Un nouveau moyen de servir les clients, supposa les adolescentes. Elles burent quelques gorgées, mais une certaine gêne pesait sur leur petit groupe. Ellie se lança, oubliant toutes traces de moqueries…

- Alors ? … … C'était comment ?

- C'était… Hermione chercha ses mots. C'était… très beau.

La tension se brisa et la préfète souffla un peu. Elle était pourtant très à l'aise avec ses amies, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de raconter cette première fois avec tous ses détails. Prudemment et choisissant avec soin les bons mots, la jolie brunette décrit simplement sa douleur physique et la sensation de bonheur qu'elle avait vécue… sans plus.

Ses deux amies ne lui posèrent aucune autre question, respectant son intimité. Toutefois, elles ne purent s'empêcher de boire ses paroles et de souhaiter vivre cette expériences avec autant d'ampleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, Ellie toussote… dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de ses deux amies. Aussitôt, leurs yeux se lèvent vers le visage soudainement timide de la jolie blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione, intriguée par la gêne qu'elle lit sur les traits de sa copine.

- Eh bien, entama Ellie, puisque nous abordons le sujet… Je voulais simplement vous spécifier qu'Harry et moi en avons également discuter…

- Où est le problème? enchaîna joyeusement Ginny, en jouant avec la capsule de sa bouteille. Harry a fait une attaque de timidité?

- Mais non! s'offusqua la gryffondore. Harry n'est plus aussi timide qu'avant… et surtout avec moi…

Ginny et Hermione pouffèrent de rire devant le teint rosé de leur amie.

- Bon d'accord, je le conçois… répondit la rouquine. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème!

- Le problème… Le problème c'est que… C'est que je suis vraiment nerveuse et j'ai peur de me planter! Voilà!

Ellie releva la tête, en effectuant une petite moue désolée.

- Voyons ma puce… murmura la préfète. J'étais une boule d'émotions sur deux pattes la nuit passée et je crois que tout s'est bien déroulé… malgré tout. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de te gourrer!

- Mione a raison, répliqua Ginny. Harry est un type bien et il ne se moquera certainement pas de toi si tu es nerveuse! En plus, j'imagine que je ne me trompe pas si je dis que vous en êtes au même stade… donc, vous allez apprendre les bienfaits de la vie… ensembles!

- Vous avec raison toutes les deux… répondit finalement Ellie en riant. Tout va bien se passer, le moment voulu!

- Exactement! s'exclama Hermione. Et maintenant… Hum… si nous parlions de toi ma petite Ginny… ajouta-t-elle avec une haussement de sourcils.

N'étant pas vraiment prude de nature et pas le moindrement intimidée par ses amies, Ginny dévoila quelques petites choses sur elle-même.

- Et puis, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas au même niveau que vous, admit-elle franchement. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui avec qui partagé cette intimité…

- Pourtant, il y a un certain préfet qui ne te laisse pas indifférente, il me semble…répondit Ellie, innocemment.

- C'est vrai… roucoula la jolie rousse. Il me plaît bien, mais il n'y a rien d'officiel entre nous! Il m'a seulement invité pour le bal…

- Laissons le temps passer… suggéra Hermione en souriant. Et puis lorsqu'il te verra dans ton costume, s'il ne tourne pas de l'œil… C'est qu'il est aveugle, la pauvre!

- …Et que tu n'as rien à faire avec lui! pouffa Ellie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clické sur le tit bouton pour avoir la suite! xxx


	15. Bal catastrophique

****

CHAPITRE 15: _ BAL CATASTROPHIQUE_

L'astre de feu déclinait progressivement derrière les collines et 18h30 approchait à grand pas. Un véritable champ de bataille recouvrait le plancher des chambres de chaque dortoir féminin, toutes maisons confondues. Les jeunes sorcières de tous âges s'interpellaient dans le but de s'emprunter divers objets ou de se donner conseil… ce qui déconcertait la plupart de leurs camarades masculins.

Parmis tout ce remu-ménage, une seule chambre demeurait calme et paisible. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait nettement sentir l'électricité dans l'air…

Sans cris et sans bordel, trois jolies gryffondores se préparaient avec impatience dans les appartements de celle qui occupait le poste de préfète-en-chef, c'est-à-dire… Hermione.

- J'ose à peine imaginer le capharnaüm qui règne dans la tour des lions en ce moment, ricana Ginny tout en ajustant son diadème égyptien dans la glace.

- Par chance, nous avons la « sainte » chambre de notre « sainte » meilleure copine pour nous préparer tranquillement, poursuivit Ellie en enfilant ses escarpins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, questionna malicieusement Hermione en levant les sourcils. Que je suis maniaque?

- Ma chère, dès qu'un objet, aussi minuscule soit-il, est déplacé dans ton sanctuaire… tu en fais presque qu'une maladie! Et c'est pas peu dire… s'amusa la blonde.

- J'aime que tout soit à sa place, s'offusqua la préfète avec un petit sourire. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir: c'est plus fort que moi!

- Je ne suis pas contre un petit ménage de temps en temps, enchaîna la rouquine, mais regardes-moi ça! On dirait que nous ne sommes pratiquement pas venue dans cette pièce! Tout est nickel! Même la petite goutte de vernis à ongle qui est tombé de ma baguette a disparu! Je l'avais pourtant caché sous ce vase…

Ellie et Ginny pouffèrent d'un rire sincère et Hermione se joignit à elles rapidement. Depuis longtemps, cette obsession de la propreté ne dérangeait plus ses amies, mais elles trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui remettre sous le nez… pour s'amuser. La jolie brune ne s'en souciait plus depuis bel lurette.

- En plus, ajouta Ellie, nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes! Nous devrions nous dépêcher…

- Dans la vie, il faut savoir se faire désirer! complèta Hermione avec sagesse. Je l'ai découvert tout récemment…

- Plus tard les détails… coupa Ginny avec un sourire. Très bien. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de nous maquiller… Mione, passes-moi la revue!

La belle préfète lui lança le magazine en question et vînt s'asseoir près de ses deux amies, qui se mirent à feuilleter rapidement l'index.

- Voilà! s'exclama joyeusement la blonde. « _Un reine ancienne vous serez, si cette formule vous prononcez_ » : c'est pour toi ma jolie!

Elle se retourna vivement vers Ginny, qui la regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas et fais-moi confiance! dit Ellie en prenant sa baguette. J'ai déjà testé des formules de maquillage du même genre sur ma cousine, le soir où elle s'est rendue au bal costumé des McDougal… J'ai fais du bon boulot, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je manquerais mon coup cette fois-ci…

- Fais-moi penser d'envoyer une lettre de symphaties à cette pauvre fille, si cette formule tournait mal ce soir… marmonna Ginny à Hermione, avec amusement.

- Ne crains rien, je suis là, répliqua Mione avec gravité.

Elle lui prit la main et fit mine de se recueillir quelques secondes.

- Eh oh… Ca va… s'indigna Ellie avec un lueur coquine dans les yeux. J'excelle en la matière! Je songe même à ouvrir un centre de soins esthétiques un jour…

- Amen… murmura la préfète.

- La ferme… lança Ellie en riant. Bon. Allons-y!

La jolie blonde s'avança vers sa camarade, qui ferma les yeux malgré elle.

- _Miraculum reinum egyptienus tranformus!_ dit Ellie avec confiance. Et voilà! C'est parfait!

- Je dirais même plus… c'est magique! s'exclama Hermione, abasourdie.

- Ah oui? chuchotta la rouquine d'une petite voix.

Elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus et prit le miroir que la préfète lui tendit. Elle s'observa durant de longues secondes, le souffle coupé.

- Oh merlin… bredouilla-t-elle. C'est complètement… Tu es… Je…

- Ce n'est rien voyons, tout le plaisir est pour moi! répondit Ellie avec une voix faussement hautaine.

- Tes traits ressortent admirablement avec ce maquillage… c'est brillant! enchaîna Hermione. Avec tes cheveux noirs de jais, Gary va en tomber sur le dos!

- Oui, ce shampooing magico-pratique est vraiment stupéfiant! répondit finalement Ginny, en revenant sur terre. On jurerait que c'est ma véritable couleur naturelle!

- À toi maintenant ma chérie, poursuivit Ellie en se tournant vers Hermione. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il est déjà 18:15... Attends voir…

Elle parcourut rapidement la magazine et tomba pile poil sur le maquillage idéal.

- Malfoy va en ronronner de plaisir… marmonna la blonde, la baguette à la main. « _Miraculum chatum mignus transformus!_ »

- Oooh! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny. Tu es trop « miaouuu »! Tes oreilles ont l'air vraies!

- J'aime bien ce côté sauvage… dit la blonde, pensive. Ce doit être cette tignasse frisée qui te descend jusqu'aux reins…

- La combinaison en cuir noir aide aussi… enchaîna Ginny. Quant aux bottes à talons aiguilles… Tout un combo! Tu es explosive!

Hermione s'approcha de son miroir sur pied et rougit malgré elle.

- Je suis dingue, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais non, absolument pas! s'indigna la rouquine. Tu as le droit de montrer ce que tu as, bon sang!

La préfète s'était nettement améliorée sur le plan vestimentaire et était beaucoup plus féminine… mais tout cet attirail la rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Cette combinaison moulait chaque partie de son anatomie et son décolleté était… beaucoup trop prononçé! Non, vraiment…

- Il n'y en a pas un qui pourra te résister ce soir, ma belle… répliqua Ellie doucement. Fais-moi confiance et par-dessus tout: FAIS-TOI confiance… Arrêtes de t'en faire pour si peu, Mione!

La jolie brunette remua timidement sa belle queue touffue et acquiesça silencieusement. Comme toujours, ses amies avaient raison! Elle n'avait aucune raison de complexer! Sa gêne ne devait plus l'empêcher d'avancer…

- Aaah… C'est toujours la même rengaine! maugréa Hermione. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais… C'est terminé! Finie la gêne! Bonjour l'audace!

- Aléluia! s'exclama ses deux comparses. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me maquiller à ton tour, pour que l'on puisse rejoindre nos princes charmants…

Hermione s'avança vers sa propre baguette et jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amies. S'il y en avait qui n'avait pas besoin de plus d'audace, c'était bien ses copines!

Ginny resplendissait dans sa robe dorée… Une tenue égyptienne, légèrement modifiée: décolleté plongeant, fentes sur le côté qui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses… Vraiment, elle avait l'élégance d'un reine et d'une diva!

Sa meilleure amie Ellie n'était pas dépourvue d'attouts non plus! Sa petite robe nacrée se terminait bien au dessus de ses genoux et les minces bretelles mettaient en évidence ses épaules menues. Sans parler de sa poitrine, mise superbement en valeur et de ses grandes ailes translucides aux reflets argentés… Un long manteau transparent et aux manches évasées complètait le tout… De toute beauté.

- Au moins, je ne serai pas la seule à épater la galerie! pensa Hermione en lisant la formule que son amie lui pointait du doigt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le grand hall du collège, une masse d'élève commençait à piétiner d'impatience. Les portes de la grand salle devaient s'ouvrir à 19:00 et l'horloge indiquait 18:45... Plus que quinze petites minutes et les étudiants pourraient s'amuser durant toute la soirée, tout en laissant de côté les responsabilités ennuyantes de la vie collégiales.

Au pied de l'escalier de marbre, trois jeunes sorciers attendaient impatiemment leurs dulcinées. Bavardant de tout et de rien, les trois garçons fixaient l'horloge toutes les dix secondes.

- Il est présentement 18:45 et toujours aucun signe de vie de nos copines… ou future copine, se moqua Harry en se tournant vers un Gary qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Potter, répondit philosophiquement Drago. Pas vrai, mon vieux? ajouta-t-il en donnant un petit coup de coude au serdaigle. Alors, si tu nous racontais où tu en es avec le jolie Ginny…

- Hein? De quoi tu parles? questionna nerveusement le préfet. Je l'ai simplement invité pour le bal… Je n'ai aucune intention de…

- Relaxes Gary! lança Harry en riant. Draco voulait simplement rigoler!

Le survivant regarda malicieusement le serpentard. Une grand complicité s'était installée entre eux, on ne pouvait plus en douter.

- Oui, reprit le beau blond. Ne t'inquiète pas… Ginny est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, pas vrai Harry? Ce n'est pas à ce mec là… Andrews? Ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle a flanqué un coup magistral dans les bourses pour avoir simplement essayé de l'embrasser?

- Puisque tu en parles… il me semble qu'il y en avait un autre… Comment il s'appelait déjà… répondit Harry en jouant le jeu.

Le pauvre Gary déglutit péniblement, n'ayant apparemment pas été prévenu de ces événements.

- Mais ne t'en fais, poursuivit Drago avec un grand sourire. Si elle t'aime bien, peut-être auras-tu droit qu'à un simple crochet du droit… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'entraîna souvent…

- D'accord, c'est bon! s'exclama soudainement Gary, au bord de la panique. Si vous voulez savoir si mes intentions sont bonnes, eh bien… Elles les sont! Je vous le garanties! Sans blagues les gars… Ginny a l'air si douce… Je ne crois pas que ces commérages soient véridiques…

- On te laisse le soin de le découvrir, complèta Drago. Pas vrai Potter? Potter?

Drago arqua un sourcil devant l'air médusé de son nouvel ami. Il surprit Gary à faire soudainement le même air, c'est-à-dire: le portrait exact d'une truite hors de l'eau. Le serpentard suivit leurs regards, qui se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. À son tour, le souffle lui manqua.

Descendant avec grâce les marches une-à-une et à la même cadence, celles qu'ils attendaient depuis maintenant une demie-heure, aboraient toutes un sourire étincelant. À croire qu'elles avaient préparé avec soin leur entrée! Les conversations s'étaient tues et toutes les têtes étaient tournées dans leur direction.

Toutefois, les starlettes battaient des cils uniquement pour les trois sorciers au bas de l'escalier. Tous complètement subjugués, elles étaient particulièrement fières de leur coup.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel, lorsqu'elles atteignirent le dernier palier. En revanche, leurs cavaliers demeuraient muets.

Harry fut le premier à bredouiller un semblant de compliment, suivit de près par Gary. Pour sa part, Drago était encore sous le choc et il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Mione adorée… et ultra sexy. Le survivant lui asséna un petit coup de coude.

- Tu… vous… WOW ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Les trois gryffondores prirent chacune le bras de son chevalier servant et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, qui avait ouvert ses portes.

- Je crois que ce que nous essayons de dire, c'est que vous êtes totalement renversante et trèèès en beauté ce soir, bégaya Gary.

Les deux autres sorciers hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, sans quitter les prunelles de leur compagne.

- C'est très gentil les garçons, répondit Ellie avec le sourire.

- Oui et j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas trop fait attendre… enchaîna Ginny.

- Les trucs de filles, vous savez… poursuivit Hermione.

- Aucun problème! assura Harry, essayant de paraître décontracté. Pas vrai Malfoy?

Drago n'avait toujours pas réussi à former un phrase cohérente depuis l'arrivée des trois sorcières et il se trouvait complètement idiot. Lui qui, habituellement, trouvait toujours le mot de la fin… Son éloquence s'était envolée lorsqu'il avait aperçu son Hermione. Son cœur battait la chamade devant son allure féline et sauvage. Il devait retrouver toute son assurance, s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant son amour… mais c'était comme de lui demander de ne pas avoir mal au cœur devant Pansy Parkinson! Il n'avait qu'à regarder ses hanches et sa poitrine, moulées à la perfection dans ce corsage de cuir et il en avait des bouffées de chaleur…

Il se mordit la langue et se donna un coup de pied métaphorique dans le derrière. Il inspira profondémment, dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de sa superbe… et aussi pour combler le manque d'oxygène à son cerveau.

- Vrai Potter! Les femmes… restent des femmes, ajouta gravement le beau blond, en fixant Hermione de ses yeux d'acier.

- Je meurs de faim! lança soudainement Ellie, sentant la nervosité des garçons. Allons nous trouver une table!

Elle s'élança vers le fond de la salle, près de la scène, où il y aurait sans doute un des meilleurs orchestres magiques qui y jouerait. Harry la suivit comme un automate, complètement hypnotisé. Gary et Ginny leur emboîtèrent le pas, mais les deux autres prirent leur temps.

Hermione, enchantée par son effet sur son amoureux, admira avec émerveillement les somptueuses décorations d'Halloween. Dumbledore avait un immense talent de décorateur, personne ne pouvait le nier! À la fois lugubre et magique, la grande salle avait entièrement changé d'apparence et les élèves ne manquaient pas la chance de passer leurs commentaires. Le ciel magique était d'un noir profond, nimbé d'étoiles lumineuses et d'une pleine lune fantomatique. De gigantesques arbres menaçant se dressaient aux quatre coins de la pièce et une multitudes d'animaux nocturnes y avait pris place. Chauves-souris et citrouilles de toutes formes s'adonnaient à une danse étrange dans les airs. Les fantômes du château jouaient le rôle de spectres maléfiques et prenaient leurs responsabilités très au sérieux. Le sol était également méconnaissable: habituellement propre et sans défaut, il était maintenant recouvert de mousse ici et là, fissuré un peu partout et une petite brume y flottait en permanence. Finalement, une musique de fond, constituée de bruits étranges, jouait continuellement.

Hermione supposa que c'était temporaire, lorsqu'elle aperçue l'estrade vers lequel ses amis se dirigeaient. Elle se retourna vers Drago, qui la fixait toujours sans rien dire. La préfète se sentait légèrement déstabilisée face à cet intérêt soudain, mais elle y avait vite pris goût! Et puis de toute façon, le serpentard la trouvait jolie même au naturel… s'était simplement déroutant de le voir _aussi _intéressé!

- Pour la première fois de notre vie de couple, j'arrive à clouer le bec du célèbre Drago Malfoy! s'amusa la brunette.

Drago lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et se décida à dire quelque chose.

- C'est parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à décider ce que je vais faire de toi… dit-il d'une voix suave. J'hésite entre te prendre immédiatement derrière cet arbre là-bas… ou bien caresser sans relâche ton corps moulé de cuir, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

Hermione déglutit. Elle s'était pourtant accomodée à la franchise de son amoureux, mais il la prenait souvent au dépourvue malgré tout.

- … Tu es vraiment sexy, mon joli chaton… continua-t-il. Puis-je te caresser dans le sens du poil?

Le serpentard passa doucement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Hermione frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. Si elle avait été un véritable chat, elle aurait sans doute ronronner aussi fort que le bruit d'une tondeuse.

- Drago… souffla-t-elle. Ne commences pas…

- J'arrête si tu me promets quelque chose… reprit-il.

- Ah oui… et quoi donc? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Toi. Ce soir… toute la nuit… fut sa réponse.

- Comment pourrais-je résister à de si belles avances, répondit Hermione en embrassant ses lèvres pâles.

- Tu ne peux pas, trancha Drago, un peu plus sûr de lui.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs et l'entraîna vers leurs camarades, qui avaient pris place à une petite table de six personnes. Ils étaient tous en grande conversation, le choc des costumes « osés » étant apparemment passé pour les garçons. En revanche, les trois gryffondores attiraient encore plusieurs regards, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux cavalières de ceux qui les reluquaient.

En particulier pour une certaine Leila, dont le petit ami ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la table des six compagnons. Ronald devait la croire complètement stupide, s'il supposait qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Elle savait bien que son petit Rony avait encore des vues sur cette maudite préfète! Il suffisait d'avoir deux yeux pour le savoir! Leila était bien décidée à faire payer Hermione d'être ce qu'elle était: belle, talentueuse… et amoureuse de ce beau serpentard.

Déjà qu'il ne digérait pas encore très bien la relation amicale entre Harry et Malfoy, Ron n'en pouvait plus de voir son Hermione dans les bras de ce serpent. Il allait agir.

Ce soir.

De son côté, Drago passait un excellent début de soirée. Entouré de ses nouveaux amis et de sa ravissante copine, il n'avait que faire des regards effarouchés de Parkinson. Par-contre, un seul nuage venait brouiller son ciel bleu… Weasley et sa foutue manie de matter Hermione, comme si personne ne s'en aperçevait! Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, puisqu'il ne faisait rien de concret, mais il sentait quelque chose de mauvais. Inutile d'embêter Mione avec ses suppositions: pour elle, Weasley était innofensif.

Dumbledore fit un petit discours avant le repas et ensuite, ils purent tous se régaler des plats savoureux qui leurs fut présentés. Les conversations allaient de bon train et tout le monde s'amusait bien.

- Très réussi vos costumes, les gars, lança joyeusement Ellie.

- Très original, enchaîna Ginny en riant.

- Mais vous êtes tout de même très beau, acheva Hermione en embrassant légèrement Drago.

- C'est l'idée de Potter, se défendit le serpentard en souriant.

- Vous étiez d'accord… s'indigna Harry, en levant un doigt accusateur vers ses deux camarades.

- Moi, j'aime bien, répondit simplement Gary. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à incarner les trois mousquetaires?

- Rien… ricana Ellie. Mis à part le fait que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait les seuls à avoir eu cette idée de génie!

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent et parcoururent la salle des yeux. Il y avait environ huit trio de mousquetaires dans toute la pièce.

- Je ne vois aucun problème à ça moi… reprit le survivant en riant.

- On le sait bien… enchaîna Ginny, les garçons sont beaucoup moins créatifs que nous…

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être créatif… ce soir… chuchota Drago dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione rougit violemment et s'étrangla avec son petit pain.

- Ca va Mione? s'inquièta Ellie.

- Ou-oui… très bien. J'ai simplement avalé de travers… s'excusa cette dernière.

Les six compagnons s'amusèrent durant tout le reste du repas et riaient aux éclats très souvent. La soirée était bien entâmée lorsque Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, pour accueillir le band des _Vampires' brothers _qui se mit aussitôt à jouer leurs derniers morceaux en vogue sur les ondes sur radio-sorcière.

Les tables se volatilisèrent et la piste de danse fut complètement dégagée. Les elfes de maison continuaient de servir des rafraîchissements au bar et de remplir les plateaux de sucreries au buffet, mais le plus gros de l'action se déroulait au centre de la grande salle.

Pratiquement tous les étudiants se déhanchaient sur le rythme endiâblé du groupe. Une seule personne demeurait bêtement assise et à l'écart des autres. Ronald Weasley revoyait son plan depuis le début. Leila étant partie danser avec ses stupides copines, le rouquin avait tout le loisir d'observer sa proie.

Hermione s'amusait follement. Drago s'était révélé être un excellent danseur et ils enchaînaient les mouvement avec classe.

- Je trouve tout cela un peu bizarre, dit-elle soudainement à son amoureux. C'est la deuxième fois que je danse avec toi, mais c'est la première fois que j'en ai envie… Réellement je veux dire…

- Mione, s'il-te-plaît, ne me rappelle pas cette horrible soirée… c'est du passé mon amour, se lamenta le blond. Repars à zéro dans ta tête et fais comme si c'était la première fois, d'accord?

- De quoi on parlait déjà? se moqua la préfète.

- Tu veux jouer à la plus maligne? C'est ça? ricana Drago, en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit malicieusement la brunette.

La jolie chatte se mit à bouger plus doucement, avec des mouvements gracieux et lascifs. Elle se colla à son serpentard et fit courir ses mains délicates un peu partout sur son corps, tout en restant dans la limite de la déçence… Ils étaient tout de même en public. Elle perçut les battements de cœur du sorcier, qui s'étaient nettement accélérés. Il entoura sa taille de ses grandes mains et la fit tournoyer, pour ensuite la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras…

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les deux amants décidèrent de se retirer de la piste et d'aller se chercher une liqueur. Ils restèrent quelques instants au bar, afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Scintillante dans sa robe égyptienne, Ginny faisait également tourner bien des têtes, surtout celle de son cavalier. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à discuter et rigoler ensembles. Gary et elle avaient plusieurs points en commun et ils se sentaient de plus en plus attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Je suis content que tu es bien voulu m'accompagner, murmura le sorcier dans le creux de l'oreille de Ginny.

- C'est gentil, répondit la rouquine, tremblante devant le rapprochement physique qu'il y avait entre eux. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- J'aimerais mieux prendre un peu d'air… dit-il, sans arrière pensée.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y! lança-t-elle, faussement décontracte.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. Le vent frais fit frissonner Ginny, aussitôt la porte d'entrée passée. Gary le remarqua et lui mit galamment sa cape de mousquetaire sur les épaules. La jeune femme rougit légèrement et le remercia d'un joli sourire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un banc de pierre qui faisait face au lac. Ils s'assirent silencieusement, savourant le pleinement le moment. Enfin, Gary décida de prendre la parole…

- Ginny… tu sais… Il m'est arrivé de faire l'imbécile dans le passé, bégaya-t-il. J'ai fréquenté plusieurs sorcières et le plus souvent, je les jetais aussitôt un premier baiser acquis. J'aimais le sentiment d'avoir toujours toutes les cartes en mains… mais depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré… Ma vie a complètement changé. Tu as bouleversé mon petit univers et j'ai souvent voulu nier l'évidence, pour ne pas être déçu par ce que je ne connaissais pas. Ginny… Je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Un silence timide entoura cette dernière phrase. Ginny avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux et un nœud dans la gorge. Devant l'air gêné de Gary, elle rassembla tout son courage pour lui avouer également ses sentiments.

- Gary… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, enfin si, peut-être… dit-elle nerveusement. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Le plus important est que tu sois sincère par rapport à tes sentiments envers moi… et si c'est le cas, alors autant te le dire maintenant: Je t'aime aussi.

Libérés d'un poids énorme, les deux tourteraux se rapprochèrent avec précaution. La première fois que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se fut pour s'offrir un baiser maladroit. La deuxième tentative fut la bonne.

Dans la grande salle, les _Vampire's Brothers_ s'en donnait à cœur joie et les étudiants ne se fatiguaient pas… ou presque. Harry et Ellie s'avouèrent vaincus aux alentours de 10:00. Ils firent une pause et se dirigèrent également vers le bar, où une préfète embrassait avec fougue un très joli spécimen de serpentard.

- Hum, hum… Vous avez remarqué que Gary et Ginny ont mystérieusement disparus? tonna Ellie, dans l'espoir d'attirer un peu l'attention de ses camarades amourachés.

- Hein? Ah, pardon… dit Hermione, qui sortit brusquement de son nuage. C'est génial… Peut-être que Ginny va se décider à lui avouer ses sentiments…

- Ou de lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé… murmura Drago à un Harry hilare.

- Qu'est-ce que vous raconter vous deux? poursuivit Ellie avec un sourire en coin. On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Rien du tout, ma puce… répondit le survivant, en la serrant dans ses bras. Une histoire entres hommes…

- Je me disais aussi… marmonna la blonde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un musique douce et calme remplaça les notes rythmées. Plusieurs couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse, maisons confondues pour la toute première fois. Leila vînt chercher son cavalier, mais il avait tout simplement disparu. Elle ne le vit nul part et décida d'abandonner les recherches, lorsqu'elle remarqua un très séduisant serdaigle, seul.

- Alors, ma douce… Tu as envie de venir ronronner avec moi sur la piste? susurra Drago à Mione. Ou mieux… si tu as envie de lécher quelque chose, je serais tout disposé à…

- Drago, tu… commença Hermione d'une voix caline.

Elle fut interrompue par une autre main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et son sourire se crispa légèrement. Ron Weasley se tenait devant elle, apparemment de bonne humeur.

- Salut Ron, dit la brunette. Tu veux quelque chose?

- M'accorderais-tu une seule danse, Hermione? demanda-t-il, avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Eh la belette, va voir ailleurs si on y est, menaça le serpentard, sur la défensive.

- Je parlais à Hermione… Maaalfoy, reprit le rouquin d'un air dégoûté.

- Fais semblant de t'éttoufer avec la cerise de ta liqueur… je te couvre, chuchotta Ellie, qui s'était rapproché de sa meilleure amie. Tu pourras te sauver en douce…

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura de se taire, tout en souriant. Harry, ne se sentant pas trop à l'aise dans cette situation, préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires.

- C'est gentil de m'inviter Ron, mais… bredouilla Hermione.

- S'il-te-plaît Mione… minauda Weasley.

Ronald avait toujours utilisé cet air là par le passé, dans le but de l'amadouer lorsqu'ils se querellaient… Malheureusement, la gryffondore n'avait jamais su y résister.

- D'accord, acheva-t-elle. Seulement une.

Drago sentit l'herbe se couper sous ses pieds devant l'air triomphale de la belette. Hermione lui adressa un sourire navré et lui chuchota des excuses. Elle lui envoya un baiser soufflé et se fit entraîner sur la piste. Paralysé, Drago bouillonait de rage. Harry vînt à sa rescousse.

- Respires mon vieux, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le dos. Hermione sait se qu'elle fait… Ron ne l'embêtera plus après… Enfin, je crois.

- Tu crois ça, Potter? maugréa le serpentard. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, vois-tu…

- Ron a peut-être quelques sentiments pour Hermione, qui sait? Même s'il est avec cette chose…

Il pointa Leila du menton, qui se tortillait devant eux.

-… mais je peux t'assurer que Mione a eu sa dose. Il est complètement rayé de sa vie. Il n'y a que toi, Drago.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Harry… répondit gravement le blond.

- Je sais… C'est sa tronche qui ne te reviens pas, le coupa Ellie. C'est ça?

- Oui… poursuivit-il. Je sens qu'il a un truc de pas net dans sa petite tête de carotte… ayant moi-même déjà eu des idées de la sorte par le passé… Disons que j'ai ce sixième sens de bien développer.

- Nous verrons bien, soupira Ellie, complètement dégoûté par le rouquin. Hermione a un cœur d'or…

À quelques pas plus loin, Ron et Hermione dansaient ou plutôt tentaient de danser. Ron étant assez maladroit de nature, la danse n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Hermione essayait d'avoir l'air détendu, mais tout son être réclamait les bras puissants de son serpentard, au lieu de ceux du rouquin. Cette situation lui en rappelait étrangement une autre, qu'elle devait oublier… Drôle d'ironie.

Leila cessa soudainement de se déhancher lorsqu'elle les aperçus. De là où elle se trouvait, son futur-ex-petit-ami ne pouvait pas la voir. Son idée prit forme rapidement. Elle localisa un certain serpentard et se dirigea droit vers lui. Il était seul, accoudé au bar, ses crétins d'amis l'ayant abondonné pour aller danser.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien Mione? questionna bêtement Ron.

- En fait, non, pas tellement, avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Allons à l'extérieur dans ce cas, tenta Ron.

- Non, ça va… C'est gentil, reprit la brunette. Je vais simplement aller à la salle de bain. Je te remercie pour la danse.

Elle quitta rapidement ce corps qu'elle avait aimé autrefois et se précipita vers la sortie. Drago la vit et s'élança à sa poursuite, mais il frappa accidentellement Leila, qui lui avait barré la route. Celle-ci perdit pied et s'effondra sur lui. Elle se redressa en se lamentant, tout en essayant de masser sa cheville.

- Désolé, marmonna Drago, pressé.

- Je crois que je me suis fouler la cheville, ricana-t-elle stupidement, en se retenant à son bras. « Merlin… c'est tellement classique comme coup… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle enleva sa chaussure et se cramponna de plus bel à Drago.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie? S'il-te-plaît? roucoula-t-elle.

Drago souffla bruyamment et l'aida à traverser la salle. Il pesta silencieusement contre les idiotes dans le genre de Leila, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter un peu. Ils pénétrèrent dans une classe vide, Leila prétendant vouloir reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir se rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien. Assieds-toi là, rumina le serpentard.

Il se mit aussitôt à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage, pendant que Mademoiselle s'éventait avec sa main. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée: rejoindre Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De son côté, la préfète-en-chef marchait rapidement vers les cabinets du premier étage. Pestant également contre son grand cœur, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui la suivaient. Arrivée à destination, elle poussa la porte battante et inspira profondémment. Elle se dirigea vers les miroirs et jeta un coup d'œil à son maquillage. Il tenait parfaitement! Le miracle qu'était la sorcellerie…

Elle entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure et son regard rencontra celui de Ronald dans la glace. Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna, préparant une réplique cinglante.

- Tu es très belle ce soir… Hermione, dit-il avec un rictus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… et tu es dans les toilettes des filles! se défendit la préfète.

- J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi, quelques instants… Pour discuter… ajouta-il, glacial.

- Nous pouvons très bien parler dans la grande salle, dit Hermione, perdant légèrement de son assurance.

- J'aime mieux être ici. Calme… et loin des regards, continua le rouquin.

- Alors, dans ce cas, je pars… trembla la brunette.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais Ron la rattrapa par le bras. Il la tira violemment contre lui, lui arranchant un gémissement de douleur.

- Arrêtes! Tu me fais mal! paniqua Hermione.

- Oups! Désolé ma belle… Peut-être aimes-tu mieux ceci…

Il l'embrassa méchamment, lui mordant les lèvres. Il essaya de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais Hermione se débattait furieusement. Il se retira et sortit sa baguette. Hermione, terrorisée, ouvrit grand les yeux. Weasley lança un sort de verouillement à la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Du coup, personne ne pouvait entrer la secourir et personne ne pouvait l'entendre crier à l'aide, comme une déchaînée. Aucune baguette n'aurait pu se glisser dans son costume et elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de ne pas l'avoir en sa possession.

Ron la gifla férocement et lui aggripa les cheveux, exposant ainsi sa gorge blanche. Il passa sa langue jusqu'à la naissance des seins de la jeune femme, qui pleurait de rage. Hermione tentait toujours de se débattre, mais les bras de son agresseur s'était refermé sur elle, comme un étau. Prisonnière, elle devait endurer cette torture, jusquà ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Malheureusement, toute force et toute logique l'ayant abandonnées, elle n'avait aucune ressource.

Les mains du rouquin se faisaient plus insistantes et il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la combinaison noire. Retenant toujours les poignets de la préfète, il décida soudainement de changer de tactique. Il plaqua la jeune femme sur le sol et maintînt ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Durant ce mouvement, Ron ne s'aperçu pas que sa baguette avait roulé au loin. Complètement prit de folie, le sorcier giflait, embrassait et déshabillait sa captive avec violence. N'en pouvant plus de ses cris, il arracha un morceau de son costume et lui fourra dans la bouche.

- Ma belle Hermione, haleta-t-il. Tu es à moi, tout à moi! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'attendre… mais il a fallu que tu ailles couché avec ce serpent!

Weasley lui arracha finalement son soutien-gorge et martela sa poitrine de coup de langue. Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblait violemment.

- J'aurais dû faire ça, bien avant que Malfoy ait la chance de te toucher… vérocifia-t-il.

Il entreprit soudainement de dégraffer son pantalon et Hermione sursauta d'effroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron était complètment nu. Le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparaient allait bientôt prendre le champ lui aussi… Hermione pouvait sentir le membre durcît de Ron entre ses jambes. Il fallait qu'elle essaie quelque chose! Essayer plus fort!

- Drago… pensa-t-elle, le cœur déchiré.

Cette seule pensée la ramena à la vie. Elle cessa de se débattre et Ron dût prendre cela comme un signe de soumission, car il relâcha son étreinte. Il se redressa et libéra brièvement ses mains, afin de lui retirer sa petite culotte avec plus de facilité. Hermione en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de genoux dans les bourses. Le sorcier hurla de douleur et roula instantanément sur le côté. La jeune femme se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put et ramassa ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle courut vers la baguette, qu'elle avait vu rouler vers les lavabos.

Ron s'élança vers elle, dans une dernière tentative d'assouvir ses plus bas instincts. La cuisante douleur le faisait grimacer, mais il réussit tout de même à attraper la jambe gauche de la gryffondore. Elle glissa et sa tête rencontra le bord d'un des lavabos de marbre. Le sang gicla de sa lèvre fendue et le monde chancela durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Ron essayait toujours de se relever, une main plaquée sur son entre-jambe et cherchant son souffle. Hermione ne perdit pas son temps et se rua vers la baguette magique. Elle l'attrapa et la serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une constellation de taches de rousseur. Ron était debout, devant elle, une affreuse grimace lui barrant le visage.

- Tu ne comptais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement? cracha-t-il. Je prévois ce moment depuis le jour où je t'ai revu dans le Poudlard Express… Mione… ajouta-t-il sournoisement. Que comptes-tu faire avec cette baguette?

- T'empêcher de faire l'erreur de ta vie Ronald Weasley! hurla-t-elle, paniquée. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de faire?

- Toujours aussi limpide à ce que je peux voir… même dans des moments comme celui-ci! dit-il d'une voix calme. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi: tu as de l'esprit… et un corps sublime. Contrairement à cette pauvre Leila, qui n'a que le corps. C'est une fille comme toi qu'il me faut, j'ai été idiot de croire le contraire. Mais c'est du passé… toi et moi, nous pourrions être si heureux…

- Tu es complètement malade! cria-t-elle hystériquement. Si je suis si bien pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à t'en aperçevoir avant! C'est terminé! De toute manière, si ce n'était pas toi, c'aurait été moi qui aurait rompu! C'était le destin, tu piges? J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et toi… TU N'ES RIEN! QU'UNE PAUVRE LOQUE COMPLÈTEMENT FOU! ajouta-t-elle dans un regain de courage.

Devant l'air qu'affichait maintenant le sorcier, Hermione repensa à sa tactique… Il était terrifiant. Jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'il puisse devenir ce monstre qu'elle avait sous les yeux! Elle l'avait pourtant aimé durant des années…

Ce temps était maintenant plus que révolu.

Elle devait agir coûte que coûte. Et vite.

Ron tenta de lui prendre sa baguette, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

- STUPÉFIX! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons.

Le jeune sorcier pris le sort en pleine poitrine et fit pratiquement des tonneaux sous toute cette puissance. Hermione n'y était pas allée de main morte! Le sort était normalement sans danger et il ne faisait qu'immobiliser la victime: mais combiné à toutes les vives émotions que ressentait la jeune femme… Elle aurait pu assomer tout un troupeau d'hyppogriffes!

Encore sous le choc, Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde et dévérouilla la porte. Elle se vêtie comme elle pu, avec les morceaux restants de son costume, et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle devait trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le temps passait anormalement lentement pour le serpentard. Cette iodiote était assise depuis environ 10 minutes et se massait la cheville en gémissant comme une mauviette.

Drago sentait que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. Hermione ne serait pas partie aussi rapidement de la soirée, sans lui dire ce qui se passait, s'il n'y avait pas eu un truc de pas net. À force de ruminer ainsi, le sorcier ne remarqua pas que la pauvre estropiée s'était levée et avait avancé vers lui. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, il remarqua que son sourire avec quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ses grands yeux de biche le fixait avec insistance et c'est à ce moment que cela le frappa: elle s'était bien fichue de lui!

En une seconde, il comprit que la demoiselle avait de drôles d'idées derrière la tête. En fait, ce fût lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui que cela lui parut évident. Mais qu'elle pouvait bien s'imaginer celle-là? Elle savait très certainement qu'il fréquentait Hermione… et qu'elle était la petite amie de Weasley. Quelle poufiasse quand même…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Tu es folles ou quoi? aboya Drago, en voulant décoller les bras enroulés autour de son cou.

- Moi? Pas plus qu'une autre… roucoula-t-elle. Je veux simplement m'amuser un peu…

- Ta carotte ne te satisfait plus? Tu es dingue… poursuivit le blond, en la repoussant finalement.

- Ron et moi, c'est du passé, avoua-t-elle, penaude. Il a des vues sur ta petite amie depuis le jour de la rentrée, figures-toi! Je m'en suis vite aperçue et je croyais qu'il lâcherait prise lorsque tu as commencé à la fréquenter… mais non… Il l'a poursuivit sans relâche, faisant comme si j'étais un simple jouet!

- Hum… ricana Drago. On ne peut pas dire que tu essayais de prouver le contraire…

- La ferme! beugla Leila. J'en ai assez de tout ce bordel! Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec cet imbécile à l'époque! J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, mais il y avait toujours cette miss-je-sais-tout dans les parages! Finalement, j'ai appris qu'ils n'avaient couché ensemble, puisque cette petite sainte-nitouche n'étais pas prête…

- Par chance… pensa stupidement le serpentard.

- … et blablabla. Donc, je me suis offerte à lui et il a accepté! Peu de temps après, il a rompu et je croyais pouvoir l'avoir uniquement pour moi cette fois! Mais non! Aussitôt qu'il l'a revu… et le changement de personnalité qui allait avec… il s'est éloigné de MOI! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS À CAUSE D'ELLE!

- Elle est complètement timbrée cette fille… marmonna Drago.

Leila lui lança un regard mauvais et lui sourit malicieusement. Elle s'avança

à nouveau vers lui, telle une panthère guettant sa proie. Il recula prudemment, ne sachant que faire devant ce genre de furie. Avec un autre gars, il lui aurait tout simplement envoyé une droite en plein poire… mais avec une fille… C'était plus délicat… Elle réussit finalement à le plaquer contre un mur, sa baguette contre sa gorge.

Pris au piège et analysant toutes les portes de sortie, Drago tenta la seule approche qui semblait convenir à cette situation. En douceur.

- Je comprend que tu sois fâchée Leila, bredouilla-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione… Ton copain a pété un câble et c'est lui le coupable…

- N'essaies pas de jouer à ça avec moi, Malfoy, sursura-t-elle. Je te connais… Tu n'es pas le genre « bon petit chien »…

- Tu te trompes… J'ai changé, se défendit-il. J'aime Hermione et je ne suis pas mauvais…

- Ouais, c'est ça… ricana Leila. On ne change pas aussi facielement, Malfoy. Il reste toujours un soupçon de mauvais, dans quelqu'un qui l'était.

- Peut-être… marmonna Drago. Eh bien, dans ce cas, laisses-moi fracasser la tête de Weasley sur une pierre… j'en ai toujours rêver. Je peux te rendre ce service, Leila… mais poses cette baguette. Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Ah oui? Et que comptes-tu faire mon pauvre petit serpent? répondit Leila avec le sourire. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Ron, si tu veux tout savoir… Par-contre, je dois prendre ma revanche sur cette « Mademoiselle je suis meilleure en tout » qui m'a tout pris…

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose… pensa Drago. Et comment, puis-je savoir? ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

- Avec toi, lança-t-elle badinement.

- Hein? Comment ça? questionne bêtement le blond, un peu nerveux.

- Tu vas couché avec moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago lui explosa de rire en pleine figure. La sorcière se renfrogna et poussa un peu plus sur sa baguette. La pomme d'Adam du jeune homme tressota.

- Tu connais le sort d'_Impero_ j'imagine, reprit-elle en souriant. Je vais t'y soumettre et tu seras tout à moi… et sous le nez de ta fameuse copine! Je sens que je vais adorer ça!

Elle éclata d'un rire strident et Drago reprit soudainement de son assurance. Mou… voilà ce qu'il était. Même pas foutu de faire reculer cette pimbêche! Et dire qu'elle croyait pouvoir lui lancer le sort de l'Impero… vraiment, elle rêvait! Il avait vu ses talents dans la classe de sortilège et ils laissaient plutôt à désirer. Il était grand temps qu'il se reprenne en main et qu'il montre à cette folle à qui elle avait à faire!

- Si Potter apprend que je me suis laissée mener de la sorte par cette… chooose… Il va se foutre de moi durant des semaines! pensa Drago en riant.

Leila parût déconcertée devant le sourire du serpentard et le questionna du regard.

- Ce n'est rien… je réfléchissais, ricana Drago. Donc, où en étions-nous? Ah oui, tu voulais me lancer un sort… Vas-y, alors.

Leila haussa stupidement un sourcil.

- Tes dernières paroles? Avant que je ne te soumettre à tous mes caprices… se moqua la sorcière.

- Il faut que je me gratte la jambe, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- À ta guise… répondit naïvement Leila.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Drago se baissa vers sa botte droite et sortit sa baguette magique. Ne s'attendant probablement à cette manœuvre, la jeune femme lâcha un petit hochet de surprise et recula. Elle avait manifestement perdu de son assurance et regardait maintenant le serpentard avec des yeux affolés.

- Si tu avais un père comme le mien, tu préfèrerais ne pas prendre de chance, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne sors jamais sans ma baguette et elle peut se cacher sur moi, dans des endroits dont tu ne soupçonnerais jamais l'existence!

Le grand serpentard éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Si j'ai cru un instant que tu étais apte à me lancer un tel sort (ce qui est le cas, je dois bien l'admettre, marmonna-t-il), c'est sans doute parce que Hermione occupait tout mon esprit. Je m'en voudrai pendant longtemps d'avoir été assez bête pour croire que tu pourrais venir à bout de ton plan… C'est bien triste… Je me sens lamentable, je t'assure. Et c'est pas peu dire…

Hermione le trouverait vraiment idiot de s'être laisser avoir ainsi. Lorsqu'il était en colère ou énervé, Drago avait tendance à perdre un peu de sa logique et il en avait honte, c'était effrayant!

La seule consolation qu'il pouvait tirer de toute cette histoire, c'est que pour la première fois, il avait songé à utiliser la manière douce, au lieu de tout fracasser. D'accord, Leila était une femme et il ne touchait pas aux femmes (enfin, pas de cette façon là…), mais sa première idée avait été la bonne: doucement, sans bordel. Discuter d'abord, au lieu de cogner tout de suite.

Son amour pour Hermione l'avait véritablement changé. Et il en était fier.

Finalement, contre toutes attentes, la pauvre Leila se mit à pleurer comme une Madeleine, le visage dans les mains. À une certaine époque, il l'aurait tout simplement planté là. En revanche, cette fois-ci, il fut un peu ébranlé. La dernière femme ayant pleuré devant lui était Hermione…

Foutus sentiments. Maudite générosité. Personne ne l'avait préparé à ça, de cette manière là…

- Je t'en supplie, ne pleures pas! geigna-t-il. Oublions toute cette histoire, veux-tu? Nous n'en reparlerons plus, promis! Et si tu veux que je règle son compte à Weasley, mon offre tient toujours, d'accord?

Les pleurs de la jeune sorcière redoublèrent et Drago s'approcha pour tenter de la calmer. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il lui tapota le dos, tout en lui disant des phrases de réconfort pré-construites.

Soudainement, Leila cessa de geindre. Elle profita de leur rapprochement pour jeter ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Il recula, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Elle resta pendue à lui et dans un dernier effort, l'embrassa à pleine bouche! Drago la repoussa, mais elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieur.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour débarquer dans la pièce, en nage et complètement perdue. Le cœur battant, elle avait entendu des bruits depuis le couloir et avait espéré y trouver un peu d'aide, peu importe qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Le choc fut brutal, mais le spectacle la secoua assez pour la sortir des limbes dans lesquels elle se trouvait depuis sa sortie des toilettes.

Ne croyant pas à sa chance et ne remarquant manifestement pas l'apparence bizarre de la préfète, Leila éclata de rire. Drago, la lèvre sanglante, se retourna vers sa petite amie. Ses yeux devinrent aussi grands qu'un gallion et son teint vînt livide.

- Enfin! hurla Leila. J'ai droit à un soupçon de vengeance! Alors Granger, ça fait mal de voir son copain dans les bras d'une autre?

- Dans les bras d'une autre, peut-être, grogna Hermione, certaine de la fidélité de son amoureux. Mais dans les tiens, jamais!

Elle se rua vers Leila, son agressivité décuplée par tous ces maudits événements. Hermione lui décrocha un coup de poing magistal en pleine poire et la garce chancela, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Drago se précipita vers sa bien-aimée, qui failli rejoindre Leila sur le sol. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la tînt tendrement dans ses bras. Les mots lui restaient au travers de la gorge et il ne savait plus où il en était. Hermione le regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolats, brilants de larmes. Sans échanger une parole, le serpentard comprit instinctivement ce qui venait de se passer.

Les questions et les réponses attendraient à plus tard.

Il avait peut-être changé, mais pas jusqu'à ce point-là.

Ce fou furieux lui avait arraché le cœur en entier.

Une seule émotion l'animait. Une seule pensée lui venait en tête.

- Weasley. Tu es mort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors? Alors? C'était comment? Je me sens minable… je n'aime pas ça du tout. La dernière partie du chapitre en tout cas… Enfin, donnez-moi vos impressions… mais soyez gentils quand même! lol

À plus! Je travaille sur une autre fic en passant… et sur le prochain chapitre de celle-ci, si elle plait toujours.

BIZOUXX Fumseck


	16. Lourdes conséquences

****

CHAPITRE 16: _Lourdes conséquences_

Salut tout le monde!

Je mets immédiatement ce chapitre en ligne, parce que je voulais me débarrasser de tout ce côté noir de la fic. Il est court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vais aussi répondre à quelques reviews! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un mot d'encouragement, je l'apprécie énormément! J'aimerais bien atteindre les 200 reviews bientôt!!!

Milico: Elle est pour maintenant la suite! Merci!

Frite 12: Merci! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout arranger, juste après ce chapitre-ci! La joie et l'harmonie vont revenir! Désolée d'avoir gâché le bal… lol

Lyana: Merci bien pour ta review! Il est peut-être con, mais il me fallait bien un méchant dans l'histoire! non? lol

Lisalune: J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci et que tu liras aussi les prochains! Merci! C'est toute une coïncidence, en effet! Je vais lire ta fic, sois-en sûre!

JohannaMalfoy: Merci pour ta review! Ne t'en fais pas, ça aurait fait un peu trop classique à mon goût… et puis Hermione a confiance en Drago! Et vis-versa!

Elissia: La voici la suite! Merci pour tes encouragements!

cyrca: Wow, ta gober ma fic en une seule fois? lol Merci beaucoup! lol Voici la suite!

nanou: Merci pour tes encouragements! J'essaie d'écrire aussi vite que je peux, tu sais! lol Bonne lecture et les tomates, gardes-les pour une autres fois! lol

Bonne lecture à tous!

****

CHAPITRE 16: _Lourdes conséquences_

La terre toute entière pesait sur son corp fragile et blessé. Elle se sentait lourde, écrasée et complètement brisée de l'intérieur. Exactement comme si chacun de ses os avaient été broyés sous un immense pilon. Un vacarme assoudissant résonnait à ses oreilles et sa tête vribait sous cet insupportable assaut sonore. Des gens criaient tout près d'elle. Des bruits étrangement métalliques cliquetaient tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait mal, extrêmement mal.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience, la jeune femme ouvrit ses paupières avec précaution. Aussitôt, une lumière crue et blanche les lui fit refermer. Une atroce migraine la replongea instantannément dans le monde réel, tel un sceau d'eau glaçée en pleine figure. Le vacarme devînt des murmures. Tous les bruits s'éloignèrent doucement et elle revînt complètement à elle.

Hermione battit des cils faiblement. Aussitôt, des visages familiers apparurent comme par enchantement à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu, Mione? demanda une jeune femme blonde.

Ellie. Sa meilleure amie lui tenait la main et ses yeux bouffis démontraient qu'elle n'avait probablement pas dormit de la nuit. Pourquoi?

- Ellie? Où suis-je? demanda Hermione, d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi tu…

- Chuuut, la calma son amie. Ne pose pas trop de questions pour l'instant. Attends de reprendre quelques forces.

Le trouble de sa bonne amie l'inquièta. Hermione tenta de s'asseoir, mais ses muscles refusaient de répondre au commandement de son cerveau endolori. Le monde bascula légèrement et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être malade. Deux paires de bras l'aidèrent finalement à se mettre assise. La jeune préfète réalisa soudainement qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie du collège.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? questionna à nouveau la gryffondore.

Ellie baissa ses beaux grands yeux vers les draps blancs du lit d'hôpital et sembla refouler ses larmes. Une autre voix lui donna un petit bout de la réponse.

- Tu as perdu connaissance, Mione, répondit calmement une jolie rouquine.

C'était Ginny. Elle paraissait en état de choc, mais demeurait entièrement stoïque. Elle était maquillée bizarrement et son mascara noir avait coulé abondamment. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, Ellie aussi avait cet air bizarre. Hermione aurait juré que ses deux amies s'étaient déguisées…

Déguisées? Pourquoi? Dans quel but?

Soudain, son sang se figea complètement dans ses veines. Le peu de couleur qui restait sur ses joues disparue subitement. Ellie releva la tête et Ginny s'approcha, l'air paniqué. Hermione porta une main à sa tête. Une longue cascade de cheveux bouclés se fit sentir sous ses doigts tremblants. Elle porta ensuite sa main à son visage. Sa lèvre était enflée et couverte de rouge à lèvre écarlate.

Le choc le fit sursauter violemment. Elle était également costumée… et elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi…

Le bal d'Halloween.

Tout lui revînt en mémoire. Une succession d'image affluèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci se brouillèrent et un torrent de larmes déferla sur son visage. Paralysées, ses deux amies ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ellie appela l'infirmière de toute urgence et celle-ci arriva au galop, une seringue à la main. Mme Pomfresh administra une petite dose de calmant à la préfète en pleurs. Peu à peu, Hermione se détendit et s'écroula sur ses oreillers, murmurant un vague « Drago » nostalgique.

- Qu'est-qu'on va faire? dit une Ellie en larmes.

- Il faut aller chercher Harry, déglutit Ginny. Il saura la préparer à la nouvelle. Où est-il?

- Il est partit à la recherche de Drago, chuchota la blonde. Après être venu nous chercher dans la grande salle, il a porté Mione jusqu'ici et il a disparu.

- Quelqu'un a prévenu Dumbledore? questionna nerveusement la rousse.

- En chemin vers ici, Drago nous a vaguement raconté ce qu'il pensait être arrivé. Harry est aussitôt partit le prévenir, au cas où…

- Je ne peux pas croire que Ron ait fait une chose aussi terrible! poursuivit Ginny, effondrée par le chagrin. Mon propre frère!

- Ginny… Attendons de savoir toute la version. Il était peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool… suggéra bêtement Ellie, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ses idées ont dégénérées…

- Que vont-ils lui faire? pleura Ginny. Va-t-il aller en prison?

- Je ne crois pas, étant donné qu'il est mineur… répondit la blonde. Mais tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'il soit renvoyé de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que nos parents vont dire? murmura Ginny. Ils vont en être malades…

La jeune femme cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura en silence, ses épaules fortement secouées par les sanglots. Ellie prit place près d'elle, retenant ses propres larmes, et la serra dans ses bras.

La jolie blonde regarda sa meilleure amie dormir et son autre amie pleurer, durant de longues minutes, avant de s'assoupir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient froids et plutôt gris, en cette journée pluvieuse. Harry les arpentaient depuis un bon moment déjà, dans l'espoir de retrouver Malfoy et avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bétise. Très vite, le survivent s'était aperçu que les sentiments du serpentard pour sa petite Hermione, étaient très profonds. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire, auparavant, qu'une personne puisse autant en changer une autre.

Harry connaissait bien Drago, même s'ils étaient amis depuis peu. Il le savait impulsif, mais doté d'une très grande intelligence. Il savait également qu'en touchant ainsi Hermione, Ron Weasley venait de signer son arrêt de mort pour Drago.

Ron qui agressait Hermione de la sorte: encore une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire, s'il ne l'avait pas vécu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin avait tourné de cette façon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry croyait y avoir une petite part de responsabilité. Il l'avait tout de même laissé tomber, au profit du serpentard. En revanche, leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était depuis un bon moment, et même sans le vouloir, leur éloignement n'aurait su être évité.

Harry était complètement anéanti. Heureusement pour lui, Ellie le soutenait et serait toujours là s'il en avait besoin. Il en était pratiquement certain. Elle était sa seule lumière, dans toute la noirceur que ce bordel avait entraîné depuis hier. Toutefois, en ce moment, c'était à lui de soutenir Malfoy et de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable… si ses menaces étaient vraies. Chose qu'il n'avait aucun mal à croire présentement.

Finalement, au bord de l'exaspération, Harry décida d'aller faire une petite vérification du parc. Sait-on jamais. Il y passa plus d'un quart d'heure, à vérifier tous les coin favoris de son ami… en vînt.

La pluie l'avait trempée de la tête au pieds, en dix secondes seulement. Il avait froid et extrêmement faim par-dessus le marché! Pestant contre tout ce qui existait, Harry mit le cap sur le dernier endroit où il pensait trouver Drago: le stade de quidditch. Il gravit les tribunes des serpentards en courant. Arrivé tout en haut, il localisa immédiatement une silouhette familière, entièrement trempée elle aussi.

Il s'approcha doucement, essayant de percevoir l'humeur dans laquelle baignait son ami. De dos, tous ses membres étaient crispés. En s'assoyant près de lui, il constata que non seulement le serpentard pleurait, mais qu'il était complètement dans les nuages. Ses yeux d'acier fixait le vide et il prêtait pas attention à lui.

Harry laissa quelques minutes s'écoulées. Il ne dit rien, laissant Drago remonter à la surface. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le grand gaillard se retourna vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle dormait lorsque je suis partie à ta recherche, déclara doucement Harry. Mme Pomfresh dit qu'elle n'a rien de grave physiquement…

- C'est ce que je craignais… reprit le blond. C'est dans son cœur et dans sa tête que le mal est le plus grand. Crois-moi.

- Je te crois, Drago, poursuivit le survivant. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi et lorsqu'elle se réveillera…

- Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- Et pourquoi? questionna Harry, étonné.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas… bégaya le serpentard. Je n'étais pas là. Je n'était pas là pour lui venir en aide… J'étais pris avec cette folle et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver à temps pour empêcher ce connard de mettre ses mains sur elle… Je me sens… Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, en fait.

- Drago, tu n'as rien à te reprocher! s'exclama Harry avec vigueur. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que Ron agirait de la sorte…

- Oui. Je l'ai senti. J'ai senti qu'il ferait quelque chose de pas net, mais je ne savais pas quoi. C'est lamentable… avoua le blond.

- Écoutes Malfoy, le secoua Harry. Ce qui est arrivé… est une véritable catastrophe, mais tu n'as rien à y voir. Peut-être que tu as réellement ressentit quelque chose de bizarre, mais tu ne pouvais pas être avec Mione 24 heures sur 24. Si Ron ( et ça me fait mal de le dire), avait prévu son coup… tu ne pouvais rien y changer. Il est buté quand il le veut et il l'aurait fait, tôt ou tard.

Il soupira longuement.

Un silence méditatif s'installa entre les deux compagnons. Drago analysa chaque phrase du survivant et ses propres sentiments à la fois. Finalement, il se leva et regarda au loin, vers le château.

- Tu as peut-être raison, admit-il, la gorge nouée. Je dois être là pour elle… mais je ne pourrai pas me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi. Enfin, pour l'instant… acheva-t-il, dans un souffle.

Harry se leva à son tour et vînt à ses côtés. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et aborda le second point à l'ordre du jour.

- Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler… dit-il sans le regarder.

- Si tu veux me parler de Weasley, cracha-t-il avec dédain, ne gaspilles pas ta salive inutilement. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Le gryffondor arqua un sourcil, inquiet.

- Je peux savoir laquelle? bégaya-t-il.

- Je vais tout simplement lui arracher le cœur, déclara-t-il gravement. Tout comme il a arraché le mien en posant ses mains sur mon Hermione.

Harry se sentit vaciller légèrement.

- De quelle manière vas-tu t'y prendre? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, conclut le serpentard, s'apprêtant à descendre des tribunes.

Harry resta figé quelques minutes et dût courir afin de rattraper son ami, qui traversait déjà le terrain de quidditch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le puissant courant d'air qui précéda l'entrée de Drago dans l'infirmerie, fit stopper toutes les activités en cour. Ellie et Ginny se retournèrent rapidement, toutes deux encore au chevet de leur amie. Mme Pomfresh échappa une potion de sommeil sur le sol, mais celle-ci rebondit et retourna dans sa main. Elle jura silencieusement entre ses dents et fusilla le responsable du regard.

- Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, M Malfoy. Pas dans un moulin! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne poursuivit pas son sermon, voyant l'air qu'affichait le serpentard. Il ne l'avait sans doute même pas entendu, à vrai dire… Sans lui accorder un seul regard, Drago s'était dirigé immédiatement vers le lit de Miss Granger.

La jolie gryffondore était encore dans les bras de morphée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle cligna automatiquement des paupières. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent quelque fois, avant de s'accomoder à la lumière ambiante. Aussitôt, ses prunelles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme blond et un sourire éclaira son visage… mais disparu rapidement.

Ellie et Ginny reculèrent tranquillement, laissant place aux amoureux chagrinés. C'est à ce moment que Harry débarqua dans la pièce, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un des yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent dans le couloir, l'entraînant avec elles.

Drago caressa doucement la joue pâle de sa petite amie et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, il se pencha à nouveau et la couvrit de petits baisers délicats. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de son serpentard et remarqua qu'il avait également pleuré. Une vague d'amour lui traversa instantannément le cœur.

- Mon amour, murmura-t-il. Comment te sens-tu…

- Mieux… depuis que tu es là, répondit-elle doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, déclara-t-il avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Je serai toujours avec toi mon ange… quoi qu'il arrive.

- Drago… dit-elle avec amour.

Hermione comprenait le chagrin et la colère qu'elle lisait dans les iris de son amant. Elle savait à quoi il pensait.

- … mon Drago… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, laissa-t-elle échapper. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir…

Il s'écroula automatiquement sur le bord du lit, la serrant dans ses bras puissants. Il pleurait abondamment, le visage caché dans son coup. Il hoquetait plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles, sans arriver à se calmer.

Mme Pomfresh vînt tirer le rideau autour de sa patiente et de son amoureux, accordant un regard peiné au couple. Un peu d'intimité de leur ferait pas de tort…

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago se releva tranquillement, essayant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Hermione le saisit immédiatement par le bras, le tirant vers elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses du serpentard. Un baiser doux et rempli d'amour. Drago se décrispa, cet échange agissant comme une sorte d'anestésiant.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrai jamais, tu m'as comprise? reprit la préfète.

- Oui… déclara son amoureux, complètement défait. Comment arrives-tu à être aussi logique dans des moments pareils?

- J'ai largement eu le temps de pleurer et de réfléchir, avant que tu n'arrives, répondit avec un sourire en coin.

Drago redressa un peu les épaules, prenant ce sourire comme un signe d'espoir. Harry avait plus que raison. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans la colère, ni dans la tristesse. Il devait continuer d'avancer, avec Hermione. Et puis, si Hermione était capable de sourire en ce moment, c'est qu'il devait être aussi fort. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer.

- Je me sens idiot, grogna-t-il en souriant également. Un beau et grand serpentard comme moi ne devrait pas se montrer aussi faible…

- Je ne le dirai à personne, c'est promis, déclara solonellement sa compagne. De toute façon, avec moi, tu n'as pas à te cacher…

- C'est bien vrai, admit Drago. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, parfois… Je progresse tranquillement…

- Je t'aime Drago, souffla la gryffondore.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange… murmura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent de longs baisers langoureux et quelques caresses bien placées. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient toujours à l'infirmerie et qu'un rideau ne couvrait pas les bruits.

- Quand vas-tu pouvoir sortir d'ici? questionna le serpentard.

- Je n'en sais rien, en fait… J'ai entendu Ellie et Ginny dirent que Dumbledore devait venir me voir, répondit Hermione. Je me demande si…

- Ne prononces pas ce nom, grogna Drago, glacial.

- Écoutes mon amour, dit calmement la préfète. Je suis peut-être amochée, c'est vrai… mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis totalement apte à en parler.

- Tu es trop forte pour moi, marmonna son copain.

- C'est pourtant cette force qui me pousse à être logique et détachée avec ce…

- Monstre? Connard? Trou… proposa Drago innoncemment.

- Monstre me convient… affirma la préfète, en souriant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai plus peur. Sur le coup, c'était autre chose…

- Tu veux m'en parler? questionna nerveusement le blond.

- Plus tard peut-être, suggéra Hermione. Pour l'instant, l'important est que nous classions cette affaire au plus vite. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire…

- Moi je le sais, la coupa Drago.

- Comment ça? demanda la brunette.

- Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, répondit-t-il sèchement. Cette… chooose ne mérite pas de vivre.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit, tel un ressort. Paniquée à l'idée que son amoureux commettre l'erreur de sa vie, elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

- Drago! Je veux que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête, immédiatement! dit-elle à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais? s'énerva-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser ce connard s'en sortir sans séquelle? Pas moi, en-tout-cas!

- Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi, avoua-t-elle un peu plus calmement. Je ne veux pas que mon petit ami agisse aussi bassement que cet pourriture.

- Mione, comprends-moi… maugréa le serpentard. Il est venu chercher ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde! Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir.

- Très bien, répliqua froidement la préfète. Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas-là?

- Je vais le couper de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il a eu durant sa triste existence. Je veux qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban, seul avec ses mauvais souvenirs, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il t'a fait et qu'il le regrette tout le restant de ses jours.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est mineur, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Il sera renvoyer de l'école, car j'ai bien l'intention de porter plainte contre lui, mais la prison…

- J'ai assez d'influence pour le faire condamner, dit Drago, très sérieusement. Il sera juger pour ses actes en tant qu'adulte. Il sera majeur dans quelques mois et d'ici là, il restera sans doute dans une maison de correction pour sorciers mineurs.

Hermione fixa le visage de son petit ami, avec un mélange d'amour et de crainte. Ses traits bien dessinés reflètaient toutes ses pensées. Le temps lui avait appris qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'idée, s'il ne le voulait pas. D'une part, elle était d'accord avec lui: Ron devait payer pour son ignoble geste. De l'autre côté, le savoir à Azkaban ou en maison de correction lui donnait mal au ventre… Peut-être était-ce dût à leur ancienne amitié…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de lui, demanda soudainement Drago. Si tu fais une plainte, tu vas le faire jusqu'au bout? N'est-ce pas?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Hermione. Je vais porter plainte jusqu'au bout, c'est certain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je donne un coup de pouce à la justice? poursuivit le serpentard.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois lié à sa condamnation, quelle qu'elle soit, argumenta la préfète. Ne laisses pas tes mauvais sentiments te guider… Gardes seulement que les bons… avec moi.

Drago lutta durant quelques minutes, devant l'air doux et aimant de sa Mione. C'était une épreuve très difficile pour lui et il ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il ne faisait rien, il se sentirait lâche toute sa vie. Mais s'il intervenait dans le jeu de la justice et qu'il réussissait à faire pourrir cet ordure en prison, Hermione lui en voudrait.

Exposé sous cet angle, le choix fut facile à faire. Cependant, il décida qu'il y aurait une seule condition.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Je vais laisser tomber, pour toi. Je vais laisser le juge décider de sa sentence, sans m'interposer.

- Mais? questionna Hermione en souriant. Parce que je suppose qu'avec l'air que tu as, il y a un « mais ».

- En effet, déclara-t-il. Je veux un entretien avec lui.

- Pourquoi? bredouilla la brunette.

- Je veux que les choses soient très claires entre lui et moi, répondit-il tout simplement.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas moi qui déciderai de ce point… le prévînt sa copine.

- J'ai bien l'intention de le demander à Dumbledore, conclut Drago.

Avant qu'elle ne riposte, le serpentard se pencha vers sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. Heureux qu'elle n'aie rien autant physiquement, que mentalement, il l'embrassa encore… et encore. Par-contre, lorsqu'il se releva…

- Très bien, maintenant… dit Hermione, moqueuse. Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais avec Leila dans une salle de classe vide… et pourquoi ses lèvres ont rencontré les tiennes.

- Aie pitié de moi, répondit Drago en riant. J'en porte encore la marque…

Pour toute réponse il lui montra l'intérieur de sa bouche, là où elle l'avait mordu.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, moi aussi, dit soudainement une voix derrière le rideau.

Harry tira sur le morceau de tissu et pénétra dans le petit cocon improvisé des deux amoureux, Ellie et Ginny sur ses talons. Drago raconta sa petite mésaventure et comme prévu, le survivant se moqua de lui durant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient également tous soulagés de constater que leur amie reprenait du poil de la bête.

- Une vraie folle, acheva Drago.

- Et c'est là que tu t'en ai rendu compte? reprit Ellie en riant.

- J'avais des doutes, en fait, répondit le serpentard.

Les cinq compagnons discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant un bon moment. Finalement, ne pouvant plus éviter le sujet, Harry prit la parole.

- Dumbledore vient tout juste de discuter avec nous, dans le couloir… Il voulait que nous venions voir si tu étais en état de le recevoir. Cet incident l'a bouleversé autant que nous, je t'assure.

- Les parents de Ginny ont été convoqués et ils seront là demain, poursuivit Ellie.

- Ils sont complètement anéantis, murmura la rouquine, au bord des larmes. Il y a de quoi… mais ils ont dit à Dumbledore que si tu portais plainte, qu'ils ne contesteraient pas ton choix. Ils comprennent, malgré tout.

- Tout le procécus est en suspend, jusqu'à ce que tu aies rendu ton verdict, enchaîna Harry, un nœud dans la gorge. Ensuite, Ron sera juger en conséquence.

Seul Drago ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions. Trop de fois déjà, dans la même journée… Hermione leva les yeux vers ses amis, plus particulièrement vers Ginny.

- Je vais porter plainte, déclara-t-elle. Ginny…

- Ne t'en fais pas Mione… la coupa-t-elle, reprenant un peu d'assurance. Je comprend et je ne t'en veux pas. Ron a des problèmes… Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, même s'il est mon frère. Il n'est pas bien.

La préfète ne dit rien, suite à cette déclaration. Elle la remercia du regard et se tourna vers Drago.

- Si tu veux toujours lui parler, tu pourras le demander au directeur. Je vais le recevoir.

Harry, Ellie et Ginny haussèrent les sourcils, ne posèrent pas de questions. Le survivant remercia intérieurement le pouvoir que l'amour avait sur les gens. Il comprit qu'Hermione avait disuadé Drago de faire une stupidité quelconque… (Il ne savait pas quoi et ne le demanderais pas) Harry comprit aussi que la condition était que le serpentard rencontre le fautif. Pourquoi? Aucune idée…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aucun son ne se fesait entendre. La calme plat… pesant.

Assis face à face, se toisant du regard, le lion et le serpent s'affrontait en silence.

Dumbledore avait acquisçé à la demande de Drago et il avait organisé une brève rencontre entre lui et le détenu. Le directeur les avait fait asseoir dans son propre bureau et les avait seuls, sans surveillance… mis à part les nombreux portraits d'anciens directeurs.

Les conditions acceptées par le serpentard, aucune violence se serait tolérée. (À son plus grand malheur…) Le jeune sorcier fit avec, malgré tout.

Weasley était retenu magiquement à sa chaise et n'en était pas très heureux. La seule chose qui l'avait forcé à accepter cet entretien, c'est qu'en fait… il n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui le captif. Cependant, il devait avouer que plus il y pensait, plus il lui tardait de voir la tronche du serpentard.

À présent qu'ils étaient face à face, les choses n'auraient pas pu aller mieux.

- Je suis ici uniquement pour te prévenir de deux choses, Weasley, cracha soudainement Malfoy.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de t'écouter, reprit le rouquin, d'une voix amusé.

Il remua vainement sur sa chaise magique.

- La première chose, déclara Drago, essayant de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, est que si un jour, tu réussis à sortir du trou où ils vont t'envoyer… tu ne devras plus jamais tenter de voir Hermione. Ni même de respirer le même qu'elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher? se moqua Ron. Hermione n'a jamais su dire non…

Drago crispa les poings et s'avança vers la belette. Les portraits s'éveillèrent et gardèrent un œil suspicieux sur le duo.

- La deuxième chose va t'en empêcher… reprit le serpentard, glacial. Moi.

- Oulala… Arrêtes, tu me fais peur! J'ai la trouille! ricana Ronald.

- Tu devrais, poursuivit Drago, à trois centimètre de son nez.

Le jeune homme prit sa voix douceureuse, qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis très longtemps.

- Si tu essaies de t'approcher d'elle… Je me ferai une joie de broyer chacun de tes os avec une masse: chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas faire pour l'instant. Compris? Et puis, comme tu le dis si bien, Hermione ne sais pas dire non.

Weasley sembla perdre de son assurance durant un moment, mais revînt rapidement à lui. Il toisa le serpentard.

- Ce jour-là, tu ne seras sans doute plus avec elle, donc…

- Je l'aime et j'ai bien l'intention de rester auprès d'elle, menaca Drago.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer… dit aussitôt Ron, avec un rictus. Alors, soit. Nous nous reverrons ce jour-là, dans ce cas.

- N'oublies pas, Weasley… J'ai beaucoup d'influence, répondit Drago en regardant les portraits accrochés au mur.

- De quoi tu…

Drago s'élança et asséna un coup de poing monumental au jeune homme. Ronald Weasley perdit connaissance sous l'impact et son nez fracturé se mit à saigner abondamment. La chaise magique s'étant écrasée sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre, Drago dut se pencher pour la remettre debout et arrêté les saignements d'un coup de baguette.

- Ne l'oublies jamais, conclut le serpentard en adressant un clin d'œil aux portraits.

Ceux-ci le lui rendirent et se contentèrent de siffloter innocemment, pendant que l'un d'entre eux allait dire à Dumbledore que l'entretien était terminé.

Drago Malfoy sortit de la pièce, laissant Ron Weasley derrière lui… pour toujours.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les événements qui s'en suivirent furent assez rapides. Hermione s'étant entretenue avec quelques spécialistes juridiques, les choses déboulèrent sans qu'aucun autre élève ne soit au courant de l'affaire. Pour faire taire les rumeurs qu'avaient occasioné le départ de Weasley, Dumbledore avait décidé de le déclaré malade…

Chose qui n'était pas tout à fait fausse.

À 17 ans, Ron Weasley fut condamné à un an de maison de correction et ensuite, à neuf ans de détention à la prison d'Azkaban. Drago avait eu raison et ne s'en était même pas mêlé: le coupable avait été jugé en tant qu'adulte. Ayant avoué lui-même son crime, sans l'aide du véritasérum, le procès n'avait pas été très long.

L'affaire fut également étouffée devant les médias, par les bons soins de Dumbledore. La famille Weasley n'avait pas à payer pour les actes d'un seul des leurs.

Malgré toute cette prudence, cette catastrophe allait tout de même restée ancré dans leurs têtes durant de longues années… Le choc émotif étant très difficile pour une famille supposémment unie.

Au bout de quelques mois, la vie reprit tranquillement pour chacunes des personnes touchées…

Les bons moments surpassant les mauvais.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siouplait! Laissez-moi un ti message! Je vais vous écrire la suite bientôt!

Promis! xxx Fumseck


	17. Les joies de la vie

****

CHAPITRE 17: _Les joies de la vie_

Ok, ok… vous pouvez m'envoyer valser…

Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas envoyé de nouveau chapitre…. mais j'avais de bonnes raisons, vous savez! Ma vie a été un foutu calvaire, j'avais pratiquement jamais de temps pour relaxer à mon aise et puis… j'avais perdu mon inspiration. J'aimais mieux ne pas écrire, que d'écrire des âneries.

En tout cas, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai décidé de la terminer sur ça… mais je vais écrire un épilogue. J'ai déjà mes idées et puis je crois que cette fic a assez trainer. Je suis sur le point d'en commencer une autre et d'essayer de poursuivre « Baiser mortel »… Enfin bref, j'espère que cette pseudo-fin va vous plaire…l'épilogue ne devrait pas tarder…

…maintenant que j'ai plus de temps à moi…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer d'autre petits mots… je l'apprécie énormément.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Le parc de Poudlard ressemblait à une véritable carte postale, à cette époque de l'année. La lune faisait scintiller l'épais manteau de neige qui le recouvrait et la brise hivernale fouettait agréablement le visage des étudiants qui s'y aventuraient. Les flocons descendaient silencieusement du ciel, ressemblant étrangement à du sucre à glaçé. Le goût restant à part…

La forêt interdit paraissait innofensive, ses arbres géants effeuillés depuis longtemps. Le calamar du lac hivernait dans sa tanière sous-terraine, la glace recouvrant entièrement son habitat. Le brouhaha habituel de la fin du semestre se faisait déjà entendre et les professeurs avaient beaucoup de mal à contrôler les élèves, survoletés à l'approche des fêtes et des vacances qui les accompagnaient automatiquement.

Les crystaux de glace crissaient sous leurs pieds et leur souffle faisait de petits nuages opaques. Ils traversaient tranquilement ce décor somptueux, profitant également du calme et de l'intimité qu'il occasionait.

Je cherche toujours le mot pour décrire cette merveille, s'exclama Ellie en regardant autour d'elle.

Fabuleuse? Ravissante? Sublime? proposa innoncemment Harry, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Utopie » conviendrait je crois… reprit joyeusement la gryffondore.

Elle leva ses jolis yeux bleus vers son compagnon et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que celui-ci ne parlait pas du tout du décor environnant. Décidemment, même après plusieurs mois de fréquentation, la gêne de la jeune femme revenait au grand galop, aussitôt qu'Harry la complimentait un tant soit peu. Il sourit devant ce visage qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Bien sûr, tu viens de réaliser que je parlais de toi…

Naturellement, murmura la sorcière.

Toujours aussi rapide, acheva le survivant en riant.

Comment… HARRY POTTER! Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille avec ça! s'époumona-t-elle, courant derrière le jeune homme qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.

Ce petit jeu les amusait depuis les tous débuts et amusait également une bonne partie de Poudlard, lorsque le sorcier taquinait sa compagne en public. Cette fois-ci, par-contre, Harry avait un but particulier. Il ralentit volontairement sa course et lorsqu'Ellie se jeta sur lui, il s'écroula de tout son long… l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils roulèrent dans le neige durant quelques minutes et finirent par s'immobiliser sous le clair de lune, près d'un gros chêne. Harry surplombait sa petite amie et celle-ci en profitat pour l'admirer à sa guise. Encore une fois, le jeune homme fut plus rapide.

Tu es très belle, avec ton petit nez rouge, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Et toi, tu es très beau avec du givre dans tes lunettes, roucoula la jeune sorcière.

Je t'aime énormément, tu sais… entama le gryffondor.

Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de répliquer et se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Comme à son habitude, Ellie perdit tous ses moyens et bascula tout entière dans cet élan de tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir échangé de nombreuses caresses prometteuses, la jeune femme récupéra sa langue.

Comme j'allais te le dire à l'instant, reprit-elle, moi aussi… Je t'aime profondémment Harry.

Et grâce à cela, lança joyeusement le sorcier, je suis le plus heureux des hommes!

Justement… en parlant d'être heureux… bredouilla Ellie. J'ai vraiment beaucoup réfléchis et je me sens prête… Harry, serais-tu contre l'idée que je t'offre ton cadeau de Noël à l'avance?

Bien sûr que non! Faudrait être stupide pour refuser un cadeau venant de toi, dit-il tendrement, ne remarquant pas le trouble de sa petite amie.

Très bien…Dans ce cas, voudrais-tu-venir-te-réchauffer-dans-la-salle-sur- demande-avec-moi? lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Il ne fait pas si froid ce soir… répliqua Harry, en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Lorsque ses yeux d'émeraude se détachèrent finalement de la voix lactée et se posèrent sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, le survivant rougit à son tour. Comprenant qu'il s'était conduit en parfait idiot, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et prit délicatement sa main gantée.

Je viens de passer pour le dernier des trolls, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-il.

Ellie hocha doucement la tête, les yeux remplis de son désir refoulé. Harry lui décrocha un sourire innocent et toutes les inhibitions de la gryffondore tombèrent brusquement.

J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, dit-elle sensuellement. J'ai envie de me donner corps et âme à ta petite personne… J'en ai envie. Maintenant.

Tu crois que la salle sur demande est vraiment libre en ce moment? répliqua instantannément le beau brun, ne pouvant cacher son irrésistible envie de la caresser de long en large.

En fait… J'avais prévu le coup, juste au cas où je ne me dégonflerais pas, et puis… poursuivit naïvement Ellie, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il empoigna sa compagne et la tira littérallement jusqu'à la dite fameuse salle. Essouflé, mais totalement euphorique, le jeune homme poussa discrètement la porte magique et entraîna Ellie avec lui aussi rapidement que possible.

Relaxes Harry! se moqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas disparaître à minuit! Nous avons toute la nuit…

Elle admira le décor, aussi merveilleux que l'extérieur. Cette salle sur demande était définitivement un trésor sans limite! Entièrement constituée de rouge et d'or, la « chambre » baignait dans une jolie lumière tamisée aux chandelles. Le lit avait l'air très, mais alors très confortable…

Reprenant une certaine maîtrise de soi, Harry se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'y assit. Ellie vînt aussitôt le rejoindre.

Je suis heureux mon amour… débuta le survivant. J'attend patiemment ce jour depuis longtemps et je comprend toutes tes opinions sur le sujet. Nous serons prudents… Si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites. Je ne veux, en aucun cas, te brusquer. S'il le fallait, je t'attendrais encore dix ans…

Tu ne crois pas que tu commençerais à rouiller, d'ici là? ricana affectueusement la blonde.

Je suis sérieux, mon ange, se défendit Harry, tout en réprimant un sourire. Je t'aime et mon amour dépasse de loin les désirs charnels… Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte… Enfin, peut-être bien un peu, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner moqueusement.

Pour ce soir, le coupa-t-elle en riant, j'aimerais bien que nous nous adonnions à ces désirs…

Mon humble personne est à votre entière disposition! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

J'y compte bien, susurra Ellie, confiante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tôt, après le repas du soir, un vacarme d'enfer parcourait tout le château. Bouclant leurs valises à la dernière minutes, les étudiants qui partaient rejoindre leurs familles pour les fêtes se bousculaient vers les calèches qui patientaient à l'extérieur. Des « Joyeux Noël! » et des « À bientôt! » assourdissants retentissaient d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs.

Se frayant un chemin au travers de cette cacophonie, une jolie rouquine vînt finalement rejoindre ses amis à leur table. Hermione et Drago lui sourirent, mais un certain serdaigle avait un peu plus de mal à y arriver.

Tu vas me manquer, dit Gary en serrant Ginny dans ses bras. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu viennes avec moi, dans ma famille, pour les fêtes…

Je suis désolée, répondit doucement la jeune femme. Je tenais à être avec ma famille… particulièrement cette année. Noël va être dur…

Gary l'embrassa tendrement et Hermione baissa les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise. Une lueur mauvaise traversa les prunelles grises de Draco, mais mourut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il enlença Hermione et l'embrassa dans le cou. Celle-ci lui décrocha un petit sourire et soupira.

Mes meilleurs vœux à tes parents, Gin… dit la préfète, le cœur lourd.

La jeune rouquine vînt aussitôt étreindre son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

Ne t'en fais pas, Mione, souffla-t-elle. Tout va bien maintenant. Personne ne t'en veut et tu le sais. Mes parents ont eu un peu de temps pour souffler… Ils vont beaucoup mieux.

« Enfin… pensa amèrement Hermione. Aussi bien que peut se porter deux parents aimants qui ont un garçon à Azkaban pour tentative de viol. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir encore, bredouilla la préfète.

Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? la rassura Ginny. Cette histoire est classée. Il faut tourner la page, maintenant.

Comment fais-tu pour être aussi forte, Ginny? admira Drago.

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules, mais ressera son étreinte autour d'Hermione et murmura à l'oreille de son amie…

Je prend exemple sur celle qui a toujours été là pour moi. Je prend exemple sur la femme qui a réussi à rester debout malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a enduré…

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec ses sanglots et Drago n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître que Ginny avait totalement raison. Bien sûr, il avait tout entendu de la confidance entre les deux amies.

J'ai eu beaucoup de soutien, ajouta doucement la préfète en jetant un regard à ses camarades et particulièrement à Drago.

Nous nous soutenons tous, dit soudainement une voix grave.

Tiens, tiens… Vous avez finalement daigner nous rejoindre? s'amusa Ginny en se relevant.

Euh, oui… Nous n'aurions jamais manquer ton départ, s'indigna faussement Ellie. Nous avons eu un petit contre-temps…

J'imagine lequel… murmura Drago à Hermione.

De quel genre? répliqua la préfète, tout en assénant un coup de coude à son amoureux.

Du genre que mes lunettes étaient coinçées dans ses cheveux, ricana Harry, en rejoignant le groupe. J'ai manqué quelque-chose?

Absolument rien Potter, répondit joyeusement Drago. Les filles se minouchaient, rien de plus… Ah! ces aurevoirs… Courage, vous vous reverrez dans quelques jours mesdemoiselles.

Drago lança un subtil clin d'œil à Ginny et à sa petite amie, leur faisant comprendre que leur petit échange n'avait pas à être dévoilé si elles ne le souhaitaient pas. Les deux jeune femmes acquiesçèrent discrètement, comprenant également que le serpentard avait tout entendu de leur petite confidence. Pas gênées le moins du monde, elles firent comme si rien n'était.

C'est ça… répliqua gaiement Ginny. Nous échangions quelquesbanalités féminines, comme il le dit si bien.

Et moi, j'aimerais bien échangé quelques trucs avec toi, réclama moqueusement Gary, en enlaçant sa petite amie.

Désolé mon amour, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi! répondit Ginny en riant et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

À propos, Harry, enchaîna Hermione en souriant, veux-tu bien m'expliquer comment tes lunettes se sont retrouvées coincé dans ses cheveux?

Ton esprit est aussi tordu que le nez d'un elfe! lança Ellie en riant. En fait, c'est très simple: il a voulu passer son bras autour de mes épaules et est resté emmêlé dans ma superbe tignasse.

D'accord, ça va pour cette fois, marmonna Draco, qui fit semblant d'être déçu.

Les six compagnons rirent de bon cœur et Hermione se sentit un peu plus légère. Les poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules diminuait de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle serait enfin libérée totalement… Enfin, presque. Une infime parcelle de son cœur serait blessé à jamais. Seul l'amour inconditionnel que lui vouait Drago et ses amis saurait cicatriser cette plaie.

Bon, je vous aime bien… Et toi tout particulièrement mon amour, déclara Ginny en se tournant vers son amoureux. Mais je dois y aller… les calèches ne vont pas m'attendre.

Elle fit la bise à ses deux meilleures amies et enlaça leurs petits amis respectifs. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Gary, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

Je vais y aller également, conclut le serdaigle en souriant. Joyeux Noël à vous quatre et n'abuser pas des bonnes choses! Allez, viens ma petite rouquine… J'ai encore quelques baisers à te donner avant notre dûre séparation…

Les deux couples regardèrent leurs amis partir en souriant.

Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là finiraient ensembles? Ils ont l'air si heureux… lança Hermione.

Eh oh! se moqua Harry. Qui aurait cru que _DRACO ET TOI_…finiriez ensembles?

Pas moi, en-tout-cas, marmonna le serpentard avec un sourire charmeur.

Dis plutôt que tu es le plus heureux des hommes! plaisanta la préfète. Tu fréquentes la plus merveilleuse jeune femmes de tout l'univers! Elle est belle, drôle, intelligente…

… modeste… la coupa Ellie en haussant un sourcil.

Je dirais même plus… ajouta Harry. Elle est indispensable.

Et pour quelle raison? questionna moqueusement la jolie blonde.

Voyons, ma chérie… reprit le survivant d'une voix grave. Sur qui pourrais-je copier mes devoirs, si notre chère Mione n'était pas de ce monde?

HARRY POTTER! s'indigna Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. Tu es méprisable! Ne suis-je bonne qu'à cela?

Hum, hum… Je peux attester que non, ricana Draco.

Hermione rougit violemment sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis. Elle fit mine de bouder son amoureux durant quelques minutes, mais ses baisers eurent bientôt raison de son petit élan d'orgueil.

Bon, très bien… coupa Harry, en enlaçant sa compagne. Ce n'est pas que la conversation ne soit pas intéressante…

Elle pourrait le devenir encore plus si nous avions quelques détails, grogna Ellie en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

… donc, poursuivit le beau ténébreux, ce n'est pas que la conversation ne soit pas intéressante, mais je crois bien qu'une petite promenade dans le parc me ferait le plus grand bien. Tu m'accompagne, mon coeur?

Avec joie! s'exclama gaiement la jeune femme. À bientôt les amoureux!

C'est ça! À bientôt! répondit le serpentard.

Harry lui fit un hochement de tête significatif et le beau blond lui lança un regard appuyé, en signe de remerciement. Grâce à l'intervention subtile du survivant, Draco se retrouvait maintenant seul… avec la femme de sa vie. C'était sa chance. S'il ne se lançait pas ce soir, jamais plus il n'en aurait le courage… Il y pensait depuis si longtemps… Hermione regarda ses amis partir et se leva pour ramasser son sac et ses bouquins.

Je crois qu'un bon bain chaud et une petite scéance de lecture me détendrait un tantinet… dit-elle à son petit ami.

Ne m'invites-tu pas à me joindre à toi? répliqua le serpentard d'une voix suave, en la capturant dans ses bras. À mon avis, il y a beaucoup d'autres activités qui te permettrait de te relaxer…ajouta-t-il en parcourant son cou de baisers.

Draco… bredouilla la préfète, le teint légèrement plus rose. Tu as le don de me faire perdre tous mes moyens…

Je peux te faire perdre beaucoup plus que ça, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tes vêtements… la tête… tes bonnes manières…

A…a..arrêtes, s'exclama timidement la jeune femme. D'accord, tu peux venir…

Je n'attendais que ça… reprit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Draco! Poses-moi par terre! Poses-moi par terre!

Pas avant d'être arrivés à ton lit, chuchota-t-il.

Devant l'air amusé et innoncent des quelques élèves qui demeuraient au collège pour les fêtes, Hermione soupira et décida de jouer le jeu en enlaçant le cou de son amant de façon théâtrale. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement et nicha ensuite sa tête dans le creu de son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement les appartements de la préfète, Draco récita le mot de passe et la porta directement à sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur les draps de satin de son énorme lit et la couvrit de baisers. Hermione remarqua que, malgré la balade à travers tout le château avec elle dans ses bras, son petit ami n'avait pas l'air fatigué le moins du monde! Elle s'abandonna volontiers à ses caresses…

Voulant faire durer le plaisir, Draco dévêtit complètement sa dulcinée, et lui-même par la même occasion, et la transporta à nouveau… mais cette fois-ci, ce fut vers la salle de bain. En deux temps, trois mouvements, le serpentard actionna les nombreux robinets de la baignoire. Celle-ci se remplit aussitôt, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Et Merlin seul savait à quelle vitesse le cœur de nos deux amant battait…

Draco entraîna sa compagne vers les eaux savonneuses et lui tînt la main lorsqu'elle descendit le petit escalier sous-marin.

Quelle chance, j'aie… s'exclama le serpentard d'un voix rauque, en attirant la préfète contre son cœur.

Ah oui? Et pour quelle raison? murmura la jeune femme.

Non seulement je peux demeurer dans ces somptueux appartements durant toutes les vacances, mais _en plus_… je les partages avec la femme la plus merveilleuse de tout l'univers… répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

N'exagères pas, répliqua la brunette en rougissant. Je suis loin d'être parfaite…

…Mais tu l'es, pour moi, poursuivit Draco. La perfection est une chose que l'on définit soi-même.

Par Merlin! Draco Malfoy qui philosophe… j'aurai vraiment tout vu! ricana la gryffondore en embrassant son amant au coin des lèvres.

Tu me sous-estimes, ma chérie… s'indigna-t-il faussement. Laisses-moi te montrer un truc qui va _t'impressioner_ beaucoup plus que ça…

Va d'abord falloir que tu m'attrapes! lança-t-elle avant de glisser hors de ses bras.

L'immense baignoire se retrouva bientôt sans dessus-dessous. Des bulles de savons flottaient partout autour des deux amoureux et de grandes flaques d'eau moussantes recouvraient la majorité du sol en marbre de la salle de bain. Le serpentard tentait vainement d'attraper sa bien-aimée, mais elle se dérobait toujours au dernier moment. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione cessa de son petit manège et se jeta littéralement sur Draco qui l'accueillit à bras-ouverts.

Tout en la couvrant de baisers, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer d'elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se sépara d'elle et se précipita hors de l'eau.

Mais où vas-tu? s'écria-t-elle, en riant.

Ne bouges pas! Je reviens dans une minute! répondit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Où veux-tu que j'aille? se moqua la jeune femme. Les elfes de maison vont se poser des questions en voyant toute cette eau… sur le sol et le tapis de ma chambre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Honnêtement, c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis, ma belle, déclara le beau blond en revenant dans la salle de bain.

Honnêtement, je te trouve particulièrement séduisant dans ton plus simple apparât, dit-elle rêveusement, ses yeux parcourant le corps musclé de son amant.

Je te renvoies le compliment, mon ange…dit-il en se glissant à nouveau dans l'eau.

Draco s'approcha langoureusement de sa bien-aimée et l'attira à lui d'une seule main. Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait l'autre derrière son dos…

Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça? minauda-t-elle. Noël est seulement dans deux jours…

Je ne peux plus attendre…dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Oh, quel dommage…ricana la préfète. Tu as une surprise pour moi?

En effet…reprit-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Les yeux d'acier du serpentard fixèrent intensémment les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme. Hermione en fut légèrement déstabilisée, mais sourit néanmoins, se sentant fondre de bonheur… Draco approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune gryffondore et murmura les mots qui allaient sceller leur destin…

Mon amour, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?

La bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, Hermione regarda son amoureux lui tendre un petit écrin de velour noir. Comme une automate, la préfète le saisit et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Les reflets de la pierre précieuse qui ornait la bague de fiançaille étincelèrent devant son visage émerveillé. Le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit lion et un petit serpent qui s'entrelaçaient de part de d'autre du diamant. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas défaillir en voyant l'inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau… _Pour la vie_.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Lorsque la jeune femme releva finalement les yeux vers son bien-aimé, elle remarqua qu'un soupçon de doute lui barrait le visage. Elle chercha les mots pour le rassurer, lui démontrer à quel point elle était heureuse…

Je t'aime… fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler.

Draco recommença à respirer normalement. Il soupira de soulagement et enlaça sauvagement _sa_ femme.

Durant une seconde, j'ai eu peur que tu me ries au nez… dit-il en carressant ses cheveux humides.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser cela? se moqua-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Je ne sais pas… murmura le serpentard. Une certaine partie de moi s'est toujours dit qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir une place auprès de toi… Et maintenant, je te demande d'être ma femme et de vivre la seule vie que tu as à mes côtés…

Tu devrais dire à cette partie de toi qu'elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude! reprit la jolie gryffondore. Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, mon gentil dragon… Je n'imagine plus mes jours sans toi!

Alors… je n'ai pas rêvé? demanda-t-il timidement. Tu acceptes vraiment?

Mais bien sûr mon bel amour! Quelle question! Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chance me passer sous le nez! dit-elle en éclatant d'une rire pur et joyeux. Je ne te cacherai pas que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… Enfin… nous sommes plutôt jeunes et…

Ne dis plus rien! s'écria le beau blond en la soulevant dans ses bras puissants. N'analyses pas immédiatement les faits, je t'en prie, ma belle! Laisses-moi savourer tes douces paroles!

Hermione pouffa de rire, tandis que l'amour de sa vie la faisait tournoyer dans tous les sens, ajoutant quelques gerbes d'eau aux flaques déjà existantes sur le parquet. Tenant toujours l'écrin fermement dans sa main, elle pensait à toutes les belles promesses que ce minuscule objet représentait pour elle… pour eux. Lorsque Draco la reposa enfin, il reprit délicatement le petit coffret et retira la bague de son coussinet.

Je t'aime plus que tout… déclara-t-il solonellement en lui passant l'anneau au doigt.

…plus que tout…murmura la jeune femme avant que se jeter férocement sur les lèvres humides de son _fiancé_.

Hermione s'aperçut soudainement à quel point son amoureux la désirait. Elle éclata d'un rire crystallin qui accentua davantage la passion brûlante du jeune homme. Ses baisers devinrent plus fougueux et la pression que ressentit la jeune femme au niveau de son bas-ventre l'électrisa entièrement.

Enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son beau serpentard, elle le sentit pénétrer en elle avec délice, mais comprit soudainement qu'il la _possédait_ déjà…

…cœur et âme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le chapitre est un peu court, mais vous aurez droit à un épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu… après tout ce temps…je me sens misérable… Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic… Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que ca m'a pris…mais j'étais complètement bouchée! xxx fumseck


	18. Une fin? Jamais!

**ÉPILOGUE**

Ok…boouhhhhou…

Vous pouvez le dire…lol

Le vla votre épilogue…lentement, mais surment! lol Jme trouve pathétique tellement j'ai glandé…lol J'ai passé une année d'enfer, dans tous les sens…pcq ca fait quasiment déjà un an que je n'ai pas écrit la suite! Oh my god… entk, je vous balance ce super chapitre écrit sur plein de petits bouts de papier et un peu partout… non corrigé et non revu, pcq je voulais clore cette fic une bonne fois pour toute, avant de partir en France 2 mois pour un stage. Donc, voici mon chant du cygne et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Vos reviews m'ont redonné du courage! Un énorme merci à tout vous autre! Enfin, je ne m'éterniserai pas là-dessus… blablabla…chu poche…blabla…bin oui je sais…blablabla enfin jai réussis! hihihi… Je réponds tout de suite aux reviews du chap. 17... pour les autres auquels je n'ai pas répondu, j'vous aime pareil et je vous ai lu, croyez-moi! Merci merci!

Voici les réponses!

**Miss Malfoy**: Hum..WOow…Jme sens…merde,… pour une fois, j'ai pas de mots! lol Toi qui vantent mes talents pour décrire les émotions, je suis embêtée là! hihi… En fait, je suis toujours gênée en publiant un chap. mais là, j'ai failli m'évanouir de joie! lol Ta reviews est une de celle qui m'a permis de finaliser cet épilogue, malgré mon énorme retard! Et ya pas de review ttrop longue! C'était trop génial d'être complimenter ainsi, mais si je sais que je n'arrive pas à la cheville de la majorité des auteurs! Je n'ai pas de mérite: j'écris ce que j'aimerais vivre…lol tout en restant ds le possible la… Abstraction du fait qu'ils sont tous sorciers aussi! lol Si tu veux me réécrire, j'apprécierais énormément! Ta reviews m'a transporté de bonheur! Je suis sul cul, en bon québécois! lol J'espère arriver à combler tes désirs avec ce dernier dernier dernier chapitre! Merci et écris-moi une autre review, peu importe ce que tu diras! BIZOUXXXX ÉNORMES xxxx

**Lisalune**: Salut! Merci pour cette charmante review! Jte comprend totalement de pas t'en être souvenu tout de suite! Hihi… je l'ai tellement laissé trainer, que je men souvenais à peine moi-même! Et tu vas p-e dire la même choses maintenant! lol C koi cte fic là? Ah oui… elle! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, mon but étant atteint avec satisfaction! J'espère que t'aimera mon épilogue et je compte sur toi pour me donner ton dernier avis! merci! bizouxxx

**Zeeve Lelula**: Eh bin merci bin gros! Mon épilogue a été encore plus long à venir, mais j'espère que ca en valait la peine! Tu me diras ca! Merci xxx

**Angel Malfoy**: Pour tout te dire, j'y avais songé… mais ca me faisait chier de couper l'herbe sou'l pied de nos deux tourteraux en mettant Hermione enceinte! Je ne l'ai pas écris, mais ils se protègent.. enfin, tu m'as fais allumer pour ce chapitre-ci entk! lolol Merci bien et désolé de t'avoir presque faite chialer! lol Écris-moi encore une dernière fois! lol mici! xxx

**Lana51**: En 2 jours? Tu l'as toute lu? My god, j'espère que tu t'es pas foulé un œil! Hihihi… Merci pour ta patience! Le voici enfin cet épilogue! J'ai plus que tardé, mais j'espère que tu vas aimer! Laisses-moi un tit mot pour me le signifier! à bientôt! xx

**Priscilla**: Eh bien, avec moi, t'es servie pour les Draco-Hermione! Je suis en cours là pour une autre… j'espère que tu me liras! Merci bien et review-moi! xxx

**Malfoyhermy**: Eh bien, j'espère que cet utilme chapitre te plaira! Merci et réécris-moi! xxx

**Flo**: Je te rend ton chapeau! lol Merci bcp et voici la suite. J'espère que tu l'aimeras et que tu m'enverras un dernier ti mot! xxx

**Kimsou**: Wow! La dernière mais non la moindre! Merci énormément! J'ai terminé ce chapitre après avoir lu ta review! c'est pas des blagues! Tu m'as achevée! lol Dans le bon sens! J'espère que je ne te causerai pas trop de problèmes cardiaques avec cet épilogues de fou! merci encore et j'espère que tu me réécriras vite! xxxxxxxxx

Sur ce, bonnnnnee lecture… Et lisez jusqu'à la fin de ces 50 pages de textes Word! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur!

Fumseck xxx

**ÉPILOGUE: Une fin? Jamais!**

Ils le traquaient depuis deux jours très exactement. C'était deux jours de trop. Il se savait suivi, mais ne savait pas par qui. Il était nerveux, mais réussissait néanmoins à les semer à chaque fois.

Ce soir, le jeu était terminé. Cette crapule devait payer pour tous ces crimes et les trois accolytes en avaient largement assez de se faire avoir comme des débutants. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs de leur profession et ce n'était pas ce petit avorton de mage noir en devenir qui allait les ridiculiser! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

Les trois aurors avaient appris d'une source sûre que le type en question serait à la Tête de Sanglier ce soir. Il devait y rencontrer quelques personnages assez louches, qui manifestaient un certain intérêt à faire renaître la légende de Lord Voldemort. Puisque le nom du défunt sorcier faisaient encore frémir la société magique, malgré le fait que sa mort remontait maintenant à une dizaine d'années, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir à nouveau? Une nouvelle course pour le pouvoir des forces du mal venait à peine de se concrétiser. Autant tuer l'idée dans l'œuf immédiatement…

Ils étaient chargés de cette mission depuis le début. À l'origine, ils étaient quatre et représentait l'équipe de choc que tous les rebus de la société redoutaient. Suite à quelques heureux événements de la vie, une de leur camarade avait dû cesser toutes activités. Sa grossesse l'empêchant momentannément de continuer son boulot, elle avait dû se résigner à attendre sagement ses compagnons à la maison. Elle les bombardait de questions aussitôt qu'ils franchissaient la porte et vérifiait qu'ils avaient tous leurs membres… l'un d'entres eux tout particulièrement. Les deux autres pouvaient toujours s'examiner l'un l'autre.

L'homme était au bar et semblait attendre les membres de son petit groupe. Impatient, il regardait sans cesse l'horloge magique qui pendait sur le mur en face de lui. Avalant son huitième dram de wisky pur feu, il remarqua subitement une très jolie créature, qui paraissait lui faire de l'œil… Regardant stupidement son verre vide, il se dit que l'alcool ne lui faisait définitivement pas. Il vérifia néanmoins s'il ne rêvait pas. Son regard vitreux rechercha de nouveau la belle donzelle et la surpise le jeta littéralement en bas de son siège! Elle venait de lui faire signe de la suivre! Il jeta quelques regards furtifs autour de lui, haussa les épaules et se leva. Ses collègues, s'ils arrivaient bientôt, devraient l'attendre quelques minutes. La brume dans son cerveau l'empêchant de réfléchir comme il se doit, il tituba jusqu'à la sortie et poussa la porte. L'air glacial lui fouetta le visage et lui remit légèrement les idées en place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fesait là? Était-il idiot ou alors complètement inconscient? Cette catin pouvait très bien l'attirer dans un piège…

D'un autre côté, personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait ici. Ses compagnons ne le trahirait jamais, il en était persuadé. McDonald, Grey et Feenerty étaient tous dignes de confiance. Le jeune Weasley venait tout juste de sortir de prison, il était donc hors de question qu'il vende la mèche sans courir le risque d'y retourner illico. Il tiendrait sa langue.

Soudain, une main effleura son bras et un souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque. Vivement, il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la déesse du bar. Elle lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre les derniers doutes du sorcier. Cette brunette semblait assez éméchée et paraissait aussi consentante qu'une chatte en chaleur. Elle lui fit les beaux yeux et disparue au coin d'une ruelle, en lui faisait de grands signes plus qu'explicites. Convaincu, le sorcier bomba le torse et s'aventura sur ses traces. Arrivé au fond de la ruelle, complètement déserte, il recommença à paniquer. Il fit demi-tour et son regard tomba sur un chat qui le dévisageait férocement, assis tranquillement au beau milieu de sa route. Il lui cria de déguerpir, mais le chat ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il miaula doucement, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Les yeux dorés du chat fixèrent finalement un point derrière son dos et le sorcier aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire. Il se retourna d'un bond. Babines retroussées, crocs bien à découvert, un magnifique loup gris se dressait devant lui. Tremblant de peur et d'incompréhension, le mage noir voulut prendre ses jambes à son coup en sens inverse, faisant fit du matou, mais se buta à un homme de large envergure qui lui asséna un puissant coup de poing à l'abdomen. Plié en deux, il ne vit pas le loup bondir vers lui pour l'immobiliser au sol. Terrorisé, le sorcier voulu crier, mais se retrouva avec deux baguettes sous la gorge.

- Bien joué, mon ange… Aucun homme ne peut résister à ton charme, moi le premier… déclara l'homme de grande taille.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste faire les apats… marmonna la jolie femme du bar. Draco-chéri, promet-moi que je n'aurai plus à faire ça…

- Seulement qu'en dernier recours mon amour… l'amadoua l'homme. Mione…

- Gggrr… Cette loque humaine ne nous échaperra plus… C'est une véritable honte! Il a réussit à nous tenir tête durant deux jours! grogna-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera le dernier idiot à te faire endurer ce calvaire… souffla le jeune homme avec sympathie.

Le loup sembla levé les yeux en l'air et gémit pour attirer l'attention des deux sorciers. Ceux-ci comprirent le message et reprirent leur sérieux.

- Pour qui travailles-tu? demanda Drago Malfoy d'une voix grave.

- Qu..qu..quoi? De quoi parlez-vous? bégaya le sorcier.

- Arrêtes de faire le malin, Jones, grinça Hermione.

- Je ne comprend..comprend pas… Et puis, qui êtes-vous? De quel droit osez-vous m'attaquer de la sorte? Je vais me plaindre à…

Le loup grogna sourdement, faisant taire automatiquement le sorcier qui se trouvait sous ses pattes.

- Tu vas te plaindre à qui, hein? maugréa Draco. Ce n'est certainement pas Voldemort qui va pouvoir t'aider…

- Qui-qui donc? se lamenta le pauvre prisonnier.

- Aahh et puis merde… Donnes-lui donc une petite rassade, mon ange, déclara durement l'ancien serpentard. Il m'énerve.

- Avec plaisir… répondit joyeusement la jeune femme.

Hermione saisit un minuscule flacon dans son sac et vida la potion qu'il contenait dans la bouche du sorcier, que Draco maintenait ouverte d'une seule main. Aussitôt, les muscles de celui-ci se relâchèrent et le loup pu s'écarter.

- Il put le fond de tonneau ce mec! déclara soudainement une voix familière. Mon pauvre museau n'en pouvait plus!

- Pauvre petit Potter! se moqua Draco. Tu veux que je te gratte derrière l'oreille?

- Justement, maintenant que tu m'en parle…répliqua gaiement Harry Potter.

- Tu peux toujours rêver… marmonna Draco, qui se retourna vers sa femme.

Hermione. Sa douce gryffondore. Sa jolie préfète-en-chef… La femme de sa vie. La femme qui partageait son quotidien depuis bientôt dix ans. Neuf et demie, pour être exact. À une certaine époque, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il trouverait le bonheur et encore moins le grand amour. Ces sentiments lui semblait alors inaccessibles, mais ils lui avaient soudain sourit…miraculeusement. Cette tornade bouclée avait tout chambardé dans sa vie et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Du jour où il avait pu poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à cette minute… où elle était tellement surexcitée par l'arrestation de ce criminel, qu'elle en avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Son Hermione… Sa petite aurore à lui.

Peu après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, une grande réception avait été organisé pour leurs noces. Les invités y avaient été nombreux et s'étaient amusés comme des fous! Tous leurs anciens professeurs y avait assistés. Parents et amis fusaient de partout. Sorciers et moldus confondus. Et Hermione…Waouh… Potter lui avait pratiquement casser une côte pour qu'il prononce ses vœux, puisqu'il était demeuré muet d'émerveillement devant la magnifique créature qu'il était sur le point d'épouser. Un ange tombé du ciel venait de lui jurer amour et fidélité. Lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, et tout en se massant le ventre, il s'était retenu à deux main pour ne pas hurler à tout le monde qu'il était l'homme le plus vainard de la planète! Encore aujourd'hui, il était terriblement fier d'avoir épousé cette merveilleuse jeune femme. Leur amour ne s'était jamais émoussé…bien au contraire…

Il grandissait un peu plus chaque jour que Merlin faisait.

Leur amour faisait pâlir d'envie plusieurs de leurs connaissances, mais leurs véritables amis en étaient très heureux… puisqu'ils partageaient des sentiments similaires. Ellie et Harry s'était mariés quelques années plus tard et celle-ci en était maintenant à son dernier mois de grossesse. Son état n'était pas reposant! Elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec eux et s'ennuyait fermement au manoir. Harry la couvait comme un fou, elle ne pouvait donc absolument rien faire de dangereux. Il lui interdisait presque de se rendre à Pré-au-lard toute seule. Avec leur métier, ils s'étaient fait des ennemis… comme il le disait si bien. Hermione tentait de le rassurer, mais il se faisait un sang d'encre lorsqu'ils partaient en mission et qu'il devait la laisser seule dans cette grande baraque. Draco prenait le relais en lui rappelant que le manoir Malfoy était protégé de toutes les façons inimaginables. Aucun moustique ne pouvait s'approcher de la propriété sans se faire repérer.

Le manoir Malfoy. Rebaptiser le « manoir », tout simplement. Ils y habitaient tous depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il était si vaste, qu'il était possible d'y vivre sans croiser âme qui vive durant des jours. Naturellement, les deux couples s'organisaient en conséquence. Ils se réunissaient plusieurs fois par semaine pour dîner ou pour boire un verre dans un des nombreux salons. Mis à part ces rencontres hebdomadaires, les quatres compagnons vivaient séparemment dans différentes ailes du domaine. Harry avait opté pour la tour ouest, qui était exposée continuellement au soleil et où il avait pu construire un nursery digne de ce nom. Ellie ne s'en était pas plainte, mais maintenant qu'elle devait y passer le plus clair de son temps… elle trouvait la chose beaucoup moins drôle. D'un côté, ce sentiment de protection de la part de son mari la rassurait énormément…autant qu'il l'agaçait. Elle était loin d'être sans défense et il le savait! Par chance, Narcissa l'aidait beaucoup. La mère de Draco avait emménagé dans un joli cottage peu après leur entrée dans le manoir. Elle affirmait que c'était le temps pour elle de se détendre, mais venait la voir pratiquement tous les jours lorsque Harry et ses amis partaient en mission pour le ministère. Ellie savait parfaitement qu'elle avait de la chance d'être aussi bien entourée et dorlotée. Malgré tout, le frisson du métier d'auror lui manquait… Elle avait hâte de devenir mère, mais savait également qu'elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner son travail.

En ce qui concerne Draco et Hermione, ils préféraient nettement le calme de la tour est. Ils avaient réorganisé l'ancienne chambre de Draco et avaient construit un gymnase d'entraînement dans le sous-sol. La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à avoir des enfants et son mari respectait ce choix. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de se pratiquer… dans toutes les pièces de leur aile.

M. et Mme. Malfoy étaient comblés par la vie. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas, mais avaient surmonté tous les obstacles…ensembles. Leur couple était plus solide que le roc. Une relation comme la leur n'était pas chose courante, mais existait néanmoins. La preuve étant devant leurs yeux. Les chances de trouver sa réelle âme soeur sont plutôt minces en ce bas monde, mais pour ceux et celles qui continuent d'y croire malgré tout…soyez sûr que vous serez récompensés, un jour ou l'autre.

L'idée de trouver une femme qui le complèterait totalement n'avait jamais effleuré Draco…jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive Hermione sous un nouveau jour. Alors là, il avait compris qu'il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour lui de trouver autre chose comme vie sentimentale qu'une sucession de maîtresses insipides ou d'une épouse dont il se désintéresserait rapidement. Les sentiments qu'il partageait avec Hermione n'avaient pas d'égaux. La vie n'était pas sans espoir.

- Cessez vos jeux stupides, grogna Hermione en tentant de soulever le mage noir, et aidez-moi donc à le mettre en position assise. J'aimerais bien finir ce boulot au plus vite…

- Désolé mon ange, reprit Draco en soulevant rudement Jones d'une seule main. Tu devrais nous connaître, depuis le temps! Ce Potter…

-… est le meilleur ami dont tu pouvais rêvé, acheva Harry en riant. Je sais, je sais… C'est gentil, Malfoy.

- Très original…se moqua gentiment l'ancien serpentard. Tu devrais réellement te trouver une autre réplique cinglante.

- Pourtant, j'ai eu le meilleur professeur qui soit… C'est bizarre… répliqua le survivant en haussant un sourcil.

- Suffit! s'exclama Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. De vrais enfants! En parlant d'enfant, Harry, si nous ne rentrons pas bientôt, ta femme, enceinte jusqu'au yeux, va te botter le train!

- Elle n'oserait jamais! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux… s'offensa faussement Harry, qui savait bien qu'il se comportait en mère-poule. Elle pourrait trébucher…

- La p'tite dame a raison Potter, finissons-en! répliqua Draco en riant.

- Merci bien! s'écria la dame en question.

- Alors, mon vieux, continua Draco en reprenant une voix grave, pour qui travailles-tu?

Le sorcier Jones les regarda d'un air hébété, mais répondit docilement dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles moroses, sous le pouvoir du véritasérum.

- En réalité, je ne travaille pour personne en particulier… Nous sommes un groupe de rebelle et d'ancien partisan de Vous-savez-qui, qui a échappé à la prison. Enfin, presque tous… Le rouquin vient tout juste de sortir, mais il n'a jamais été un de ces partisans auparavant… Nous avons eu la brillante idée de faire revivre le mythe du Seigneur des ténèbres, dans le but d'assouvir notre vengeance sur ceux qui l'ont détruit. Particulièrement Harry Potter…

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Une vértitable plaie ces amoureux de Voldemort… N'y en avait-il aucun qui le laisserait en paix avec ça? Qu'il laisse donc ce « Vous-savez-qui-machin-truc » se décomposer dans sa tombe, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous! Mais non, il y en aurait toujours un qui voudrait le faire revivre d'une quelconque façon… Pathétique. Draco et Hermione le regardèrent simultannément avec un rictus amère.

- … de cette façon, ils nous étaient possible d'agir dans l'ombre de sa puissance et de la crainte qu'il inspirait jadis… puisqu'elle ne sait vraiment jamais dissoute… sans que les autorités ne pensent à venir nous embêter…puisque nous étions des citoyens ordinaires depuis longtemps…

- Et vous étiez convaincus que ce plan stupide fonctionnerait? s'exclama sèchement Potter. Non, mais vraiment… Continues.

- Le jeune Weasley s'est gentiment proposé pour joué le rôle du nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres… nous aurions fait tout le travail et ce jeune novice n'aurait eu qu'à faire quelques apparitions bien placées, pour faire croire à Son Retour… Notre Seigneur avait déjà survécu à la mort… pourquoi pas une seconde fois?

Cette fois-ci, se fut autour d'Hermione de réagir. Elle devînt blême et se raccrocha au bras des ses deux compagnons. Ceux-ci perdirent également quelques couleurs. Le jeune Weasley… Ron.

- D'où connaissez-vous ce Weasley? demanda brusquement Draco.

- Il sort tout juste de prison comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais il y a fait quelques rencontres intéressantes… Azkaban l'a beaucoup affecté… Il a tout de même conservé une bonne partie de sa cervelle… Un très gentil garçon…

- Depuis quand est-il sortit de là? marmonna nerveusement Hermione.

- Depuis six mois… répondit automatiquement Jones. Il est sympa, mais drôlement renfermé… comme s'il avait un lourd secret sur le cœur…

- Sans blague… cracha Malfoy, en aggripant le sorcier par le col. Maintenant, dis-moi où il se cache!

- Il devait venir me retrouver ce soir, au bar…avec les autres… ils doivent tous être là… à l'heure qu'il est… Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre cette traînée…

- LA FERME! beugla Draco, en assènant un violent coup de poing sur le nez du sorcier, qui craqua sous le choc. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, finalement… ajouta le blond, en se massant les jointures.

- Draco… chuchota sa femme en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Laisses… Harry?

- Je m'en charge, Mione… déclara celui-ci, avec stoïcisme.

Et il se volatilisa avec Jones, tout en l'ayant préalablement ligoté. Il le remit aux autorités magiques et se rematérialisa aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci se serraient mutuellement, en tentant de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Harry se troubla devant ce spectacle. Les vieux démons ressugissaient… Ellie en serait attérée.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge. R-ron est à la tête de Sanglier… Devons-nous nous y rendre immédiatement?

- C'est notre boulot Potter, s'exclama Draco d'une voix calme, tout en fixant Hermione dans les yeux. Nous devons arrêter les criminels… tous, sans exception.

- Bien…dans ce cas… Hermione? questionna le survivant.

- Le choix me paraît clair. Nous devons y aller…déclara-t-elle bravement, avant de se retourner vers son mari, les yeux remplis d'eau. Oh par Merlin… Comment allons-nous nous y prendre? C'est Ron…

- Je sais, mon amour…je sais… dit-il en la serrant plus étroitement et en l'embrassant sur la tête.

- Nous devons agir vite, en-tout-cas! Le groupe ne restera pas là-bas indéfinimment, reprit Harry sérieusement. Il faut les coincés tous, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Préparons un bon plan, dans ce cas… J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas de tout repos, déclara Hermione.

L'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit ne l'enchanta guère, mais c'était la seule solution intelligente… Et elle aurait ainsi une chance de faire taire ses démons intérieurs, une bonne fois pour toute!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…Servir d'apât! Quelle plaie!

- Non, mais quelle idée de se faire passer pour Voldemort! ragea Draco, dans l'ombre. Comme si ce subterfuge allait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes! Ils n'on rien dans le crâne, ces abrutis! En ce qui concerne Weasley, je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait descendre plus bas…

- Honnêtement, je ne suis tellement surpris… répondit Harry, à voix basse. Rapelles-toi le dernier échange que l'on a eu avec lui…

- Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien, Potter…grogna Malfoy.

Durant les premières années qui avaient suivi l'arrestation de Ronald Weasley, rares sont les gens qui avaient abordé le sujet. Bien sûr, Ginny avait laissé entendre aux deux couples que ses parents allaient rendre visite à son frère une fois par mois, mais rien de plus. Pour leur part, Draco et Harry n'en faisait jamais mention… Quant à leurs femmes… Ils avaient quelques fois surpris des conversations étouffées sur le drame, mais Ellie soutenait qu'Hermione avait largement fait son « deuil ». Au fil du temps, le sujet devînt moins tabou, mais nul ne le mentionnait haut et fort.

Et puis un jour, Mme Weasley tomba gravement malade et mourut du jour au lendemain. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. Arthur était effondré et Ginny peinait à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. L'enterrement eu lieu par une journée pluvieuse, exactement comme si le ciel pleurait la perte d'une femme aussi forte et aussi aimée. Ginny et son petit ami du moment, Thomas, prirent en charge l'organisation de ce funestre événement. L'affaire ayant toujours continué d'être cachée, il était hors de question de Ron n'assiste pas à ce moment. Les mauvaises langues n'auraient pas tardé à raconter un tissus de mensonges sur l'absence remarqué du fils cadet de Molly. Depuis la fin de leurs études, certaines rumeurs persistaient sur le silence prolongé de Ron… Certains prétendaient qu'il était prisonnier d'ancien partisans de Voldemort, d'autres, qu'il était tout simplement mort. Ginny ne tenait pas à encourager ces stupidités qui risquaient de souiller davantage la mort prématurée de sa pauvre mère.

À l'époque, le quatuor venait tout juste d'être accepté officiellement comme auror au sein du ministère. La jolie rouquine chargea Drago et Harry de conduire Ron à l'enterrement. Ils étaient personnellement impliqués dans l'histoire sordide de Weasley, mais il semblait tout de même préférable que Ron soit accompagné par des « amis » connus par plusieurs (du moins, _un…_), plutôt que par des détraqueurs. Ellie se proposa à la place de Draco, qui, elle le savait, risquait de craquer devant le monstre qui avait osé toucher à sa belle. Hermione était quasi hystérique à l'idée de le revoir, mais elle arrivait à se contrôler devant les gens. Pourtant, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle avait su estomper ce triste souvenir, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui pardonner. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu en dire et dans l'espoir de ne pas troubler davantage la famille Weasley, qu'elle affectionnait énormément.

Draco avait refusé poliment la requête d'Ellie, prétextant qu'il avait largement dépassé ce stade. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

- Content de te revoir, Harry… À ce que je vois, tu es toujours l'ami de ce crétin… Moi qui te croyait plus brillant que cela… avait lancé Ronald, avec dédain.

- Très bien Ron, allons-y, déclara gravement Harry. Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère.

- Ne t'en fais pas…cela fait longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme telle… reprit le rouquin. Je n'ai plus eu de famille depuis le jour où ils ont autorisé le ministère à m'envoyer ici.

- C'est dommage que tu le prennes comme cela, répondit le survivant. Malgré tout le mal que tu as pu faire, Molly t'aimait beaucoup.

- Allez savoir pourquoi…avait craché silencieusement Draco qui suivait Harry et Ron.

Son ami tenait le bras de la belette. Il le faisait avancer vers la sortie d'Azkaban avec détermination. Draco savait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de reparler à son ancien ami avant qu'il ne soit enfermé ici. Il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer avec lui, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Depuis, le survivant s'était renforcit et faisait maintenant preuve d'un très grand courage en faisant face à ce crétin roux, sans broncher.

Comme si Ron venait de lire dans ses pensées, il se retourna vivement vers lui et le fixa avec rage.

- Alors, quoi de neuf Malfoy? Tu es devenu un auror à ce que je vois… Ce qu'ils peuvent être bête ces gens du ministère! D'un autre côté, ta position doit attirer pas mal de poulettes… Non? Pour un coureur de jupons comme toi…

Harry vit son ami grinçer violemment des dents. Sentant la réplique cinglante qui allait sortir de sa bouche, il tenta de l'avertir de ne rien dire à grand raclement de gorge. Malheureusement…

- Pour ton information, Weeaasley, je me suis rangé depuis longtemps… Bien avant ta venue ici. J'ai la chance d'avoir une _femme_ extraordinaire, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu dois la connaître, il me semble…

Ronald passa du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il y repensait, Draco se disait que ce n'était franchement pas sa meilleure réplique… Son manque de contrôle avait été flagrant ce jour-là. Par chance, il avait beaucoup appris par la suite, nottament à contenir sa violence, grâce à Mione. Une seule chose faisait ombrage à ce nouvel état d'esprit: son seul et unique point sensible restait et resterait à jamais… Hermione. Drôle d'ironie.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu es _toujours_ avec Hermione? ragea Ronald, en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Parfaitement, reprit joyeusement Draco, en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Et maintenant, avances.

- Ron, ne fais pas l'idiot, menaça Harry, voyant que le rouquin ne reculait pas devant la baguette.

- Le terme « idiot » est plutôt doux, Potter, lança Draco, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Malfoy… lui intima le survivant en haussa les sourcils.

- Si c'est pas touchant… reprit douceureusement Weasley. Vous vous êtes vu? Un vieux couple, voilà ce que vous êtes! Ça me donne envie de vomir! Et puis de toute façon, je me suis fait un tas d'autres amis…des relations pour le moins inattendues.

- Tu nous en vois ravis, déclara Draco. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment nous suivre, sans faire d'histoires. Après l'enterrement, nous te ramènerons ici et tu finiras tes jours dans ce trou, c'est compris?

- Ma peine se termine d'ici cinq ans, pauvre cloche! Après cela, nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux finira ses jours dans un trou, répondit sauvagement Ronald.

- Weasley, boucles-la! ordonna Harry en resserant sa poigne.

- Et toi, Harry, tu me supplieras de redevenir ton meilleur ami… Bientôt, très bientôt… s'écria le rouquin. Je vous ferai regretter de m'avoir fait enfermer! Oh… et Malfoy… Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, Hermione se réfugiera à nouveau dans mes bras! Ainsi va la vie! Les tarés finissent toujours seuls…

- Effectivement Weasley, effectivement… répondit calmement (mais tout de même enragé) Draco.

Saisissant l'insulte sous le commentaire, Ronald lui jeta au regard mauvais, avant d'ajouter…

- Oh et puis, de toute façon… Parvenu au stade que je me suis fixé, Hermione sera superflue! Je réaliserai un vieux fantasme en la baisant, mais des tas d'autres femmes se jetteront à mes pieds, donc…

- Rêves toujours, maugréa Malfoy en serrant les poings.

- Non… le rêve, Malfoy, c'est de voir ce qu'un déchet dans ton genre arrive à faire à une fille comme Hermione, qui était si brillante en son temps, ajouta la belette. Tu l'as réduite à une traînée… ta poufiasse de service! Je suis certain que tu forniques avec d'autres… Ouuuff…

Draco n'avait pu en supporter davantage. Le coup était partit tout seul. Résultat, Weasley s'était tenu tranquille durant toute la cérémonie, encadré par les deux hommes. Son crâne fendu avait pu être dissimulé par un sort. En revanche, son état comateux n'avait échappé à personne. Ginny avait habilement fait taire les suppositions, en affirmant que son frère prenait des médicaments pour calmer la peine qu'il ressentait. Une dépression… Elle avait du s'en mordre la langue! La pauvre… elle qui ne voulait pas en ajouter davantage lors de cette journée. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle ne s'était pas approchée de Ron et n'était même pas apparue dans son champ de vision. Ellie l'accompagnait.

La famille Weasley avait eu son lot de malheurs, mais aujourd'hui, elle se remettait tranquillement. Ginny s'était finalement casée pour de bon. Elle avait donné naissance à une jolie petite fille, prénommé Élizabeth. Arthur s'était remis au travail et sa joie de vivre reprenait le dessus. Chaque membre de la famille vivait une vie bien remplie et appréciait tous les petits instants magiques qui passaient.

- N'empêche, cette journée-là, je ne croyais pas qu'il visait si haut…enfin, si bas… s'emmêla Draco. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, merde!

- Ne t'éclate pas une neurone pour ça… ricana Harry, je comprends.

- Est-ce que tu comprends aussi, que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, reprit gravement Malfoy, je ne laisserai pas ce connard sortir vivant du bar?

- Je sais, Draco, répliqua le survivant, avec compassion. Mione sait ce qu'elle fait. Enfin, je crois…

- Presque neuf ans, Harry! Elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis presque une décennie! Depuis ce jour… éclata Draco. Elle est encore fragile…

- Oui, mais elle saura garder la tête froide, répondit Potter. À mon avis, elle a sentit que c'était l'instant ou jamais de régler ses comptes avec lui. Elle veut définitivement le chasser de son esprit…

- J'ai parfaitement saisi tout cela! s'emporta Draco. Mais quand je pense à ce qu'il pourrait essayer de faire…

- S'il essayait de lui faire du mal, nous serions là en une seconde. Ne t'en fais pas. Gardes ta colère pour les partisans de Voldemort.

- Mouais… rumina-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche en attendant?

- Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur les autres abrutis qui ne devraient pas tarder à sortir du bar, enchaîna Harry. Puisque que leur _copain_ ne s'est jamais pointé, ils ne traînerons pas dans ce bar très longtemps… au risque d'attirer les soupçons…

- Pppff… Honnêtement, Potter, les soupçons… je m'en balançe légèrement… grogna Draco. Dans mon livre à moi, ils sont déjà derrière les barreaux…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'odeur répugnante du bar lui sauta à la gorge, aussitôt qu'elle y mit un pied. Serrant sa cape un peu plus autour d'elle, Hermione dissimula son joli visage sous sa capuche, mais fit tout de même un petit signe discret au barman, Basil, qui était leur complice à quelques occasions. Elle repéra immédiatement une tignasse rousse parmi le groupe d'hommes qui se trouvait au comptoir. Sentant ses jambes se ramolir, elle décida de s'asseoir à une table. Du fond de la pièce, elle aurait une bonne vue d'ensemble et il ne la remarquerait pas avant qu'elle ne l'ait décidé.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, mais Hermione n'intervînt d'aucune façon. Elle observa longuement les individus et particulièrement le plus jeune d'entre eux: Ron. Il avait drôlement changé! Ellie lui avait pratiquement interdit de lui jeter un coup d'oeil, le jour de l'enterrement. Par conséquent, une cruelle décennie de plus marquait dorénavent le visage juvénile de son souvenir. Sa tignasse rousse lui rappela immédiatement ce fatidique jour d'Halloween qui avait eut lieu, il y a de cela si longtemps maintenant…

…Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien. Enfin, presque. La cicatrice qu'elle portait au coeur palpitait légèrement. Quoi de plus normal! Inconsciemment, elle serra les poings et grinça des dents. Ces images… elle les avait revu en boucle, longtemps après l'incarcération de Ron. Malgré cela, au bout de quelques années, le temps et l'amour ayant fait leur travail, elle avait complètement cessé de se sentir vulnérable vis à vis ce sujet. Par la suite, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle y avait repensé, elle n'avait pas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Aujourd'hui ne fesait pas exception.

D'un geste langoureux, elle fit glisser sa cape de sur ses épaules et balança ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière, les changeant subtilement de couleur. Elle fit apparaître un livre, qu'elle survola distrètement, ses yeux se posant fréquemment sur Ron, qui avalait pichet par-dessus pichet. La jeune femme passa doucement une main dans sa nouvelle chevelure blonde, en toussotant légèrement. Le rouquin tourna enfin son regard brumeux vers elle. Un étrange lueur y passa. Un homme sortant tout juste de prison devait nécessairement ressentir le besoin de…

L'attente ne fut pas très longue.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre, ma belle? demanda l'homme en question, d'une voix mielleuse.

- Trop aimable, répondit Hermione, en avisant les camarades de Ron, qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Vos copains vous ennuiraient-ils?

- Un homme se sent définitivement mieux lorsqu'il est en compagnie d'une belle femme, déclara gravement Ronald. Et puis, nous attendions un vieil ami depuis plus d'une heure et il ne s'est jamais pointé… alors, ils ont préféré s'éclipser.

- Si nous allions boire ce verre à l'étage? Je loue une chambre ici-même pour la nuit, chuchota la jeune femme, en battant des cils.

- L'offre me paraît plus qu'allèchante, répondit aussitôt le rouquin.

Le déguisement n'était pas fameux, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ronald, il était totalement efficace. L'idiot n'arriverait probablement pas à reconnaître sa propre sœur, alors…

La jeune femme avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière année d'étude, mais n'importe qui de son entourage l'aurait reconnu en dépit de sa couleur platine. Quoique Drago et Harry aurait probablement piqué un fou rire épouvantable. Suite à une tentative similaire, son meilleur ami lui avait déclaré, tout en se tenant les côtes, qu'elle avait définitivement l'air stupide avec cette tête. Son mari avait gratifié le survivant d'une claque derrière la tête pour cette remarque un peu crue, mais n'avait pas démentit… il s'était contenté de rire ouvertement. Elle était beaucoup plus sexy en brune, avait-il trouvé à dire. Hermione avait donc abandonné ce changement de look et avait admit son erreur en souriant…

La séduisante jeune femme se leva avec grâce et se déhancha jusqu'au comptoir du barman. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête, tout en essuyant un verre abimé.

- Je montes, Basil, dit-elle en lui faisant un subtile clin d'œil.

- Votre chambre est à votre entière disposition, ma jolie, répondit galamment le tenancier, en louchant sur un Ron chancelant. Passez une bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en lui remettant une clé en cuivre.

- J'y compte bien, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin, qui la regardait avec envie. Tu viens?

- La question ne se pose même pas, ma belle, déclara Weasley d'une voix rauque. Passes devant…

- Volontiers… susurra Hermione.

Ce fut donc une magnifique blonde qui grimpa l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, devant un pauvre ivrogne roux qui bavait littéralement sur ses superbes courbes… et sur sa robe également. D'un geste qui se voulait provocateur, mais qui reflétait en réalité un profond dégoût, Hermione le repoussa d'une main ferme. Ron tituba, mais revînt vite à la charge. La jeune auror esquiva habilement ses mains baladeuses et émit un petit rire charmeur forcé. Un sourire coquin volontairement plaqué sur les lèvres, elle l'invita chaleureusement dans sa chambre.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier. Aussitôt la porte refermée. il s'avança vers elle avec une toute nouvelle vigueur. Hermione perdit son sang-froid quelques instants, lorsque sa bouche se retrouva brutalement écrasée sur celle de son ancien petit ami. Elle le repoussa, mais il tînt bon et l'entraîna vers le lit moelleux qui trônait en centre de la pièce.

- N'essaies pas de t'échapper, ma belle… je sais que tu en as aussi envie que moi…grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu précipité? s'énerva Hermione en se dégageant. Nous aurions pu commencer par ce verre dont nous parlions…

- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai assez bu comme ça? ricana l'ancien prisonnier en la regardant se lever. J'aimerais me souvenir de cette soirée… Une femme comme toi… et puis, tu lui ressembles tant…mumura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Hermione se figea instantannément. Pensait-il réellement à la personne à qui elle songeait? Se pouvait-il qu'il parle… d'elle? Prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle ne devait pas s'emporter si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devait réagir en professionnelle…

Elle devait agir en véritable blonde.

- À qui donc? minauda-t-elle. Est-elle jolie?

- C'est un ange, déclara-t-il gravement. Une vraie beauté… mais elle n'a qu'un seul défaut…

- Quel est-il? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix naïve, d'où perçait une légère crainte.

- Son petit ami.

Le visage de Ronald se durcît sur le champ et un lueur étange traversa ses prunelles. Hermione déglutit en comprenant qu'elle avait bien comprit, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, elle se sentirait soulagée d'avoir enfin pu régler ses comptes face à face… Les aveux de son acoquinage avec les partisants de Voldemort en prime.

C'était le moment ou jamais d'en finir.

- Il ne t'a jamais rien fait, à ce que je sache, Ronald… déclara durement la jeune femme. Ah oui, j'oubliais! Tu n'as jamais oublié tous vos enfantillages de jeunesse! Quel idiot! N'as-tu jamais compris que les gens pouvaient changer? Tu devrais le savoir… puisque l'homme que tu es devenu n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai jadis considéré comme un ami.

Weasley passa par toute la gamme des émotions. D'abord stupéfait, puis colérique et à présent… enragé. Il hurla de rage et se rua vers l'aurore. Celle-ci dévia facilement sa trajectoire avec sa baguette et, tournant sur elle-même, reprit sa couleur brune. Un sourire froid sur ses jolies lèvres, elle le regarda s'effondrer sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds, Ronald se retrouva en face de son pire fantôme. Les traits crispés par la fureur, il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à affronter son ancienne petite amie.

- Avoir su, je n'aurais pas autant traîné… cracha-t-il. Je t'aurais catapulté dans cette chambre bien avant… au lieu de te faire la cour.

- La cour? s'esclaffa sarcastiquement Hermione. Ah! Laisses-moi rire! Un veracrasse aurait propablement eu plus de classe que toi!

- Vraiment? susura Ronald. Et est-ce que ce veracrasse saurait faire ceci?

D'un geste de sa baguette, habile et sûr, il l'attira vers lui avec force. Cette soudaine puissance prit au dépourvu la jeune aurore, qui n'eut pas la chance de parer l'attaque. Les bras et les jambes bloqués par des liens magiques, seule sa tête pouvait remuer. Lorsque Weasley la plaqua violemment contre son torse, elle grogna de rage. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous sa robe et Hermione fut soudainement aveuglée par la fureur. Elle hurla des injures au jeune homme, qui ne lâcha pas prise.

- Décidémment, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai beaucoup appris, mon amour, depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est vus… J'ai des tas de trucs dans mes manches…

- Et un tout petit truc dans ton pantalons! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui crier avec dédain.

- La ferme! beugla l'homme, en la repoussant brutalement vers le lit, où elle s'effondra, toujours paralysée. Tu n'as pas compris? Tu ne peux rien contre moi! Je suis le nouveau Lord des ténèbres!

- Tu es aussi pathétique qu'à l'époque! Tu ne réussis toujours pas à prononcer son nom! le provoqua-t-elle à nouveau. Voldemort te ferait-il encore peur, Ronald? Malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de se faire bouffer par les vers? Tu es un trouill…

- ARRRGG! TU APPRENDRAS BIENTÔT À ME RESPECTER! hurla le rouquin, en la gifflant. ET ENFIN, TU SERAS À MOI! IL NE POSERA PLUS SES SALES MAINS SUR TOI! TU M'APPARTIENS HERMIONE GRANGER!

- Je ne serai jamais à toi, Ronald! Tu ne tireras de moi que du mépris! Peu importe ce que tu feras… J'aime Draco! Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher cela! TOURNE LA PAGE BORDEL! N'AS-TU RIEN APPRIS EN PRISON! N'AS-TU AUCUN REMORDS POUR CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT! TU ES UN MANIAQUE, DOUBLÉ D'UN OBSÉDÉ!

- Si… j'ai eu des remords…lui chuchota-t-il, changeant du tout au tout. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir trompé avec cette connasse. J'aurais dû continuer à te fréquenter et il m'aurait été plus facile de te baiser le moment venu! enchaîna-t-il, toujours tourné vers ses vieilles rancoeurs obsessionnelles. Mais tu as préféré te souiller avec ce pervers…

- Qui est le pervers ici? lui cracha la jeune femme. Tu es complètement dingue, Weasley! POUR UNE SIMPLE HISTOIRE DE CUL, TU AS FAIT 10 ANS DE PRISON! T'EN RENDS-TU COMPTES, PAUVRE TACHE? C'EST INCENSÉ!

- Je m'en rends compte… répliqua le sorcier, avec froideur. Malgré tout, je suis content d'avoir vécu cet enfer. Je ne suis plus une petite mauviette… Je suis puissant. Je suis le nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres! Bientôt, très bientôt…

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour acclamer cette bassesse, enchaîna Hermione.

- Tu m'as oublié si facilement… poursuivit-il, sans relever cette remarque.

- Tu m'as quitté! Tu as préféré Leila! Elle te donnait ce que je n'étais pas prête à te céder! ET J'AI BIEN FAIT! maugréa l'auror.

- Mais je t'aimais toujours… répondit Ron, avec une soudaine douceur. Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… et ce soir-là…

- Tu aurais dû lui penser avant! grogna la jolie brune, toujours ficelée magiquement. Tu m'as blessée! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi! Si je suis ici, c'est pour te régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute!

- Il me serait si facile de te soumettre à l'impérium… ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Une lueur de panique traversa le regard chocolat de la jeune femme. Il n'oserait jamais… Non? Si… il le ferait, si elle ne l'en empêchait pas. Ce type n'était plus le Ron Weasley qu'elle avait connu. À une certaine époque, elle aurait pu lui pardonner leur dure rupture, voir même, sa trahison avec cette Leila. C'était de purs erreurs de jeunesse… Mais depuis cette affreuse nuit d'Halloween, tout espoir de se réconcilier s'était effacé de son esprit. Aussi, devait-elle se ressaisir et se concentrer sur ceci: ce rouquin n'était plus son viel ami… il était un criminel. C'était un fou furieux. Et c'était son boulot de le mettre à l'ombre. Ses émotions ne devaient pas prendre le dessus…

… Draco. Son amour. Sa véritable âme sœur.

Si elle ne se sortait pas de cet impasse, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais le revoir. Elle serait soumise à l'impérium à perpétuité et ne se souviendrait probablement plus de lui durant un long moment… Elle arriverait sans doute à combattre le sortilège, mais à quel prix? Faible et triste, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

- « Trouves quelque-chose Mione… pensa-t-elle à toute vitesse. Tu dois t'en sortir toute seule… Tu ne peux pas appeler Draco et Harry immédiatement. Cherches son point faible… Son talon d'Achille… Tu peux le faire. Vanité… assoifé de pouvoir et de…gloire…tordu et semble complètement obsédé par…

…Arghhh… Qu'est-ce que je suis bête! Vraiment, tu es nulle Granger! »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De leur côté, les deux aurors n'avaient pas chaumé. Sitôt les pseudo-mangemorts sortis du bar, ils avaient foncés et les avait tous coincés, sans exception. Harry tentait toujours de retirer le morceau de cape qu'il avait entre les dents, lorsque son collègue réapparut près de lui, l'air satisfait.

- Alors Potter, on a mordu un peu trop fort le postérieur de ce crétin? ricana Draco.

- Tu peux bien rire, grogna Harry. Tu as toujours le nez à la place de la bouche…

- Quoi? s'exclama vivement le blond, en louchant. Bordel… c'est pour ça que les gars se foutaient de ma gueule, au bureau… ajouta-t-il en faisant disparaître tout cela. Bon d'accord… désolé… J'ai perdu légèrement de ma crédibilité… Arrêtes de rire!

- Très bien… se moqua le survivant. Alors? Ils ont tous été enfermés?

- Ouais, marmona Malfoy. Les gars vont les interroger avant de les jeter dans les cellules d'Azkaban. Comme d'hab'… Quoi de neuf, de ton côté?

- Absolument rien… Le calme plat, répondit Harry.

Un hurlement de rage leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

- Weasley… grogna Draco, blanc comme un linge.

- Reste calme, ordonna nerveusement Potter. Il s'est probablement aperçu de la supercherie. Hermione a les choses en main. J'en suis sûr.

- Oui, très certainement…tenta Draco pour se convaincre. Sinon, elle nous aurait envoyer le signe…

- Bien sûr, le signe… marmonna Harry, en regardant la bague en étain qu'il portait à la main droite. Si elle était en danger, il brillerait plus que mon anneau de mariage à l'heure qu'il est.

Draco acquiesça distrètement, tout en regardant vers la taverne. La seule chambre dont la lumière était toujours visible commençait à lui prendre la tête. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas atteindre sa bague? Peut-être ce fou furieux lui avait-il lancer un sort qui la rendait impuissante? Ou peut-être avait-elle tout simplement la situation en main et qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus? D'où le cris de rage… Ce dingue était complètement maboule: il avait bien pu accroître sa puissance en fréquentant des mages noirs? Comment le savoir?

- Draco! Restes ici! Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler! grogna Harry, en retenant son ami par le bras. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais Hermione est forte. Elle nous l'as souvent prouvé… et elle a réussi à traverser de dûres épreuves, sans devenir chèvre! Tu dois lui faire confiance… Si l'anneau se mets à briller, nous y serons en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « chocogrenouille » !

- Harry… se lamenta soudainement Draco, en perdant toute assurance. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux…

- C'est trop aimable! plaisanta le survivant, pour détendre son camarade.

- Idiot! Potter, tu sais ce que je veux dire… répliqua le blond, avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Oui… je le sais que trop bien… répondit doucement Harry, en lui serrant l'épaule. Ellie me fait le même effet…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le feu magique qui étincelait dans l'âtre de la chambre rendait les traits de Ron Weasley plus démoniaques qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Même lors de cette nuit d'automne. Il irait jusqu'au bout. Il la soumettrait à l'impérium dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Malgré tout, elle tenta de le résonner: son âme pure et charitable reprenant le dessus.

- Ron, ne fais pas ça, dit-elle doucement et calmement. N'as-tu rien retenu de tes erreurs passée?

- Arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse! s'énerva le rouquin. Et n'essaies pas d'avoir l'air aimable. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi. Tu me l'as dit, il y a quelques minutes. Azkaban n'a pas affaibli ma mémoire… au contraire…

- Je sais, Ronald. C'est un endroit terrible, ajouta-t-elle, en pensant à toutes vitesse.

- Terrible… peut-être, admit l'ancien prisonnier, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, face à la jeune femme étendue sur le lit. Malgré tout, cette prison a été mon foyer pendant dix ans… J'y ai revécu mes pires cauchemars… Je les ai vus et revus… J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser!

- J'imagine, soupira magistralement Hermione, satisfaite de sa comédie. Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu as pu endurer… même si je n'ai pas vécu cet enfer crânien dans une cellule, moi…ajouta-t-elle dramatiquement.

Laissant rapidement tomber la tentative de résonnement, la jeune aurore avait décidé de jouer la carte de la sincérité, légèrement assaisonnée par une pointe de drame, pour le faire sortir de ses gons. Depuis longtemps, ces vieux souvenirs ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais qu'en savait-il? Il ne savait pas, non plus, que la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à l'affronter ce soir, était l'impression d'avoir été bernée durant toutes ces années où ils avaient été amis. L'illusion de ne pas l'avoir percer à jour à temps, pour ne pas avoir eu à en souffrir. Peut-être n'avait-il pété un câble que durant la dernière année, mais elle ne le saurait jamais… C'était donc cette étincelle de rage contenue qui l'irradiait lorsqu'elle versa une larme de crocodile, en souriant intérieurement.

- Her-mione, hoqueta le roux. Je suis vraiment désolé… Jamais je n'aurais dû lever la main sur toi… Tu sais bien… J'étais fou de toi!

- Tu ne me l'as pas vraiment démontré de manière exemplaire, répliqua Hermione, en évitant son regard volontairement, ce qui fit qu'augmenter les remords de Ronald.

- J'AVAIS 17 ANS! explosa-t-il. Mes hormones me travaillaient depuis des mois et tu ne voulais rien entendre! J'AI CRAQUÉ!

- Mais tu n'avais pas plus le droit de m'agresser de la sorte… répondit tristement la brunette.

- JE SAAAAIS! ragea Weasley. J'ai perdu la boule! Surtout lorsque ce connard t'a approché! J'ai perdu la tête! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu sortais avec ce misérable…

- …Mangemort, peut-être? suggéra-t-elle avec effronterie. Qui des deux suis-je venu arrêter ce soir? Draco… ou toi?

- JE SUIS BIEN PIRE QU'UN SIMPLE MANGEMORT! beugla Ronald, au bord de l'apoplexie. ET TU ES BIEN MAL PLACÉE POUR ARRÊTER QUI QUE CE SOIT! JE SUIS PLUS PUISSANT QUE TOI, DORÉNAVANT! JE NE SUIS PLUS LE BON-À-RIEN DE RON, L'AMI FIDÈLE ET LÈCHE-BOTTE D'HARRY POTTER!

- De toute façon, Harry n'a plus besoin de toi. Il a une femme, un enfant à naître et des amis qui l'apprécient, le narga Hermione, satifaite de ces aveux. Et qui ne le jalousent pas.

Piqué bien plus qu'au vif, Ronald Weasley bondit de son siège et chargea la jeune femme, qui semblait toujours ficelés par les liens magiques qui la clouait au lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la jolie jeune femme se métamorphosa en chat et lui fila entre les jambes!

- QUOI? UNE ANIMA… cria le dingue, les mains sur la tête.

- Eh oui… s'amusa l'aurore en reprenant sa forme humaine, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Depuis ma première année en formation d'auror. Puisque tu étais derrière les barreaux et que je n'avais aucune envie d'en discuter avec toi…

- BOUCLES-LA! lança-t-il sèchement. Tu te crois supérieure, hein?

- Il y a une seconde, c'est ce que TU croyais, si je ne m'abuse, se moqua Hermione. Bien sûr, je me sens complètement stupide de ne pas avoir songé à ma métamorphose avant cela. Idiote d'Hermione! Les liens magiques n'ont aucun effet sur un animagi sous sa forme animal! Stupide Hermione! La honte… ajouta-t-elle, avec gravité, additionné d'un soupçon de vérité.

- Stupide en effet, répliqua-t-il durement. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu l'es! Tu aurais mieux fait de t'éclipser lorsque tu avais quatre pattes! IMPER…

Hermione reprit immédiatement sa forme féline et fonça sur l'ancien prisonnier. Elle lui sauta sur la poitrine et le laboura de ses griffes. Déstabilisé, Ronald recula et chancela dangeureusement sous la hargne de l'animal. La sorcière le mordit violemment au visage et il laissa tomber bêtement sa baguette pour se couvrir de ses mains. Elle reprit instantannément sa véritable apparence et lui pointa sa propre baguette sous le nez.

- Franchement, je croyais réellement que tu avais changé, cracha-t-elle. Tu semblais avoir acquis une certaine confiance malsaine et tes pouvoirs en paraissaient accrus. Encore une fois, je me suis trompée! Au final, je réalise que j'ai encore énormément de choses à apprendre sur les criminels!

- Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant? dit-il calmement, un léger trésaillement dans la gorge. Me tuer? Me torturer pour ce que je t'ai fais? Tu n'es pas comme ça…

- Non, bien évidemment, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis en aucun cas comme la racaille de ton espèce.

- J'apprécie le compliment, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- J'espère bien, puisque c'est le dernier que tu entendras avant longtemps! lança Hermione gaiement.

- Tu vas bêtement me remettre en prison? se moqua-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien fais de mal… pas encore.

- De nos jours, les menaces et les conspirations contre le monde magique ne sont plus tellement tolérées et nous tuons toutes idées de magie noire au berceau, déclara Hermione, avec assurance. Je suis une aurore, mais tu sembles l'avoir oublié lorsque tu m'as accordé de jolis aveux, il y a quelques instants… et devant témoins, ajouta-t-elle en frottant discrètement un certain anneau en étain. « Autant éviter un affrontement qui se terminerait mal… songea-t-elle intérieurement. »

- Pardon? s'étrangla Ronald Weasley. Tu dérailles ma pauvre… Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici…

Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle remarqua la peur qui traversa le visage blâfard de son ancien ami. Elle l'avait complètement déstabilisé avec cette fausse histoire de témoins. Il ne se défendrait pas. Elle en était certaine. Il était peut-être plus fort qu'avant, mais pas davantage qu'elle. Et elle savait pertinemment que ses accolytes la suivrait dans ses mensonges.

- Désolé, tu disais? grogna une voix que le rouquin aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Malfoy! cracha hargneusement Ron. Tu pourris l'air ambiant depuis combien de temps?

- Environ une bonne demie-heure, déclara badinement celui-ci, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son épouse.

- Ffffichh… siffla Ronald. Je n'en crois absolument pas un mot. Si tu m'avais vu agir avec elle, tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de me charger… Et Potter non plus, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son vieil ami, qui s'avançait dans la lumière du foyer.

- Tu te gourres, mec! s'exclama Draco d'une voix légère, d'où perçait une note d'inquiètude que seuls Hermione et Harry captèrent. Ma charmante épouse m'avait strictement défendu de t'approcher, avant de t'avoir réglé ton cas.

- Un vrai petit chien de poche! Le bon toutou! Il est resté sagement dans l'ombre, comme sa copine le lui avait demandé! le nargua Ron, qui se mérita un coup de pied sur le tibia de la part d'Hermione. Ouille! Charmant…

- Tu vois, connard, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je sais respecté la volonté de la femme que j'aime, déclara calmement le blond. Tu ne sais probablement pas faire la différence entre le respect et la soumission… Il y a une toute petite nuance…

- Par Merlin! Elle ne t'a pas seulement bien élevé, elle t'a aussi appris à parler comme il se doit! lança sarcastiquement Weasley. C'est vraiment mignon…

- Finissons-en, tranchant Hermione, en souriant chaleureusement à son mari, qui ne perdait pas son sang-froid devant les provocations du rouquin. « J'adore son nouveau self-control… pensa-t-elle. Mais il a tout de même ses limites, se corrigea-t-elle en le voyant se masser les jointures. Autant clore immédiatement le dossier.»

- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Harry, en rejoingnant sa compagne pour prendre la relève. Suis-moi, Weasley…

- Vous être vraiment minables! lança Ronald, avec dédain. Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir éternellement derrière les barreaux…

- C'est ce qu'on verra, maugréa Malfoy, en regardant son meilleur ami lier les poignets de la belette et briser sa baguette.

Ronald Weasley débita une monstreux tas d'injures à l'attention de Draco, qui ne cilla pas d'un muscle. Sans se consulter, les trois aurors transplanèrent vers leurs quartiers généraux. De tous les hommes qu'ils avaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt, aucun d'eux n'étaient en vus. Les aurors de garde cette nuit-là n'avait pas trainé et les avaient immédiatement soumis au véritasérum. La plupart des criminels écopaient de quelques années d'emprisonnement pour conspiration… C'était bien peu, mais cette captivité leur permettrait, pour la plupart, de réfléchir sur les choix qui s'offraient à eux pour l'avenir. La majorité se rangerait du bon côté, mais quelques têtes fortes seraient de nouveau tentées par les forces de mal et se feraient recapturés aussitôt, quelques mois plus tard. La vie allait continuellement en ce sens, telle une éternelle boucle.

Hermione discuta quelques minutes avec les gardiens et remplit la paperasse nécessaire pour soumettre Ron à un interrogatoire en règle. Ses collègues quittèrent la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le trio régler l'affaire, qui paraissait plutôt ordinaire.

Le jugement ne serait probablement pas terrible, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci… Ronald redeviendrait une partie de l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois, à Poudlard. Un jeune homme aimable…

- « L'espoir est bien mince, songea toutefois la jeune femme, en écoutant celui-ci blasphèmer contre tout et rien. »

- Hermione, murmura soudainement une voix chaude dans son oreille, alors qu'elle appliquait sa signature sur un parchemin.

- Ne t'en fais pas… souffla-t-elle à son mari, en se retournant. Il ne m'a pas touché…

À quelques mètre de là, Harry baillonnait fermement Weasley. Le survivant leur jeta un regard éloquent qui voulait signifier: il jure plus que camionneur moldu et j'en avais assez!

- Merci, Merlin! enchaîna gravement Draco, en soupirant toutes ses inquiétudes. Pendant un instant…

- Je sais, s'amusa gentiment l'aurore, mais ne suis-je pas une grande aurore? Qui plus est, votre épouse par-dessus le marché? Je suis parée à toute éventualité!

- Tu peux bien te moquer! grogna le blond en s'approchant dangeureusement de ses lèvres. J'espère pour toi que tu as eu le temps de lui régler son compte, parce que je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'approcher de toi. Je lui avait déjà signifié qu'il ne te reverrait pas et j'ai du rompre cette « promesse » par respect pour toi! Harry a du se jeter littéralement sur mon dos pour ne pas que je débarque dans la chambre au milieu de votre discussion!

- Je te reconnais bien là, mon petit dragon, minauda Hermione, en effleurant elle-même les lèvres chaudes de son amant. Et je suis d'autant plus fière de toi, que tu ne lui as pas balancé ton poing dans la figure… comme tu l'as déjà fait dans le passé.

- J'étais un gamin! se défendit mollement l'ancien serpentard. Et puis, il m'avait cherché…

- Ouais… rigola sa femme. J'imagine la scène d'ici…

- Et tu l'as dit toi-même: c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui, je suis un autre homme! répondit-il à voix basse.

- Huummm… En revanche, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, répliqua-t-elle en effleurant une certaine partie de son anatomie, à l'insue de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Hermione Malfoy Granger! Ce n'est pas un comportement à adopter en pareille situation! s'offusqua le beau blond, avec un sourire charmeur. Mais tu pourras te rattraper un peu plus tard…

- J'y compte bien, mumura-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille, sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre… lança une voix amusée derrière eux, en fait si, c'est que je veux faire… Mais, il y en a un ici, qui ne voit pas votre amour d'un bon œil, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

- Il ne l'a jamais vu d'un bon œil, de toute façon, ricana Draco, en se retournant vers un Ron, rouge brique. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce crétin que je vais me priver d'enlacer la femme de ma vie, ajouta-t-il, en joingnant les mots aux gestes.

- Très bien! Cesses tes gamineries Malfoy et bouclons cette affaire! répliqua Harry, en riant. Il va éclater sous peu, si tu continues…

Harry ne pouvait être plus proche de la vérité. Ronald Weasley était vraiment sur le point d'exploser! Draco n'y était pas pour rien, mais cette autre défaite le rendait complètement cinglé. Il ne voyait plus clair! Son objectif: faire taire ses ennemis… à jamais. Il était plus que temps de tenter ce nouveau sortilège, au risque d'y perdre quelques plumes. La prison n'était plus pour lui. Il se concentra sur sa colère et sa rage: la clé de sa réussite. Ce vieux mage noir avait été formel sur ce point. Il devait canaliser sa hargne et la faire exploser par tous les pores de sa peau. Naturellement, la plupart des sorciers qui l'avaient essayé n'avaient pas réussis, pour la simple et bonne raison que la colère n'y était pas assez puissante. Ron doutait qu'elle ne put l'être davantage dans son cas.

Soudain, une lueur orangée l'entoura et il sut que le tour était joué lorsqu'il sentit ses liens magiques fondre littéralement sur sa peau, y laissant de profondes brûlures. Enragé, il ne constata absolument rien sur le moment. Il aperçut ensuite les regards effarés de ses anciens camarades. Une minute plus tard, il se retrouvait, libre comme l'air, tenant Harry Potter en joue avec sa propre baguette.

- « Où as-t-il bien pu apprendre cette magie, se questionna Hermione, avec affolement. »

- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je lui fais exploser la figure! cracha le rouquin, en plantant davantage la baguette magique entre les deux yeux du survivant.

- Tu n'oseras jamais, déclara gravement Harry, en le fixant intensément. Tu n'es pas un meutrier.

- Ne joues pas les psycologues avec moi, Potter, répliqua Ron avec dédain. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai accompli, depuis les quelques mois où je suis sortis d'Azkaban. La mort d'un homme ne m'atteint pas. Et surtout pas la tienne… ou la sienne, ajouta-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco, qui serrait sa femme.

- Mais tu ne feras rien qui pourrait la blesser, elle, avança doucement le survivant.

Ron regarda Hermione qui se tenait fièrement à la gauche de son imbécile de mari et un combat indescriptible envahit son âme noire. S'il tuait Harry, Malfoy se jetterait sur lui, mais ne risquerait pas de laisser Hermione sans protection. En revanche, elle semblait très disposée à se défendre toute seule, donc… cet idiot la laisserait probablement seule quelques minutes, histoire de lui régler son cas, à lui. Il en profiterait pour l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute et se tournerait enfin vers celle qui avait hanté toutes ces nuits depuis une décennie…

C'était le plan idéal et son cerveau embrumé n'y voyait aucune faille. Il ne lui signala donc pas que c'était une idée très stupide de sous-estimer trois aurors entraînés et en colère… contre sa propre personne.

Cette minute de réflexion permit à Harry de reprendre sa forme animale et son grognement attira l'attention du sorcier fou, qui pointait maintenant sa baguette dans le vide.

- C'est une véritable épidemmie! beugla Ronald. Un loup! Mais quelle idée! AAARRRGGHH…

Harry s'était jeté sur son avant-bras et le mordait cruellement jusqu'au sang. L'homme n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, ne se faisant pas prendre au même jeu une deuxième fois. Au prix d'une terrible souffrance, il frappa la bête de son autre poing et celle-ci chancela quelques secondes, mais sans lâcher prise. Weasley trouva, malgré tout, la force de changé sa baguette de main.

- ENDOLORIS! hurla-t-il, le bout de bois pointée sur la poitrine du loup.

Le magnifique fauve poussa une plainte déchirante et versa sur le côté, agité par de puissants spasmes. Hermione retînt un cri et Draco se lança instantannément dans le combat. Weasley délaissa sa victime, qui cessa tout mouvement, et se retourna vivement vers l'auror qui se précipitait dans sa direction. La jeune femme courut vers son ami qui gisait sur le sol et le vit reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle lui administra immédiatement les premiers soins et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le survivant repris conscience.

- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… murmura Harry, alors que sa camarade lui caressait la joue. Je vais bien. J'ai déjà subis de pires _endoloris, _crois-moi. Ron semble affaiblé et je suppose que le sortilège dont il a usé un peu plus tôt y ait pour quelque chose. En revanche, il paraît lui en rester suffisament pour faire face à ton mari… ajouta-t-il en voyant la bagarre qui sévissait avec rage à quelques mètres d'eux.

Hermione tourna son regard chocolat vers les combattants et constata rapidement que les adversaires se battaient avec leurs meilleures armes. Ronald saignait abondamment du visage et Draco… de l'abdomen. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son mari faiblissait sous les assauts répétés du rouquin. Les deux hommes étant assez puissants pour ne pas prononcer les incantations à haute voix, ils leur étaient très difficiles de contrer les attaques de l'autre.

La jeune aurore décida d'utiliser les rudiments d'occlumancie qu'elle avait appris au cours des dernières années. Elle se concentra intensément pour faire le vide autour d'elle, ce qui n'était pas très aisé vu le boucan qui régnait dans la salle. Miraculeusement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle perçut nettement les intentions de Ronald. Prise de panique, elle se jeta devant son mari pour tenter de dévier l'attaque mortelle…

- NNNNOOONNN! cria Harry en se redressant, complètement tétanisé, en ayant remarqué la concentration soudaine de son amie, avec un léger retard.

Il en avait alors conclu le pire…

Tout s'enchaîna en une fraction de seconde. Troublé par le cri de son meilleur ami, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses collègues et le peu de sang qui lui restait quitta son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la femme de sa vie se jetait devant lui pour le plaquer au sol.

- AVADA KEDA…hurla Ronald Weasley, sans pitié pour son ennemi et frappé d'horreur en aperçevant Hermione se jeté dans la mêlée.

Trop tard.

La lumière verte alla percuter le pauvre gardien qui passait par là, alerté par les rugissements de la bataille. Ce dernier ne vit pas le sort venir et la mort l'emporta avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Hermione tremblait violemment, allongée sur le corps musclé de son tendre époux. Son cerveau analysa rapidement la situation et la raison l'emporta. D'un bond, elle se releva et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser marcher dessus, tant elle avait été rapide.

- EXPELLIARMUS! cria la jeune femme avec fougue.

L'effet fut si puissant et si inattendu, que le rouquin fut propulsé dans les airs. Il atterit brusquement contre le mur, dans un craquement sonore qui fit dresser les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Il ne se releva pas.

Incapable de contrôler ses nerfs, Hermione resta figée durant plusieurs minutes, agitée par des soubresauts involontaires. Elle eut vaguement conciensce que son meilleur ami se dirigeait vers Ronald, dans le but de l'examiner. Draco vînt prestement la rejoindre et referma ses bras autour d'elle, tel un étau de fer. Ce geste parut la ramener sur terre et elle s'écarta rapidement de son époux, pour vomir toutes ses tripes.

- Fracture de la nuque. Plusieurs hémorragies. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, déclara gravement Harry, en revenant vers eux, les mains tachées de sang frais.

- Tu es c-c-ertain? demanda faiblement Hermione, en essuyant sa bouche avec sa manche.

- Absolument, confirma le survivant, en reniflant bruyamment. Nous devons prévenir les gens du ministère… Un des gardiens est églament décédé sans que nous ayons pu intervenir…

- Hermione…mione… s'exclama soudainement Draco, paniqué.

Le jeune femme sombra dans l'oubli, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne revînt pas à elle immédiatement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De petits gazouillis. Joyeux et sonores. C'est ce qui la propulsa, bien malgré elle, dans le monde cruel de l'éveil. Hermione battit faiblement des paupières et aussitôt, plusieurs têtes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- « J'ai déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable, se souvînt-elle avec désespoir. Je connais cet endroit… »

Un liquide frais coula sur ses lèvres chaudes et sembla la revigorer. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et analysa rapidement la situation. Le Manoir. Elle était chez elle. Enfin. Sa chambre, son lit…

- Draco… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

- Il vient tout juste de sortir de la pièce, chantonna une voix aimable et rassurante. Il est aller chercher le médicomage qui a pris soin de toi depuis ton évanouissement… Ton tendre époux lui a interdit de quitter le manoir depuis plus d'une semaine! Le pauvre homme! Il ne dort pratiquement plus! Au moindre tressaillement de ta part, Draco courait l'arracher à ce qu'il tentait de faire… Manger, dormir… respirer…

Un rire cristallin finit par complètement réveillée la jolie brunette. Ellie. Sa meilleure amie. Elle était assise près d'elle, tenant son énorme ventre d'une main. Derrière elle se trouvait Harry, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvre.

- Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses! lança-t-il joyeusement. Essaies de ne plus faire cela en ma présence! J'ai bien cru que Draco allait me décocher une méga coup de poind lorsque j'ai voulu te soulever du sol… Il t'a pris jalousement dans ses bras et a aussitôt transplané ici.

- Je…suis…désolée, articula Hermione, la bouche de nouveau pâteuse. Ellie, tu veux bien…

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça la jolie blonde, en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

L'aurore se releva péniblement et but le verre d'un trait. Des images se mirent brusquement à défiler dans sa jolie tête brune. Ellie perçut une lueur de panique dans le regard de son amie et lui caressa doucement la joue. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée…

- Je…je l'ai…tué! s'étouffa-t-elle en échappant le verre dans ses draps. J'AI TUÉ RONALD WEASLEY! J'AI TUÉ UN HOMME!

- Calme-toi! rétorqua sèchement sa meilleure amie en l'attirant brutalement vers elle.

Coincée contre la plantureuse poitrine de sa copine enceinte jusqu'au coup, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de respirer par le nez. Elle n'était pas triste… elle n'était pas en colère: elle était en état de choc complet! Ellie lui caressait machinalement les cheveux et lui susurrait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Quelques phrases seulement perçèrent la brume de son cerveau…

- … légitime défense… ton devoir… un gardien était mort… il était sur le point de tuer Draco…

Enfin, lorsqu'elle sembla plus calme, Ellie la lâcha et la regarda intensémment dans les yeux. Hermione n'y voyait aucune rancune, aucun dégoût. Seulement du soulagement et de la compassion.

- Tu-n'avais-pas-le-choix, articula clairement la blonde. C'était lui… ou ta famille.

L'aurore fut certaine de voir une étincelle briller dans le regard de son éternelle copine, mais ne dit rien. Elle acquiesça plutôt mollement de la tête et se recoucha sur ses oreillers moelleux.

- Je crois que le médico va débarquer dans quelques secondes, lança subitement Harry, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un bon moment.

Le survivant avait préféré laisser sa femme régler cette crise de nerfs pour le moins… compréhensible. Lui-même avait du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir déjà tué un homme: peu importe qu'il ait été le plus grand mage noir que la terre ait portée. Il comprenait aisément le trouble de son amie. Le mal était fait. Plus rien ne pouvait les faire revenir en arrière. Ellie avait raison: c'était Ronald ou eux. Le choix qu'avait fait Hermione était très légitime. Mais avait-elle eu vraiment ce choix? Que se serait-il passé si… si…si…

- « La vie est parsemée de « si » et nous ne pouvons rien y faire… songea tristement Harry. Si Ron n'était pas devenu cet homme là… serais-je ici? En ce moment? Que de questions auquelles il n'y pas de réponse précise… »

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par l'arrivée brutale de Draco, qui soulevait pratiquement le pauvre médicomage du sol. Ce dernier protesta ouvertement, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, sa profession reprit le dessus.

- Laissez-nous seuls, déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, en tirant sur sa manche, toujours coincée dans la main de l'ancien serpentard.

- Je veux embrasser ma femme, le coupa Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a besoin de moi.

- M. Malfoy, votre épouse est fragile. Inutile de brusquer les choses. Vous pourrez prendre soin d'elle dans très peu de temps, s'agita vigoureusement le docteur.

Ignorant les remarques du médecin, Draco se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle respira un peu mieux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange… murmura-t-il en la couvrant de baisers. Je t'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve… tu n'avais pas le choix… tu es complètement folle… tu n'aurais jamais dû de jeter sur moi ainsi… je t'aime… n'avais pas le choix… folle…

Ellie et Harry les laissèrent seuls, un sourire en coin. Le survivant aida sa femme à traverser la pièce, la tenant par le bras. Il aurait agit ainsi, lui aussi. Si sa famille avait été en danger, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il le savait.

Draco continua à étouffer sa femme de ses caresse et celle-ci se sentit nettement plus légère. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait jamais voulu tuer Ron, mais dans l'emportement… Si c'était à refaire…

- … je referais la même chose, dit-elle tou haut.

- Je ne t'en laisserai plus jamais l'occasion, grogna Draco en lui mordillant les lèvres.

- Hum,hum… tenta timidement le médicomage, dérouté par le comportement si affecteux de ce colosse envers sa femme. « Il n'était pas aussi tendre avec moi, en revanche… pensa-t-il tout de même, mais est-ce un crime? »

- Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas, déclara Hermione en souriant et en tentant de repousser son amant. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Le premier choc est passé, grâce à toi… et à Harry… et grâce à ma merveilleuse copine.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire votre boulot, mon vieux, reprit le blond en administrant une claque magistrale sur l'épaule du viel homme, qui chancela. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'elle allait bien… vous comprenez? ajouta-t-il, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, bien sûr, grommela le docteur. Je vous ferai signe, une fois mon examen de routine terminé.

Draco secoua énergiquement la tête et souffla un baiser à sa femme, tout en disparaissant de la pièce. Harry et Ellie l'attendaient dans la salle de séjour, il pressa donc le pas.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et sourit timidement au médicomage. Celui-ci vînt se placer près d'elle et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître tout son attirail médical.

- Je suis désolé de la façon dont mon mari vous a traité, monsieur, dit-elle doucement. Il est parfois… légèrement brutal.

- Brutal… Un euphémisme dans ce cas-ci, dit-il, en passant sa baguette au-dessus de son corps frêle. Mais il se rattrape avec vous, à ce qu'il me semble. Lorsque, chaque soir, je le voyais prendre le chemin de votre chambre afin de vous faire votre toilette, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que ce géant connaissait le véritable amour.

Les coins de sa moustaches frémirent et Hermione sut qu'il comprenait amplement la situation. Il la scruta magiquement durant quelques minutes encore et finalement, la lumière émanant de sa baguette s'éteignit.

- Mme. Malfoy, vous êtes de nouveau sur pied, déclara-t-il sur un ton professionnel. Enfin, physiquement. Vous avez subi un important choc post-traumatique… Les nerfs peuvent parfois nous lâcher subitement. C'est incontrôlable. Vu votre situation, c'est également très compréhensible. Si je me fis à ce que j'ai entendu cette dernière semaine, le ministère ne vous accuse d'abosolument rien. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

- J'ai toujours voulu éviter ce genre d'épisode, répondit la jeune femme en le fixant. Jamais je ne m'en saurais su capable.

- Ma chère, j'ai vu énormément de choses dans ma vie, raconta le vieil homme, et je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans votre cas. Tout ce précipite. Que ce soit par amitié ou par amour, plusieurs personnes agissent comme vous. Ils affrontent le danger, au péril de leur vie. Il réfléchissent ensuite aux conséquences… mais qui pourrait leur en tenir rigueur? Certains diront même que vous êtes… un héros.

La jeune femme n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Cette idée était bien la seule à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé. Un héros? Non… Ce n'était pas le terme qu'elle employerait. Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle savait ce qu'elle était: une femme qui avait empêché un fou de lui voler sa vie. Jamais elle n'admettrait qu'elle était un héros. Tuer un homme, peut importe qui et pourquoi, ne faisait pas d'elle un héros.

- C'est une vision des choses, docteur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ce qualificatif, que je trouve plutôt déplacé, ne viendra jamais m'aider à panser mes plaies.

- Vous êtes sage, mon enfant… répliqua le médicomage en souriant. N'ayez aucune craintes. Vous semblez très bien entourée. Le temps fera son œuvre… et peut-être aussi quelques petits bonheurs ici et là…ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Monsieur, je… bredouilla Hermione.

- Je sais. Je n'en ai pas parlé, répondit doucement le médecin. Ils paraissaient tous un peu trop inquiets pour que j'ajoute ce poids sur leurs épaules…

- Merci infiniment, soupira la jeune femme. Mon Draco aurait probablement eut une attaque s'il avait su l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Par Merlin! Il va m'étrangler lorsqu'il saura que j'ai agis ainsi, en sachant très bien que…

- Il comprendra. Cet enfant a besoin d'un père en vie! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme moustachu. Depuis quand étiez-vous au courant?

- Environ trois semaines, mais j'attendais encore quelques temps avant de l'annoncer. Vous savez, afin d'être certaine qu'il est bien accroché et tout ça… chuchotta l'aurore en caressant son abdomen encore plat. Et Draco, est-ce qu'il…

- Il n'a pas voulu que j'examine sa blessure, avant de m'être assuré que vous étiez bien… ricana le docteur, comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Lorsque j'ai pu vérifier son état, la plaie ne saignait déjà plus. Il n'en a gardé aucune cicatrice.

- Merci, monsieur… répliqua la jolie brune. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré durant cette semaine au manoir. Soyez certain que vous en serez récompensé. Je tiens également à vous dire que vous m'avez été d'un très grand secours. Déjà, vous avez pansé plusieurs blessures…

- C'est mon travail, se défendit gentilment le médicomage. Si j'ai pu vous guider vers la guérison de l'âme, alors j'ai choisi le bon métier… C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Sur ce, je vous laisse annoncer tout ceci à votre époux, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se pointer, si je me fis à ce que j'ai vu de lui cette semaine…

- Vous commencez à me connaître un peu trop, doc! lança une voix grave, provenant du seuil de la porte. Il est donc temps pour vous de plier bagages!

- Draco! En voilà des manières! s'offensa Hermione, en riant. Pardonnez-lui, monsieur…

- Ne vous en faites pas, ma chère! Je connais le chemin vers la sortie! répliqua se dernier en remballant ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres. M. Malfoy, je ne dirai pas que c'était un plaisir… mais, prenez bien soin de votre femme! Hermione, nous nous reverrons bientôt…ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un subtil clin d'œil.

Draco ne releva pas la remarque. Il salua brièvement la médicomage et se précipita dans les couvertures de sa femme, aussitôt la porte de la chambre refermée. Il lança un sort de verrouillage sur cette dernière et se retourna vers Hermione, ses yeux de glace la détaillant sans scrupule.

- Tu m'as manqué! murmura-t-il suavement, en l'enlaçant.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis une semaine, à ce qu'il semble! se moqua Hermione, en jouant avec les mèches blondes de son époux.

- Tu peux bien rire! grogna Draco. Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de moi et aussi près à la fois… Embrasses-moi… je vais te guérir…

Sa voix chaude mit un baume sur le cœur meurtrit de la jeune femme. La vie pouvait parfois être cruelle, mais à cet instant précis, tout ce dont elle avait envie… c'était d'être aimée. Les méthodes de son amant s'étaient toujours révélées les meilleures lorsqu'elle état au plus bas… Elle se laissa donc aller aux jeux de l'amour.

- Mon ange… souffla Draco. Je t'aime tant…

- Oh, Draco… aimes-moi de tout ton être… murmura Hermione, en l'attirant à elle avec passion.

Draco ne songea pas un instant à la repousser. Il la rejoint sous les draps et lui retira ses vêtements de nuit, d'une main experte. Elle ne portait plus que sa petite culotte, puisqu'il n'avait pas juger nécessaire de lui mettre un soutien-gorge lorsqu'il l'avait déposé dans leur lit, une semaine plus tôt. Bon… il y avait songé, puisqu'il ne voulait pas que le médicomage se rince l'œil durant ses examens quotidiens… mais Ellie lui avait rit au nez! La chemise de nuit dans laquelle il l'avait drapé était déjà suffisamment épaisse! Pas la peine d'exagérer!

Se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il l'embrassa farouchement sous tout son petit corps fragile. Elle gémit sous lui et frémit délicieusement lorsqu'il lui retira son dernier sous-vêtement. Prenant conscience de son manque de civisme, il envoya sa robe de sorcier valdinguer un peu plus loin.

- Si tu es nue, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas aussi… blagua le blond, en retirant son caleçon, tandis que sa femme riait doucement de ses gamineries.

- Quel homme galant! ricana Hermione, en caressant son torse pâle. Reviens ici toi…

- Avec plaisir! s'exclama Draco en se repositionnant sur elle.

L'homme reprit là où il s'était interrompu. Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine gonflée de plaisir… Il descendit toujours plus bas, ponctuant ses baisers de quelques petits coups de langue bien placés. Hermione soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit cette même langue caresser l'entrée de son vagin. Tel un serpent, elle s'insinua en elle et se délecta de ses chairs durant plusieurs longues minutes…

- Draco… souffla la jeune femme, au comble de l'extase.

- J'adore te goûter… murmura son mari, en revenant vers ses lèvres.

- Je sais, minauda-t-elle, mais moi aussi j'aime bien…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione fit rouler son amant sur le côté et l'embrassa sauvagement. Soudainement et sans hésitation, elle vogua vers le sud et plaqua sa bouche sur sa verge dressée. Elle la lècha avidement, sous les soupirs rauques du blond. Elle en suça le bout avec volupté et le porta jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Se retenant de mieux qu'il le pouvait, Draco l'empêcha de récolter ainsi sa semence. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empala délicatement sur son membre en érection, savourant cette douce intrusion en elle.

Draco encercla sa taille fine de ses mains puissantes et la sentit bientôt onduler sur lui, lui intimant un rythme qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Doucement… puis plus rapide… Il caressa cette poitrine dont il ne se lasserait jamais et lui aggripa les fesses avec fougue, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Il la sentit frissonner de plaisir et les spasmes de son orgasmes lui firent perdre la tête. Il se libéra en elle, soupirant son nom d'une voix rauque, alors qu'elle faisait de même…

- Je t'aime… lui chuchotta-t-elle en s'écroulant sur lui.

- Pas plus que moi, la nargua-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Ne commences pas… grogna Hermione en riant. Draco, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire…ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

- Vas-y, mon ange… après une joute comme celle-ci, je ne peux pas me sauver! répliqua le blonde en souriant.

- Très drôle… répondit Hermione en se rapprochant un peu plus du visage du jeune homme.

Comme elle se trouvait toujours sur lui, il l'enlaçant plus étroitement et détailla ses prunelles chocolats…

- « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, constata-t-il avec soulagement. »

Il lui fit signe de continuer, d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête. Elle commença tout d'abord par bredouiller et sembla finalement trouver la façon de le lui annoncer.

- Tu sais, depuis que j'ai stoppé l'utilisation des pillules de contraception moldues… nous avons toujours utilisés ces nouveaux sorts… ce qui est beaucoup plus sûr… entama Hermione, légèrement nerveuse.

- En effet… se risqua Draco, en haussant un sourcil. Tu me fais penser…

- Non… hum… s'emmêla la brunette. Te souviens-tu de cette merveilleuse nuit, il y a quelques semaines, lors de nos patrouilles en Écosse?

- Dans ces moindres détails… déclara rêveusement le jeune homme. Les landes vertes émeraudes vont à merveille avec ton teint, ma chérie…

- Oui…eh bien, hum… Dans l'ivresse de cette nuit légèrement arrosée… Hum…

Hermione s'empourpra.

- … je ne me souviens pas… que nous ayons utilisé un… sort… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Draco parut vouloir la contredire, mais se ravisa. Son cerveau travailla durant quelques secondes, pour finalement s'illuminer…

- TU VEUX DIRE… QUE… QUE…s'énerva-t-il, les yeux ronds comme des gallions.

- Eh oui… Nous allons avoir un enfant, mon amour, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- OH! OH! PAR MERLIN! JE VAIS ÊTRE PÈRE! JE VAIS…TU VAS… OH MERLIN, hurla le blond en sautant du lit, faisant ainsi rouler une Hermione hilare sur le côté.

Le spectacle offert par son mari était des plus amusants! Il était nu comme un vers et dansait littéralement de joie, au beau milieu de la chambre. Il bégayait un tas d'inepties plus saugrenues les unes que les autres et venait l'embrasser toutes les 10 secondes, avant de retourner valser. Le manège dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco stop net tout mouvement. Il se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea gravement. Hermione su exactement ce qui allait suivre.

- Dis-moi, ma chérie, commença-t-il sérieusement, depuis quand es-tu au courant?

- Depuis environ trois semaines… dit-elle, penaude. Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

- Tu le sais? TU LE SAIS? gronda le jeune homme en revenant s'asseoir près d'elle. ET TU AS QUAND MÊME… Il inspira. Et tu t'es quand même jeter devant moi pendant le combat? Au risque… au risque de…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais il arriva à se contenir. Il braqua son regard d'acier sur elle, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- Et alors? déclara-t-elle calmement. Tu crois que j'aurais préféré te perdre? Tu crois que j'aurais été capable de ne pas bouger, en sachant très bien que ce fou furieux était sur le point de te tuer? Privant ainsi notre enfant de père? Et me privant aussi de l'homme que j'aime? TU CROIS?

L'homme réfléchit un instant aux paroles de sa femme. Une série d'émotions traversèrent son visage, mais il ne s'énerva pas davantage. Sa belle aurore… Hermione… Ses yeux brillaient et ses cheveux en bataille la rendait encore plus désirable. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait agit de la même façon…

- Très bien. Je comprend, déclara-t-il finalement, en lui serrant les mains. Mais, je t'en pris, ne refais jamais un truc pareil! S'il t'arrivait un malheur, je ne survivrais pas. Et puis maintenant, il faut que tu vives pour deux. C'était la première et la dernière fois que tu faisais une folie de ce genre. Jures-moi que…

- Il n'en est pas question, Draco Malfoy, grogna Hermione en se redressant. Tu ne peux pas me demander cela. Jamais je ne pourrai te promettre une telle chose. Je t'aime et mon amour va au-delà du danger. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, peu importe la situation.

- Bon… Dans ce cas… La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vait te sauver, rumina le blond.

- C'est ça… ricana la sorcière. Je vais me cacher derrière toi jusqu'à ce que tu es la chance de sauver ma peau.

- Ne te moques pas! grogna l'ancien serpentard. Je risquerais ma vie pour toi!

- Je sais, mon amour… je sais… se radoucit Hermione. Mais je souhaite que ce genre d'occasion ne se reproduise plus. C'est beaucoup trop énervant!

- Oh toi… viens ici! s'exclama soudainement Draco, en la chatouillant partout. Tu vas voir si c'est énervant!

Hermione rit aux éclats et leur jeu se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que Draco propose d'une voix caline…

- … On pourrait se pratiquer encore, en vue du deuxième!

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, toi! rigola la brunette, sentant déjà l'érection de son époux contre sa cuisse.

- Lorsque je te vois te trémousser ainsi toute nue… c'est plus fort que moi… répondit le blond avec un sourire carnassier. J'ai envie de te dévorer!

Ils se mirent donc à table.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leurs véritables estomacs reprenant le dessus, le couple descendit prudemment les escaliers de marbre qui menaient à la salle à manger. Draco soutenait sa compagne, même si celle-ci semblait avoir retrouvé la plupart de ses forces.

- Je mangerais un hyppogriffe tout entier! s'exclama joyeusement la brunette, heureuse de constater que son moral revenait peu à peu.

- Ma puce… se moqua le blond. C'est flatteur, mais je n'aurais tout de même pas la prétention d'affirmer que je suis aussi bien membré qu'un hyppo… Ouf! Hé!

- Malfoy! gronda sa femme. Tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que… Harry?

Aussi rapidement que le pouvait ses deux jambes, Harry les dépassa au niveau de la salle de séjour, encombré par plusieurs couvertures. Il tourna brusquement le coin et entra dans la pièce en question. Avant de disparaître, il hurla tout de même quelques paroles à leur intention.

- Ellie… bébé… Médico… pas le temps!

- QUOI? reprirent à l'unisson le duo.

Aussitôt, ils s'élancèrent tous deux à la suite du survivant et assistèrent bientôt à un spectacle des plus farfelus! Harry sautait pratiquement partout, ne sachant pas ou se placer… et le vieux médicomage, qui semblait très calme, aidait Ellie à respirer. Appuyée sur plusieurs oreillers moelleux, la jolie blonde était en nage et grognait de déplaisir.

- M. Potter, si vous ne réussissez pas à tenir en place, allez plutôt me chercher de l'eau chaude, dit sèchement le médecin.

- Très bien, monsieur! répondit Harry en repartant au pas de course.

- Euh… doc? Et le faire apparaître? Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit que… suggéra Draco, avec amusement.

- M. Malfoy, je connais mon travail, le coupa le vieil homme, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Les futurs pères du genre de M. Potter, en l'occurrence très près de leur épouse, sont pratiquement toujours aussi nerveux. Ils en oublient pratiquement qu'ils sont des sorciers! Je les occupe de cette façon et, pour la plupart, ils ne songent absolument pas à les invoquer magiquement!

- Mais Potter risque la crise d'apoplexie! se moqua Draco. Le faire courir ainsi n'est peut-être pas très bon pour son cœur…

- Draco? BOUCLES-LA! beugla soudainement Ellie, entre deux contractions. Veux-tu… calmer…aye…calmer Harry… s'il-te-plaît?

- À vos ordres, chef! répondit Draco, au garde-à-vous. Tu restes avec elle, mon ange? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse, qui était au bord des larmes.

- Bien sûr, quelle question! répliqua la brunette, d'une voix rauque. Je dois prendre l'exemple…

Ellie, qui n'était pas totalement sourde, se retourna brusquement vers le couple enlacé. Des larmes de joie vinrent se mêler à celles occasionnées par la douleur. Elle ne dit rien, prise de nouveau par un spasme violent. Elle retînt son cri avec misère.

- Mione? dit doucement l'ancien serpentard, en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

- Hihi… Ne commences pas! minauda Hermione. Vas plutôt chercher ton meilleur copain: il risque de se perdre dans sa propre maison.

- Je n'y avait pas songé… Euh… Ellie? Je t'adore aussi! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, sortant déjà rattraper Harry.

- Ouais… Ton mari a le chic pour choisir ces moments d'affection! grogna Ellie, alors que sa meilleure amie venait lui prendre la main.

- C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, déclara rêveusement Hermione.

- Mme. Potter, je vois nettement la tête de l'enfant, à présent… lâcha doucement le médicomage. À mon signal, poussez! Attention… maintenant!

Hermione sentit les ongles de son amie lui lacérer la paume. Elle l'encouragea du mieux qu'elle put, mais sa voix était étouffée par ses cris. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent durer une éternité, Ellie donna naissance à un merveilleux petit garçon. James Sampson Potter possédait déjà la belle tignasse de jais de son père et les yeux verts pâles de sa mère. Le médicomage coupa le cordon ombilical et chargea Hermione de laver l'enfant avec soin, ce qu'elle fit dans la plus grande allégresse. Le vieil homme termina son travail, récoltant le placenta. Hermione revînt bientôt avec le petit James, frais comme une rose.

- Il est magnifique… murmura la brunette. Il… c'est…

- Je sais… couina Ellie, en effleurant la tête fragile du poupon.

Les deux jeunes aurores s'étranglèrent de bonheur et se remirent à verser un torrent de larmes. Le médicomage rangeait tranquilement son attirail, en souriant à cette nouvelle vie. Les deux maris débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Draco portait littéralement Harry, qui était blanc comme un linge. Le survivant aperçut enfin sa femme et son fils.

- Félicitations, mon vieux! s'exclama le blond, en lui assègnant un claque dans le dos.

Harry chancela légèrement, mais s'avança vers sa nouvelle famille avec bonheur. Hermione lui céda volontiers sa place et se dirigea vers Draco, qui l'enlaça, tout en admirant le somptueux tableau. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge, le réduisant à un silence béat. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua sa femme qui le fixait intensément de ses yeux chocolat, une étincelle de joie les traversant.

- Au moins une dizaine… chuchotta-t-il, en l'embrassant.

- Disons… quatre? proposa Hermione en souriant.

- Vas pour quatre! répliqua Draco, en riant. Mais je veux au moins un garçon! Je vais lui enseigner tout ce que je sais sur les femmes!

- S'il devient comme son père, il m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs! s'amusa la jolie brune.

- J'y comptes bien! se moqua à nouveau le sorcier, en lui croquant le cou.

Hermione songea quelques secondes à cette remarque. Elle sourit tendrement à son amoureux.

- Nos enfants auront chacun une part de nous… déclara-t-elle rêveusement. Dans leurs cœurs… et dans leurs âmes…

- Alors, ils sauront… répondit automatiquement Draco, en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui…enchaîna amoureusement Hermione… Ils sauront ce qu'est le véritable amour. Un amour comme le nôtre.

FIN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ENFIN! J'AI TERMINÉ! T-E-R-M-I-N-É! YYYYOUPPPPI! Cette fic a officiellement plus de trois ans et je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est que vous m'avez suivi dans mon évolution… Vous vous êtes aperçu de mon changement de style, d'écriture et de vision de certaines choses. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais je suis drôlement fière de moi!

Laissez-moi un ultime message pour mon bien-être personnel! Yen a jamais trop! J'vous aime fort et je vous dit: merci merci merci!

Un jour p-e, je reviendrai avec une nouvelle fic…ou un nouveau livre, qui sait?

Fumseck xxx


End file.
